366 Shorts
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of 366 short stories (leap year) with a different pairing each chapter. Will contain: Het, Slash, Femslash, Cross-Gen, incest, and more (maybe). [366/366] Harry/Ginny: Ginny and Harry finally talk.
1. Open - RemusSirius

**Important Notes:** This will be a collection of drabbles or stories generally under 500 words for the '366 Days of Writing' (2016 is a leap year) challenge on HPFC, with a heavy focus on all sorts of characters and relationships (familial, nuetral, friendship, romantic, etc). No pairings/characters will be the same within this collection.

Will/May include: canon, non-canon, crack, cross-gen cous(incest), polyamory, het, slash, femslash

Appropriate warnings will be applied when necessary.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

 **Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

 **Summary:** Author!AU. Remus meets a man while waiting for his new editor.

 **Word Count:** 476

 **366 Prompt:** Open

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 18\. Prolific Romance Novelist

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Fluffy Wolf-Ear Tuque [headpiece] - 400 words, Wolfstar fluff

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 2 - 6. Sirius/Remus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - Meeting Scenario - Writer & EditorFeelings and Emotions - Interested, Delighted, Playful  
Descriptors - bragged  
Words instead of Pretty - Lovely  
Color - Amber  
AU Prompts - Author

* * *

Remus stared at his computer screen. He was a prolific romance novelist with 31 books under his name. Seven of them had made the Bestseller list. He could do this.

His fingers hovered over his keyboard, and he sighed, letting his hands drop onto the table. He had a new editor and was meeting the man for the first time in just a couple of hours. Obviously, his nerves were getting the better of him and interfering with his ability to write anything worthwhile.

He closed his eyes, but when he heard a sultry voice say, "Well, hello there," he curiously opened them.

Remus opened his mouth as a black-haired man with lovely grey eyes sat across from him. "Um, h-hello," he stuttered and immediately wanted to smack himself on the head.

The man smirked, obviously aware of the effect he was having on Remus. "What beautiful amber eyes you have," he complimented.

Remus did his best to fight off the blush, but he wasn't sure if he actually succeeded. "T-thank you."

The man's interested eyes searched his face. "What's your name?" he asked, his voice a mere husky whisper.

Remus licked his lips. "Remus Lupin."

The man's eyes became playful and delighted all at the same time. "Really? What a nice name."

"Do I get your name?" Remus asked, closing his laptop so he could lean forward, resting his arms lightly on the computer. He knew he was flirting. It wasn't something he did often, but the man seemed to be bringing out that side of him.

"Maybe."

"What do I have to do to get a name?" Remus asked.

"Agree to go on a date with me."

Remus laughed. "And why should I do that?"

"I guarantee you would have an amazing time," the man bragged.

It sounded conceited, but for some reason, Remus believed it to be the truth. He bit his bottom lip, thinking about it. Should he go on a date with a guy that was a complete stranger?

The fluttering of butterflies in his stomach decided it for him. "Okay. I'll go on a date with you. Friday night."

The man grinned widely. "Great!"

"So, can I get the name of the man I'm going on a date with?"

Now his grin was particularly wicked. "Sirius Black.

It took a minute for Remus to figure out why the name was so familiar. "My new editor."

Sirius shrugged. "I came early, and I have to say, I like what I see. I knew you wouldn't say 'yes' if you knew who I was. Now, you can't change your mind. We're going on a date."

Remus wanted to be outraged, but when Sirius took his hand, he found he couldn't muster the energy to even fake the emotion. "You're lucky you're so charming," Remus stated sarcastically.

Sirius's answer was to simply smile.


	2. Bond - HarryHermione

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

 **Summary:** Harry and Hermione must overcome their first biggest obstacle.

 **Word Count:** 599 (couldn't get it under 500)

 **366 Prompt:** Bond

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 19\. There is always a price

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition:** Round 10 - Hermione/Trio-Ero Gryffindor

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 1 - 12. Harry/Hermione

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
Family Vocabulary - Adoption  
Family Vocabulary - Surrogate  
Weather - Breeze  
Dialogue - The Fault in our Stars - "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."  
Instead of Said - Shouted, Asserted  
Instead of Like - Treasure  
Instead of pretty - stunning  
Sex and the City - (word) Helpless  
OC Name - Morticia Nox **(Sophie's Pick!)** (10)

* * *

 _'There is always a price for happiness,'_ Harry glumly thought.

Harry had never been happier when Hermione admitted to loving him. Over the years, their bond of friendship had grown into more, and Harry had worried that it had been one-sided.

When Hermione conceded to feeling the same way, he thought everything would be great. He had the woman he loved at his side and all of their friends were happy for them. Even Ginny and Ron, both who still held onto hope that they could be in a relationship with Harry and Hermione respectively, understood how things had changed and accepted it with almost no hard feelings.

Harry and Hermione had gotten married in a small ceremony. Only their closest friends and family were there. Neither wanted the occasion to be a media circus.

And soon after, they decided to start trying to have a baby, knowing two or three children would make their family complete.

After a while, they realized that it wouldn't be an easy thing to do. Both had gone to the Healer to discover why Hermione wasn't getting pregnant, and now, here they were.

They stood on the patio of their backyard. Harry's eyes were trained on Hermione's brown eyes as the breeze whipped her hair around her.

"Say something!" Hermione shouted.

Harry hated how upset, how helpless, she sounded as one of her hands clutched her blouse in a tight grip. He swallowed and tried not to think too wistfully of how stunning Hermione would have looked with a round stomach as her body protected their unborn baby.

He tried to think of the right words, but all he could come up with was "It will be alright."

"Alright?! How can you say that?! We can't have a baby!"

Harry took a deep. "There are other ways to have a baby. We can do adoption or go with a surrogate. Just because you can't carry a baby, it doesn't mean we can be parents."

"It's because of Bellatrix! When she cursed me..." Hermione trailed off, eyes watering with tears of heartbreak.

Harry quickly went to her and took her into her arms.

"Maybe you should find someone else, someone who can give you a baby."

"I can't do that. I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once. And that love is not about to go away. No matter how we become parents, I will treasure the child like I would have treasured any we had biologically. We just have to figure out the way that works for _us_."

It didn't take long for them to decide how to do it. About a month later, Harry walked into the house to see Hermione sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He took a deep breath. "You know how the media got a hold of our problems?"

Hermione silently nodded.

"Well, a witch, named Morticia Nox, came up to me at work. It seems I saved her and her husband during the war. She offered to be a surrogate as a thank you. And it seems her husband agreed with her decision."

Hermione met his eyes.

And I said no. I think if you can't carry the baby, I rather go with adoption. There are many children out there that need a good home with loving parents."

Hermione smiled, and Harry knew he made the right decision as the relief filled her eyes. "We should start looking," she breathed.

Harry nodded and with a new sense of direction, he knew they were going to be okay.


	3. Spell - JustinHannah

**Pairing:** Justin/Hannah

 **Summary:** Justin can't deal with anything after the war.

 **Word Count:** 299

 **366 Prompt:** Spell

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 20\. Night Fever

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 3 - 11. Justin Finch-Fletchley/Hannah Abbot

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - sport, courage, painful

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Hannah Abbott - Silver - Write about Hannah Abbott.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - True Blood Dialogue Prompt: "I have a lot on my mind lately." / "That must be new." ... British/Irish Tree - White Willow Tree ... Instead of Little - Diminutive ... Instead of Good - Pleasant ... Instead of Pretty - Cute ... Instead of Sad - Woeful ... Weather: Cloudy ... Sex and the City - (word) Perfect ... Sex and the City - (word) Couple ... Magical Prompt - Wand

* * *

Justin had the night fever. It was how Hannah referred to his inability to sleep through the night. Ever since the war, he had trouble sleeping and not many people understood it, even the ones who lived through the war. The only ones who probably completely understood were Muggle-borns. They were the ones hunted for not having pure blood.

He always found his way under the white willow tree in the backyard during the night. The tree brought him peace, made him hope that everything would turn out okay.

It had been a cloudy day and it was a cloudy night as well, making him shiver a bit. He muttered a spell and waved his wand, and all of the sudden, he felt warmer.

He heard a crunch of grass and screwed up his courage as his gaze roamed up Hannah's diminutive body to meet her woeful eyes.

"Hi," she whispered, a not-so-pleasant smile on her face.

It was painful to look at her. "I'm just thinking. I have a lot on my mind lately." It was an easy lie, one he used often with Hannah.

"That must be new," Hannah joked, going for lighthearted but ultimately failing.

Justin ignored his way too cute girlfriend when she came to stand beside him.

Most people thought they were the perfect couple, and it was a difficult sport to keep up appearances in the public eye.

He cared about Hannah; he wouldn't be with her if he didn't, but she didn't know how to deal with his night fever. She tried, but he knew she was ready to give up. Ready to give up on him _and_ them.

He wondered how long it would be before they broke for good.

He _could_ try to fix it, but he just didn't care.


	4. Enchant - ScorpiusRose

**Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose

 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Scorpius is a playwriter, and Rose is an aspiring one.

 **Word Count:** 384

 **366 Prompt:** Enchant

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 21\. Playwright

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 1 - 5. Scorpius/Rose

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - see, dangerous, catch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Rose Weasley - Bonus - Write about Rose Weasley.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - Pairing: Scorpius/Rose ... Flower: Peach Blossom ... Nature Term: Sanctuary ... Sherlock Dialogue Prompt: "Oh! You meant "Spectacularly ignorant" in a nice way." ... Sherlock Dialogue Prompt: "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." ... Sherlock Dialogue Prompt: "Brainy's the new sexy" ... Sherlock Dialogue Prompt: "Every fairy tale needs a good old-fashioned villain" ... Instead of Good: Delightful ... Instead of Pretty: Striking

* * *

Scorpius tapped his pencil onto the paper. "Come on, Scorpius. Think, think," he muttered to himself. "Every fairy tale needs a good old-fashioned villain, so who's your villain?"

His office door opened, interrupting his train of thought, and he looked up, his breath catching at the sight of the woman who entered his sanctuary.

Her hair was a striking red and when she smiled at him, a delightful shiver ran down his spine. "Hello. You're Scorpius Malfoy, the playwright, right?"

Scorpius nodded dumbly and when she stopped in front of his desk, the the scent of peach blossoms reached his nose. That, combined with her beautiful voice, and even more beautiful face, completely enchanted Scorpius.

He swallowed and tried to catch his breath. It had to be dangerous to feel so lightheaded so quickly.

Her eyes twinkled, as if she could see and understand his struggle to breathe normally.

Thankfully, she didn't tease him about it and continued to talk about why she was there. "My name is Rose Weasley and I'm an inspiring playwright. As I'm a fan of yours, I was hoping to pick your brain a bit so I might be able to get some ideas of my own."

He regained some of his confidence after hearing she's a fan. "Really? I'm more than happy to help such a pretty admirer. Tell me. Are you _just_ here for my expertise in playwriting or maybe you want something a little more as well?" he asked, suggestively wagging his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "You are spectacularly ignorant."

Scorpius glared. "Oh! You meant "Spectacularly ignorant" in a nice way."

Rose smirked. "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."

Scorpius grained. "I like you. You're feisty and I can already see how brainy you are."

Rose shrugged. "Brainy's the new sexy."

"I definitely find you sexy," he murmured, gaze moving up and down her body appreciatively. He was thrilled to see the slight blush.

"Are you going to help me with my playwriting or not?" she asked.

"I will, but only if you go on a date with me."

"You drive up a hard bargain, but..."

"But?" Scorpius encouraged.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

Scorpius grinned and jumped up from his desk. "Great! So, now about your writing..."


	5. The Great Hall - HarryVoldemort

**Pairing:** Harry/Voldemort

 **Summary:** Harry isn't on the light's side any longer.

 **Word Count:** 321

 **366 Prompt:** The Great Hall

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 25\. I'm Alive

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 3 - 13. Harry/Voldemort

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Tom Riddle - Gold (5 Knut bonus) - Write about Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - The Vampire Diaries Dialogue Prompt: "How did I become the bad guy?" /"Let me get you a drink, and I'll tell you all about being the bad guy." - _Caroline & Klaus_ ... The Vampire Diaries Dialogue Prompt: "Whenever anyone tells me that I can't do something, I prove them wrong." _\- Caroline Forbes_... True Blood Dialogue Prompt: "You disgust me." / "Perhaps I'll grow on you." / "I'd prefer cancer." ... AU: In-Love-With-The-Enemy ... Instead of said: retort ... Instead of said: asked ... Instead of said: muttered

* * *

Harry stood in the Great Hall next to his best friends. Blaise's arm was on his shoulders and Theo stood stoically at his other side, making sure no body part was touching Harry.

He watched as his lover stormed the Great Hall, red eyes perusing everything and everyone.

Harry knew what he was looking forward and cleared his throat. "I'm alive," he called. He ignored the glares of everyone not on Voldemort's side, his focus completely on Voldemort.

Voldemort seemed to relax and turned his attention back to his goal.

Theo stalked over to Hermione and gripped her wrist in a tight grasp as Voldemort focused on Dumbledore. Harry followed Theo, making sure the temperamental boy didn't lose control of himself.

"You disgust me!" Hermione spat angrily when Theo gently touched her cheek.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you," he murmured, eyes glinting.

"I'd prefer cancer," she retorted.

Harry shook his head. He knew Hermione wasn't going to get away from him. Theo wanted her, and what Theo wanted, Theo _always_ got.

He turned his attention back to Voldemort just as he sent the Killing curse at Dumbledore. And when the old man fell, there was mayhem. He and Blaise stood back-to-back, protecting each other and before long, everything was over.

That night, when Harry laid next to Voldemort after his once-enemy fucked him so hard the bed almost broke, he asked, "How did I become the bad guy?"

"Let me get you a drink, and I'll tell you all about being the bad guy."

Harry chuckled. "Don't bother. I know it's because whenever anyone tells me that I can't do something, I prove them wrong. They told me I could never be dark, and here I am."

Voldemort's hand moved under the blanket to cup his arse. "I'm definitely not complaining."

"Me either," Harry muttered, allowing himself to drift to sleep, feeling safe and cared for in the Dark Lord's arms.


	6. Awaken - JamesLily

**Pairing:** James/Lily

 **Summary:** Muggle! AU. James and Lily meet as children.

 **Word Count:** 345

 **366 Prompt:** Awaken

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 22\. The 1960s

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - "Please, hurry!" (dialogue), promise (word), mine (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 1 - 13. James/Lily

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - Family: Child ... Family: Husband ... Family: Wife ... Family: Sister ... Family: Parents ... Once Upon a Time Dialogue Prompt: "Love is a part of all happiness and you have to be open to that." ... Instead of said: Ordered ... Instead of said: hissed ... Instead of said: inquired ... Instead of said: hollered ... Instead of said: spat ... Instead of said: taunted

* * *

James and Lily were both born in the 1960s. In fact, they were both born in 1960. There were many differences between them. They lived in two different cities. While Lily had an older sister, James was an only child. If Lily made a promise, she tried to keep it no matter what, but James had a tendency to forget about his promises due to a distracted mind. Lily shared her things, but James could be possessive.

And despite all of their differences, one meeting when they were both ten years olds changed their destinies.

"Please, hurry!" Petunia ordered.

Lily rolled her eyes when they walked into the doctor's office that their parents had forced Petunia to bring her to. They were both working so Petunia was stuck with the task.

"Go sit down and be quiet," Petunia hissed.

Lily went to sit next to a boy that was reading a book. Curious by nature, she looked over his shoulder. "'Love is a part of all happiness and you have to be open to that.' What are you reading?" Lily inquired.

"The book is mine so go away," James hollered.

Lily narrowed her eyes, not liking the boy's tone at all. " _Excuse me,"_ she spat.

"You heard me," the boy's hazel eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

" _You_ are an arrogant toe-rag."

"And _you_ are an annoying... annoying..."

"Annoying what? Can't think of a good insult?" Lily taunted.

"James Potter! Come over here right this minute!"

The boy broke the stare-off to look over at a woman who looked to be Lily's mum's age. With one last scathing look in her direction, the boy – _James_ – left.

Lily had no way of knowing it at the time, but that was the first of their many meetings and all of them would be hostile until they book awakened and became aware of their true feelings, and realized they had fallen in love with each other. And then they would become husband and wife. Lily would be aghast if she was told the truth about her future.


	7. Mirror - DudleyCho

**Pairing:** Dudley/Cho

 **Summary:** Dudley-is-a-wizard! AU. Dudley has a lot of thoughts during lunchtime.

 **Word Count:** 517

 **366 Prompt:** Mirror

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 23\. Swiss Cheese

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 3 - 8. Dudley/Cho

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - AU: MagicMuggle!AU ... Magical Object: Charmed Galleon ... Magical Object: Sorting Hat ... Color: Saffron ... Dialogue Prompt: "I think that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away."

* * *

Dudley followed Harry into the Great Hall. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe he was a wizard. He was upset at first, thinking he was a freak just like his freak cousin, and his parents' reaction didn't help his outlook.

But once he got to Hogwarts, he forgot all about his ill feelings at the beauty of the castle. And now, he was a proud student, a Gryffindor along with his cousin. That Sorting Hat – a _talking_ hat _–_ had wanted to put him in Slytherin, but after hearing about the house's view on muggle-borns on the train ride to Hogwarts, he begged to go somewhere else. Anywhere else.

He would have never admitted it out loud at the time, but he was glad he was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry. At least he wasn't alone in this new and unusual place.

And now, he was a fifth year, and even if he sometimes saw new things that astounded him, it felt like he had always been in the magical world. It felt like he belonged there. Nothing his parents could say would change his mind about it.

He ignored Harry and his friends, focused on his Swiss cheese sandwich. His appetite had lessened with time thanks to Potions that Madam Pomfrey provided him, but he still sometimes ate big. It just wasn't every meal now. He had even slimmed down a bit and developed more muscle.

Something was put in front of him, and he looked up at the brunette.

"The charmed galleon," Hermione explained. "Use it to know when the D.A. is meeting for practice."

Dudley nodded with his mouth full and pocketed the galleon so he wouldn't lose it.

When the others went back to talking amongst themselves, his gaze, like always, wandered to the Ravenclaw table. He saw Cho sitting in her pretty saffron dress. She was looking into a mirror, but as if she felt his eyes on her, she allowed her eyes to meet his.

She smiled softly and waved.

Dudley felt his blush and ducked his head, hoping Harry wouldn't see it. Thankfully, he cousin wasn't the most observant, but he did see Hermione looking at him oddly.

He went back to eating and thought about his last secret meeting with Cho and what they had said to each other.

 _"I think that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away."_

 _"I know," Dudley whispered, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her so she was flushed against him. "I hope to never lose you."_

 _Cho's answer had been to kiss him._

He savored all of their secret meetings. No one knew about them because Harry had a crush on her, and while Dudley, would have loved hurting Harry once upon a time, he no longer felt like that. He hoped Harry would be able to let go of his crush so Dudley didn't feel like he had to hide his relationship with his girlfriend.

At least they would be able to spend time together in the D.A. meetings, and Harry would never be any the wiser.


	8. Hidden - ReginaldMary

**Pairing:** Mary Macdonald-Cattermole/Reginald Cattermole

 **Summary:** Mary finds out something about her soon-to-be husband.

 **Word Count:** 529

 **366 Prompt:** Hidden

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 24\. Feminists

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 3 - 1. Mary Macdonald-Cattermole/Reginald Cattermole

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - "You live here?", "I've lost so much!"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - AU: Werewolf ... Birdy Lyric Prompt: "Sunlight comes creeping in, illuminates our skin." - _Wings_ ... Three Days Grace Lyric Prompt: Somebody get me through this nighmare/ I can't control myself (Animal I Have Become) ... Negative Personality Type: Aggressive ... Instead of Said: Sneered ... Instead of Said: Insisted ... Instead of said: Bellowed ... Instead of said: divulged ... Instead of said: offered

* * *

Mary was from a family of feminists. Her mother wasn't one, but both of her older sisters were, and she had followed their lead. She broke their pact when she fell in love and got engaged to Reginald. Feminists weren't supposed to need a man, but Mary couldn't help they way her heart pounded faster when Reginald was nearby.

At first, her relationship was hidden, but it became too hard and Mary gave up pretending she wasn't in love with a wonderful, caring, and sensitive wizard.

She might not _need_ him, but she wanted him. When her sisters told her to choose between them and Reginald, they hadn't been happy with her choice, but Mary wouldn't let anyone bully her and try to keep her away from her fiancée, especially not her family.

They had many wonderful times together, including mornings. She used to love watching the sunlight creep into the room through the window as it rose in the sky. When it illuminated their skin, Mary didn't think there was anything more beautiful in the whole world. She always felt so at peace during it.

Because she thought their relationship was perfect, she wasn't ready for Reginald's harsh treatment one day.

She had never been to his house, but she made an exception one morning. After all, they were going to be married. She should know where he lived.

She walked into the house and found Reginald in his bedroom. "You live here?" she asked surprised.

It wasn't a dump, per say, but it also wasn't what she imagined.

"Go away," Reginald sneered.

And Mary was surprised by his aggressive tone towards her. She had never heard it before. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Go away," he insisted, but this time, he sounded gentler.

Mary bit her bottom lip. "No. Tell me what I did wrong," she bellowed.

Reginald looked at her, and she knew he was about to drop a bombshell on her. "I'm a werewolf. I know I should have told you before I proposed, but I've lost so much already because of this stupid disease, and I couldn't stand losing you too."

Mary didn't know what to say, but it explained Reginald's aggressiveness. The full moon had been last night so the wolf was probably closer to the surface.

"I just wish I could get through this nightmare. I lock myself up, but I'm so afraid I'll get lose one full moon and hurt someone. I hate that I can't control myself when I'm a wolf."

"What about the Wolfsbane potion?"

"Too expensive," he divulged.

"I'll make it then," Mary offered without thought. She hadn't been the best in potions while at Hogwarts, but she knew she could learn to make it for Reginald. He was worth it.

"That's it?" Reginald asked. "You're not going to run screaming from the house and yell at me for keeping it from you?"

Mary shrugged. "You shouldn't have kept it from me, but I understand why you did it. I'm with you for the long haul. So, you have a long time to make up for your mistake."

Reginald smiled and took her hand. "I'm looking forward to it."


	9. Together - RonLavender

**Pairing:** Ron/Lavender

 **Summary:** Nothing would ever change.

 **Word Count:** 366

 **366 Prompt:** Together

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 26\. Italy

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Level 2 - 12. Lavender/Ron

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - "I like how he does that.", Polyjuice (potion), charismatic (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - True Blood Dialogue Prompt: "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" / "Yes dear, you are." ... True Blood Dialogue Prompt: "Like a moth to a flame, she always returns to me." ... Color: Almond ... Color: Pastel Pink ... English Proverb: "Silence is Gold." ... English Proverb: "Be careful what you wish for." ... Feelings and Emotions for Depressed: Miserable ... Feelings and Emotions for Helpless: Pathetic ... Feelings and Emotions for Hurt: Pained

* * *

Lavender stared at the Polyjuice potion. She didn't have to ask Ron who she would look like. She already knew. He never got over his feelings for Hermione, not even when she happily got together with Harry.

He enjoyed pretending the blonde with light brown eyes was the brunette with almond eyes. and the potion helped him with the illusion. She knew she should leave. Ron didn't love her, and he did respect her. He actually wanted her to be someone else and wasn't shy about making his desires known.

He was so charismatic, though. And she was serious when she told Parvati, "I like how he does that." She wasn't just talking about in bed but he made her feel desirable. Feel beautiful. At least, when he didn't ask her to take the potion and when he didn't call out Hermione's name in the middle of an orgasm.

He sometimes talked about taking her to Italy on their honeymoon, and it made Lavender want to hold on even more even though she knew it wasn't a healthy relationship.

She overheard Ron telling Harry, "Like a moth to a flame, she always returns to me." And she knew that as long as she kept silent, Ron would never change his ways, but silence was gold, wasn't it?

She felt miserable and pathetic, and it pained her to know that Ron didn't love her even though Lavender was ready to give him everything he wanted.

She always wished Ron would be with her, but now that she had him, she wished she had never made the wish. The reality of a relationship with Ron wasn't as good as in her imagination.

Still, she stay with him.

And after a night of robotic sex, she pulled on her pastel pink nightgown.

Her eyes closed but before she could drift to sleep, Ron asked, "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

Lavender was surprised. It was the first time he acknowledged his treatment of her. She didn't sugarcoat it either. "Yes dear, you are."

Ron didn't say anything else and soon fell to sleep, and she knew nothing had changed. And nothing would change until she stood up for herself.


	10. Filthy - KatieOliver

**Pairing:** Katie/Oliver

 **Summary:** Oliver can't say no.

 **Word Count:** 281

 **366 Prompt:** Filthy

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Hard Level - 6. Oliver/Katie

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - out, ambush, deal

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Unctuous Osbert - Bonus - Write about someone easily manipulated.

* * *

Oliver stared at the filthy kitchen in silent horror. He knew he had to get out of there before Katie ambushed him.

He turned to do just that only to see Katie blocking his only exit. He was about to Apparate to safety, even if it meant ripping through the wards, but Katie grabbing his arm forestalled his attempts to flee.

He could probably still leave, but he would never risk splinching her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she growled.

Oliver swallowed. "Um, to go see George and Angelina?" He gave her his best innocent look, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh really? Because I have a deal for you."

Oliver swallowed. "Deal? What sort of deal?"

"You clean this kitchen, and you won't be forced to sleep on the couch."

Oliver pouted. "I wasn't the only one who made the mess," he pointed out. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but Katie made the mess as much as he did. Why should he be the only one to clean it?

Katie sighed and Oliver got scared when he saw the tears coming."My sister needs me right now. I don't have time to clean. Oli, please help me." Her bottom lip quivered as if she was fighting the urge to sob.

"Don't cry, Katie. Please, don't cry. I'll clean up for you. Just go see your sister."

Katie sniffled and quickly gave him a kiss. "Oh, thank you. Thank you."

When Katie left the house, it didn't take long for Oliver to realize he had been easily manipulated by girlfriend. He scratched the back of head. "How does she do that?" Of course, there was no answer.


	11. Curiosity - SeverusHarry

**Pairing:** Severus/Harry

 **Summary:** Severus tempts Harry.

 **Word Count:** 305

 **366 Prompt:** Curiosity

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Hard Level - 14. Severus/Harry

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - purify, quest, pointless

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Phyllida Spore - Silver - Use the book "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - Pairing - Severus/Harry

* * *

Severus looked at the book in curiosity.

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._

"Where did this come from?"

Harry looked away from the pointless exams. He knew they weren't _really_ pointless, but if the students didn't study for them, that's how they seemed to him. Now he knew how Severus feels. "It's for Neville as a Christmas present. He has been talking about it, so I know how much he wants it. Lately, it's _all_ he can talk about."

"I've heard of this one. It's supposed to be really hard to find it."

Harry snickered. "Trust me. It is. It was a mighty quest. I almost gave up more than once."

"What Longbottom didn't know wouldn't hurt him," Severus cynically remarked.

"Neville has been a good friend to me. He deserves better than me giving up just because it was a bit difficult to find the book."

He turned back to the current exam he was marking. "So, Genie thinks there a spell to purify in dueling."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "I think she's confusing dueling with cleaning."

"Me too." He stretched, knowing his muscles needed it.

He was surprised when he felt hands on his shoulders. He hadn't even heard Severus walk over to him.

"You need a break," he murmured into Harry's ear.

"I want to finish these exams before I take that break," Harry countered.

Lips kissed his earlobe. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to take your break just a bit earlier?" he asked, his hands gently massaging Harry's chest.

"Well, maybe," Harry conceded and stood up, facing Severus, his lips latching onto the other man's.

Severus groaned deeply, pulling Harry's lithe seeker body close to his. They break the kiss, only to have Severus murmur, "Breaks are good."

"Very good," Harry echoed before going back to kissing his lover.


	12. Diagon Alley - Lily LunaHugo

**Pairing:** Hugo/Lily Luna

 **Summary:** Cousincest. Hugo and Luna sneak away.

 **Word Count:** 272

 **366 Prompt:** Diagon Alley

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Hard Level - 10. Hugo/Lily Luna

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Lily Luna Potter - Bonus - Write about Lily Luna Potter.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Gringotts - Pairing - Lily ii/Hugo

* * *

Lily Luna Potter entered Diagon Alley with her parents and one of her brothers. She knew her cousins would be here today for school supply shopping as well, and she hoped she would be able to sneak away with one particular cousin without making her parents suspicious.

Lily and Hugo had always been close due to the small age gap, so hopefully that would be enough for them to get permission from their parents to go exploring on their own.

Lily's heart pounded erratically when she spotted him with his bright red hair and even brighter blue eyes.

Hugo's eyes seem to devour her as her eyes did the same thing to him.

"Dad, can Hugo and I go off on our own?" she asked, bringing out her puppy dog eyes to play. Her dad was never able to resist them.

"It's okay with me as long as your mum, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione are okay with it."

They all agreed and quickly, before they changed their mind, Lily grabbed Hugo's hand and pulled him away from their family.

Hugo and Lily went to the run-down building they had discovered the previous summer. It was abandoned which made it the perfect secret getaway.

As soon as they were hidden from prying eyes, Hugo's lips latched onto hers and Lily moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

He arms went around her and held her body close to his. When they needed to breathe, Hugo rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching and breaths mingling. "Our parents would never understand."

Lily pecked him on the lips."That's why we're not telling them."


	13. Shatter - HermioneViktor

**Pairing:** Hermione/Viktor

 **Summary:** Hermione breaks, and Viktor is there to pick up the pieces.

 **Word Count:** 388

 **366 Prompt:** Shatter

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Hard Level - 4. Hermione/Viktor

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Gideon Crumb - Silver - Incorporate the location of Scotland in your story.

* * *

Hermione never thought Ron would be the one to shatter her, but he did. She'll never forget the feeling of walking in on him and Lavender Brown having sex on the bed he shared with Hermione.

She had never felt such pain, and all she knew was she had to leave. She needed to get far away from Ron and his infidelity, his disloyalty.

Thankfully, Harry was there for her. He wouldn't allow Ron to come within two feet of her when he discovered what happened. He shielded her from Ron's vitriol – he had the gall to blame her for his not being able to keep it in his pants – and Harry rented her a small house in Scotland for her where she could be alone to nurse her wounds as long as she wanted.

She had never expected to find someone she could maybe love so quickly again in Scotland. Imagine her surprise when she ran into Viktor Krum who was taking a break from Quidditch.

He was outraged when she told him about Ron. "How can that red-headed prat do that to you!? Didn't he realize the treasure he had in you?!"

Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. I just wish I never dated Ron Weasley. I would have been so much better off without him."

Viktor cupped her cheek with a soft hand. "I would have never strayed if I was allowed to call you mine."

Her heart pounded harder at the seriousness in his eyes. "I believe you," she whispered.

He leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips, but he kept it short and sweet, knowing not to push her for more.

When Viktor had first shown interest in her, she had been young and worried about the constant danger Harry found himself in. And when she saw Viktor against at Bill and Fleur's wedding, the war was already in full swing, and she had already acknowledged that she loved Ron.

Now though, there was no war, and she was a single woman who was very much interested in the strong man who turned out to be very gentle.

She wasn't ready to go fast, but she knew she was interested in Viktor. Maybe the timing was finally right, and maybe Viktor was the one she was meant to be with.


	14. Silly - RonPadma

**Pairing:** Ron/Padma

 **Summary:** Padma hurts Ron.

 **Word Count:** 328

 **366 Prompt:** Silly

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Hard Level - 3. Ron/Padma

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Draught of Living Death (potion), celebrate (word), swimming (Action), nail (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Alberic Grunnion - Silver - Incorporate a prank or a prankster into your story.

* * *

Ron stared at Padma. "Are you almost done?" he whined.

Padma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's silly, but exceedingly annoying behavior. "I need to learn how to brew the Draught of Living Death. So be quiet," she commanded.

His head went down to the desk. "It's our one year anniversary! Don't you want to celebrate it? I thought maybe we could go swimming or something else. I know how much you love swimming," he bribed her.

Padma took her eyes away from the book she was currently studying. She reached up and nailed her long hair in a messy bun on top of head. "It's our N.E.W.T year. I need to do this," she stated seriously.

Ron sighed and stood up with his shoulders slumped. "I thought you would want to spend the day with your boyfriend. The one you have been dating for a year now. My mistake. You know where I'll be if you change your mind." And with that, he walked out of the room.

It would have been easy to ignore what he said if he stomped away in a huff like a baby, but he left so quietly, and Padma couldn't quell the guilt that was bubbling up inside of her body.

She knew she wouldn't be able to focus now. She put everything away and went to go find Ron. She walked to the Black Lake only to see Michael Corner, aspiring prankster, push Ron into the water.

She put her hands on his hips when Michael approached her with a grin on his face. "Was that really necessary?"

Michael shrugged. "It was all in good fun."

She glared at him and relaxed when she saw Ron was swimming instead of glaring at Michael. The redhead hadn't yet noticed her, so she took of her robe, charmed her clothes to be water resistant and jumped in.

"Room for one more?" she asked, innocently batting her eyelashes.

Ron smiled. "For you? Always."


	15. Crush - HarryGinny

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny

 **Summary:** Ginny thinks about how her feelings for Harry had evolved.

 **Word Count:** 525

 **366 Prompt:** Crush

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Easy Level - 1. Harry/Ginny

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - flash (word), "I'm coming for you." (dialogue), meadow (word), teddy bear (object)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Hortensia Milliphutt - Bonus - Include the Sorting Hat in your story.

* * *

Ginny had a crush on Harry before she even met him. Okay, when she was young, she thought she was in love with Harry Potter.

She hadn't realized until she was older that it wasn't Harry that she fell in love with as a child; it was the boy-who-lived. The hero her mum had told her stories about when she hugged her favorite teddy bear to her chest.

It wasn't a flash of realization or anything like that. And for a long time, she confused her feelings for Harry with her feelings for the hero he wished he wasn't.

She had met Harry before she even began school due to his friendship with Ron, and she couldn't even speak to him.

And when she went to Hogwarts the next year and the Sorting Hat went on her head, all she thought about was she wanted to be in Gryffindor. And it wasn't because of her family. She wanted Gryffindor because of Harry, so she could get closer to him.

And all that year, when she felt like she was being taken over, she had dreams about Harry running to her in a meadow, grabbing her and holding her close to his body, whispering in her ear reverently. "I'm coming for you."

And after he did come for her, rescuing her from that monster, she confused the boy himself with the boy-who-lived even more.

Somehow, through the years, she did begin to see the two different personalities. The savior personality did what he had to because there was no one else to do it. He took risks, all to save the ones he cared about. She saw that in her fourth year, when she followed Harry's lead to the Department of Mysteries. She saw his heartbreak at Sirius's death, the hopelessness in his eyes.

Harry, the boy, though, would prefer to fade into the background instead of stand out and be noticed. He loved to fly because it felt freeing. The sky was the one place he could be himself without feeling shackled to an identity that he didn't want.

And the more Ginny got to know about Harry, the boy, the most she liked him.

She knew she might always be a bit in awe of the savior personality – he did save her life after all – but she no longer confused the two of them. No longer thought they were interchangeable.

When she realized though, her heart illuminated with the knowledge. She might have a crush on the boy-who-lived, but she now loved Harry. What she had felt as child was hero worship, the same thing girls feel for favorite singers.

And when Harry looked at her, she felt like a woman.

And the first time he whispered, "I love you," Ginny had no problems saying it back. She knew the words were true; she felt it in her heart.

Ginny knew Harry hadn't been that taken with her as a child – not that she blamed him after the Valentine's Day card incident – but she was glad he had looked passed her childhood mistakes because she knew she loved him and would forever love him.


	16. Genius - ViktorGinny

**Pairing:** Ginny/Viktor

 **Summary:** Ginny loves wood.

 **Warning:** Innuendos

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 329

 **366 Prompt:** Genius

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event - Hard Level - 5. Ginny/Viktor

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompt Used - "Get off of my broom!" (dialogue)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Delvin Whitehorn - Bronze - Incorporate someone flying by any means whatsoever into your story. However, it cannot be during Quidditch.

* * *

Ginny flew high in the sky. She might have not been the genius on a broom that Viktor and Harry were, but she knew how to make the best of the experience. She laughed freely, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair as strands whipped around her face.

"Get off of my broom!" a voice bellowed from below.

Ginny didn't need to look to see who it was. She would recognize the voice anywhere. She flew downwards, but she stayed high enough off of the ground so he couldn't grab her. "And why would I do that?" she asked with a flirtatious wink.

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Maybe because it's mine," he growled with his arms crossed.

She licked her suddenly dry lips at the sight of his bulging muscles. "But I love a nice piece of hard wood between my legs," she rasped, silently thanking Merlin that her parents and brothers weren't nearby and didn't hear that kind of talk from their daughter and little sister's mouth.

They might lock her in the Burrow and never let her out again.

Her answer had the desired response, though, as his eyes darkened with hunger. "If you come down, I'll give you a nice piece of wood to have between your legs," he promised.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," she teased.

"But I know this lady likes this kind of talk."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but she shut it when she realized he was right and there was no reason to argue against it when he knew he was right.

She floated down, and he grabbed her. As her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands found her arse and held her body close to his.

"I want my wood," she growled.

Viktor's lips hovered just above her lips. "Coming right up," he groaned, claiming her lips.

She felt him go hard against her stomach and whimpered. Viktor's wood was much better than his broomstick.


	17. Craving - Hermione

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione

 **Summary:** Little Hermione Granger has a craving.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 137

 **366 Prompt:** Craving

 **Level-Up Competition:** Write a one-shot about your overall favourite character, no more than 3,000 words. **Trait - Developer**

* * *

Five-year old Hermione Granger had a craving.

As she sat on her swing with a book in her lap, under the watchful eyes of her mum, she watched all of the kids run around together. They played tag, or played on the slide, or even played on the teeter totter.

Hermione was the only one by herself. No one ever wanted to play with the bookish little girl. If she asked to play with them, they simply turned and walked away, acting as if she was invisible

And she wished that wasn't true. She craved to have at least one friend so she never had to play alone again. She wished to have one friend to call her own, someone who would never let her be alone. Someone who would always be loyal to her.

She wished...


	18. Tall - FleurRon

**Pairing/Character:** Fleur/Ron

 **Summary:** Ron knew he was horrible.

 **Warning:** Past character death

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 331

 **366 Prompt:** Tall

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Hard level 15. Fleur/Ron

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cyprian Youdle - Silver - Incorporate a tragic death into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - great, review, wardrobe

* * *

Ron tried to not think about it. Bill's untimely death...

It shouldn't have happened. And what happened afterwards, nearly eight months afterwards, was even worse.

In a great review of his life, he did some truly deplorable thing that he was ashamed of: turning on Harry in fourth year, using Lavender to make Hermione jealous in sixth year, and of course, running away and abandoning his two best friends during the dangerous hunt for Horcruxes. But what he did after Bill's death was truly the most heinous thing. He had sex with Fleur, the grieving widow.

His marriage to Hermione had already ended – on relatively amicable terms – so thankfully he didn't have to add adultery to his list of sins.

He had been spending a lot of time with Fleur since he was the only Weasley who didn't have a wife or husband to spend time with. And one day, he was helping her clean out the wardrobe. She claimed she was finally ready to part with his clothes.

"It's not healthy to hold onto them," she tearfully murmured.

He placed an innocent hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly.

She threw her arms around his neck, surprising him immensely. ."Thank you for being here for me, Ron."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he softly replied, knowing in his heart that it was the truth.

And when she then kissed him, he allowed it to happen. And when she started undressing him, he didn't even think about trying to stop it.

He knew it was a tall order to be as good as Bill – that he was a poor substitution – but as his hands cupped her breasts through her blouse and kneaded them gently, he silently vowed that he was going to try.

Yes, he was a horrible person that had sex with his late brother's wife, but he couldn't change it now.

And if it brought Fleur even _a tiny bit_ of comfort, he didn't want to change it.


	19. Dare - FredAngelina

**Pairing/Character:** Fred/Angelina

 **Summary:** George helps Fred get the girl.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 399

 **366 Prompt:** Dare

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Task - Hansel and Gretel are both ingenious children and if they hadn't had each other, they would have surely perished. Write about two characters working together in a situation where they would have failed without the other. **BONUS five points** if they're siblings. Prompts Used - (color) white, (emotion) fear

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Easy level 4. Fred/Angelina

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Montague Knightley - Gold - Incorporate a game of Wizard's Chess into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used -

* * *

Fred and George sat across from each other in a game of Wizard's Chess. Just as George made his move, and one of his pieces smashed one of Fred's pieces, he smirked and said, "I dare you."

Fred looked at his brother with wide eyes, his face a pale white. "I can't," he muttered, shaking his head rapidly before his eyes strayed to the extraordinarily beautiful Angelina Johnson.

George could detect the fear in Fred's eyes. He rolled his eyes. "You're a Gryffindor. Act like one."

"She'll say no. I know she will."

"Why are you so sure she'll say no?" George asked.

"She looks at me as a pesky brother. She'll never see me as boyfriend material."

"You won't know unless you ask."

Fred again shook his head.

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll help you." He stood up and started walking towards Angelina.

"George, no," Fred gasped, trying to stop him. He grabbed George's arm, but it was shook off easily.

George smirked. "I'm doing this, and you will get your girlfriend." He took another step and then thought better of his plan, grabbed Fred's arm, and pulled him as well.

They were going to do this together.

"Hello, Angie," George exclaimed with a smile.

Angelina looked up from her book. "What's up?"

George elbowed Fred.

"Will you like to go out on a date with me?" Fred softly asked.

Angelina raised her eyebrows. "I'm not so sure if that's a good idea. We're friends, and I don't want to ruin that."

George happily laughed. "Don't you worry about that. Fred would never let anything ruin his friendships. Look at his face."

Fred adorned his best puppy dog expression.

"How can you say no to that face? You won't find another guy who likes you as much as Fred likes you. You'd be lucky to have him."

Fred nodded. "I really do like you. We can go anywhere you want on the date. And I promise, if we don't work out, we'll still be friends."

Angelina bit her bottom lip. "You know, you two make a good team. I was ready to say no, but it's hard to say no in the face of your brilliant tag team."

Fred smiled hopefully.

Angelina relented. "Okay. We can go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Fred whooped for joy. "You won't regret it."

Angelina smiled.

George smirked.


	20. Buzz - ColinGinny

**Pairing/Character:** Colin/Ginny

 **Summary:** Colin reflects on his deathbed.

 **Warning:** Character Death

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 1,003

 **366 Prompt:** Buzz

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Myths and Legends - Task - Write a story where you are focusing on someone who is maybe on the brink of death, or knows that they are going to die soon, and they're looking back on their life, thinking about their accomplishments and regrets.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Hard level 12. Colin/Ginny

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Uric the Oddball - Bronze - Prompts Used - Eccentric, Jellyfish, Concussion, Strange

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** Colin Creevey

* * *

Colin felt a buzz in his head. He knew he was going to die soon. After being hit with a curse during the final battle, he knew it was only a matter of time before he fell into the endless abyss.

He felt like he might have a concussion due to the strange thoughts that continuously entered his brain, but his thoughts were still sound enough that he recognized Ginny's cinnamon scent almost constantly. She was loyal, barely leaving his side. It was something he was grateful for because when he did leave this world, he hoped she would be the last person he saw.

Colin thought about everything in his life, everything leading up to this very moment. He remembered his eccentric aunt, his mother's sister. She always had a camera with her and took pictures of everything she saw. She would then talk to him about taking pictures and how fulfilling it was, and it was what eventually inspired him to work towards becoming a photographer.

He wasn't sure when she became his role model, but with her out-of-the-box thinking and zest for life, he wanted to grow up to be like her.

And then there was the trip to the beach when he was seven and Dennis was six. His younger brother got stung by a jellyfish and screamed so loudly, claiming it to be the worst pain he had ever felt.

Colin had taken a picture of the sting with the camera his aunt had gifted him and Dennis had kicked him hard in the shin. That was when Colin learned to not take pictures of people physically hurt. They didn't respond favorably to it.

Everything went along as he grew older, and he fell more and more in love with photography. His parents didn't understand what drew him to the art, but his aunt and brother always encouraged him in his love.

And when he went to Hogwarts and met Harry Potter, he knew he met the person he always wanted to take pictures of.

At the time, Ginny Weasley, who was in his year, was only in his peripheral vision, mainly because she spent so much time looking at Harry Potter.

Within a couple of years, when his body and voice began to change, he noticed how pretty Ginny was. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't talk about clothes, makeup, and boys. She talked about interesting stuff, like Quidditch, hexes, and pranks. She was funny and smart. And always nice. At least she was always nice to him and his brother while other people looked at the Creevey brothers as if they were bugs to be squashed. She never acted as if Colin and Dennis were annoying her whenever they sat with her in the Gryffindor Common Room. And Colin liked that. A lot.

And he had to watch as Neville asked Ginny to the Yule Ball and she accepted. That was his biggest regret. He regretted not telling Ginny he liked her. Maybe if he had, they would have spent the night of the Yule Ball together, talking and having fun. Maybe even dancing in the common room since they wouldn't be allowed to attend the Yule Ball. And he wouldn't have imagined what Ginny and Neville were doing, whether they were having fun or if she just said yes so she could go to the dance.

They might have gotten together a lot sooner if he had been as brave as his Gryffindor house claimed he was and confessed his feelings for her instead of hiding them out of fear of rejection.

Thankfully, he got the courage to tell Ginny the next year after she broke up with Michael Corner. "I like you a lot," he admitted with a deep red blush.

Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder. "I like you too. You know, I thought I would wait forever for Harry to notice me, but I've haven't thought about him since second year in that way. I enjoy spending time with you, and I would like to spend a lot more time with you."

Colin smiled. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me as my date?"

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him on the corner of his lips, a barely there touch, in full view of everyone in the common room.

He knew Ron was there and briefly feared for his life but hoped and Harry and Hermione, or maybe Lavender, would keep the hotheaded redhead in check.

"I would love to."

And Colin had everything he wanted after that. He had a couple of good, close friends. He had the girl he had been secretly dreaming of, and she seemed completely happy with him.

Even so, he never told her he loved her. He was scared she wouldn't say the words back.

But he knew he was running out of time. If he didn't say it now, he would never have the chance. "Ginny," Colin painfully whispered.

"I'm here," she murmured, brushing his curly bangs from his sweaty forehead.

"I'm not going to make it," he admitted.

"Don't say that," she growled ferociously.

"Ginny, I need you to know something. I –"

"Stop!" she interrupted, "Whatever you have to say can wait until _after_ you're healed."

He admired her optimism, but he knew his body better than she did. With his eyes still closed, he finally said the words. "Ginny, I love you."

He heard broken sobs and a head rested on his chest.

He forced his eyes open and all he saw was red hair. He breathed in her scent.

"I love you too," she painfully whispered, her eyes averted.

He knew he wouldn't survive. Maybe he wouldn't even survive the night, but now that he told her the truth of the depth of his feelings, he was okay with that.

He knew Ginny might grieve for him, but she was young and vivacious. She would find someone else to give her gigantic heart to. He was sure of it.


	21. Patronus Charm - HarryRomilda

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Romilda

 **Summary:** Romilda gets a lovely surprise.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 341

 **366 Prompt:** Patronus Charm

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Hard level 9. Harry/Romilda

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Newton Scamander - Bronze - Prompts Used - (book) Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, Travel, Breed, Hufflepuff

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - freedom, left, hilltop

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** Romilda Vane

* * *

Romilda sat on the hilltop with _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them _on her lap. She lazily thumbed through the pages.

She was extremely bored and briefly thought about trying to contact her Hufflepuff friend, Susan, but she remembered she was traveling in America.

She looked back down at her book and began to read about the freedom certain breeds of dragons thought they had and sometimes, took liberties that they shouldn't.

She heard the crunch of grass to the left and slowly turned her head. Her face broke out in a smile when she saw the familiar head of raven hair and shining green eyes. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry quickly moved to sit next to her. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Bored," she answered with a pout. "I thought you were working all day today."

Harry grinned. "I was supposed to be but my boss decided I have worked way too many hours this week. He ordered me home to my girl. Then when I get home, my girl isn't there."

Romilda rested her head on his shoulder. "I needed to get out of the house. I hate not being able to work."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "You're pregnant and you're a Potions Mistress."

"I know, I know," she claimed. "I understand _why_ I can't work; I just don't like not having anything to do with my time. I'm not used to being idle. You won't even continue teaching me how to do a Patronus Charm."

"I'm afraid it will put a strain on the baby," he argued.

"I know."

Harry stared at her downtrodden face for a moment. "How about we go home, and I give you a full body massage? From your scalp all the way down to your pretty, pretty toes."

Romilda's face lit up in a smile. "Now that's something I would love."

Harry stood up and carefully helped her to her feet. "Let's go home, my darling Queen."

Romilda regally nodded, even as her eyes showed her mirth. "After you, my King."


	22. Cut - PercyAudrey

**Pairing/Character:** Percy/Audrey

 **Summary:** Percy and Audrey have a conversation over cooking.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 299

 **366 Prompt:** Cut

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium level 3. Percy/Audrey

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Percy Weasley - Silver - Write about Percy Weasley.

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 38\. Percy Weasley

* * *

Percy watched Audrey cut the onions. He teared up slightly from it, but he watched in awe as no water fell from his wife's eyes. She smiled widely, humming happily as she chopped.

"How?" he whispered, eyes settled on her face.

Audrey smirked. She knew exactly what he was asking about. "Years of practice. Maybe if you tried cooking every now and then, you wouldn't cry when onions had to be involved either."

Percy shrugged. "If you cooked the magical way, neither of us would have a problem."

Audrey set down her knife on the counter and turned to face her husband. "Even though I'm a half-blood, I grew up in the Muggle world. And I learned to cook the Muggle way. I just prefer it to the magical way. So, stop trying to change me. Got it?"

Percy sighed. "Cooking with magic is so much easier. I don't understand why you don't want to make your life easier, and I don't understand why you're so stubborn about this."

Audrey placed a hand on his chest. "You like the fact that I'm stubborn. Admit it."

Percy placed his own hand over hers that rested on his chest. "I'll admit that it makes my life more interesting."

"And you love that I make your life more interesting," she goaded, eyes sparking, showing her merriment.

Looking into her eyes, he softly acquiesced, "Yes, I do. And I love you."

Her body warmed at his heart-felt words. "I love you, too." Then she lightly pushed him. "Now go away so I can finish cooking dinner."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course."

Audrey smiled as she went back to cutting, and Percy went back to his place at the counter, watching his beautiful wife move around the kitchen as if she belonged there.


	23. Hush - SeverusLily

**Pairing/Character:** Severus/Lily

 **Summary:** Severus goes to Lily's house in the middle of night for help.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 490

 **366 Prompt:** Hush

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Extra Credit - Task - In Hansel and Gretel, there is a preoccupation with food and eating. The stepmother sets her plan into motion through fear of starvation, the Witch lives in an edible house and she wants to eat the children. Recreate this element - through a character/family that's not got enough food, a character/family that always has had food and is now struggling or vice versa, or some other preoccupation - either in your main Assignment story or in an additional story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium level 15. Severus/Lily

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Godelot - Bronze - Prompts Used - Perish, Information, Dark, Cellar

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - society, planning, stubbed

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 79\. Severus Snape

* * *

Lily heard a sound outside of her window. She quickly opened the curtains and poked her head out into the crisp night air. "Hush," she whispered fearfully. If her parents found out about her planning to sneak a boy into her bedroom in the dead of night, they not only would ground her but would stop trusting her as well.

It didn't matter that she was trying to help him, but society dictated it was wrong for a female teenager and a male teenager to be alone in a bedroom in the cover of darkness, and that's all her parents would care about.

"I stubbed my toe," Severus whispered harshly, his long dark hair obscuring his face.

She imagined the pain-filled grimace he probably wore, though, and winced in sympathy.

"Well, you will definitely perish if my parents discover you, so keep your pain to yourself," she commanded. She grabbed his hand and helped him climb through her window.

He fell to the floor with a thump, and they both stilled, waiting to see if his rough landing woke up either her parents or her sister.

As they waited, she felt his stomach and could feel the contours of his ribs through his shirt, indicating how much he truly didn't eat.

She tucked the information into the back of her mind to brood over it later.

"I never want to go home," Severus admitted once he was settled on her bed. "My bedroom feels like a cellar, a cage. Your bedroom feels more like a home to me."

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment, and then moved to get him the food she had snuck out of the kitchen.

He looked at the plate hungrily and quickly devoured it.

"When's the last time you ate a real meal?" she asked, her eyes intent on him.

He took a couple of more bites before answering. "A couple of days ago I had lunch. I try to hoard snacks, but if my dad discovers me doing it..." He trailed off.

She filled it in. "He punishes you. I wish your mom would grow a backbone and do something about it."

He scoffed. "I stopped hoping for that. I know better."

When he finished the last morsel of food, he patted his stomach.

"You still hungry?" she whispered.

"A little bit, but I know if I eat any more, I'll be sick."

She brushed his hand off of his face. "I wish I could do more for you."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Trust me. You do enough."

Lily and Severus stayed like that on the bed. She did her best to provide him the comfort he needed, and he basked in her love.

For just a moment, he was able to pretend he wouldn't have to back to the place that wasn't a home. He knew that dream would soon be shattered, though.


	24. Reality - Albus SRose W

**Pairing/Character:** Albus Potter/Rose Weasley

 **Summary:** They only had another year.

 **Warning:** Cousincest

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 285

 **366 Prompt:** Reality

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Easy level 8. Albus Potter/Rose Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Albus Severus Potter - Bonus - Write about Albus Severus Potter.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - skull (item), chocolate (word), "That's barbaric!" (dialogue), Divination Tower (location)

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 116\. Albus Potter

* * *

Albus fingered his skull necklace as he waited on top of the Divination Tower for his secret girlfriend. He knew the reality of their situation wasn't good.

Neither of their parents would ever understand their relationship, despite custom Pure-blood practices, and if they were ever discovered, they would be forced apart. They would be lucky if they were allowed to see each other on holidays.

When he mentioned it to his love, she had exclaimed, "That's barbaric. Keeping family away from each other during holidays that are supposed to celebrate family and love."

"Well, to be fair, we're cousins and we are shagging. Quite regularly as well," Albus helpfully pointed out.

Rose simply pouted. "It doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

And now they were going to keep their relationship secret for as long as they could. They hoped they could hide it until they were both seventeen. When they reached their majorities, their parents wouldn't be able to force them apart. They only had one more year, and then they would be home free.

Albus knew meeting in a public place like the Divination Tower wasn't such a good idea if they wanted their relationship to be kept secret, but he hadn't been alone with Rose since school started two weeks ago, and he was ready to crawl out of his skin.

And as if his thoughts summoned her, she ran through the entrance.

Her chocolate eyes were alight with happiness when they met his hazel gaze.

"I missed you," she breathed.

Albus didn't say anything. He immediately pulled Rose into his arms as his lips covered hers in a heat-filled kiss.

They only had another year of hiding. They would survive it.


	25. Wishing - DracoGinny

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Ginny

 **Summary:** There was a thin line.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 335

 **366 Prompt:** Wishing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Easy level 7. Draco/Ginny

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cornelius Fudge - Bonus - Write about anything within the period of 1995-1996, when most people didn't believe that Voldemort had returned to power.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - poison, bite, exciting

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 28\. Draco Malfoy

* * *

Ginny had never believed in wishing, but right then, she wished she could hex Draco Malfoy into nonexistence.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice laced with a poison that she longed to spew on him. If it was real poison, maybe he would melt. She felt happy just thinking about the possibility of a melt Draco Malfoy shrieking in fear.

Draco smirked at the bite in her voice. He always found fighting with Ginny so exciting, so thrilling. There was nothing like it. Not even sparring with the golden boy was this exhilarating. "What? Upset that no one believes your boyfriend about the Dark Lord being back."

She ignored the thing about Harry. He wasn't her boyfriend, and he never would be. "He _is_ back. You know and I know it. I'm sure your daddy knows it too. And sooner or later, the wizarding world will stop being blind to it as well," she stated affirmatively. She truly believed that they would see the truth eventually. Hopefully, it would be before it was too late to save everyone.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But until then, Potter is going to be tortured by the press and everyone who believes he's an attention-seeking liar."

She smirked. "Well, his friends – his _true_ friends – will be at his side no matter what. You don't know what that's like, do you Malfoy? Having true friends. All you have is henchmen. I wonder how loyal they truly are."

Draco glared at her. "Well, one good thing about being a Malfoy is it taught me how to take what I want."

"And what's that?"

He stepped forward and crashed his lips on top of hers.

Ginny's eyes widened, but somehow, she found herself unable to fight it.

There's a Muggle saying that Hermione taught her.

 _There's a thin line between love and hate._

It's the only that could explain why Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned into his mouth.

There was a _very_ thin line.


	26. Nostalgia - DracoPansy

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Pansy

 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Pansy reminisces as nostalgia washes over her.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 276

 **366 Prompt:** Nostalgia

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 5. Draco/Pansy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Herbert Beery - Bronze - Write about a character who could be perceived as Dramatic.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - serving, liar, band

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 16\. Pansy Parkinson

* * *

Pansy pouted as the nostalgia washed over her. She watched Draco with the microphone and remembered when she used to play piano in the band. She missed it.

When he said he wanted to make it an all-guy group so she had to leave the band, she called him a liar. She thought he wanted time away from her.

And he was lying, but she was wrong about the reason she believed to be why he told her he wanted her out of the band.

She remembered his exact words. "Stop being so dramatic. It's only serving to embarrass yourself. I want you out of the band because when a couple who dates also works together, it's very common for them to break up. And I'm trying to prevent that."

She blushed. If only to herself, she had to admit that was kind of sweet. Still, she fought to stay in the band. "Don't you want to prove that we're one of the few couples that can play together in a band and still be in a relationship?"

He looked at her, his silver gaze steady. "It's not worth the risk. We're like oil and water, and it took us forever to get together. I'm going to let us fall apart."

Pansy sighed. "Okay. It was your band first so I guess it's only fair. I'm going to miss it, though."

And now she was watching the newly formed Silver Dragons perform, and she missed playing with them, her fingers moving over the keys on her piano like magic.

At least she could look forward to after the show. Draco was always extra randy after performing.


	27. Stranger - SiriusMarlene

**Pairing/Character:** Sirius/Marlene

 **Summary:** Marlene would always wonder.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 341

 **366 Prompt:** Stranger

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 11. Sirius/Marlene

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Amrose Swott - Silver - Incorporate Immortality into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - cotton, scarf, shadow

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 69\. Marlene McKinnon

* * *

Marlene had met many strangers in her years. It came with the territory of being immortal. Some were more interesting than others, and there were others that she forgot almost immediately after meeting them. They just weren't that important in the grand scheme of things.

One stranger would always stand out to her, though, and she would mourned his disappearance, wish with all her heart that she was able to find him again and spend just another day with him.

She knew though, that one day would never be enough for her, but she would take what she could get.

She had met him on a cool, winter day. She wore her favorite pink silk scarf, the comfort of it present like a best friend.

He was a royal blue cotton, long-sleeved shirt and black pants that hugged his body just so deliciously.

There was a shadow in his eyes as if he saw things that no one should be forced to see. As if he endured things that no one should be forced to endure.

They spent two glorious weeks together.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Marlene murmured one night towards the end of the two weeks.

Sirius didn't look at her. "You shouldn't love me. I've done things. Bad things. You should love someone more deserving of it."

Marlene had patted his chest. "Don't tell me who I should love. I don't care what you've done in the past. What matters to me is who you are right now.

They went to sleep in each other's arms, and the next morning Sirius was gone, taking her heart with him, and Marlene would never see him again.

Marlene knew it was probably for the best. She was immortal and couldn't possibly have a normal relationship with Sirius.

It didn't mean his leaving didn't hurt her, though. He didn't even say goodbye.

Marlene would always wonder what happened to him, but he had disappeared and no one knew anything about him. It was as if he never existed.


	28. Heartbeat - ArthurMolly

**Pairing/Character:** Molly/Arthur

 **Summary:** Molly has a way with words.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 317

 **366 Prompt:** Heartbeat

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 10. Molly Weasley nee Prewett/Arthur Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Molly Weasley - Gold - Write about Molly Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - waiting, chicken, mess

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 40, Arthur Weasley

* * *

Arthur felt his heartbeat speed up when Molly smirked at him.

"Are you chicken?" she goaded.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Am I chicken? What does that mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not exactly a romantic topic for conversation, but one of my Muggle-born friends taught me the saying. It means 'are you scared?'"

"Hmmm, fascinating."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

"Oh, no, I'm not scared of anything," he blustered, knowing she probably saw right through him.

"Then why won't you touch me?" she asked huskily.

Arthur feared he might make a mess in his trousers when she got sick of waiting for him to come to her and started moving towards him. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" she asked, placing a palm on his chest.

"I want this to be special for you. It will be our first time together, our wedding night. And you're so beautiful and vivacious. I'm worried you'll be disappointed. Dissatisfied with our love-making."

Molly's smirk faded as her eyes softened. "That's sweet, but I won't be disappointed or dissatisfied as long as I'm with you. I know it. Arthur, you're everything I want in a husband. You're kind and caring. You're tender and warm. You're funny and loyal. And when you touch me, it feels as if my body is on fire. I want you take me to bed right now and make love to me. I want you to help me forget my name. And I know you're the only one that can do it."

Arthur felt his whole body warm as he read the certainty and love in Molly's eyes. He took her hand in his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And he laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, carefully straddling her as her arms wrapped around his neck. And when his lips claimed hers, he felt his fear melt away.


	29. Bitter - DracoLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Luna

 **Summary:** Draco wished she would let him in.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 280

 **366 Prompt:** Bitter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 1. Draco/Luna

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Havelock Sweeting - Bronze - Prompts Used - Unicorn, Preservation, Caring, Rare

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - scarf, blanket, bear

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 6\. Luna Lovegood

* * *

Draco tried not to be bitter as his girlfriend sat cross-legged in her unicorn pajamas and hugged the teddy bear to her chest, the blanket covering both of them.

It was ratty thing. She had it ever since Granger gave it to her after the war was over once and for all. "It's for preservation; it will help your mental state as you heal from..." she trailed off, avoiding Draco's eyes, but he knew what she was going to say. It was to help her heal from her captivity at Malfoy manor.

It was something Draco would never forgive himself for.

She fingered the scarf on the teddy bear's neck, and his gut clenched.

He had done everything he could for her since they became a couple. He had been caring and gentle. Patient and tender. He gave her the time she told him that she needed, but she still seemed so far away from him.

Growing up in the cold and distance family that was the Malfoys and Blacks, he knew true love was a rare thing. When he realized he felt it for Luna, he wanted to nurture it, but Luna kept pushing him away.

He knew she suffered from something Muggles called PTSD, and he knew his family was a major cause of it, but he wished she would let him help her.

She talked to her friends, magical creatures, and even her teddy bear. But she couldn't talk to Draco, her _boyfriend_.

It hurt. He didn't know how long he would be able to deal with the constant pushing away, but he knew he was going to hold onto her for as long as he could.


	30. Rules - LuciusHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Lucius

 **Summary:** Lucius decided they were worth it.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 261

 **366 Prompt:** Rules

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Justus Pilliwickle - Bronze - Prompts Used - Law Enforcement, Auror, Authority, Enforce

 **[Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge:** Hermione/Lucius

 **Level-Up Competition:** Tutorial - Stage 1 - Task 3. Write a one-shot about your OTP, no more than 3,000 words. Traits - Flirty, Student

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 29\. Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Lucius walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. His eyes were alert. He was a professor, and he was about to partake in something that might not land him in Azkaban but would definitely cause trouble for him if an Auror or other law enforcement heard of it.

He saw her waiting for him and before he could even consider how wrong this was, he walked over to her, pushed her against the wall, and devoured her lips with his own.

Hermione was eighteen so it wasn't against the rules for him to be with her even though he was a professor and she was here for her eighth year, but it didn't mean other authority wouldn't try to enforce a pretty much non-existent rule even if it was only because Lucius was involved in the affair.

He hated the fact that he was bringing possible trouble to Hermione, but as she wound her arms around his neck, and tugged to bring their bodies impossibly closer, he got the feeling she didn't really mind all too much.

"I missed you," Hermione whispered when they parted enough to inhale some much needed air.

Lucius caressed her cheek. "We should go someone more private."

"I'll follow you anywhere."

And he knew she meant it. He grabbed her hand and tugged her behind him. He hoped to get them to his rooms before anyone saw them.

He might have decided Hermione and their relationship was worth the possible trouble, and she might agree with him, but that didn't mean they couldn't _try_ to be discrete.


	31. Accidental Magic - NevilleHannah

**Pairing/Character:** Neville/Hannah

 **Summary:** Neville can't help but think about their loss on a special day.

 **Warning:** Past death of a child

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 373

 **366 Prompt:** Accidental Magic

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Joscelind Wadcock - Silver - Incorporate the Bellycastle Bats

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - wet, surge, leap

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 2. Neville/Hannah

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 173\. Hannah Abbott

* * *

Ashley was excited for her first Quidditch game. At the young age of five she was already a big fan of the sport as well as the Bellycastle Bats. They had a female seeker, and Ashley declared more than once, how she had found her idol in the talented player.

Neville held her hand as she took gigantic leaps for her steps. Accidental magic was making leafs swirl around her in her absolute joy. He felt a surge of affection for her like he always did.

Hannah's face was wet with silent tears, and Neville's fond smile disappeared when their eyes met.

They were going to a Bellycastle Bats's Quidditch game because today was Ashley's birthday. They wanted to celebrate more than anything, but her birthday always reminded them it was also the death of their other child, their son, Ashley's twin brother.

He had been born without a heartbeat and there wasn't anything the healer could do to change his fate. It was too late.

Ashley didn't know about her brother. The argued about whether they should ever tell her the truth. Hannah didn't see a reason to as it would only serve to make her sad, but Neville believed in complete honesty once Ashley was old enough to understand.

Once they got to their seats, they watched Ashley hurry on ahead. They kept their eyes on her as they held back to have a whispered conversation.

"I wonder if he would have liked Quidditch," Hannah murmured, her hand absentmindedly going to her stomach as if she could feel him in there.

Neville wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I don't know, but I have a feeling he and Ashley would have talked until we wished for deafness about Quidditch."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "Will the pain ever go away?"

"I don't think so."

"Mummy! Daddy! You coming!?"

Both of them took deep breaths, and Neville watched the forced smile settle on Hannah's face. "Coming, baby."

She let go of his hand and he followed her to their seats.

Today was supposed to be a celebration of Ashley's fifth birthday. It was time to focus on that instead of what they weren't able to celebrate.


	32. Fake - SeverusBellatrix

**Pairing/Character:** Severus/Bellatrix

 **Summary:** Severus would never tell.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 343

 **366 Prompt:** Fake

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Wainscott - Bronze - Write about dealing with/being one of the injured at the Battle of Hogwarts.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - member, green, stripe

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 14. Severus/Bellatrix

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 52\. Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

Severus tried to fake being asleep. He really didn't feel up to dealing with Bella's brand of tender loving care.

When she pressed a hand a bit too hard to his stomach, he grunted, opening his eyes to meet her laughing eyes.

"May I help you?" he growled.

"You're so grouchy. So what if you were injured in the battle. At least you're alive."

Severus's eyes moved away from Bellatrix and her form-fitting green dress, swallowing down his incessant urge to touch her, and they settled on the striped couch. The couch was safer to look at than Bellatrix. She might not be a Legilimens like many members of the inner circle were – no patience for the art – but he was sure she would easily be able to read his need for her.

Bellatrix giggled girlishly. "You're so funny when you're grouchy."

"Then I must be funny all of the time," he replied drolly.

She leaned down and he inhaled her perfume. "You are," she breathed softly.

Severus swallowed and tried to stop his lower body from reacting to her close proximity. He failed though and hoped she wouldn't notice with the blanket covering him. His hopes were dashed when she leaned back a bit and placed her hand right on top of the bulge.

"Ooh, nice and big." She giggled again.

He kept his eyes averted as he wondered when he started finally giggling so attractive. He never liked it as a school boy.

All of his thoughts flew out of his mind when she turned her head to her and planted a warm, and anything but chaste, kiss on his lips.

He opened his mouth and her tongue plunged in.

Although he was surprised by the kiss, he wasn't surprised that she was the aggressor.

They pulled back and Bellatrix's hand harshly gripped his erection, and Severus didn't bother trying to stifle his grunt.

"Don't tell Rodolphus," she whispered.

He didn't have time to agree before her lips latched onto his again.

It didn't matter. He wouldn't have told Rodolphus anyways.


	33. Presumptuous - DracoAstoria

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Astoria

 **Summary:** Draco plots a surprise for Astoria.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 380

 **366 Prompt:** Presumptuous

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gulliver Pokeby - Bronze - Write about, or include a pet in your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - stable, costume, plotting

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 4. Draco/Astoria

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 100\. Astoria Greengrass

* * *

Draco didn't want to be presumptuous in his plotting, but he knew Astoria would love it. He knew everything about Astoria.

Ever since they agreed to a stable relationship that would hopefully lead to marriage, Draco had done everything he could to learn every little nuance about the witch he wanted to make his wife. He wanted to know what made happy and what made her angry. He wanted to know everything about her.

When he heard Astoria coming into the drawing room, he quickly hid his plans. She was costumed in her medi-witch uniform. "I'm heading to work."

Draco peppered a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Astoria nodded, eyebrows furrowed as she peered into the room, seemingly looking for something. "Of course."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. He knew what he wanted to get her; he just had to keep it hidden from her until her birthday.

The day of her birthday finally arrived and Draco smiled at Astoria's look of joy as she greeted her sister and parents. Her friends mingled, but she was focused on her family right then and there.

He and Daphne weren't really that close – they barely talked to each other while at school – but they nodded respectively and kept their distance.

This day was about Astoria and neither one of them wanted to ruin it.

And then the time for presents came.

Draco quietly escaped to the drawing room to get his present to Astoria. He walked back into the party room just as Astoria hugged Daphne for the new necklace.

"This is from me." Draco handed over the box.

Astoria quickly opened the box and laughed when black kneazle jumped out of it and latched onto her.

"I know how much you always wanted one," he murmured.

"Oh, thank you so much," she exclaimed, kissing the kneazle's head and rubbing her nose in the soft fur.

"What are you going to call him?"

She pulled back to look at her new pet. "Midnight."

She stood up with Midnight still in her arms and walked over to him, pressing a sot kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for the best present ever," she murmured against his cheek.

"My pleasure," he murmured, and he meant it.


	34. Tea - GinnyNeville

**Pairing/Character:** Ginny/Neville

 **Summary:** Ginny should be celebrating but can't.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 275

 **366 Prompt:** Tea

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gwenog Jones - Silver - Incorporate the Holyhead Harpies into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - mole, cook, celebrate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 7. Ginny/Neville

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 33\. Ginny Weasley

* * *

Ginny sighed as she prepared the tea.

Neville wanted to cook her a special dinner to celebrate her getting onto the Holyhead Harpies.

All Ginny wanted to do was sulk.

Her becoming a Chaser on the team was overshadowed by the fact that they had a mole.

Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a strong body. "Talk to me," he commanded, his mouth moving against the nape of her neck.

"There's nothing to talk about. Someone close to the team is giving out our plays to other teams. And until that person is found out and punished, our practices have been stopped to protect the maneuvers, even practices to help get the newest team members, me and another Chaser, get used to how the team worked."

"Can't they just use Veritaserum?"

"They could but since everyone is under suspicion, each individual person has a right to refuse."

"But the ones who aren't involved wouldn't mind taking Veritaserum to prove it, right?"

Ginny looked at him over her shoulder. "Some people have secrets that they want to hide. Personal secrets and those are the people paranoid about being forced to spill those secrets. They might refuse Veritaserum just to protect those secrets, even if it means hurting the team."

Neville massaged her shoulders. "This won't last forever. Sooner or later, the mole will be caught."

Ginny sighed, turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know. I just wish I could be flying, tossing, and catching a Quaffle with me new teammates. Is that too much to ask?"

Neville sadly chuckled, smoothing her hair down her back. "No, no it isn't."


	35. Mistakes - LunaRolf

**Pairing/Character:** Luna/Rolf

 **Summary:** Rolf hopes he didn't make a mistake.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 380

 **366 Prompt:** Mistakes

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lorcan McLaird - Bonus - Luna may have named her son after this man and his eccentricities. Incorporate Luna's decision on naming her sons into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - fair, heart, gown

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 9. Luna/Rolf

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 118\. Rolf Scamamder

* * *

Rolf had made a lot of mistakes in his life. He had cheated on his very first girlfriend. He never told his parents he loved them, always believing they simply knew, and then regretted the non-communication once they died during the war.

And one of his biggest mistakes is that even though he knew the fair Luna owned his heart, with all of her inner and outer beauty, he took almost two years to tell her the truth. He wasted so much time when he could have loved her up close.

He still remembered their wedding day. Of course, she didn't wear the normal traditional white gown. There was nothing traditional about her. She wore a blue gown and red flowers in her blonde hair. They had never been a sight more breathtaking to Rolf.

So, yes, he made a lot of mistakes in his life, and most of them involved relationships that he cultivated.

Part of him worried that his next mistake would be allowing Luna to name one of their twin sons. Rolf chose the name 'Lysander' after a friend of the dad's, a man that was like an uncle to him.

Rolf thought it was only fair that Luna be allowed to name their other son. He thought she miht choose 'Xenophilius' after her father but knew Luna never did what was expected of her. He loved her uniqueness usually, but he didn't want any of his sons to be teased because of their name, so held his breath and hoped it wouldn't be too original.

"I want to name him Lorcan after the Minister of Magic. I want our children to be unique like me and Lorcan McLaird. I don't want them to ever follow everyone else's example to simply fit. I want them to always be themselves."

Rolf sighed, wrapping his arms around Luna and resting his hands on her extended belly. It could have been worse. "I think Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are wonderful names for our boys."

Luna tilted her head and to place a soft kiss to his jaw. "Great. They will be happy and healthy boys."

"Both of them unique," Rolf added.

Luna placed her hands on top of her husband's. "I can wait for them to be born."

"Me either."


	36. Books - ScorpiusLily Luna

**Pairing/Character:** Scorpius/Lily Luna

 **Summary:** Scorpius wants Lily to figure it out for herself.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 651

 **366 Prompt:** Books

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Leonardo Da Vinci - Bronze - Write about someone who fancies themselves as an artist (any kind of art media)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - specification, bush, longing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Medium 8. Scorpius/Lily Luna

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 117\. Lily Potter II

* * *

Scorpius watched Lily with longing as she studied the bush. Her fingers gently touched the leaves, as if memorizing every little thing about the piece of nature.

She tilted her head wonderingly before she picked up her pencil. She liked everything to be to her exact specification before she began to draw.

All of her artist books stated that if something didn't feel right, her drawings would show the ill feelings, and she whole-heartedly believed it.

Scorpius wished she paid that much attention to him, but he knew she wanted to a famous artist. She had no desire to go into a magical career. She wanted to be an artist in the Muggle world, recognized for her talent with pencils and paint.

Although Scorpius didn't quite understand why she wanted to be noticed in the Muggle world when she lived among wizards and witches, he would never begrudge her when it came to her happiness.

Still, enough was enough. It was almost five and he would like to spend a little time with his girlfriend on his own birthday.

"Lily?" he gently called, knowing she hated being disturbed while she worked on her heart.

She ignored him.

"Lily, we have dinner reservations."

Still no answer.

With a downtrodden sigh, Scorpius turned to leave her to her work. He guessed it would be just another day for them.

* * *

Lily didn't know how long she spent sketching her bush but the next time she looked up at the time, it was nearly 7 pm.

It felt as if she was forgetting something, and it took her a moment to realize what it was. With a gasp she stood up and shouted, "Scorpius's birthday dinner!"

She ran into the house and found him eating some leftover stew and felt like the worst girlfriend ever. "Scorp?" she hesitantly asked.

He didn't answer.

She took a deep breath, knowing she deserved his ignoring her. "I'm so sorry. I got caught up and..." she trailed off when he stood up from the table, left his stew on the table, and walked away.

"Please, Scorpius. I'll do anything i can to make it up to you."

Scorpius stopped but didn't look at her. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. It has to come from you to mean _anything_ to me."

And with that, Lily was left alone with her thoughts. _'What can I do to make things right?'_

The answer came to her two days later when she sat outside sketching while Scorpius was indoors. Lily was lucky enough to not have to work during the day, but Scorpius did. And instead of spending time with him when he was home, she worked on her art, something she did during the day as well.

 _'That's what I can do to show him I'm sorry for being the world's worst girlfriend.'_

She placed her sketchpad and pencils on the table and with a determined look in her eyes, she marched into house, and then into the sitting room. "Scorpius, I've come to a decision."

He looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. It was the most she got from him in the last couple of days. Hopefully, that would soon change.

"For now, when you're home, I won't draw or paint. Your time home should be time we spend together. And I'm so sorry that I didn't realize that sooner."

She held her breath, hoping it was enough for him to forgive her. She let out the breath when he smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever.

He kept sitting on the couch but held his arms open to her and she gratefully sat next to him and sank into his embrace.

He kissed her forehead as she buried her head in his chest. "You're forgiven," he whispered in her ear.

And she felt like everything would now be okay.


	37. Fate - NevilleLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Neville/Luna

 **Summary:** Neville reflects on Luna.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 296

 **366 Prompt:** Fate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Copernicus - Bronze - Prompts Use - Important, Talent, Stars, Earth

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - shadow, vase, button

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Easy 14. Luna/Neville

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 56\. Neville Longbottom

* * *

Neville never believed in fate before he met Luna. Then again, he never met a girl like Luna. When he looked at her, he swore he could see the stars in her eyes. She was like a heavenly being that didn't belong on Earth but somehow she got stuck on the undeserving soil.

When he looked at her, he saw talent and inspiration, and she was the most important person to him. And similarly, he wanted to be the most important person to her.

When there were shadows in her eyes, Neville wanted to erase them. When she absentmindedly put buttons on a chain to make a necklace, Neville wanted to help her. He loved watching her with her quirks. There was nothing more interesting in his life to him.

One day, he saw a vase in a store that reminded him of Luna. It was the most unique vase of all with all of its different colors in awe-inspiring patterns. It didn't look like any other vase in the store, just like Luna wasn't like any other person in the world.

He bought it on impulse and when he put it on display just as Luna walked into the sitting room, she airily stated, "I like it."

Neville smiled at her. "I like it, too. Actually, I love it. Just like I love you."

Luna came over to him. She placed a hand on the vase, brushing her fingers against the cool ceramic. "I love it, too." She looked at him. "And I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, and she happily returned it.

Yes, there was no one like Luna in the world, and Neville felt like the luckiest person that he was allowed to call her his.


	38. Alone - TeddyVictoire

**Pairing/Character:** Victoire/Teddy

 **Summary:** Victoire would always love the treehouse.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 356

 **366 Prompt:** Alone

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teddy Lupin - Bonus - Write about Teddy Lupin

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - treehouse, swan, secret

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Easy 9. Victoire/Teddy

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 106\. Victoire Weasley

* * *

Victoire sometimes liked to be alone so she would sneak away to the treehouse that her dad built for her with magic.

It was a safe haven for her and sometimes she would go there in secret. She'd spend all day in there and it would be hours before her parents realized she wasn't in the house any longer.

It used to bother her that they didn't realize it right away due to Dominique and Louis keeping them busy. Victoire used to feel neglected. Now, she felt relief at being left to her own devices.

It allowed her to be alone with her thoughts when she wanted to, and she liked that her parents trusted her to be by herself up there.

She had many good memories involving the treehouse. Her favorite involved Teddy, though.

One day when she was thirteen, Teddy came over to the house. They went up to the treehouse – her dad had magically expanded it so Victoire could still fit inside it – and once they were sitting down, Teddy lifted the stuffed swan. "Didn't know you still liked stuffed animals, Vic," Teddy remarked wryly.

Victoire blushed hotly. "Shut up. I don't still like stuffed animals. This one is just special to me."

Teddy smiled. "Why? Because I gave it to you?"

Victoire's blushed deepened, if that was even possibly. "Maybe," she muttered.

Teddy placed the swan down and leaned closer to Victoire. "I like the fact that it's important to you because I gave it to you."

"Really?" she asked, wonderment in her eyes and voice.

"Really," he answered, leaning forward and pressing his soft lips against hers.

When they pulled away from each other, they looked at each other for a moment before Teddy grabbed the gobstones set. "Want to play?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

Victoire nodded silently.

And that was one of the reasons, even at the age of seventeen, that Victoire still loved the treehouse. Teddy had been her first kiss inside it.

They might have never talked about it, but as they regularly kissed now, it didn't really matter.

Victoire would _always_ love the treehouse.


	39. Space - NymphadoraRemus

**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Nymphadora

 **Summary:** Tonks uses her womanly wiles to get her way.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 318

 **366 Prompt:** Space

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Nymphadora Tonks - Gold - Write about Nymphadora Tonks.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Pairing: Remus/Nymphadora, Scenario: I work at the checkout and you're clearly not old enough to buy that

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Easy 3. Remus/Nymphadora

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 57\. Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

Eighteen year old Tonks grabbed the bottle of beer from the shelf. Taking a deep breath, she approached the check-out counter.

She looked at the cute twenty-something year old cashier. When his amber eyes met hers, she blushed before looking at the space just over his shoulder.

She waited in line and when it was her turn, she nonchalantly put the bottle on the counter.

He looked down at it, and then looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she queried innocently.

"I'm pretty sure you're not old enough to buy that."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be buying alcohol if I wasn't twenty-one. And how old are you, cutie cashier?"

"Twenty-three, and if you're twenty-one, let me see your id."

"I left it at home, but I bought alcohol here in the past. So, why should it be a problem now?"

"Because I truly don't believe you're twenty-one, and without id to prove it –"

"Wait!" Tonks interrupted. She leaned closer to him over the counter and whispered, "I can make it worth your while if you let me buy this."

He gulped as his cheeks turned red, and he gasped, "How?" as his eyes continuously looked down at her breasts.

She inwardly smirked. She had him. "You and I could share the bottle at my apartment. I know my roommate will be out tonight so we'd have the place all to ourselves."

He licked his bottom lip. "That's very tempting, but –"

"No buts." She placed a hand on his arm and shivered at the feel of his muscles. "I have a feeling we can have a very good time. So, how about it? Is it a date?"

His eyes showed his inner turmoil. Obviously, he was a very honest person, and his desire was fighting with his sense of what was right. "You're at least eighteen, right?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"It's a date then."


	40. Letters - LuciusNarcissa

**Pairing/Character:** Narcissa/Lucius

 **Summary:** Muggle AU! Narcissa receives letters.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 443

 **366 Prompt:** Letters

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cassiopeia Black - Bronze - 4 Prompts - Queen, Beautiful, Vain, Downfall

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Pairing: Narcissa/Lucius, Scenario: Mysterious Admirer

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Easy 10. Narcissa/Lucius

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 30\. Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Narcissa was a vain woman. She knew she was beautiful and graceful. She knew many men wanted her so she had a reason to be vain. Some said her vainness would be her downfall – mostly her sister, Andi – but Narcissa refused to believe that.

She was lusted after and enjoyed the attention.

And when Narcissa began to receive letters from a mysterious admirer, she didn't let it get to her. Many men admired her and the only difference between them and the letter guy was he didn't have to courage to tell her to her face. Instead, he hid behind words on a paper.

He obviously wasn't worth her time or attention.

Still, the letters came, one a day, and without her say so, she began to earnestly read his pretty words. He wrote about wanting her to be his Queen, wanting to give her everything her heart desired. He talked about how he knew her, knew things about her that no one but family knew. And he wrote 'I love you' at the end of each letter.

And before long, Narcissa wanted to meet this person.

She yearned for his letters and when one didn't come at its usual time, she worried about whether he lost interest.

The letter the next day reassured her that he was still interested but had felt under the weather the day before, his reason for the absent letter.

Still, the missing day spurned her on to request a meeting.

 _I want to see the face behind the words. Please. It's time for us to meet._

She held her breath the next day when his letter arrived, and when he agreed to the meeting, she felt like yelling for joy. Of course, that wasn't fitting for a lady such as herself, so she kept her happiness silent.

And when she went to the designated meeting place – a pond at a city park – her heart nearly stuttered when her eyes met the silver eyes of her childhood best friend, Lucius Malfoy.

She had always harbored feelings for him, and she hoped he was her secret admirer. "Lucius, are you..." She trailed off, unwilling to ask the question if she was only going to be rejected.

He nodded.

"And the secrecy?"

Lucius smiled as he held a hand out to her. "I wasn't sure you would be interested in a man you grew up with."

She placed her hand in his. "Then you don't know me as well as you _think_ because I'm very interested."

"Good to know," he smirked.

She returned the smirk. "About time you noticed what was right in front of you."

"About time is right."


	41. Flying Lesson - BillFleur, Dominique

**Pairing/Character:** Bill/Fleur

 **Summary:** Dominique attempts manipulation.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 422

 **366 Prompt:** Flying Lesson

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dominique Weasley - Bonus - Write about Dominique Weasley.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Pairing: Bill/Fleur

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Easy 11. Bill/Fleur

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 107\. Dominique Weasley

* * *

"I want to have a flying lesson," Dominique wailed, childishly stomping her foot on the ground.

Bill looked at his youngest daughter sternly. "If you're throwing a tantrum like that, then you're obviously not mature enough to be on a broom, so the answer is no."

Dominique glared at her parents before she ran out of the house.

"So, is she my daughter or your daughter right now?"

"She's acting more like Ron than us right now," Bill answered.

"Do you think he taught her how to yell and pout?

Bill chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised. No one pouts better than Ron."

Fleur shook her head before she leaned up to kiss him on his slightly chapped lips. "I'm going to go wake Louis up from his nap. If he sleeps any longer, he won't sleep tonight, and I will not be up all night entertaining him."

Bill nodded. As he watched his wife leave the room, his eyes were drawn to her delectable arse. He groaned as his trousers tightened. He looked down at his crotch area. "Traitor," he muttered.

A scream sounded outside and he ran, completely losing his erection in his fear. Fleur came running after him, Louis still in her arms.

Dominique was on the ground, the practice broom next to her and splintered in half. It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened.

Bill scooped Dominique up into his arms.

"Is anything broken?" Fleur asked breathlessly.

His wand was already is hand and he did the diagnostic charms. "Nothing broken. She probably wasn't that high."

"It hurts," Dominique sniffled, her big blue eyes watering.

Bill felt himself softening at her injured look, but a quick slap from Fleur stopped it. Bill shook his head at her attempted manipulation. "No looking at me like that. You're not getting out of trouble since you went against our orders."

"But I'm hurt," Dominique stated.

He knew she was trying to look pathetic to save herself from punishment.

"Well, don't worry about that. You'll have plenty of time to recuperate in your bedroom. Because you'll be in there for a week."

"But daddy..." Dominique wailed.

"Don't you 'But daddy' him," Fleur reprimanded. "You did something dangerous so you'll be punished, and that's final."

Bill nodded.

Dominique crossed her arms and resumed her pout.

Bill and Fleur locked eyes. The next week would be long and torturous, for both them and Dominique. They were sure Dominique would make her punishment as unbearable for them as it would be for her.


	42. Believe - HermioneBlaise

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Blaise

 **Summary:** Hermione is happy.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 168

 **366 Prompt:** Believe

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Felix Summerbee - Silver - Someone is exceptionally happy in your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - lover, bleeding, shake

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Pairing: Hermione/Blaise

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 158\. Blaise Zabini

* * *

Hermione grinned at her lover even as she waved her wand at her bleeding arm.

Blaise shook his head. Sometimes, he just wanted to shake her. "I can't believe you're happy while you're taking care of a bloody arm. Frankly, I think you're too happy."

Hermione chuckled. "So what? I'm pregnant. What's not to be happy about?"

Blaise's eyes softened his mirth. "I know. I'm happy about the pregnancy too. I was starting to think..." he trailed off, not wanting to voice the doubts he was beginning to have before Hermione told him the good news.

"You were starting to believe that I _couldn't_ get pregnant, that there was somethin physically wrong. I know. I was scared too. Now, though, all I am is happy. Happy, happy, happy."

With the scrape on her arm finally cleaned, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

Blaise held her securely. "I'm happy too. In fact, I've never been happier."


	43. Shout - Bertha Jorkins

**Pairing/Character:** Bertha Jorkins

 **Summary:** Bertha wished it would all just stop.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 227

 **366 Prompt:** Shout

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gifford Ollerton - Bronze - Prompts Used - Giant, Aid, Terrorised, Reputation

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - photograph, more, lips

 **12 characters in 200 days challenge:** 159\. Bertha Jorkins

* * *

Bertha Jorkins wanted to shout sometimes. She felt like a giant freak. The more she tried to fit in, the more the other Gryffindors seemed to terrorize her.

She had the reputation of being a gossip and because of that, she wasn't well liked and no one came to her aid.

Usually, Bertha was a girl that could defend herself – it's what made her a Gryffindor – but lately, it just felt like it was all too much to handle.

Especially with what happened to...

 _'Danny,'_ her mind whispered.

She stared at the photograph of her beloved older brother as her lips trembled. Tears wanted to fall, but she held them in, not wanting to deal with even more ridicule from her peers.

Danny had been killed while on a curse breaker mission. Their last words to each other had been words said in anger. She hadn't even told him she loved him, and he died before they could resolve their differences.

Now she wondered if Danny knew that he was her best friend, that she was lost without him. She sometimes thought about joining him in the afterlife so she could tell him all of that, but deep down, she knew Danny wouldn't want that. He would want her to keep living until she was old and grey. And she hoped to live up to his expectations.


	44. Apple - HermioneSeverus

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Severus

 **Summary:** Hermione gets a nice surprise.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 402

 **366 Prompt:** Apple

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Silvanus Kettleburn - Bronze - Prompts Used - Forest, Eccentric, Reckless, Wooden

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 5. karaoke love songs in a pub (action) [15 points]

* * *

Hermione pouted to herself as all of her friends, and their dates, chatted happily. She wanted to be just as happy, but she couldn't because _her_ date wasn't there. He had refused to come to the pub for their group date because he found out it was karaoke night, and he didn't want to be forced to sing.

She watched as Harry and Draco laughed – no, actually giggled – with their heads bent close together, sharing a bright green apple. After they each took a bite, they kissed each other. To Hermione, their relationship seemed a bit eccentric, but as long as they loved each other, and Draco treated Harry well, it didn't bother her. She just wished Ron would get his head out of his arse about the couple. Otherwise, he would lose Harry's friendship for good.

Ginny was busy running her fingers through Neville's hair. It had become a bit of a forest on his head, but he refused to get it cut because Ginny enjoyed running her fingers through it so much.

All of her closest friends were happy. She wished she could be that carefree with her boyfriend, but he had to be sour about what was supposed to be a fun and relaxing night.

He was so sleeping on the couch tonight.

Her heart hurt when she watched Ginny and Neville get up and do a rendition of Reunited. She wished her and Severus could be that happy.

She loved him, and maybe the love was a bit reckless, but she did. She just wished he would loosen up a bit so he could have fun.

"And next, welcome a man who wants to apologize to his girlfriend for not coming with her tonight."

Hermione didn't look up from her plate until she heard _his_ voice.

Her eyes widened when they met Severus's obsidian orbs as he sang "More than a Feeling" by Boston. His voice was a bit wooden because of his discomfort, but to Hermione, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

And when he finished, she met him at the stage and wrapped her arms around his thin body. "Ready to enjoy our date?" she asked coyly.

He brushed his thumb softly on her cheek. "I'll try."

She led him back to the table and smiled when the others welcomed him with happy smiles. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.


	45. Social - MarcusHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Marcus

 **Summary:** Hermione and Marcus share a moment.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 274

 **366 Prompt:** Social

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Marcus Flint - Bronze - Write about Marcus Flint

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - "You smell like almonds."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (lyric) "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home." _\- Depeche Mode_ , (quote) "My six word love story: I can't imagine life without you." (Unknown)

 **Ultimate Hermione Granger Writing Challenge:** Hermione/Marcus Flint

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 22\. Marcus Flint

* * *

Marcus wasn't much of a social person, but he knew what to say to make Hermione feel valued. And she repaid it with deep kisses that left him yearning for more.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights, though. Tonight was just about comfort and being there for each other.

He held her close, his fingers rubbing her back through her sleepwear, one of his old shirts. "It's been a long day."

"Am I making it better?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Your warmth is. It feels like home."

Hermione buried her nose in his chest. "You smell like almonds," she commented.

Marcus chuckled. "Is that a good thing?"

She met his eyes with her own laughing orbs. "Your smell feels like home."

He playfully pinched her. "Brat."

"I'm serious. I never liked almonds until I fell in love with you. Now it's one of my favorite foods."

Marcus stared at her upturned face. He lifted his neck so he could kiss her nose. "Just like apples is one of my favorite foods now."

"Exactly. I can't imagine life with you."

He did his best to pull her closer, hating the uncertainty in her voice. "You'll never have to live life without me. At least not before you're old and grey."

"I can't imagine being able to live much longer when you're gone. Many people joke about dying from heartbreak. I think I might actually succeed."

"Let's not think about that. Let's worry about the here and now."

"Here and now," she echoed, wrapping her arm around his torso. "I'm never letting you go," she promised. "Never!" she reiterated as if she feared he wouldn't believe her.


	46. Little - Alastor MoodyHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Alastor Moody (so sorry for this)

 **Summary:** Alastor can't celebrate a special day with his girlfriend.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 282

 **366 Prompt:** Little

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Alastor Moody - Silver - Write about Alastor Moody.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - "You smell like almonds."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - 9. "Why's the tele unplugged with a note on the front saying 'turn me on instead'?" (dialogue) [15 points]

 **Ultimate Hermione Granger Writing Challenge:** Hermione/Alastor Moody

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 83\. Alastor Moody

* * *

Alastor smiled as he entered the house. He couldn't wait to see his little lady.

Today was their third year anniversary, and he hoped it would be a day she would never forget, He patted his pocket where the ring box was. He tried to give off a year of confidence, but he was so afraid she wouldn't say yes when he popped the question.

He glanced around the living room and small kitchen, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

He eyes looked at the television, and there was a note on the screen. He bent down and read it with a furrowed brow.

He stood up and went to the bedroom where he found Hermione laying down under the covers. Her eyes were open.

"Why's the tele unplugged with a note on the front saying 'turn me on instead'?"

"It's unplugged? I must have tripped over the cord."

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"I'm sneezing, coughing, and I have a fever. What do you think?"

Alastor knew his plans were going up in smoke. "You're sick? On our anniversary?"

Hermione pulled the blanket up so everything but her face was covered. "Afraid so. We'll have to postpone our celebration."

Alastor sat on the bed and felt her sweaty brow. Sure enough, she was warm. "It's okay. We'll celebrate when you're better."

"Sorry, Al."

He bent over and kissed her gently on her heated cheek. "Don't worry about it. Just get healthy."

Alastor watched her as she fell asleep. He felt the box in his pocket again before sighing disappointedly. He stood up and left the bedroom. He might as well plug the television in and watch it. There was nothing else to do.


	47. Staircase - MafaldaHermione

**My Fair Lady**

 **Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Mafalda Hopkirk

 **Summary:** Mafalda receives a letter.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 474

 **366 Prompt:** Staircase

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Rancorous Carpe - Bronze - Prompts Used - Character, Bitterness, Resent, Succeed

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - brushing hair (action), raining (weather)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (plot/action) Receiving a card/gift from a Secret Admirer, "(title) My Fair Lady

 **Ultimate Hermione Granger Writing Challenge:** Hermione/Mafalda Hopkirk

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 190\. Mafalda Hopkirk

* * *

Mafalda Hopkirk brushed her hair as the rain pelted against her window. It was Valentine's Day, and once again, she was alone.

It was something she had grown accustomed to, but it didn't mean she liked it. She felt the bitterness engulf her and resented the feeling. She didn't want to be bitter; she wanted to be happy and careful and shower people with love. Unfortunately, no one cared about or wanted her love.

Just as she put her hairbrush down on the vanity, she heard something tapping at her window. She looked and saw an owl impatiently waiting for her to let him in, a red bow tied around his neck.

Mafalda hurried to unlatch the window, and the owl quickly flew in, finally succeeding in escaping the torrent.

"Who would send an owl out in this kind of weather?" Mafalda questioned out loud.

Of course, there was no answer.

She took the envelope and opened it, pulling out a piece of pink paper. It was written in fancy lettering.

 _Dear Mafalda, my fair lady,_

 _You shine like the sun. You're more beautiful than the most delicate rose. When I see you, my heart pounds a dizzying rhythm. I want to hold you close, whisper sweet words of love in your ear._

 _I want to tell you you're special. I want to spend each and every day with you, secure in the knowledge that you're mine and no one can ever take you away from me._

 _But do I tell you? How should I tell you? Would you be receptive to my affection, or tell me I'm just a kid and I don't know what I want?_

 _Which is the answer?_

 _Happy Valentine's Day._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Mafalda's eyes were opened wide. _'Someone's in love with me? I have a secret admirer?'_

She reread the letter, her eyes lingering on the part about being a kid. "Must be someone much younger than me," she mused out loud.

She wanted to know who it was.

The next day, she stood at the top of the staircase as her eyes lingered on one Hermione Granger.

Hermione was helping a man who dropped his things thanks to overfilled arms, but that wasn't unusual. That was the character of Hermione: always wanting to help others.

As if sensing Mafalda's eyes on her, after Hermione was done helping the man, her eyes zeroed in on Mafalda.

Their gazes locked. Emotions played in Hermione's deep brown eyes. Even at a distance, Mafalda could read the uncertainty in them.

Mafalda smiled and waved slightly.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet and Mafalda felt her heart swell with hope.

Could her secret admirer be Hermione? She hoped so. Although Hermione _was_ young, she knew she could never turn the other girl away. She wanted Hermione way too much.


	48. Box - Lee JordanHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Lee Jordan

 **Summary:** Hermione meets Lee's parents, and it doesn't go the way she hoped.

 **Warning:** Racist Language (I don't agree with any type of prejudice)

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 649

 **366 Prompt:** Box

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lee Jordan - Bronze - Write about Lee Jordan

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - tears, crashing, clue

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - 8. meeting the parents (action) [15 points]

 **Ultimate Hermione Granger Writing Challenge:** Hermione/Lee Jordan

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 14\. Lee Jordan

Also, in this story, Lee is a Muggle-born.

* * *

Lee didn't have a clue how his parents would receive Hermione. He hoped it would be well. Why wouldn't it be? Hermione was pretty, polite, intelligent, brave, and compassionate. Those were all good qualities. She might be a bit of a know-it-all and pushy sometimes, but the bad things definitely didn't outweigh the good thing.

Still, when he and Hermione walked into his parents' home, a box of chocolates in her hands, he was disconcerted to see prominent frowns on their faces.

"Um, hi," Lee waved uncertainly. "This is my girlfriend, Hermione. Hermione, this is Jeremy and Dalia Jordan."

"Hello, I'm so happy to finally meet you." She held out the box. "Lee told me you both had a sweet tooth, so this is for you. I hope you enjoy it."

Dalia glared at Hermione before turning her attention to Lee. "You did not tell me you were dating a white girl."

Hermione started next to him, and he put an arm around her waist to steady her. "I didn't think that would be a problem. You didn't care about my friendship with Fred and George. Why should you care that I'm dating Hermione?"

Jeremy's face was stern. "We tolerated that ill-begotten friendship. We won't let you sully our family with this girl.

Lee looked over at her and noticed tears were already forming in her eyes. He turned fierce eyes onto his parents. "You know what? I don't care what you think about Hermione. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I won't let you or anyone dictate whether I date her or not."

He took the box from her hands and dropped it to the floor, not completely satisfied with the slight crashing sound it made. He stomped on it and felt a little better when it became indented beneath his feet.

He pulled his girlfriend out of the house and away from his poisonous parents. They were silent as they made their way to a place they could Apparate from unseen.

When they reached it, Lee stopped her with a gentle hand to her arm. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea they would react that way."

Hermione swallowed heavily. "You didn't know they were racist?"

"I knew they sometimes had problems with people not like them, but since I didn't see them often once I started school, when they didn't say anything about Fred and George, I thought they got over it. If I knew..."

"You would have never dated me," Hermione interpreted.

Lee shook his head. "No, nothing but you telling me you weren't interested could have stopped me from dating you. If I knew, I would have never introduced you to them. I never wanted to put you through something like that."

"I dealt with people hating me because of my Muggle-born status. I forget there were other types of prejudice. It's hard to believe, but I forget a bit about my Muggle roots. I forget things like prejudice based on color still exist."

Lee cupped her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I'm ashamed they're my parents."

"It's not your fault," she whispered. "And it's a testament to your character that you turned out so well despite them. I love you."

"I love you too." And he leaned down to capture her lips, to reassure himself that she didn't hate him because of his parents.

When they broke the kiss, Hermione rested her head on his chest. "Let's get out of here. I suddenly find myself wanting to see my parents and thank them for being so open-minded.

"It doesn't hurt that they like me."

Hermione looked at him with twinkling eyes. "How could they _not_ like you? You treat their only child like a princess."

He pecked her on the nose and stepped away from her. "Meet you at their house?"

Hermione nodded and with two pops, they were gone.


	49. Tyrant - FrankAlice

**Butterflies with Black Hair**

 **Pairing/Character:** Frank/Alice

 **Summary:** Frank doesn't care but Alice does.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 526

 **366 Prompt:** Tyrant

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Frank Longbottom - Silver - Write about Frank Longbottom.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - bang, rise, feeling

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (plot/action) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative, (quote) "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." (Valerie Lombardo)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Noun: Eyes / Noun: Cheek / Noun: Stomach / Noun: Depth / Noun: Gentleman / Noun: Guy / Noun: Feeling / Noun: Face / Noun: Lipstick / Noun: Present / Noun: Butterfly / Noun: Experience / Noun: Heat / Adjective: Beautiful / Adjective: Stubborn / Adjective: Soft / Adjective: Spectacular / Verb: Was / Verb: Grin / Verb: Knew / Verb: Familiar / Verb: Borrow / Verb: Continued / Verb: Saw / Verb: Swarm / Verb: Wonder / Verb: Were / Title: Butterflies with Black Hair / Color: Rose / Said: Snarled / Said: Sighed / Said: Huffed / Said: Agreed / Said: Argued / Said: Laughed

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 72\. Frank Longbottom

* * *

Frank grinned, and he knew heat rose to Alice's face. He couldn't help but wonder what other places were a rosy hue. He might be a gentleman, but he was still a guy.

Whenever Alice was around, Frank felt something spectacular. It was a feeling he had never experienced with anyone else. Whenever he saw her familiar head of black hair, butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

And he never wanted Alice to doubt the depth of his feelings for her.

"Alice," he sighed.

Alice looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

"I need you to know something, something important."

Alice nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"I'm going to borrow a quote from someone else, but the words are true for me. To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."

Tears came to her eyes. "That was beautiful." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, she couldn't help the laugh the bubbled out of her mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"I left you a little present on your cheek. Some lipstick. Let me get it for you." She licked her thumb and then pressed it to his cheek, hoping to rid his face of the evidence of her lips.

Just as she was finishing up, the door to Frank's sitting room crashed open with a bang, and they both turned to see a frowning Augusta Longbottom.

Frank frowned as well but for a whole other reason. His mothered tended to act like a tyrant and her dislike of Alice was no secret. Augusta didn't even try to be polite, and that rubbed Frank the wrong. "Mother."

"What is this girl doing here? Augusta snarled.

"We're in the sitting room, spending time together. There is nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Augusta's eyes were glued to Frank's cheek that still had a trace of lipstick. "I would prefer if she wasn't anywhere _near_ the bedroom," she huffed disapprovingly.

"As I'm seventeen, I think that should be up to me."

"Maybe I should go," Alice trailed off.

Frank held his hand even as Augusta agreed, "Yes, go."

"No," Frank argued. "I want you to stay."

Alice looked back and forth between the two, obviously torn between escaping the tense atmosphere and her desire to spend more time with Frank.

Frank's eyes softened. "I have an idea. How about we go to your house? Do you think you're parents would mind?"

"They're always begging me to bring you by so I don't think so," she laughed.

Right in front of his mother's twitching eyes, he kissed Alice on the nose before pulling her out of the sitting room and away from Augusta's toxic presence.

"Do you think she will ever like me?" Alice asked.

His heart hurt, knowing Alice was upset that his mother didn't approve of them together. "I don't know; she can be pretty stubborn. Hopefully, she's come around. And if she doesn't, oh well. As long as I have you, everything will be fine."

Alice nodded, but he knew her mind was working out ways to earn his mother's approval.


	50. Sadness - AndromedaRabastan

**When Andromeda Met Rabastan**

 **Pairing/Character:** Andromeda/Rabastan

 **Summary:** Andromeda isn't looking forward to meeting her betrothed.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 646

 **366 Prompt:** Sadness

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Rosier - Bronze - Prompts Use - Need, Damn, Anchor, Pass

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - cheering, stand, money

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (word) Betrothed, (title) When [insert name] Met [insert name]

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Preposition: Nearby / Word Set: (dialogue) "Happy birthday!", (word) Tomorrow, (word) Oppression, (word) Wish / Interested: Intrigued / Positive Personality Type: Bold / Neutral Personality Type: Shy / Negative Personality Type: Conceited / Figure of Speech: Heart to Heart / Figure of Speech: Hold a Candle / Exclamation: Wow / Verb: Avoid / Verb: Grab / Verb: Hold / Verb: See / Noun: Beginning / Noun: Day / Noun: End / Noun: Life / Noun: Mirror / Noun: Reflection / Walked: Strolled / Beautiful: Exquisite / Beautiful: Gorgeous / Said: Gushed / Said: Howled / Said: Interrupted / Said: Joked / Said: Mumbled

 **Level-Up Competition:** Stage 2 - Task 1 - Write about one of your OTPs meeting as children (e.g, before Hogwarts)

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 53\. Andromeda Tonks

* * *

Eight year-old Andromeda gazed at herself in the mirror. She avoided meeting her reflection's eyes, knowing all that she would see was the sadness in them.

Today was the day, the day that would be the beginning of the end of her life, the day she would meet her betrothed.

She felt like she was losing control of her life and needed an anchor. Only, there wasn't anything for her to grab onto and hold.

Her door opened and Narcissa strolled in. Even at the tender age of six, Andromeda's little sister was an exquisite girl, and she would grow up to be a gorgeous woman. Sometimes, Andromeda was envious of it.

"Happy birthday!" Narcissa gushed.

"What's happy about it?" Andromeda mumbled.

"Andi, I know you don't want to meet your future husband today –"

"Today, tomorrow, or ever," Andromeda interrupted.

Even this young, Andromeda knew she was different from her family. She hated the oppression that Pure-blood women faced, and she hated being forced to marry someone she might not love. In fact, if Rabastan was anything like his conceited brother, she was sure to loathe him.

"Damn you, mother, for making me do this," Andromeda cursed to herself, being careful of Narcissa's young ears. She knew she would probably never have the courage to say it to her mother actually, but at least she could vent behind the woman's back.

She wished this day would just pass. It couldn't pass fast enough. Or maybe she could just take some money and run.

Narcissa did her best, but her self-appointed job of cheering Andromeda up didn't work. And then it was too late.

"Andromeda, come down here!" Druella howled.

The middle Black sister frowned. She looked over at the bed and saw Narcissa stand up. "I'm in it with you," Narcissa promised.

The sentiment was nice, but it didn't make Andromeda feel any better about this horrid situation.

Andromeda walked down the stairs and noticed Bellatrix and Rodolphus nearby. A shiver of disgust ran down his spine at the way Rodolphus looked her up and down. He had never made it a secret that he liked Andromeda in a way he shouldn't since he was marrying her sister, and she hated being so closely related to him by marriage. It would force her to put up with his unwelcome advances regularly. Another thing going against Rabastan.

Even in her revulsion, she couldn't help but be a bit intrigued by the other boy standing in the foyer. He looked similar to Rodolphus, but somehow, he seemed to be a bit nicer on the eyes. In fact, if she was quite honest with herself, Rodolphus would never be able to hold a candle to Rabastan in the looks department.

Rabastan smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello," he murmured, eyes moving over her body.

Somehow, when Rabastan did it, Andromeda wasn't bothered. She didn't feel as filthy when his eyes roamed over her body. Quite the opposite actually. She thought the bold move was attractive on him.

She knew they needed to have a heart to heart about what they both wanted from their future marriage, but right then and there, her brain was short-circuiting.

"Hello," she whispered, feeling inexplicably shy.

"I have to admit, I feel very lucky that you were chosen for me."

Andromeda quirked a small smile. "And I have to admit that although I don't like being betrothed, there are definitely worse choices." Her eyes moved quickly to Rodolphus.

Rabastan chuckled. "I hope to live up to your very low standards," he joked. He took her hand and bent down to kiss it. "Meet you in the garden after I speak to my mother."

Andromeda silently nodded. When he was out of earshot, she subconsciously rubbed her hand and breathed, "Wow."

Maybe being betrothed wouldn't be so bad after all.


	51. Reflection - TeddyJames II

**Pairing/Character:** Teddy/James II

 **Summary:** James worries about what will happen if he never decides he wants to be a father.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 499

 **366 Prompt:** Reflection

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Edgar Bones - Bronze - Prompts Use - Beloved, Bless, Saint, Sugar

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (dialogue) "No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." (C.J. Redwine), (word) Devoted/Devotion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Pairing: James Sirius Potter/Teddy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Access

 **Level-Up Competition:** Stage 2 - Task 2 - Write about someone deliberating about having children.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 115\. James Potter II

* * *

James Sirius Potter sat by the Black Lack. He stared at the water, eyes focused on his reflection. There was no smile on his face, but he didn't expect there to be, not with everything that was on his mind.

He was going to graduate soon, and he had been in a relationship with Teddy for three years. His beloved was already talking about having kids, whether through adoption or a surrogate. Being an orphan, he wanted a big family. He loved the Weasleys and his godfather, but Teddy wanted a family of his own, one that he was able to take care of.

And James wasn't sure he wanted the same thing.

Teddy wasn't a saint and sometimes, he definitely wasn't sweet as sugar, but James was devoted to his boyfriend.

The two of them faced a lot of obstacles, including Andromeda and James's dad when they decided to come clean about their relationship. But they managed to get both of their blessings.

And James never wanted to deny Teddy anything, but when he realized he was gay, he was single at the time and thought he would never have to worry about becoming a dad. And he was happy about that.

But now...

James didn't know what to do. Maybe he should break up with Teddy, let his love find someone who wanted to be a parent as much as he did. It would kill James, but when you love someone, you want them to be happy, even if it's with someone else.

"Is this seat taken?"

James recognized the voice instantly. How could he not? He heard it in his dreams. "Teddy, what are you doing here?"

Teddy sat down next to him. "Well, since you weren't going to Hogsmeade, Professor McGonagall said I could come to Hogwarts to see you."

James nodded.

Teddy sighed. "If you think I don't know what has been bothering you, you must think I'm pretty stupid."

James opened his mouth to protest

"Just because you might not want me to have access to it, I know your heart and mind. And that includes your doubts."

James didn't bother denying it. "I _want_ to give you everything you want, but –"

"But you don't know if you can," Teddy interrupted.

James sadly nodded.

Teddy wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him into a tight embrace. "And that's okay. Yes, I want to be a dad but not if it means losing you. No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it. And that includes whether or not we become parents."

James turned his face against Teddy's chest, breathing in his scent. "I love you."

"I love you too. And who knows? You might decide you want to become a dad when you're a bit older. And if that never happens, we'll be fine. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."


	52. Shadow - SanguiniHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Sanguini

 **Summary:** Crackish AU (Sanguini woke up as a vampire when Hermione was 21). Sanguini always gets what he wants.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 654

 **366 Prompt:** Shadow

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Nobby Leach - Bonus - Write about betrayal.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytale - Extra Credit Task - In Sleeping Beauty the Princess is always cursed to sleep for 100 years. Write about what it would be like to wake up after those 100 years. Maximum 1000 words.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 21. Jewellery (item)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Pairing: Hermione/Sanguini

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Accident

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairings Challenge - Hermione/Sanguini

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 180\. Sanguini

* * *

Sanguini opened his eyes. Where was he? What time was it? He looked around and didn't see anything familiar.

He held his head, feeling sick but instinctively knowing that it wasn't normal for him to feel sick. He didn't recognize the place and wondered if he found himself here by accident.

He stood up on shaking legs and went looking for something, anything that would be familiar.

He found a car with a reflective window. He looked at it, hoping to see his face, but there was nothing in the glass.

He then he knew he wasn't normal, wasn't human.

"About time you woke up. I was getting bored," a voice lazily drawled.

Sanguini looked over at the striking man. He knew that this man was the reason Sanguini was the way he was now. He didn't bother with anger; it took too much effort to be angry. "How long has it been?"

"One hundred years," the man answered nonchalantly. "You really like your sleep, don't you?"

"I'm a vampire?" Sanguini asked. He wasn't surprised. He had been a Half-blood wizard, and he knew the signs of vampirism.

The man nodded. "You're welcome."

Sanguini knew he was supposed to feel grateful to his sire – a Sire-Childe bond was strong – but all he felt was intense loathing. He might not be able to kill his sire as a fledgling, but he didn't need to stay with his sire. He would be fine on his own.

Two weeks later, and Sanguini was getting used to the vampire thing. He knew how to get blood without killing humans, but he hated the idea of forever being alone. He wanted a companion, someone he could share eternity with.

And then he met her: a pretty brunette with chocolate eyes that Sanguini knew he would be able to melt in if she let him.

He started out by sending her gifts with little notes.

The first present was a pendant with emerald stones.

 _This is for you, my beautiful Hermione. This piece of jewellery is unique. Just like you._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Sanguini_

The next present was a rare book as he wanted her to know he had been watching her and knew what an avid reader she was.

 _I thought you would like this. When I saw it, I thought about you and your thirst for knowledge._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Sanguini_

And it wasn't long before Hermione sought him out. "I appreciate the gifts, but I can't accept them. I'm married."

Sanguini scowled. He knew who she meant. The redhead, the one not good enough for her. "What could he offer you that I can't?"

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, but I love him."

Sanguini stepped closer. "Are you telling me you feel nothing for me?" he breathily whispered, his fingers trailing along her body in a soothing caress.

She gulped.

He smiled when she leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. She backed away quickly as if cold water had been tossed on her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please, no more gifts.

Sanguini knew that Hermione would never be his while the redhead was still alive; her loyalty wouldn't allow her to leave her husband. And if Sanguini himself did anything to the redhead or if Hermione suspected he did anything, she still wouldn't be his.

The redhead had to disappear without it being linked to Sanguini. Thankfully, Sanguini wasn't a poor vampire and arranged a hit wizard to make his desire a reality.

It was only a week after Ronald Weasley's death when Hermione came to him with shadows in her eyes. "He's gone," she brokenly cried.

Sanguini held open his arms and she ran into them. He knew it would still take time for her to consent to being with him forever, but Sanguini always got what he wanted, and this wouldn't be any different.


	53. Messy - BartyRegulus

**Pairing/Character:** Barty/Regulus

 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Barty and Regulus decide to get tattoos.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 312

 **366 Prompt:** Messy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Violet - Bonus - Prompts Used - Wink, Purple, Drink, Cheeky

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (plot/action) Getting a tattoo with/of/for a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend, (emotion/feeling) Frisky

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Active

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 66\. Barty Crouch Jr.

* * *

Barty shook his head at his lover. When they ate out together, Barty usually wasn't an active participant because Regulus was such a messy eater. It kind of turned Barty's stomach.

"You ready to go?" Regulus asked with a cheeky wink, knowing how Barty felt about his eating habits.

Barty finished off his drink. "Let's go. I really want to see if you'll go through with it."

"It's to show you my devotion. Of course I'm going through with it.

They walked down the block on the sidewalk and a few minutes later, they were looking at the window of the tattoo parlor.

Regulus's whole persona exuded confidence as they walked inside and looked around at the different designs. Regulus looked over at him. "Remember, if I do it, you do it."

Barty nodded. "It's a deal."

When it was their turn, the tattoo artist showed Regulus to a chair. "What did you want today?"

Regulus smiled. "I would like the name 'Barty' in purple ink."

Barty's eyes widened. He expected Regulus to choose the normal blank ink or his favorite color, green ink. Instead, he chose Barty's favorite color.

The tattoo artist nodded. "That's easy enough. Any particular style?"

Regulus looked at the samples and chose a mescaline script.

As the ink was needled into Regulus's pale skin, Barty found himself getting hard. He never thought he would be the type to get frisky from ink on his boyfriend, but having his name permanently on Regulus's arm did something to Barty's libido.

And then it was done, and it was Barty's turn to go under the needle. He traded places with Regulus. "I want the name 'Regulus' in green ink. Same style."

The tattoo artist nodded and as the needle got closer to his arm, Barty exchanged a look with his lover.

This would prove their undying devotion to each other.


	54. Spirit - PansyBlaise

**She's the Man**

 **Pairing/Character:** Pansy/Blaise

 **Summary:** She's _not_ one of the guys.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 397

 **366 Prompt:** Spirit

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pansy Parkinson - Silver - Write about Pansy Parkinson.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (title) She's The Man, (dialogue) "What kind of hotel sells condoms?" / "My favourite kind of place."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Adjust

* * *

Pansy looked around the room in disgust. "What kind of hotel sells condoms?"

Blaise grinned as he picked up the foil-wrapped package. "My favorite kind of place."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a perv, Blaise."

"I'm a guy, and I'm hoping to get laid. There's no harm in that."

"Part of me wonders who you _think_ you're talking to when you say that."

Blaise adjusted his shirt and then placed the condom in his back pocket. "What do you mean?"

"You do realize I'm not one of your guy friends, right?" Pansy spat.

"Huh?"

She wanted to grab her hair and yell her frustration. Why didn't Blaise see that she had breasts and wore perfume? Just because they had been best friends for years didn't give him the right to treat her like she was one of his guy friends. Why didn't he see...?

Why didn't he see how she felt? Instead, he was talking about all of the girls he was going to shag this weekend. He didn't even know how hurtful he was being, how her heart felt like it was breaking.

She stormed out of the room in a huff, not even bothering to try to get Blaise to see what was right in front of him.

* * *

Blaise winced as the door slammed shut. Sometimes it was hard to have a best friend with so much spirit, but that spirit was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew she had feelings for him. And he felt things for her as well. He was just scared. If they crossed that line, there was no going back. If it didn't work, they would never be best friends again, and Blaise didn't want to lose his best relationship because they tried a romance.

He knew she hated that he treated her like a guy, but it was his way of distancing himself from her so he didn't give in to his urges. It was juvenile and it seemed to be driving her away, but he didn't know what else to do.

He _could_ always tell her the truth, but he didn't see her being so accepting of the fact that he knew about her feelings and pretended as if he didn't know.

He laid on his bed with a heavy sigh. This really was a lose-lose situation, wasn't it?


	55. Illusion - SeamusLavender

**Pairing/Character:** Lavender/Seamus

 **Summary:** Lavender meets someone special.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 260

 **366 Prompt:** Illusion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Garrick Ollivander - Silver - Use the location of Ollivander's Wand Shop in your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (quote) "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." (Sarah Dessen), (object) ribbon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Advantage

 **Level-Up Competition:** Tutorial - Stage 2 - Task 3 - Write a story from a child's POV (child considered 12 & under).

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 8\. Seamus Finnegan

* * *

"Lavender, come in here," my mum commands.

I sigh as I enter Ollivander's Wand Shop. I tried to put on the illusion that I was happy and excited. I know I _should_ be and a part of me is. The greater part of me, though, is terrified that I won't make any friends.

The wind picks up as I step into the shop, and I look around, admiring all of the wands on display.

"Is this ribbon yours?" an Irish voice asks.

I whirl around to see a boy my age holding out a red ribbon. I reach up and feel my hair and long strands freely fall around my fingers. I laugh uncomfortably. "Yeah, it must have came undone. Thanks."

I reach to take it and when our fingers touch, a bolt of lightning shoots through my body. My eyes widen and so does the boy's.

"I'm Seamus," he mutters, awed.

"I'm Lavender."

We stay staring at each other until my mum breaks through. "Lavender, Mr. Ollivander is waiting for you."

"I'll see you at Hogwarts?"

I dumbly nod.

He smiles and something in my stomach flutters. As I turn away from him to go to my mum and Mr. Ollivander, I know something has drastically changed. I might be young, but I know in this single flashing, throbbing moment, I have met my true love.

It might take us years to get together, but I _know_ it will eventually happen.

And at least I now have an advantage. When I go to Hogwarts, I will already know someone.


	56. Quidditch - HermioneRoxanne

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Roxanne

 **Summary:** Roxanne's wish comes true.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 232

 **366 Prompt:** Quidditch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roxanne Weasley - Bonus - Write about Roxanne Weasley.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - flowers (item)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Affair

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 112\. Roxanne Weasley

* * *

Nineteen-year old Roxanne was nervous about her first professional Quidditch match. She knew she was a talented Chaser; if she wasn't, she wouldn't have made the Harpies. Logic didn't make the nerves vanish, though.

She sat in the pub alone. Tomorrow was the first game so she wasn't drinking but the atmosphere helped relax her a tad. A couple of her teammates were here as well, but they were off doing their own things.

She wished her lover could be here cheering her on, but that wasn't really possible. That was the problem of having an affair with a married woman. Roxanne was always second because she was the other woman. Still, it didn't mean she didn't wish things could be different.

As if her wish made it possible, her lover appeared at her side.

"Hermione?" Roxanne breathlessly whispered.

Hermione smiled her warm smile, the one that always sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "These are for you."

Roxanne took the pretty bouquet of flowers, the purple and red mixture making it a striking display. "They're gorgeous, but how are you here?"

"Business trip," she replied simply. "I couldn't miss your first game."

Roxanne smiled widely. "This is the best surprise ever. I'm so glad you're here."

Hermione leaned over and claimed Roxanne's lips in a heated kiss, and it said everything Hermione didn't. She was glad she was here as well.


	57. Villain - LuciusVoldemort

**Beauty and the Beast**

 **Pairing/Character:** Voldemort/Lucius

 **Summary:** Lucius always complies.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 249

 **366 Prompt:** Villain

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Licorus Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - City, Sexuality, Ancestry, Early

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (dialogue) "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity.", (title) Beauty and the Beast

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Affect

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 121\. Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort

* * *

It was early when Lucius entered the small city. He didn't want to be here, especially with his current company, but he only had to wait a little while longer before he got his reward.

"I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity," Bellatrix drawled.

Lucius rolled his eyes and didn't let what Bellatrix say affect him. Bellatrix's inbreed ancestry made her opinion mean less than nothing to him. And she had no business calling anyone insane.

Besides, everyone knew she wanted the Dark Lord and refused to settle for anything less. Lucius didn't blame her. He wanted Lord Voldemort as well.

Lucius would never label his sexuality as gay or bi. He enjoyed women, but he always yearned for his Lord. Most people saw his Lord as a villain, but Lucius saw a man who had power and knew how to wield it. And that kind of control was intoxicating to Lucius.

As soon as he was able to, Lucius escaped his unwanted company and Apparated into the room set up for them.

His Lord was already there, ruby eyes intent on him as soon as he arrived.

Lucius licked his lips and found himself melting under the power his Lord exuded. "My Lord," he breathily exhaled.

Lord Voldemort snapped his fingers, and Lucius's robes disappeared, leaving him bare to hungry eyes. "Come," was the quiet order.

Lucius happily complied.


	58. Fire - HermoneQuirinus Quirrell

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Quirinus Quirrell

 **Summary:** Quirinus watches and waits.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 326

 **366 Prompt:** Fire

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Quirinus Quirrell - Silver - Write about Quirinus Quirrell.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - candles (object)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Afternoon

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 77\. Professor Quirrell

* * *

Quirinus watched it happen from up above. It was early afternoon, and he watched his love, his soulmate, be burned alive by fire. He watched as her beautiful pale skin turn red and raw from the heat. He heard her screams, cries for help. Both went unanswered as no one knew she had been there.

He watched as she died slowly, feeling pain for every last second of her too short life.

His heart ached for her even as he inwardly rejoiced.

He knew it was wrong that he was happy that she died, but he lost his chance with her while he was alive. He hadn't known she was his soulmate, his perfect half. He hadn't been able to find out the truth before he fell under the Dark Lord's lure. Instead, he had put his beautiful mate into danger. And after he died, after he realized what he had done, it had been too late. He was in the afterlife, and he was forced to watch his love face trial after trial and not intervene. He watched her go to the Yule Ball with a Bulgarian and seethed with jealousy. He watched the redhead menace kiss her and wished he could go down there and claim what was meant to be his.

He grinned happily when she pushed him away and rebuffed his advances, claiming it didn't feel right.

Maybe Hermione knew something was missing deep down. Quirinus hoped so.

When she appeared in front of him, the candles surrounded them made her glow. Her outer beauty always matched her inner beauty, but right now, Quirinus felt his breath leave him at the sight of her.

Hermione's brown eyes were soft. "Quirinus?"

His throat was dry, but he cleared it and answered, "Yes?"

"I know everything," she claimed.

And as she came into his arms, the piece that Quirinus had known was missing settled into its place. Hermione was where she belonged: with him.


	59. Victory - HelgaSalazar

**Pairing/Character:** Salazar/Helga

 **Summary:** Helga and Salazar might not make sense, but it works.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 286

 **366 Prompt:** Victory

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Architect of Hogwarts - Gold - Write a story set in Founders Era Hogwarts.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (plot/action) Going on a romantic date, (emotion/feeling) Sensitive

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Age

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 142\. Helga Hufflepuff

* * *

Ever since Helga was a young age, she had always been overly sensitive. The smallest thing could make her cry. She was relentlessly teased about her nature. It seemed like everyone enjoyed making the sensitive girl cry.

When Salazar set his sights on her, Helga did her best to not give in. If he wanted her, she would not be an easy victory.

Salazar was a bit rough around the edges. Most people thought he wouldn't be good for someone like Helga, that he wouldn't know how to tiptoe around her feelings, but he seemed to go out of his way to make Helga feel good.

While his caustic sense of humor was always in full force around Rowena and Godric, he was gentler with Helga. And when she got to know him better, know that his words weren't to be taken too seriously, Salazar allowed himself to loosen up around her. He was the only one that could tease her and not truly hurt Helga's feelings. Their bantering was a part of their relationship.

Against her wishes, Helga found herself warming up to him until she finally agreed to a date.

He took her to her favorite restaurant, a French bistro at the edge of town. Surrounded by candlelight, Helga found herself laughing harder than she had ever laughed before. She wasn't embarrassed by her big belly laughs because Salazar was laughing right with her. Not _at_ her. _With_ her.

At the end of night, before their deserts arrived, Salazar took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for being my date tonight."

She blushed. "Thank you for asking me."

And she knew she would accept another date were he to ask.


	60. Puzzle - Augusta, Neville

**Pairing/Character:** Augusta, Neville

 **Summary:** Neville will have to get used to it.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 246

 **366 Prompt:** Puzzle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Augusta Longbottom – Silver - Write about Augusta's relationship with Neville.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (object) Card/Love Letter, (emotion/feeling) Challenged

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Ago

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 71\. Augusta Longbottom

* * *

Years ago, after she gained custody of Neville, Augusta accepted she might never fall in love again. Her whole world was making sure Neville was brought up right and a husband just didn't fit into the picture. She had to make sure Neville was prepared to face the world, and there was no time to think about her love life.

After the war ended, Augusta began socializing a bit. And when she got a love letter, Augusta wasn't _that_ surprised.

She didn't even have to puzzle out who it was from before she looked at the signature. It was the same wizard she had seen every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday for the last two years. And she definitely wasn't opposed to his interest.

Neville, on the other hand, seemed rather challenged by the thought of his grandmother developing a romantic attachment.

"Are you sure this guy can be trusted? How long have you actually known him?"

Augusta crossed her arms. "My personal life is none of your business, Neville."

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt. Is it wrong that I want to look out for my grandmother?"

"I can take care of myself," she replied.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Just be careful."

"That's my line. And I'll be fine. Derek is a very nice man."

Neville scrunched up his face at the name and mouthed, _Derek?_

Augusta turned away from her grandson. Neville would just have to get used to her dating.


	61. Dawn - HermioneEileen Prince

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Eileen Prince

 **Summary:** Eileen doesn't deserve her.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 204

 **366 Prompt:** Dawn

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cordelia Misericordia - Gold - Write about an elderly witch.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (dialogue) "You're late." / "You're stunning." / "You're forgiven.", (genre) romantic comedy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Allow

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Writing Challenge - Hermione/Eileen Prince

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 148\. Eileen Prince

* * *

Eileen knew it was wrong. She shouldn't allow it to happen. Hermione was a young girl, maybe not underage, but young. And Eileen certainly wasn't.

Even so, Eileen couldn't seem to stay away.

She watched the sky as the dawn light broke through, and thought that the only thing prettier was Hermione's smile.

Time passed and then there was a loud noise, followed by colorful cursing.

Eileen smiled at the sound of her lover but the smile dropped when she realized she was late for breakfast.

She hurriedly dressed and went down to the kitchen. "Hi." She waved like a guilty child.

With a spatula in her hand, Hermione faced Eileen. "You're late."

Eileen nervously laughed, knowing how much Hermione hated tardiness. "You're stunning," she tried.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're forgiven." She paused and then added, "But don't let it happen again."

Eileen quickly nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to Hermione's cheek. "When's breakfast going to be ready?"

"Well, since you're late, you can patiently wait and no complaining."

Eileen sat at the table and waited to be fed. Yes, maybe she didn't deserve such a young, vibrant woman like Hermione, but she would never be the one to tell the brunette.


	62. Obsessive - CharlieFleur

**Pairing/Character:** Charlie/Fleur

 **Summary:** Fleur goes after her desires.

 **Warning:** mild sexual content

 **Rating:** M (to be safe)

 **Word Count:** 364

 **366 Prompt:** Obsessive

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Emeric the Evil - Silver - Prompts Used - Power, Universal, Home, Labour

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (object) Lingerie, (emotion/feeling) Provocative

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Analyst

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 104\. Fleur Delacour

* * *

Fleur was no analyst, but when she wanted something or someone, she went for it. She could be obsessive about what she wanted, but Fleur didn't necessarily see that as a bad thing.

She had tried to want a home with Bill, want a family with him, but she couldn't lie to herself forever. She no longer loved Bill.

When she told him, he was hurt, but he also appreciated the honesty. Although he needed time to grieve for a lost relationship, he told her that he wanted to remain friends. He was just thankful she told him before they married.

Fleur knew she had to wait to go after what she wanted. Bill needed to move on first. When she felt a respective time had passed, almost a year, Fleur decided it was time.

Women had the universal power to seduce men, and Fleur, as a quarter-Veela, was even better at it than regular women. She would use every tool in her arsenal to get what she wanted.

Fleur labored to get everything ready at his house before he came home. Hopefully, when he took one look at her, he would be sold.

At six pm, she heard the Floo go off and positioned herself provocatively on the bed in her sexist lingerie, a peach two piece. Her eyes were hooded and her legs spread open.

When Charlie entered his bedroom, his eyes widened. "Fleur..."

"Hello, Charlie," she purred, widening her legs even more. "Do you see something you like?"

He nodded silently, eyes glued to her body.

"I want you, and all you have to do is accept it. I'm yours for the taking."

"Bill –"

"Bill and I have been over for a long time. It's you I want." She palmed her own breast. "Charlie, please. I need you."

He was on her almost instantly, roughly grabbing her waist and devouring her lips.

Pride filled Fleur when she felt his erection against her leg. She arched her back, rubbing against the erection. She sighed happily when Charlie moved his lips to her neck.

Yes, it was very easy to get what she wanted, and she would enjoy ever moment of it.


	63. Eternal - Charity Burbage

**Pairing/Character:** Charity Burbage

 **Summary:** Charity is alone once again.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 222

 **366 Prompt:** Eternal

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charity Burbage - Silver - Write about Charity Burbage.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (restriction) Must take place on Valentine's Day, (object) Box of Chocolates

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Annual

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Cruciatus Curse (spell), rain (weather conditions)

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 99\. Charity Burbage

* * *

"No, stop!" Charity screamed. "Stay away from me," she ordered, but it didn't sound very threatening as she cowered on the floor.

The Death Eater smirked. "Crucio!" he growled, and Charity felt unimaginable pain. She cried for help, hoping someone would hear her desperate pleas. No one came, though. When would it be over?

A crash of thunder and Charity startled awake. She looked out of the window and watched the rain pound against it.

She hugged her body, glancing at the calendar and read the date. February 14. Valentine's Day. And she was alone. Again.

It was an annual thing. She spent every Valentine's Day alone and wondered if it would be an eternal occurrence. Would she ever find love? Would she ever be not damaged enough for love?

Charity picked up the box of chocolates from the table in front of the couch and popped a caramel chocolate into her mouth. She chewed slowly, barely tasting the sweetness as her body trembled.

She wished there was someone she could Floo, but all of her friends had dates tonight and wouldn't appreciate being interrupted.

She was on her own for the night.

As she took a coconut chocolate, She turned her body to watch the rain, doing her best to now dwell on her nightmare.

Another Valentine's Day. Another ordinary night.


	64. Blood - PetuniaVernon

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia/Vernon

 **Summary:** Why did Petunia marry Vernon?

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 254

 **366 Prompt:** Blood

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ursula Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Martyr, Bear, Saint

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (word) Lovesick, (colour) Coral

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 24. Anywhere

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 31\. Petunia Dursley

* * *

Petunia was no martyr; her blood family would agree with the sentiment, especially her sister. Most people couldn't really bear her. Anywhere she went, people looked at her funny, as if she wasn't fit to walk on the same ground as them.

Even as a child, while people gravitated towards Lily, they only included Petunia in their games if Lily was coming. Otherwise, they ignored the plainer Evans.

It made her desire to stand out even more, to be seen by people who had tunnel vision. And then Lily got a letter to a magical school, and by extension, a magical world filled with magical people, and once again, Petunia was excluded from people who only wanted her sister.

It wasn't fair.

And then when she was nineteen, she met Vernon Dursley. Thankfully, she had been wearing her favorite coral dress, the one who accentuated her best features. She was immediately lovesick for him.

He was no saint, but he did have something no one else did. He _saw_ her. She was special to him. He wanted her in a way no other person, male or female, had ever wanted her in the past. He enjoyed her company on lazy Sundays and liked talking to her over the breakfast table.

So, when she married him, she pushed away the feeling that she might be settling. She couldn't wait forever for her Prince Charming to come and sweep her off of her feet. Vernon was steady and dependable, and that would have to be enough.


	65. Candy - LavenderParvati

**Pairing/Character:** Lavender/Parvati

 **Summary:** Parvati models for Lavender.

 **Warning:** mild sexual content

 **Rating:** M (to be safe)

 **Word Count:** 321

 **366 Prompt:** Candy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Callidora Longbottom - Bronze - Prompt Used - Beauty

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (object) Heart-Shaped Glasses, (colour) baby pink

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 25. Apart

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 9\. Lavender Brown

* * *

Lavender stared at her girlfriend as she mindlessly popped some of her candy chews in her mouth.

"You like?" Parvati asked with a giggle as she did a twirl. The raven-haired beauty wore baby pink heart-shaped glasses. On almost anyone else, it would have looked utterly ridiculous. Parvati could make anything suit her flawless face, though.

Apart from their tastes in subjects at Hogwarts (Lavender adored Charms and Divination, and Parvati liked Transfiguration and Ancient Runes), the two girls were completely compatible. They had been best friends throughout their school years. They bonded over fashion and jokes and secrets while they shared a dormitory.

And by some unspoken agreement, they rarely spoke about boys. It had surprised no one when they became more than simply friends. They fit like puzzle pieces.

Lavender smiled. "I do like."

Parvati sat on the bed next to Lavender and grabbed a handful of candy before Lavender could get it out of her reach. She grinned as she shoved them into her mouth.

After she chewed and swallowed, Parvati mused, "I thought about wearing them to the Valentine's Dance. Do you think it's tacky?"

Lavender shrugged. "First of all, keep your hands off of my candy. Second of all, I think they're cute. Pair it with your pink silk dress, and you'll definitely be noticed." She paused. "Is there someone special you're trying to get to notice you?" she questioned suspiciously.

Parvati lightly shouldered her. "Don't get jealous. You know I only have eyes for you." Parvati kissed her, their tongues passionately dueling as they fell backwards onto the bad, knocking the candy dish to the floor.

Parvati's hand cupped Lavender's breast, gently squeezing it.

Lavender clenched her thighs shut tightly, feeling moisture between her legs already. When Parvati pulled away, breathlessly, Lavender warned, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who said anything about not finishing," she queried, leaning down and claiming Lavender's lips once again.


	66. Tongue-Tied - SiriusAlice

**Pairing/Character:** Sirius/Alice

 **Summary:** Sirius is Alice's first crush.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 264

 **366 Prompt:** Tongue-Tied

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arcturus Black I - Bronze - Prompts Used - Possible, Old, Family, Gold

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (word) Infatuated/Infatuation, (emotion/feeling) Passionate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 26. Appeal

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 73\. Alice Longbottom

* * *

When Alice first met Sirius, she was absolutely infatuated with him. He was good looking and funny. He was a brave Gryffindor like her, and it didn't hurt that he was from an old Pure-blood family that had a lot of gold. He was a possible husband, a good choice, and Alice knew she would be lucky if he deigned to court her.

The first time Sirius noticed her, he smiled and waved. "Hey. You're Alice, right?"

She was too tongue-tied to verbalize her agreement so she simply nodded.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I watched you in Transfiguration and you seem to know what you're doing. It's one of my weaker subjects, and I could use some help."

Alice flushed. "O-Of c-course. W-We can m-meet in the l-library after dinner."

Sirius nodded. "I'll be there."

The more time Alice spent with Sirius, the more his appeal to her dwindled. He was still all of the things she had initially liked about him, but she noticed he was a passionate person as well. When he felt, he felt deeply, and he wasn't shy about showing it.

Alice needed someone a little more sedate. Someone steady suited her tastes, so although she still felt a spark of attraction, she knew nothing could ever happen between them.

And years later, when Lily told Alice how she suspected Sirius might be someone they couldn't trust in the war, Alice looked at her friend, aghast.

Sirius was a lot of things, and one of those things was loyal. She just hoped the Potters would lose whatever suspicions they had.


	67. Butterflies - DruellaAbraxas

**Pairing/Character:** Abraxas/Druella

 **Summary:** Mermaid AU! Druella loves playing with toys.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 925

 **366 Prompt:** Butterflies

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Myths and Legends Task - Write a Mermaid!AU for any canon character. However, instead of writing them as benevolent creatures, write them as the Myth writes them: as being dangerous to man above water. **Prompts Used -** (dialogue) "Do you know what that means? I always win.", (word) danger, (word) worship

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ella Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Quill, Mothering, Indifferent, Distance

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (dialogue) "I love you, you belong to me." / "I don't belong to anybody. I'll _never_ let anybody put me in a cage." / "I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!", (dialogue) "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 30. Approve

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 200\. Abraxas Malfoy

* * *

Druella watched from the water. Her chin and nose stayed underwater, the only thing visible - if anyone was to look closely –was her eyes and the top of her head. She watched as the blond sea captain smiled at the butterflies and inwardly sneered.

He might look aristocratic and pompous but underneath it all, he was weak, and he would pay for his failings.

With a grin that humans had learned to fear, knowing it meant danger to them, but usually only when it was too late, Druella turned away from the nauseating scene and dove back down below the water. She swam to the seafloor as her mind began planning what to do with her new toy.

She swam, an indifferent eye roaming over her surrounds as she passed other mermaids. Mermaids were different. Some were benevolent and kind, wishing to help. Others, like Druella, loved to torture and torment under their toys no longer breathed.

She grimaced as she passed a mothering mermaid with her offspring, holding back the shudder of distaste at the sickening act.

And when she passed another mermaid, hands formed into claws as she fought with her sister, Druella nodded to herself. _'That's the way it should be,'_ she silently approved.

No cuddling but ever mermaid and merman for herself and himself.

It was two days later and Druella was once again at the surface, admiring her prey. He interacted with another mermaid, one that tended to be nice and sweet. He didn't seem bothered by her half fish status, and Druella realized that would make her plan even easier.

She swam the short distance to the port side of his ship, flapping her fin a little harder to get his attention. He looked over his shoulder and stilled.

Druella waved, exuding a feeling of shyness and uncertainty. He carelessly walked over to the edge of the ship. "Hello, there," he murmured.

'Fool,' she thought. "Hello, I'm Druella." She barely noted the other mermaid swimming away once she no longer had the human's attention.

"That's a very pretty name. I'm Abraxas. Can I help you with something?"

She sighed, putting on a perfected air of innocence. "I've always wanted to talk to a human and learn about the species. And I saw you the other day. I thought you could be that human?" She asked instead of stated.

Red rose to Abraxas's cheeks at her flattery. "I would be honored to be that human."

She smiled. Just like that, the trap was set, and Abraxas wouldn't even realize it until it was too late.

Druella began spending every day with Abraxas, waiting for the sign that it was time. She acted as if she didn't realize what was going on as he attempted to get closer to her.

He showed her many human things, including a metal contraption that opened cans of food and a writing instrument called a quill.

And all the while, Druella patiently waited.

Finally, Abraxas got angry. "I'm sick of this," he roared.

Druella blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."

"I'm not sure..."

"Don't pretend you don't know how I feel about you. I would worship you if you let me, so why not let me? I could take good care of you forever. We can find a way for you to be human - I'm sure there's some kind of magic to do it - and we would be together." He took her hand and held it between his two larger ones. Say yes, Druella. Please say yes."

She smirked, snatching her hand away from him. "No."

Abraxas frowned, his eyes narrowed. "I love you, you belong to me."

She used her hands to help push her to the edge of the ship, her fin dangling completely over the water. "I don't belong to anybody. I'll never let anybody put me in a cage."

"I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!"

Druella grabbed his shirt and pulled until their noses touched. "You're a fool. You let your emotions control you, and now you're going to pay for it."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I hate weak men, men who can't see anything that's right in front of them. You trusted a mermaid despite the legends because you thought you knew best. Not only are you weak and foolish, but your arrogant and believe yourself to be infallible."

"Druella, we can be happy together," he pleaded.

Druella's nose wrinkled at the visible desperation on the blond's face. "You've never been able to say no to me. Do you know what that means? I always win. And what I want is you to pay."

And with that, she pushed him over the edge and dove in after him. Before he could come to the surface, spluttering for air, her hands were around his neck, and she pushed him down, down, down, all the way to the seafloor.

His eyes were wide and frightened as he struggled, but she was too strong, and his attempts to break free from her grasp weakened.

She held him on the ground until he stopped moving, eyes closed and mouth opened.

She let go of him and swam away, not even sparing a second glance at him. Too bad he didn't live to actually learn and accept his lesson, but Druella had lost her patience and control.

Oh well.

Maybe the next human would live long enough to suffer the consequences.


	68. Quitting - CedrellaSeptimus

**Pairing/Character:** Cedrella/Septimus Weasley

 **Summary:** Cedrella was always different from her sisters.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 879

 **366 Prompt:** Quitting

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Myths and Legends - Task - Write about the three Black sisters (Charis, Cedrella, and Callidora Black), and their struggle with one of them being different to the other two. **Prompts Used -** (dialogue) All my life you've been there. You never left me. I can't leave you.", (dialogue) "I'm a damsel; I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day.", (plot line) Someone having an imaginary friend

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charis Crouch - Bronze - Prompts Used - Youngest, Stern, Sister, Picture

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (object) Engagement/Promise/Wedding Ring, (word) Affection/Affectionate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Female Name: Maia

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 31. Are

* * *

Cedrella had always been a bit odd. She was the middle child and that put her under a lot of pressure. She didn't have the same kind of pressure that Callidora had from being the eldest, but there was still pressure there.

While Charis was the youngest and had to train to be the perfect Pure-blood wife and Callidora was the oldest who had to be the picture of the perfect heiress, Cedrella had her own problems.

Nothing Cedrella did was ever as good as her sisters. She didn't know how to be stern when the time called for it like Callidora, and she wasn't fragile and innocent like Charis.

Outside of the family, she didn't have many friends. Usually, the children she came in contact with because their parents associated with hers, refereed one of her sisters over her company. So, she took to having an imaginary friend, someone who would never choose Charis or Callidora over her.

She made sure to keep Maia a secret, knowing she would be looked at as even more abnormal than people already saw her as.

But it was fun. They played games together. They went on adventures where they had to search for a treasure. She even played the role of damsel in distress but in a different way. She had told Maia, "I'm a damsel; I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day." She wanted to save herself and no one was going to do it for her, not even her own creation.

Maia was always there for her. She was the one that made Cedrella smile when she thought she was going to cry. She didn't know how she would have gotten through childhood if it wasn't for Maia.

It was just another way she differed from sisters. They had never had the same vivid imagination that Cedrella was blessed with. Or maybe it was a curse.

She knew she needed Maia; she couldn't count on her parents for support. If she was skilled in anything, her mother and father both said she should do better.

She took to quilting and painting, and her father said it was a waste of time. She took to studying finance and looking up the types of jobs she thought she would excel at, and her mother said that would be her husband's job.

Nothing she ever did was good enough for them, and no one saw Cedrella's pain, not even her sisters.

Well, almost no one. Someone did see her pain. Septimus Weasley. A blood traitor. Someone a Black should never associate with. Although they had always known each other, they never really talked, but Cedrella always noticed the way he would watch her with worried eyes and a frown on his freckled face. And that was what she clung to now.

They first became friends, and then more, and Cedrella couldn't stay away from him even though she knew how her family would react. There would be no quitting Septimus for Cedrella.

He was always an affectionate person, something that took time for her to get used to it, but once she did, she was grateful for it. She enjoyed the way he showed his care and never wanted to lose it.

When Septimus took her hand, Cedrella forgot how to breathe. When he smiled and laughed with her, she thought her heart might burst. And the first time they kissed, it was magical. Cedrella couldn't really explain it, but she had never felt something so right in the world, and she knew his lips forever belonged on hers.

Everything came tumbling down one day and Septimus immediately noticed that something was troubling her. Septimus _always_ noticed.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"No, my parents are talking about marriage contracts as I'm nearing my 17th birthday. Of course they don't want my input about who I want to marry, but they wanted me to prepare myself for it."

Septimus swallowed. "I knew this couldn't last. I'm just thankful for the time I had with you, no matter how short it was."

Cedrella shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm ready to walk away from my family to be with you."

"Your sisters?" he questioned. He knew that although she felt inferior to her older and younger sister, she did love them with all of her heart.

She frowned. "I do love them, and I'll always love them, but they'll be fine without me. All my life you've been there. You never left me. I can't leave you. That is, if you'll take me and keep me forever?"

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a ring. "I've been holding onto this engagement ring just in case I ever worked up the courage to ask you to marry me. Just so you know, if you put this and a wedding ring on, I'll never let you take either of them off."

She smiled, holding her hand out to him and wiggling her finger. "Trust me. They will never leave their rightful places."

Septimus slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed the same finger.

Warmth filled Cedrella's body, and although she knew the falling out would be painful, Septimus was worth it.


	69. Forget - PadmaHermione, Parvati

**Pairing/Character:** Padma/Hermione, Parvati

 **Summary:** Padma has a secret, and Parvati wants to know what it is.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 894

 **366 Prompt:** Forget

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Task - Write about an intense curiosity. **Prompts Used -** (word) married, (emotion) afraid, (dialogue) "Don't go in that room."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** February Event - My Love - black (color)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Padma Patil - Silver - Write about Padma Patil.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - painting (Action), gurgle (word), "I demand a refund." (dialogue), tick (Word), squishy (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 32. Arrival

 **200 characters in 200 days:** 4\. Padma Patil

* * *

Parvati stormed into the house just as Padma exited her secret room. "I demand a refund," she announced upon her arrival at Padma's side.

Padma barely glanced in her direction, used to her sister's rants. "Refund for what?"

"Look at the bracelet. It's all squishy and uneven. I can't believe I even walked out of the store with it."

Padma sighed. "It's just a bracelet. I'm sure it didn't cost more than a few dollars."

"Still, I paid money for it."

"Did you try to give it back to the store?"

Parvati crossed her arms. "Of course. They wouldn't accept it because I had already opened the packaging. It's ridiculous," she gurgled.

Padma rolled her eyes. "Then get over it." She looked over at the clock. "Oh, um I have go in a tick."

Parvati raised an interested eyebrow. "Really, go where?" she asked curiously.

"Out," Padma answered. She checked herself in the mirror, running a brush through her hair.

Parvati's mouth fell open. Padma was a pretty girl - they were twins after all - but while Parvati had always been the one obsessed with looks, Padma was comfortable and rarely even looked in the mirror. The fact that she was doing so now and even applying some lipstick meant something big. And Parvati wanted to know what. "Are you meeting someone?" she asked eagerly.

Padma rolled her shoulders. "None of your business."

Parvati frowned. If she wanted to find out what Padma was hiding, the best place to look would be in 'the room,' the one Parvati was banned from. Her eyes slid to the closed door and she grinned. As soon as Padma was gone...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Padma warning her, "Don't go in that room," and she walked out of the door.

Parvati didn't wait long before she was undoing the wards. She knew Padma would be angry, but Parvati had to know her twin's secret.

She walked into the room and looked around. She noticed a black smock on the ground, and she went to pick it up, her eyes scanned the walls; they were all decorated with paintings. Parvati's breath caught. She had known Padma used to love art, but she had no idea the skill she had, or the fact that Padma still painted. They were beautiful.

Throughout the day, Parvati kept revisiting the room, unable to stay away. And when Padma came home, Parvati was in the room.

"Get out," Padma growled.

"Parvati -"

"No!" Parvati interrupted. "I asked you to stay out of this room, and you didn't listen to me. I want you to forget what you saw. Forget even that you came in here. Get out! Now! And stay out!"

Parvati's heart broke at the pain in Padma's eyes, and she quietly left, wondering if she had forever destroyed her relationship with her sister.

It was two days later, and they still hadn't talked, when Padma called from 'the room,' "Parvati, come in here."

Parvati slowly entered, afraid of what she would find.

Padma stood in front of canvas, a brush poised as she studied whatever she was painting.

"You're curious about what's been going on with me?" Padma asked, eyes still focused on the painting.

Parvati swallowed. "Yes, but it's not my business. I know I invaded your privacy, and there's nothing I can do to make up for that. I'm sorry."

Padma sighed, finally turning away from the painting.

Parvati carefully kept her eyes averted from what the canvas held.

"I wasn't really angry at you. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Parvati breathed.

"Afraid that you had discovered my secret and that you hated me. It didn't take long for me to realize you hadn't gone through the paintings stacked by the wall."

Parvati shook her head. "No matter what your secret is, I could never hate you. I just want to know what's happening with my twin sister, my best friend."

"I'm dating Hermione Granger. We've been dating for almost six months now. I'm not sure if we'll ever get married, but I know I love her, and I want her in my life forever."

She gestured to the painting and Parvati finally looked at it. It was a beautiful depiction of Hermione, curly brown hair framing her face and bright, intelligent happy eyes with a cheerful grin plastered on her face. Parvati realized it was how Padma saw Hermione, and she felt the love within the painting.

"I have a lot of paintings of Hermione in this room, and I was afraid you figured it out."

Parvati took a shuddering breath. "Padma, I love you, and I don't care who you love as long as you're happy. And as long as Hermione is good to you. Is she?"

Padma smiled brightly. "She is, and I've never been happier."

Parvati nodded. "Good."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "That's Hermione. I invited her over so you two can reconnect."

Parvati nodded and followed Padma out of the room. She stopped near the kitchen and watched the two girls share a sweet kiss at the threshold. She would have never thought about her sister with a girl, but as she watched them, she realized it worked.

Hermione gave Padma something that no one else could, and Parvati was ecstatic that the two had found their ways to each other.


	70. Moonlight - BillRemus

**Pairing/Character:** Bill/Remus

 **Summary:** Bill finds comfort from Remus.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 559

 **366 Prompt:** Moonlight

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** February Event - Teamwork Exercise - (lyric) "If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it." - _Jason Mraz,_ (color) magenta

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Sirius Black I - Bronze - Prompts Used - Disease, Attack, Unknown, Unheard

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - sugar, passed, boot

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 33. Aside

* * *

Bill morosely stared at Fleur's magenta dress, knowing that soon, it would be the last time he ever saw it again. Aside it was Fleur's sugar cookies, and he knew he would never taste one of them again.

He put on his boots, needing desperately to escape the confines of Shell Cottage. As he walked to the door and passed by everything that reminded him of Fleur, he averted his eyes, not needing the reminder of everything that he was losing because of this horrible disease.

He might not have become a full werewolf after Fenrir Greyback's attack, but he still suffered symptoms of a wolf. And him being call a half-wolf wasn't unheard of.

When many of the symptoms were still unknown, Fleur did her best to be supportive, but she just couldn't handle it any longer. His sexual appetite, especially around the full moon, was too great for her. She referred to him as a beast, and it wasn't meant to be a compliment.

She hadn't wanted to leave him, but she needed to do what was best for herself. Bill understood in a way, but a part of him hated her for her weakness. She vowed to love him, but he guessed her love was conditional.

He walked under the moonlight, not paying attention. He vacantly looked towards the ocean and saw a familiar man.

His lips tilted in a sad parody of a smile as he strode towards someone he had always admired. "Remus?"

Remus looked at him with kind eyes. "Hello, your parents thought you might need someone to talk to, and I decided it should be me."

Bill snorted. "Really? Has anyone ever walked away from you because you're a werewolf?"

Remus nodded silently.

Bill held his breath. How could anyone walk away from Remus? Although one wouldn't know it if you ever saw him in a duel, Remus was one of the kindest, gentlest people Bill knew. He was loyal and would do anything for the ones he loved. Why would anyone give that up?"

Remus placed a hand on Bill's shoulder. "The first time I got my heart broken was after Hogwarts, and it was because I told a girl I was dating that I was a werewolf. She reacted negatively. Do you know what Sirius said to me?" He didn't wait for Bill's answer. "He said ' If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it.' And I did, and I'm stronger for it."

"That's easier said than done."

Remus squeezed Bill's shoulder. "Maybe, but you're a strong, courageous person, a true Gryffindor. And I know you can do it."

Bill didn't know where it came from, but he found himself leaning forward and kissing Remus on the lips.

Remus lightly pushed him away before the light kiss could become anything deep. "Bill, you're a beautiful man, and if you weren't hurting because of a lost relationship, I would have easily returned the kiss, but you are hurting. You need to grieve and afterwards, if you want to continue what you started, I'll be waiting for you."

Bill's eyes darted to Remus's lips, but he knew Remus was right. He had to grieve and maybe then, he would be able to find something new and loving.


	71. Monster (SiriusHermione)

**Pairing/Character:** Sirius/Hermione

 **Summary:** How did this happen?

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 370

 **366 Prompt:** Monster

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** February Event - My Love - "I hit the jackpot when I married you"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Giffard Abbott - Bronze - Prompts Used - Hungry, dog, pet, jump

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - cat (creature), 12 Grimmauld Place (location)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 34. Assist

* * *

Hermione laid in the bed at 12 Grimmauld Place while Sirius straddled her.

He kissed her neck with gentle lips, inhaling her scent.

When he thrust against her still clothed body, she giggled. "You are a dog," she joked.

"Wolf, wolf," Sirius returned, his teeth nibbling along her neck. "I'm so hungry for you, pet," he murmured against her skin. One of his hands left their place on the pillow, anchored next to head, and moved downward, cupping her breast with a firm grip.

She inhaled sharply.

"I hit the jackpot when I married you."

She pulled his hair, taking his lips away from her neck, so their lips could meet in a ferocious kiss. When they finally broke apart, Sirius was panting and hard, aching to get rid of his pants, and Hermione was whimpering, arching her body up. "Never forget how lucky you are," she warned.

"Never could," he promised.

Suddenly, their bedroom door open, and Sirius sprang off of Hermione, looking at their very small intruder.

Cecelia carried her pet cat, Artemis, in her arms as she stood at the doorway, looking at them with frightened arms.

"Cecie, what are doing here?" Sirius asked, grateful that both of them were still dressed.

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Cecie, are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, standing up from the bed.

"Mummy, daddy, I think there's a monster under my bed. Can I stay with you tonight?"

Sirius sighed. "Luv, there's no monsters. We'll go look right now and I'll show you that it's safe, okay?"

"Mummy?" Cecelia whimpered.

Hermione caved at her sad, grey eyes. "Of course you can stay with us tonight, Cecie."

"But –" he quieted at the stern look Hermione gave him. He ran his fingers through his head. "Come here, Cecie."

She dropped Artemis to the floor who easily jumped onto the bed. It looked like they had even more company tonight. Sirius bent down and assisted Cecilia onto the bed. Her and her cat slithered into the middle.

And Sirius laid down with Hermione joining them on Cecilia's other side.

What started out as such a promising night sure took a turn for the mundane. Oh well. There was always tomorrow night.


	72. Dust - angsty NarcissaKingsley

**Pairing/Character:** angsty! Narcissa/Kingsley

 **Summary:** Kingsley is forced to make a tough choice.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 525

 **366 Prompt:** Dust

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** February Event - Teamwork - (lyric) "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies." - _Radiohead_ , (object) Champagne

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Tilly Toke - Bronze - Write about someone committing a selfless act to protect someone.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - slippers, strap, game

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 35. Assistant

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 67\. Kingsley Shacklebolt

* * *

Kingsley watched the dust swirl on the table as Narcissa put on her slippers. He avoided looking at her. He heard, more than saw, her struggling with the strap as it was frayed, but he didn't offer his assistance.

It always hurt when she left, knowing she was going back to her family and being the perfect Black heiress, the one betrothed to a prominent and influential Pure-blood wizard.

He knew she loved him and would never willingly walk away from what they had formed. Kingsley might be a Pure-blood, but he was low class, not considered good enough for a Black. If they were discovered, though, she would be disowned, banished from the family she loved. And he couldn't allow that to happen.

She would never choose to give up their game so he would have to.

He finally turned and saw her picking up her glass of champagne, finally finishing the last few drops. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I don't think we should do this anymore."

Narcissa's hand, which had been going to place the glass back on the table, stilled. "What?" she quietly asked.

"I think we should end this farce of a relationship."

"A farce? Is that what this is to you?"

Kingsley gulped. "Yes. You know we can't be together for real. You're destined to marry Lucius Malfoy. It would be better if we just stop now, before we're forced to because of a marriage contract."

She finally placed the glass on the table and came around to his side of the bed. Her robe was closed, but a hint of cleavage still peaked through, and Kingsley did his best to not look at it, not matter how tempting it was.

She knelt in front of him. "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies."

Kingsley closed his eyes. He knew what she was offering. She was offering to give up her family, her last name, and be with him wholly. And a large part of him wanted to grab the chance and never let it go, but he couldn't. Even if she loved him, he knew she would be broken without her family. And he would never forgive himself for being part of the reason she was in so much pain. "No, it would never work. You should go back to your life, and I should go back to mine, and our paths should never cross again."

"So, you're just giving up on us?" she demanded crossly.

He silently nodded, sitting stone-faced on the bed. She stood up and angrily stomped out of the room. He heard the Floo and knew she was gone.

He didn't relax in the quiet of the room. He knew he had just lost his one true love, his soulmate, and it was his own fault. He knew it was for Narcissa's best, though.

The knowledge that he did the right thing didn't stop the pain from overcoming his heart. He would have to ask his assistant for some extra work. He would need to be kept busy so he couldn't dwell on everything wrong with his life.


	73. Owl - Hestia Jones

**Pairing/Character:** Hestia Jones

 **Summary:** Hestia was done.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 300

 **366 Prompt:** Owl

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Fairytale - Extra Credit - Task - Write a story that subverts the fairytale stereotype of women being saved by men, and have women save women - or better yet, have a woman save herself. 200 - 300 words.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** February Event - Teamwork - (word) heartthrob, (color) lavender

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Roland Kegg - Bronze - Prompts Used - Gobstones, Battle, Glasses, Epic

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Gringotts (location), "This flower smells disgusting." (dialogue), croissant (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 36. Assumption

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 189\. Hestia Jones

* * *

Hestia stared at the lavender flower right outside of Gringotts. She sniffed it. "Ugh," she exclaimed. "This flower smells disgusting." It was like the world was telling her the decision was right.

She fixed her glasses as she stared at the intimidating building of Gringotts.

She thought back to everything that brought her to this moment. When she had first joined the epic world of magic, she thought she had finally found the place that she could fit in, but everything seemed to be a battle for her.

She was interested in playing Gobstones but no one wanted to play with her. In fact, not many people wanted anything to do with her. She had fallen in love with the Hogwarts heartthrob, and he had cruelly thrown her feelings back in her face in front of everyone in the Great Hall. He could have done it in private, but he chose to humiliate her instead.

She had owled home, begging to be allowed out, but her parents were under the assumption that it would get better. They were wrong.

She had stuck it out, trying to do everything she could to fit in. She had even become a member of the Order of Phoenix, fighting in a dangerous war. And still, her comrades wanted nothing to do with her when the war was finally over.

She was sick of it and had decided it was time to save herself.

She was leaving the magical world. As a Half-blood, she knew how to survive in both worlds. She knew she would be fine. She pocketed the wrapped croissant, keeping it warm, and approached the desk where a Goblin stood. It was time to take her money and go. And she would never return to the world that refused to accept her.


	74. Loved - PercyPenelope

**Pairing/Character:** Percy/Penelope

 **Summary:** It would never be okay.

 **Warning:** Mentioned Death of a Child

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 284

 **366 Prompt:** Loved

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** February Event - Teamwork - (object) cherubs, (emotion/feeling) comforted

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Ignatius Tuft - Bonus - Write about someone mourning a family member.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 38. Attack

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 21\. Penelope Clearwater

* * *

Penelope looked at the cherub mobile that she had once loved. Whenever she saw it, she had been reminded of the young life she had brought into the world, and her heart filled with love and content. She had felt comforted, as if everything was right in the world. She used to love twirling it over the crib and watching her son giggle, attempting to touch the circling objects.

Even when her son became too old for a crib, she kept the mobile somewhere she could always see it, despite Jack's embarrassment over the reminder that he was once a cooing baby.

And now...

Now...

It was a cruel reminder of everything she didn't have.

Jack's death was so senseless, a random attack. He wasn't even being targeted. He was a normal fourteen year old teenager spending time at the nearby park. He had gone there hundreds of times without and without Penelope. He should have been safe.

But he wasn't, and now she would never hold him in her arms again.

Her body shook with sobs as she angrily lashed out at the taunting mobile, knocking it to the ground, wishing it would break into a million pieces so she would never have to see it again. She fell to her knees, crying out her loss for anyone who was listening to hear.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and she tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. He held her to his chest, and she finally stopped fighting his grasp, crying into his shirt.

Percy didn't say anything, simply rubbing her back silently.

It didn't matter.

There was nothing Percy could say to make everything better. It would _never_ be better.


	75. Discipline - JamesNarcissa

**Pairing/Character:** James/Narcissa

 **Summary:** Narcissa has trouble focusing until he comes home.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 463

 **366 Prompt:** Discipline

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** February Event - Teamwork - (color) rose red, (emotion/feeling) Elated

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Uric Oapley - Bronze - Prompts Used - Parchment, Game, Ink, Adorable

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 40. Auror

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 45\. James Potter

* * *

Narcissa dipped her quill into the ink bottle before she allowed it to hover over the parchment. She sighed sadly as no words came. She knew she should be disciplined and get some writing done, but she just couldn't seem to find the will.

All she could think about was her adorable husband and how he still wasn't home from his long mission.

She glanced at the door which remained stubbornly closed. She wanted nothing more than to see him coming through it with a wide grin on his face, but alas, she guessed it wasn't meant to be anytime soon.

She twirled a strand of hair, trying to think of words to put down.

When she wanted to become an author, her whole family told her it was a ridiculous idea, but not James. He believed in her and told her to do whatever her heart desired. He had faith in her and now, she couldn't even figure out what to write without him being home.

Bellatrix thought Narcissa's chosen career was a phase. Her parents thought it was a game, a cry for attention. James was the only one to take her seriously and she didn't want to let him down.

She closed her eyes, dropping her quill and covering her face, rubbing at it as if to wipe the exhaustion away.

When she heard the click of the front door, she hurriedly stood up. And there James was, in his rose red Auror robes, in all of his glory.

Elation filled Narcissa's chest as she hurried to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're home," she breathed the obvious.

James held her close. "I missed you," he murmured in her hair, holding her as tight as possibly.

It was nearly painful but Narcissa didn't mind. It was one of the reasons she chose James over Lucius. She loved the fact that James wasn't shy about showing his feelings.

She couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up from within her. "How long are you home?" she asked with raised eyes.

"Two weeks of vacation," he promised her.

She outright laughed, feeling jubilant and carefree. Two whole weeks with James. It would be like an actual vacation for her. And maybe, without her worry about whether James was okay, she would finally be able to write. "Want to start the celebration early?" she demurely asked.

He cupped her chin. "What do you have in mind?"

She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. "Meet me in the bedroom," and she quickly ran away.

She heard him behind her and didn't look back. When his arms wrapped around her from behind at the doorway of their bedroom, Narcissa leaned into his embrace.

These two weeks were going to be heaven.


	76. Age - RitaGilderoy

**Love, Actually**

 **Pairing/Character:** Rita/Gilderoy

 **Summary:** Rita met her match.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 249

 **366 Prompt:** Age

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** February Event - Teamwork - (dialogue) "I love you." / "I love you more." / "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love." (title) Love, Actually

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Firenze - Silver - Write about someone who doesn't fit in.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 43. Background

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 76\. Rita Skeeter

* * *

Rita wasn't one to fit in. Ever since she was a young age, she had being nosy and in-your-face, and everyone knew her background. No one wanted much to do with her because of it.

She accepted it.

There was one person that actually talked to her, though, even if it was only to annoy her. Gilderoy Lockhart.

He got under her skin like no one was able to. He caused her fists to clench, her breathing to speed up, and her face to become an angry red. Sometimes, she just wanted to smack him.

She was sure she hated him, but her parents thought it was actually love, only disguised as hate.

Gilderoy talked to her. He accepted her. And he pushed her over and over again until she pushed back.

She would never admit it to be love, but somehow, they ended up together. They were an odd pairing, but they fed off of each other and it worked in the most unusual way.

And one day, they were lying in bed after a bout of quick sex. It was always quick with Gilderoy.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair. It was the first time he ever said that to her, but she didn't make a big deal out of it.

"I love you more," she returned.

"Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love." And just like that, the words were out in the open, and they could never be taken back.


	77. Family - RemusMary

**Pairing/Character:** Remus Lupin/Mary MacDonald

 **Summary:** Mary has to come to terms with the truth.

 **Warning:** Infidelity

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 777

 **366 Prompt:** Family

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Fairytales - Task - Your task this assignment is to write about broken trust. You may write about at the time of the trust being broken or afterwards as long as the broken trust is the main plot point. **Prompts Used -** (Creature/animal) (were)wolf / (Color) Red / (Dialogue) "All the better to _" / (Word) Imperfection / (Item) Key / (Plot Point) Something goes missing / (Restriction) No Third person POV / (Number) 3 / (Word) Flight / (Emotion) Outraged

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Lycoris Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Twilight, Plant, Folk, Sweet

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 45. Bake

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 68\. Mary MacDonald

* * *

 **Mary's POV**

I look around the kitchen. The recipe's gone. I knew I had placed it right on this counter, planning to bake Remus's favorite triple chocolate brownies. They're too sweet for me, but Remus absolutely adores them. It looks like I won't be able to make it, though, because now the much needed recipe is gone.

With the full moon being tonight, I wanted to have the treat ready for him for when he dragged himself to the house tomorrow.

I sigh. Maybe there's something else I can make for him.

MD ~ MD

It's three days later, and it's twilight. Remus is a no-show at home so far, and I'm worried. I feel as if Remus is keeping something from me, and I hate that.

I want a family with him one day, but it won't happen if I'm unable to trust him.

I leave the cottage and head to the woods where Remus likes to hang near with some of the folks from the town. He always told me he felt safe there due to the wolf inside of him, but with how many secrets there are, I'm not sure if that's the truth.

When I get there, I see three people huddled around a plant, most likely discussing the properties of it, as I recognize them as Herbology enthusiasts, but Remus isn't among them. I venture a little further into the woods, knowing there isn't much danger within them during the daytime.

I hear giggles and I follow the sound. Who could find something to giggle about within woods? Nothing can be that funny.

It doesn't take me long to find them. The girl wears bright red lipstick, and where some girls might look like a clown with it, it suits her. Her dark hair curls around her shoulders as he runs her fingers through it.

I clench my fists as the two of them flirt, neither realizing they're no longer alone in their secret hideaway.

"Your arms are so strong,"

He smirks. "All the better to hold you with."

I close my eyes, outrage and hurt both swelling within me. I have heard enough. Part of me wants to take flight, hide away from the plain truth, but the other part of me wants to hurt him. And I know the key is to point out all of his imperfections and how lucky he was to have me.

"Remus!" I growl softly, but with his acute hearing, I'm heard.

He looks at me, eyes wide in shock. "Mary, I can explain –"

"Don't bother," I interrupt. "It's all perfectly clear to me. How can it not be?"

"I had so many reasons to leave you, but I stuck by you. Even when your self-pity became tiresome, even when you complained about how hard you life was, I stuck by you. When my family threatened to disown me because I was dating a werewolf, I stood up for you and our relationship because us meant everything to me. And this is how you pay me back for my loyalty? By running around with this..." I gesture wildly to the glaring girl. "Slag? Did I really mean that little to you?"

Remus didn't look at the girl who tried to cling to his arm in order to get his attention. His gaze was focused solely on me. "I love you."

I scoff. "If this is how you treat someone you love, I would hate to see how you treat someone you hate."

I turn around, ready to leave now that I said my piece. He grabs me, though, preventing me from moving.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve you, and I guess I was making sure you'd break up with me. I love you so much, and –"

"And nothing," I whisper, my heart breaking. I know Remus has always had a negative outlook of himself, and I'm not surprised he made a self-fulfilling prophecy happen, but that doesn't excuse his actions. He cheated on me. He broke my trust, and nothing could ever make that better. "It doesn't matter the reasons. Instead of accepting that I love you, you made a choice and because of it, we're through. I want you out of the house, and I never want to see you again.

I do my best to forestall the tears as I run out of the woods. Part of me hopes he'll try to get me to forgive him, but deep down, I know he won't. His belief that he doesn't deserve happiness or love will stop him. Just like it always stops him.

Our relationship is over, and I'll have to move on somehow.


	78. Honesty - Hermione, Fawkes

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione, Fawkes

 **Summary:** Hermione finds comfort in an unlikely being.

 **Warning:** Referenced non-canonical character death

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 244

 **366 Prompt:** Honesty

 **Second Annual Triwizard Tournament Competition:** Theme - Hermione, Restriction - Must Include a non-human character

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Septima Vector - Bronze - Prompts Used - Seven, Numbers, Magnitude, Quantity

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione/Fawkes

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 46. Ball

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 169\. Fawkes

* * *

Hermione's heart aches. She thinks about everything she has lost as she curls into a small ball. The epic magnitude and reality that she's alone falls on her, and she doesn't know if she'll ever be happy again.

She wants to forget, even for just a little while. Numbers have always been relaxing because they're black and white, no grey, so she begins counting in her head. When she gets to seven, her mind has already wandered away from the painful realization that her two best friends are gone forever, and she didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to them.

When she asked where Ron and Harry were, she didn't want honesty, but that was what she got, and now the truth can never be taken back.

A flash of fire pulls Hermione's mind back from the endless abyss it had began to fall into. She lifts her head from the pillow. "Fawkes?" she questions, tears pooling in her eyes but not yet falling.

Fawkes sits next to her on the bed, resting against her, and she buries her head into his feathers, thankful that she isn't alone. Fawkes isn't Harry or Ron, but he'll do.

The beautiful phoenix croons into her ear as she finally lets herself go, sobbing heavily, unleashing all of the pain she feels inside.

Fawkes doesn't move or try to get away as she clings to him, and she has never been more grateful for the phoenix.


	79. Proud - SanguiniLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Sanguini/Luna

 **Summary:** Luna goes to him.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 262

 **366 Prompt:** Proud

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - (quote) "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." (Martin Luther King Jr), (dialogue) "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Phoebe Black - Bronze - Write about a woman who doesn't want to marry or be a mother.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 47. Banana

* * *

Luna donned her banana colored dress. She brushed her hair out of her eyes with quick fingers but didn't bother to look into the mirror.

She might not have been the prettiest girl, but she was always proud of her looks as well as her uniqueness.

And she was ready to go out into the world. She was one of the few girls who didn't have dreams to marry or become a mother. She was too independent for that, but she knew that with what she had planned, neither of those things would happen to her. Marriage and children wasn't a part of her future, and she was at peace with that knowledge.

She was ready and went to him. He was beautiful, shrouded in darkness. She knew that darkness couldn't drive out the darkness, only light could, and Luna was determined to be that light. She knew she loved him, and she would shower him with love and eventually, he would stop resisting the emotions.

"Hello, Sanguini," she murmured, eyes devouring his tall form.

Sanguini grunted but didn't bother to grace her with a look.

She frowned. "It's not nice to ignore someone who says 'hello.' Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."

Sanguini didn't look at her, but he did answer her. "How long will it be before you give up on me and what you deem as love?"

"I'll never give up." As the statement left her lips, it felt like a promise, and Luna knew it was one she would keep.


	80. Machine - HermioneMontague

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Montague

 **Summary:** Muggle AU! Montague is initially annoyed.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 285

 **366 Prompt:** Machine

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - (emotion/feeling) Elated, (genre) romantic comedy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Heliotrope Wilkins - Bronze - Prompts Used - Hang, Staircase, Large, Fulfill

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Montague

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 48. Barn

 **Second Annual Triwizard Tournament Competition:** Theme - Hermione, Restriction - Write a pairing I have never written.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 163\. Montague

* * *

Graham Montague had earphones in his ear as he bopped his head to the song 'Machine' by Regina Spetor. His eyes were closed as he stopped at the bottom of the large staircase.

 _'I'm hooked into, hooked into_

 _Hooked into a machine'_

He mouthed the lyrics. Suddenly, a body fell into him with arms hanging over him as a way to steady himself or herself.

He opened his eyes in shock and met the prettiest brown eyes that he had ever seen. "Um, hi," he muttered, no longer paying attention to the song that had continued playing in his ear.

"Sorry," the girl whispered.

Graham quickly pushed her away and shook his head, distancing himself from her. He took the earplugs out of his ear and turned off his mp3 player. "Watch where you're going. Did you grow up in a barn or something?" he mumbled sarcastically.

The girl glared right back at him. "I said I was sorry, so what's your problem?"

"My problem is girls that I'm forced to catch."

"I tripped on the last step. It was an accident. Get over yourself."

Even though they were fighting, Graham had never felt more alive, and he found himself wanting to fulfill everyone one of her wishes. He couldn't help himself. "What's your name?" he asked nicely.

She blinked at him. "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Want to go on a date with me?" he asked, as he took her hand and pressed a quick and gentle kiss to the back of it.

She stared at him oddly but nonetheless, she agreed. "Sure. I guess." She sounded uncertain, but at least she said 'yes.'

A feeling of elation filled him. "Great!" he replied. "I can't wait!"


	81. Power - TerenceHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Terence

 **Summary:** Hermione and Terence have a little fun.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 254

 **366 Prompt:** Power

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - Romanian Dragon Reserve (location)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hester Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Sunset, Evil, Follow, Night

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Terence Higgs

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 54. Bathroom

 **Second Annual Triwizard Tournament Competition:** Theme - Hermione, Restriction - Must be rated M... without smut content

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 167\. Terence Higgs

* * *

Hermione came out of the bathroom. She looked around the small room and saw her boyfriend standing at the window, looking at the sunset as night quickly approached. She walked to stand next to him and followed his gaze. "Terence? Is everything okay?"

He took her hand. "No. I was just thinking. The room isn't much to look at, but the view of the Dragon Reserve sure is nice. It's relaxing. Peaceful."

She squeezed his hand. "I agree, but I rather do something else. If you catch my drift," she hinted.

He turned his gaze to her and the evil smirk sent shivers down her back. "Oh really? I'm happy to oblige."

She grinned and stood on her toes, lightly nibbling his chin as her hands went underneath his shirt, tracing his muscles.

He groaned, and like always, she took great delight in the power she had over him.

He quickly grabbed her wrists, stopping her touch.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he pushed her against the closed window, holding her shoulders, leaning down, and kissing her with rough lips.

She whimpered and returned the kiss as forcibly as she could. She arched her body and rubbed it against his, feeling his hardness through his trousers..

His hands left her shoulders and went to her breasts, cupping them through her light blouse.

Hermione pushed him towards the bed and they fell on it together. As they got lost in each other's touches, both simultaneously thought, _'Must thank Charlie for the invitation.'_


	82. Simple - TomAbraxas

**Pairing/Character:** Tom/Abraxas

 **Summary:** Tom finds Abraxas on the beach.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 368

 **366 Prompt:** Simple

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - biting lip (action), plastic (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - hairy, glimpse, creation

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Avery I - Prompts Used - Slug Club, Essay, Gang, Fail

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 56. Beach

* * *

Abraxas laid back on the sand, letting the wind refresh him. He hadn't been sure about going to the beach; he considered it uncouth and below his prominent station, but he had to admit – even if only privately – the beach's air seemed to be rejuvenating him.

He didn't want to be found right then, but he knew his attempt to hide would ultimately fail. And what was worse, the person he was trying to hide from would be the one to find him.

He got a glimpse into the extraordinary mind, and Abraxas knew Tom would easily find him.

He sighed. It used to be so simple. He and Tom were friends, and they were usually left alone. The rumors of Tom's dark humor and Abraxas's own reputation of being unforgiving made sure the other students stayed away from the two. Then things began to get hairy. Tom and Abraxas joined the Slug Club after being invited and others became as enamored with Tom as Abraxas was and despite their fear, the creation of Tom's gang happened. They became devoted to Tom, latching onto him and holding on tight. And suddenly, it wasn't just Tom and Abraxas but Tom, Abraxas, and other Slytherins.

He bit his lips in remembrance, thinking about the old days.

A plastic cap hit him lightly on the shoulder, and his eyes zeroed in on the thrower. He rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Hello, Tom."

"Are you done sulking, yet?" Tom wryly asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you done with the oh-so-important essay, yet?" Abraxas returned.

Tom looked at him, his dark eyes fathomless. "Whatever your problem is, get over it."

"I don't have a problem," Abraxas growled.

Tom smirked. "Yes, you do. Is little Abraxas jealous?"

Abraxas stood up, his fists clenched at his side. "I have nothing to be jealous of."

Tom stared at Abraxas lips for a moment, and Abraxas felt his heartbeat pick up speed at the look in those dark eyes. "You're right. You don't. So stop pouting."

Abraxas swallowed. _'Maybe, just maybe, my feelings aren't completely one-sided after all,'_ he thought, hope filling him for the first time since he realized his more-than-platonic feelings for Tom.

 _Maybe..._


	83. Carefree - HermioneZacharias

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Zacharias

 **Summary:** Zacharias does everything for love.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 321

 **366 Prompt:** Carefree

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - wardrobe (object), tickling (action), pink (word), Christmas (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - plane, nightmare, cuddle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Zacharias Smith - Bronze - Write about Zacharias Smith.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 59. Become

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 157\. Zacharias Smith

* * *

Zacharias didn't know this happened. It was a nightmare. How did he go from a carefree Pure-blood wizard to fearfully getting ready to go on a Muggle plane for the first time?

His eyes shifted to his wife who was rummaging through her wardrobe, pulling out a pretty pink skirt, the one that showed off her shapely legs oh so well.

Oh yeah. It was _her_ fault.

How did he become a man that would do anything for his wife, even go on a Muggle contraction that couldn't possibly be safe just to spend Christmas with her Muggle parents?

He closed his eyes.

It was all love's fault. No way in his right mind, would he have ever agreed to this without love being in the equation.

He sighed deprecatingly. Stupid love.

Zacharias was brought out of thoughts as sneaky fingers tickled his side. His eyes opened as Hermione cuddled into his side. "Are you ready to go?"

Zacharias sighed. "Why did I agree to this again?"

She smiled. "Because you love me, and I promised to wear the skirt."

His eyes darkened at the idea of her in the skirt. "Oh yeah," he muttered, feeling himself tighten in his trousers.

She leaned up and kissed. He tried to deepen the kiss, pulling her hands towards the bulge in his trousers, but she jumped up, away from him and the bed. "No time for that," she exclaimed with laughing eyes. "We need to get to the airport."

"Why can't we take an international Port-key again?"

"Because I don't want to lose touch with my Muggle roots, and I haven't done anything Muggle in a while."

"So I have to suffer," he retorted.

She nodded, hands on her hips. "Let's go," she sternly ordered.

"Yes, dear," he replied, standing up from the bed and adjusting his trousers. "After you, my love," he gestured to the door.

And like always, he followed her.


	84. Angles - Molly Weasley II

**Pairing/Character:** Molly Weasley II

 **Summary:** Molly has a crush.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 305

 **366 Prompt:** Angles

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Potions (lesson), sleep (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - trust, cushion, frame

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Molly Weasley II - Bonus - Write about Molly Weasley II.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 63. Belt

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 109\. Molly Weasley II

* * *

Molly watched as he adjusted his belt before sitting next to her in the Potions classroom. Her breathing was already abnormal when she realized he was heading straight for her. And when he looked at her with twinkling eyes and a smile that spoke of the utmost trust, her heart picked up speed so the tempo matched her breathing perfectly.

She knew if she fainted right then and there, and actually fell to the ground, his mere acknowledgment would be enough to cushion it due to her sheer happiness at his close proximity.

She wasn't sure what was so special about this particular boy. He was all angles, and he definitely wasn't the cutest boy in her year.

The way his hair framed his face was simply perfect, though, and when he looked at her, it felt like she was the only one in the room.

When she went to sleep at night, his face was the last thing she saw in her mind's eyes, and when she woke up, it was the first thing she saw.

And she hoped that he would ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him. Despite being a Gryffindor, she just didn't have the courage to make the first move. Him making the move to sit next to her meant he was interested though, right?

She sighed when the Professor walked in and began class.

No date asking, yet. Oh well.

When a note ended up in front of her from her left, she looked over at him, and he smiled at her with that same breathtaking grin.

She looked down at the folded note.

Maybe this was what she had been waiting for.

She reached for the parchment with trembling fingers.

Maybe she would get the date.

She held her breath as she opened it, reading it.

Maybe...


	85. Learn - HermioneMichael

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Michael Corner

 **Summary:** Michael struggles.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 585

 **366 Prompt:** Learn

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - teddy (word), hair (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Mopsus - Silver - Write about the struggles of someone with the second sight.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 66. Best

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Michael Corner

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 171\. Michael Corner

* * *

Seven-year old Michael opened his eyes. He breathed heavily, sweat coming off of his forehead.

"Dear, are you okay?" his mother asked.

Michael looked at her. "I saw something. A girl with wild hair. It was brown. She was hugged a teddy bear as she read a book. Why did I see her in my mind? What's so important about her?" he asked.

His mother brushed his bangs off of his sweaty forehead. "Most likely, she's important to your future."

"When will I meet her?"

His mother sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Eleven-year old Michael waited for the sorting to be over. He was one of the first people to go to the stool and he sat at the Ravenclaw table now, not really paying attention to the sorting of the other incoming first years.

"Granger, Hermione," The professor called.

Something about the name made Michael look up towards the stool, and that's why he saw a girl with burette hair that didn't seem tamable. His breath caught. And he remembered her from his long ago vision.

The girl who held a teddy bear she held while she read a book. He was finally able to meet her. He crossed his fingers, hoping she would be coming to Ravenclaw.

The hat took a bit of time which probably meant she would have done well in more than one house. Finally, it called out "Gryffindor!"

Disappointed, Michael faced the table, no longer caring about the new students at all. He did his best to not cry as he thought about his dilemma. Now how would he meet her? He needed to find out why she was so important to his future.

It didn't take long for Michael to learn that Hermione liked studying and books. If he had to guess, it would be that the hat had a hard time choosing between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for the bookish girl.

Still, that didn't help him get closer to Hermione, especially when she made friends with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. She seemed to be untouchable after that.

As the years went on, he watched her from afar. He hated the fact when she smiled at others, not realizing it was jealousy until he saw her dance with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball.

Somehow, his fascination with the girl from his vision had turned into something more.

And now, as a fifth year, he found a way to spend time with her. He began dating her best female friend, Ginny Weasley. It might have been wrong to use Ginny to get closer to Hermione, but Michael had a vision, and he knew Ginny was using him to try to make Harry jealous. S, Michael really didn't have a reason to feel guilty.

And when Ginny dumped him over some made up excuse – really, it was because Harry wasn't jealous and she was fed up with pretending to be Michael's doting girlfriend – Hermione came to find him, to make sure he was okay.

Michael swallowed nervously when she sat down next to him, taking his hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He squeezed her hand. "I think her breaking up with me might have been the best thing to ever happen to me."

She opened her mouth, words forming but unable to actually _say_ anything.

Before he lost his nerve, he leaned over and kissed her.

When their lips touched, it felt right, and he now understood what his mother had said about the girl being important to his future.


	86. Mystery - SybilMinerva

**Pairing/Character:** Sybil Trelawney/Minerva McGonagall

 **Summary:** Minerva is back for Sybil.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 433

 **366 Prompt:** Mystery

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - "What the hell?" (dialogue), tickling (Action), singing (Action), butterfly (creature), precision (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Sybil Trelawney - Silver - Write about Sybil Trelawney, featuring her habit of prophesizing bad events.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Box of 20 Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - Challenge - Write about a reunion of any sort.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 73. Blow

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 87\. Sybil Trelawney

* * *

Minerva approached the house. She stood at the beginning of the gravel walkway, thinking about the reception she might receive.

The wind blew her graying tresses as a butterfly zoomed by her ear. She knew she might be told to leave, and she deserved it, but she couldn't let that stop her from trying.

She approached the door and raised her hand to knock but dropped it when she heard a soft voice singing a lullaby. "What the hell?" Minerva whispered. She didn't even know her ex-lover was aware of a lullaby and was dying to solve the mystery of why the other woman was singing one.

She raised her hand to knock once again but before her hand connected with the wood, Sybil announced, "You can come in, Minerva."

Minerva opened the door and with careful precision, she put her shoes by the door, remembering Sybil's preference from long ago.

"You knew I was here." It wasn't a question.

"I foresaw it. Just like I foresaw you leaving."

"You're a mother?" Minerva breathed.

Sybil didn't answer. Then again, she didn't have to. The baby in her arms was answer enough. She placed the baby in a bassinet. "Did you think I would mourn after you and not move on with my life?" Sybil asked bitingly.

Minerva swallowed passed the lump in her throat. "Is the other parent in the picture?"

"No," Sybil admitted, avoiding eye contact.

That meant Minerva had a chance to get the love of her life back.

"Do you know the worst think about being a seer? Especially for me?"

Minerva did know. "You tend to see bad things instead of good things."

Sybil nodded. "When I foresaw you leaving me in the dead of night, my heart broke, but I didn't even _try_ to stop it from happening. I knew there was no use."

"You also see good things, though. You said you saw me coming back."

"How is that a good thing?" Sybil asked. "I have moved on with my life, and now you're back to disrupt it."

That hurt, but Minerva knew she deserved it. "I promise. I'll make things up to you. I'll earn your trust and forgiveness back."

Sybil didn't answer as the baby began crying. "I'm a package deal now."

Minerva looked at the picture of mother and daughter. "I know." She didn't know if she would ever win Sybil back, but she knew she had to try.

She had run because she got scared, but she knew Sybil was her soulmate.

Minerva was done with running and taking the easy way out.


	87. Potions - Daphne, Tracey

**Pairing/Character:** Daphne, Tracey

 **Summary:** Daphne and Tracey have an interesting conversation.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 320

 **366 Prompt:** Potions

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Room of Requirement (location), "I think Filch loves me." (dialogue), blanket (word), socks (object)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Lucretia Prewett - Silver - Prompts Used - Maiden, Trigger, Establish, Topple

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - 2 Wrapped Carmels - Prompt - _save,_ _anywhere,_ _dry_ ** _,_** _close, advance_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 74. Blue

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 1 - Write about someone who is happy being single.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 101\. Daphne Greengrass

* * *

Daphne and Tracey always met up in secret at the Room of Requirements. Daphne got sick of all of the lovesick stares in the Slytherin common room and the rest of the school wasn't much better. Not even being a Slytherin turned guys, and some girls, off.

Daphne got sick of being treated as if she was part-Veela. She knew she was attractive – all of the maidens in her family were – but she was single and quite happy about it. Her admirers didn't understand the notion of not wanting a significant other, though, and thought she was just playing hard to get.

So, it wasn't unusual for Daphne to be covered with a light blue blanket as she did her Potions homework in the Room of Requirements while she waited for Tracey to show up. What was unusual was what Tracey announced as she entered the room. "I think Filch loves me."

The declaration triggered a surprise laugh from Daphne. "What? You must be desperate for a boyfriend if you're imagining Filch loving you. Do you need me to save you from the big, bad squib?"

Tracey slipped off of her shoes so she just had socks on her feet and advanced towards her smirking friend. She pouted as she drew close to the sitting down girl. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," Daphne returned.

Tracy let out a dry chuckle as she toppled onto the settee. "I need help. Anywhere I go, I can't seem to escape Filch's piercing eyes.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Okay, we established that you think he loves you. I think it's more likely that he's thinking up all of the torture methods he knows and how to use them on you."

Tracey tilted her head. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I really am simply desperate for a boyfriend."

"You can't be happy being single?" Daphne implored.

"Not _everyone_ is as self-sufficient as you, Daph."


	88. Stars - SturgisHestia

**Pairing/Character:** Sturgis Podmore/Hestia Jones

 **Summary:** Hestia and Sturgis get married.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 280

 **366 Prompt:** Stars

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **3 of Clubs - Challenge - Write about a wedding.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Red Licorice Wand - Prompts - _goofy , kneel, glove, and servant_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 75. Board

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 2 - Your Healer has a surprise for you. You can't believe it! PM me for a surprise pairing (tell me for no het, slash or femmslash). You MUST write this pairing.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 177\. Sturgis Podmore

* * *

Hestia always wanted to get married under the stars and as she walked on the white board towards her soon-to-be husband, she knew that Sturgis made it happen. They might be on a ship, but the stars were twinkling brightly as they readied themselves to speak their vows.

Her eyes didn't look away from Sturgis. He was very handsome today in dress robes and styled hair. She didn't know if she had ever seen him look quite so dashing.

And as he took her gloved hand once she reached him, warmth spread throughout her body.

He wore a goofy expression, the utmost love shining in his eyes.

His vows were first. He kneeled in front of her, still holding her hand. "Hestia, we've known each other since Hogwarts, and we didn't always get along. While in school, we had a strong rivalry. And I even pretended to hate you. Really, what I hated was you dating _anyone_ but me. I promised you that I would love you forever and I will. I'm a servant to my heart, and my heart chose you a long time ago. Be mine until the end of the world. Even if the end of the world comes tomorrow."

Hestia felt choked at his passionate words of devotion. The only thing she could think of to say was, "I love you. And I will until the end of the world. Even if the end of the world comes tomorrow."

And when Sturgis stood up and took her into his arms, Hestia felt happy and loved. There was still a war going on, but at least she knew if she died, she would die as Hestia Podmore.


	89. Hope - DracoHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione

 **Summary:** Draco is afraid of history repeating.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 633

 **366 Prompt:** Hope

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Write about being afraid. **Prompts:** (colour) Pink, (plot point) someone runs away from something/someone

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Xavier Rastrick - Silver - Prompts Used - Dance, Entertain, Vibrant, Flamboyant

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Fizzy Wizzy - Prompts - _club , curious, and clap_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 76. Bone

 **Go Fish Challenge:** Character - Draco Malfoy

* * *

The first thing Draco noticed when he walked into the small apartment was the fact that Hermione wore a pretty pink dress.

The second thing he noticed was she seemed vibrant and maybe even a bit flamboyant today. "You ready to dance?" she asked with a curious arch of her eyebrow and a swivel of her hips.

Draco didn't answer.

Hermione clapped her hands in front of Draco' face in order to get his attention. "Draco, what's wrong? You agreed to go to the club with me. A night of relaxation and fun before the wedding next weekend. You said yourself that I needed to unwind. In fact, you recommended dancing as long as you went with me so you could keep all of the other guys away from me. Why are you suddenly acting as if you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

Draco shook his head. "I do remember. It's just..." he gestured wildly with his hands.

"It's just what?" she asked, her hand resting on her hip bone. "Something more important came up? Or is the club not entertaining enough for you? Or maybe you just want to talk about the wedding?"

"No!" Draco vehemently denied. "I don't want to talk about the wedding _at all_."

There was a beat of silence.

"Are you having second thoughts about getting married to me?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I...I..." Draco didn't finish. Instead, he turned back around and fled out of the door. Away from the apartment. Away from Hermione. Away from everything.

* * *

Draco found himself by the lake. It was where he always went when he was upset. He knew he should talk to Hermione. If they couldn't communicate, they wouldn't survive.

The truth was he _was_ having second thoughts about their upcoming wedding, but it wasn't because he wasn't sure of his feelings for the bride. He loved Hermione with his whole heart. His devoted love for the brunette witch was the only thing he was one hundred percent positive about.

He was scared that if he told her the truth than she would walk away from him. He was scared that she would think of him as weak and maybe even damaged.

"Draco?" a soft voice queried.

He sighed, not turning to face the voice. He guessed he was about to figure out if their relationship was strong enough to survive.

The moment of truth had come.

"Hermione, I love you, and I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to mess us up. And I never want to be the reason that you're unhappy."

Hermione came and sat down next to him. She placed a soft hand on his leg. "What makes you think you will?"

"I watched my family fall apart. I watched my father's selfish desires become more important than us. He did love my mother, and he loved me. I know he did. It didn't stop him from destroying us, though. What if it's genetic? What if I destroy you like he destroyed my mother?"

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "No one knows what's going to happen in the future, but you can't stop living your life because you're afraid of making mistakes. The only thing you can do is to try your best to not make the same mistakes your father did. Draco, I love you, and I will stand beside you no matter what. Allow yourself to relax and let's try to just be happy together," she exclaimed, hope in her voice.

He didn't feel much better or less scared, but he knew he was too selfish to let Hermione go for her own good. He would hold onto her with both hands and do everything he could to be worthy of the glorious woman.


	90. Beauty - Petunia, Lily

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia, Lily

 **Summary:** Petunia and Lily have _another_ argument.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 510

 **366 Prompt:** Beauty

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Myths and Legends - Write about an argument that is mainly about cheese (for whatever reason), and reference to the sport of Cheese Rolling too.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Deck of Cards - 7 of Clubs - Prompt Used - (action) faking a smile

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly -Wrapped Carmel - Prompts - Grade, Pocket

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 77. Book

 **Go Fish Challenge:** Character - Petunia Dursley

* * *

Petunia stared at Lily, hating the beauty that was her sister. Petunia was always the ignored one while Lily got all of the attention. Petunia couldn't even say Lily was all looks and no brains. Her grades from school were excellent at all. She had it all.

Her parents came and sat down next to them and Petunia plastered on a fake smile, even if it was only to appease their worrying. They were constantly going on about how she and Lily weren't close like sisters were meant to be. It was annoying.

Petunia took out a book and tried to get lost in the trivial word of romance. She noticed when her parents left them as neither girl was interested in conversation. She also notice when Lily took something out of her pocket.

"Cheese?" Petunia asked, placing the book face down on the table in front of them.

Lily smiled, her bright emerald eyes twinkling. "Yep. Swiss cheese. It's my favorite."

Petunia wrinkled her nose. Did Lily always have to be so cheerful? Didn't she realize how _annoying_ that was? Well, if Lily liked Swiss cheese so much, then Petunia of course had to disagree about that being the best cheese.

If Lily liked something, Petunia hated it. It was the rule of thumb that the Evans' sisters lived by after all. "Swiss is so bland. I much prefer American cheese. The taste is definitely superior to gross Swiss cheese."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Just because you have no taste and don't like it, it doesn't mean Swiss cheese is gross."

Petunia smirked triumphantly at having gotten a rise out of her sister. It wasn't easy to do as Lily seemed to do her best to ignore whatever Petunia said. "I'm the older sister so of course I know better. And American cheese is so much better than Swiss cheese."

"Swiss cheese is mild and sweet. It's savory," Lily returned, taking a big bite from her Swiss stick.

Petunia crossed her arms and turned her nose in the air. "Oh please. American cheese is both sweet and salty. It's the perfect blend of the two extremes. You don't know anything. I bet you never even heard of the sport of cheese rolling," Petunia challenged.

It was something she had learned in history class and with Lily being away at stupid magic school, she was sure the redhead didn't know anything about it.

Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh really? Is that the sport where a 9 pound round of Double Gloucester cheese wheel is rolled, and competitors start racing down the hill after it. And the winner – the first person over the finish line at the bottom of the hill – wins the cheese?"

Petunia was speechless.

"Oh, I guess I do know about it."

"You're such a know-it-all!" Petunia snarled before grabbing her book and stomping upstairs to her bedroom. Why did she even bother talking to Lily when she always felt stupid afterwards?

They might have been sisters in blood, but they weren't sisters in heart.


	91. Sleep - Cassandra Trelawney

**Pairing/Character:** Cassandra Trelawney

 **Summary:** A snippet about the hard life of a seer.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 176

 **366 Prompt:** Sleep

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - adventure, life, angry

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Cassandra Trelawney - Silver - Write about Cassandra Trelawney.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Licorice Barrel - Prompts - _burn_ , awful, and vigorous

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 78. Bookshelf

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 160\. Cassandra Trelawney

* * *

Cassandra perused her bookshelf, her finger running along the spines of her many books. She found the book she wanted but before she could take it, an awful sensation started and her body felt like it was going to burn from the inside out.

"Ugh," Cassandra groaned, falling to her knees. She felt the need to go to sleep, or at least a sleep-like state as the vision overtook her.

When she came to, she was angry and devastated. Most people thought it was great being a seer, but they didn't realize how hard it truly was. When she was young and discovering the adventure of having the gift of second sight, she had a vigorous desire to not be a seer. It was a hard life, and it just got harder.

Twenty-nine year old Cassandra Trelawney just foresaw her own death. She had seen the date as well, so she not only knew how it happened, but she knew _when_ it happened. Now all Cassandra could do was count the days until her time came.


	92. Ignore - Ignotus Peverell

**Pairing/Character:** Ignotus Peverell

 **Summary:** Ignotus's thoughts on his brothers.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 154

 **366 Prompt:** Ignore

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - immortal, choice, water

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Ignotus Peverell - Gold - Write about the Cloak of Invisibility. Alternatively, write about Ignotus Peverell.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Sandwich Allsorts - _sheet , victorious, fabulous, and belief_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 79. Boring

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 123\. Ignotus Peverell

* * *

Ignotus Peverell shook his head at his older brothers' choices to ignore his wise words. Cadmus was arrogant and held the belief that he should be immortal. Antioch was a combative man and was always rearing for a fight.

Ignotus, on the other hand, liked to believe he was a humble man and didn't take anything for granted.

He stared at the water as his brothers bickered. They seemed to never take Ignotus seriously, no matter how fabulous and true his words were. And he wondered if their ignorance would be their downfalls. He thought it might be.

Antioch considered himself victorious when his eyes slanted to the right, declaring Cadmus's arguments boring and not relevant. Cadmus didn't care what Antioch or Ignotus thought of course.

Ignotus wondered if it was time to be three sheets to the wind. Sometimes, that was the only way to deal with his brothers and their constant fighting.


	93. Silence - HermioneDaphne

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Daphne

 **Summary:** Daphne fights against her Pure-blood education.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 201

 **366 Prompt:** Silence

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Salazar Slytherin - Gold - Write about a Pure-blood character whose name is on the Sacred Twenty-Eight and their triumphs **OR** struggles of being Pure-blood.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 80. Born

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Daphne

 **Raising the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Month 3 - Twin One - Girl - Femslash Pairing

* * *

When Daphne was born to the much revered Sacred Twenty-Eight group, she thought her life would be easy.

She didn't count on falling in love with a Muggle-born. Not just any Muggle-born either, but the Muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

All of her teachings told her that she should never mix with someone of impure blood, that she was too good for a lowly mudblood, but her heart fought her education violently as the desire for the pretty brunette grew.

There was never silence within her head or heart. A constant battle that left Daphne exhausted.

There had to be a breaking point, and that point came when she witnessed Ron Weasley callously toss Hermione aside after the war was over for his ex-girlfriend from sixth year, Lavender Brown.

How can anyone have a treasure like Hermione Granger and then give her up? It was inconceivable.

And with Hermione single, she knew she could no longer stay silent about her feelings.

Her head had finally quieted and her heart was in full control now.

When Daphne Greengrass decided she wanted something, she went after it, and she _always_ got what she wanted. And Hermione Granger would be hers.


	94. Explosion - TeddyFredii

**Pairing/Character:** Teddy/Fred ii

 **Summary:** Teddy was the worst patient.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 216

 **366 Prompt:** Explosion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Fred Weasley II - Bonus - Write about Fred Weasley II.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 81. Boss

 **Raising the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Month 3 - Twin One - Boy - Slash Pairing

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 111\. Fred Weasley II

* * *

Fred sometimes felt like an explosion was coming from within him. He loved Teddy. He really did. He couldn't imagine his life without his boyfriend. Sometimes, though, Teddy was just _so_ annoying.

"You know you're not the boss of me, right?" Teddy asked with a stuffy nose.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Just stay in bed," he ordered.

Teddy had to be the worst sick person ever. Most people wanted to stay in bed and sleep when they were sick. Not Teddy, though. He insisted he was fine and Fred was just blowing everything out of proportion.

"But –" Teddy tried in a nasally voice.

Fred interrupted, "No. You're sick. You rest. I'll call Kingsley and let him know you won't be in at work."

Teddy crossed his arms with a huff. "You're overprotective."

Fred kissed Teddy's forehead. "I have to be. If I'm not and you don't take care of yourself, then who will make sure you get healthy?"

And with that, Fred left their bedroom to make the all-important Floo call to Kingsley. He knew Teddy would continue to fight him during the day when he wasn't sleeping, but Fred would deal with it. It was what he got for loving a Lupin. From what Uncle Harry said, Teddy's father could be just as stubborn.


	95. Opinion - Ginny Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Ginny Weasley

 **Summary:** No would ever believe what subject Ginny enjoyed.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 209

 **366 Prompt:** Opinion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - 12 Grimmauld Place

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Linfred of Stinchcombe - Silver - Prompts Used - Medicinal, Herbology, Greenhouse, Plant

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 84. Bottom

 **Raising the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Month 4 - Healthy - Write about One of the Weasleys.

* * *

Ginny sat in the room she shared with Hermione at 12 Grimmauld Place. She was so bored.

She took out her Herbology textbook and looked at the pictures of the different plants. Her finger traced the bottom of the page as she read about the medicinal qualities of a particular plant as she tried to not think about how she longed for the familiar comfort of the greenhouses at Hogwarts.

Most people had the opinion that Ginny Weasley was all action. She played Quidditch and excelled in Defense. She was especially known for her bat-bogey hex and never seemed to sit still for very long.

They would never believe how much she loved Herbology because it was such a quiet, no-action subject.

She found it relaxing to be surrounded by all of those plants, though, even the dangerous ones. She wasn't as good as Neville in the subject, but Professor Sprout did say she had some talent in it.

She had even been considering the career of Herbologist, if she lived long enough, that is. She thought she could be very happy in the field, maybe even supply hospitals with the plants they needed. It was definitely something to think about.

But first, there was a war to end.


	96. Liar - Poppy, Remus

**Pairing/Character:** Poppy Pomfrey, Remus Lupin

 **Summary:** Poppy comforts Remus during his first year at Hogwarts.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 221

 **366 Prompt:** Liar

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompt Used - cry, glue, cage

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Poppy Pomfrey - Silver - Write about Poppy Pomfrey.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 87. Brave

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 91\. Madame Pomfrey

* * *

"I hate being a liar. I hate feeling like I'm going to cry," Remus tiredly murmured.

Poppy smiled sadly at the forlorn eleven-year old, waving her wand over him and murmuring the proper incantations. "It's okay to cry," she supplied.

"No, my dad told me I had to be brave."

"Everyone cries sometimes," Poppy countered.

Remus didn't answer. He kept his arms close to his body, though, reminding her that he once told her that he sometimes felt as if he was trapped in a cage.

Poppy brushed her hand over his hair. "Have you thought about telling your friends the truth? It might make this easier on you."

"I can't," Remus stated with solemn determination. "They'd never accept a monster as their friend."

Poppy shook her head. "I watched you four boys together. James is the cocky, older brother. Sirius is the almost-as-cocky younger brother. Peter is like a cousin that tags along. And you, Remus, you're the glue that holds the group together. And they know that. They'd never turn away from you. I'm positive about that."

"I can't," Remus repeated.

It had probably become a mantra in the young boy's head.

Poppy's heart broke. It wasn't fair what Remus was forced to endure, but she would do everything she could to make his time at the hospital easier.


	97. Award - Rowena Ravenclaw

**Pairing/Character:** Rowena Ravenclaw

 **Summary:** Rowena is nervous.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 213

 **366 Prompt:** Award

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - lactate (word), candle (object)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - nervous, boob, giggle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Rowena Ravenclaw - Gold - Write about Rowena Ravenclaw.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 88. Bread

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 144\. Rowena Ravenclaw

* * *

Rowena stared at the baby as a cutsy giggle erupted from newborn's mouth. A nervous laugh wanted to bubble out of her own mouth, but Rowena held it in.

She put her hand to her lactating boobs, feeling as if she deserved an award for this. She wasn't the type of mother that liked breast-feeding. She didn't feel a connection to her daughter because of it, and it only caused Rowena discomfort. She hated feeding times, but she knew she was the only one who could feed her daughter.

She ignored the bread that sat by her, no longer feeling like eating as it became time. It was best she did it before her daughter became grumpy.

She walked over to the crib that the tall candle highlighted and picked up the squirming baby. "Come on, Helena. It's time to eat," she whispered, hoping her disgust didn't show in her voice. She didn't know if Helena would sense it, but she didn't want to deter her daughter from eating, no matter how much Rowena hated the way Helena had to eat.

She undid the top of robe and put Helena to her nipple, closing her eyes when her daughter latched onto it as if she was starving.

Hopefully, it would be over soon.


	98. Loser - HarryGabrielle

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Gabrielle

 **Summary:** Gabrielle can't wait to tell Harry the news.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 183

 **366 Prompt:** Loser

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Deck of Cards - 7 Club - **Challenge:** Write about someone getting a promotion. **Prompt:** (word) improving

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 89. Breast

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 105\. Gabrielle Delacour

* * *

Gabrielle never felt like a loser but with her improving her skill set with her job, she couldn't help but exude self-confidence.

It didn't hurt that she had gotten a promotion and now she was head Healer. She no longer had to answer to anyone except her direct superior, the owner of the hospital.

It was an accomplishment, one she couldn't wait to share with her husband.

She raced home and when she found him in the kitchen, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Gabi, what's up?" he asked as his fingers found the side of her breast with a soft, barely-there caress.

She shivered all of the same and suddenly wanted his hands fully on her body, bringing her the epitome of pleasure. Gabrielle shook her head. She was sure Harry would be up for celebrating soon in the way she preferred. "I got the promotion," I wanted she exclaimed brightly.

Harry's answering kiss was nice start to their celebration, but she grabbed his shirt in a tight fist and pulled him towards the bedroom to get to the real fun.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	99. House Points - HarryAstoria

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Astoria

 **Summary:** Astoria waits for Harry.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 350

 **366 Prompt:** House Points

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - Spring Themed Bingo - (object) Picnic Basket

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 91. Bring

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 4 - Deformed Foot - Write about a Greengrass.

* * *

Astoria sat the picnic basket next to her on the ground, leaning back and basking in the sunlight. She closed her eyes, feeling a light breeze ruffle her hair.

She waited for her boyfriend who was bringing the drinks. Both of them loved these times. When they had their weekly picnic next to the Black Lake they didn't think about house points or house rivalries. They didn't think about the war or how people were pressuring her and her sister, trying to get them to stop declaring themselves as neutral. They didn't think about how everything seemed to be on Harry's shoulders as the boy-who-lived. They were simply Astoria Greengrass and Harry Potter, two kids in love.

Harry had a lot of faults, but he was one of the few people who never tried to get her to choose a side in the war even though he was the main symbol for the Light. That was probably why she fell in love with him in the first place. He allowed her and her and her family to make their own decisions and respected it.

A soft body landed on the blanket next to her and lips pressed against her cheek.

She lazily opened her eyes and sent a smile his way. "You're late."

"Ginny held me up," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. The youngest Weasley was still under the delusion that she had a chance with Harry and continuously accused Astoria of using a love potion to ensnare him. All that happened was Ginevra looked foolish as no one believe Astoria to be capable of that despite of her Slytherin status.

It was annoying, but it didn't bother Astoria too much. She was confident she had Harry's love and no little Weaslette would change his heart, no matter what she thought in her deeply troubled mind.

"At least you're finally here. Ready to eat?"

Harry nodded and she dug into the basket, pulling out the lunches she acquired for them as Harry readied their drinks.

Like always, she would enjoy the picnic as she got Harry all to herself.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	100. River - Minerva McGonagall

**Pairing/Character:** Minerva McGonagall

 **Summary:** Minerva muses during the first war.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 188

 **366 Prompt:** River

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Eugenia Jenkins - Bonus - Write about the very first rise of Voldemort.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - Spring Themed Bingo - (word) Breeze

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 92. Broad

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 5 - Part 1 - Halfblood - Girl - Write about Minerva McGonagall.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 81\. Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Minerva stared at the river as a light breeze whipped her hair around her. It was one of the few times she had it out of its harsh bun, and she wanted to enjoy the freedom, pretend there wasn't a war going on.

She watched a mummy duck swim across the water with five little ducklings following in her wake and a smile graced her lips. It wasn't a broad one, but then again, most of her smiles weren't. At least there _was_ a smile, which was a rare thing during times of war.

She hugged her arms, feeling the chill in the air and wondered where it came from. Maybe someone said _his_ name. You-Know-Who. The megalomaniac that scared everyone.

Minerva thought about all of the lives that were already lost. She thought about possible future deaths. She knew she could very easily be one of the next witches to fall at the hands of one of his followers.

She also knew that wouldn't scare her away from the war. He needed to be stopped, and Minerva would do everything she could to help make it happen.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	101. Cruelty - Harry Potter

**Pairing/Character:** Harry Potter

 **Summary:** Harry thinks about what he has lost.

 **Warning:** Referenced Non-Canonical Death

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 213

 **366 Prompt:** Cruelty

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Deck of Hearts - Jack of Hearts - **Challenge:** Write about someone appreciating their friend(s). **Prompts:** (word) warm-hearted, (word) memory (object) photo, (action) cloud-gazing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 94. Bubble

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 5 - Part 1 - Halfblood - Boy - Write about Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry looked up at the clouds, trying to shut his mind off as his fingers clutched the wrinkled photo. There was something ready to bubble out of him, and he wasn't sure whether it would be a sob or a hysterical laugh.

He had seen so much cruelty in his young life and if it hadn't been for Hermione, he would have forgotten how to be warm-hearted.

The memory of her light smile flashed through his mind and he closed his eyes, swallowing passed a lump in his throat.

Hermione had been his best friend, and she made sure he never forgot how to love. She made sure he always believed everyone had a good side because she didn't want him to become jaded like Sirius and Remus had. He would have died a few times if he hadn't been for Hermione's help and knowledge.

He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. Now she was gone, though. Killed in the final battle. It happened six months ago, and it still felt like yesterday.

He picked up the picture and held it above him, staring at the shot of him and Hermione, their arms around each other. He missed her so much. He wasn't sure if he would ever stop missing her.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	102. Precious - SiriusEmmeline

**Pairing/Character:** Sirius/Emmeline

 **Summary:** Emmeline gets a lovely surprise.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 218

 **366 Prompt:** Precious

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - tomorrow (word), eating (action), box (word), seven (word), "I wasn't speaking about that." (dialogue)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **George von Rheticus - Bronze - Incorporate the location of the Astronomy Tower into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 97. Bunny

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 5 - Part 2 - Dolores - Your story must be set in Hogwarts.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 84\. Emmeline Vance

* * *

Sirius stared at his precious bunny. Or at least that was what he thought of her as. In his head. Because if he ever called Emmeline that out loud, she would probably punch him. That was okay, though. He liked his girls tough.

Emmeline looked at him, standing on the other side of the Astronomy Tower. "You're late," she teased, taking a bite of her homemade bread.

He watched her meticulously chew and licked his bottom lip, finally feeling unbelievably hungry even though he didn't think food would satisfy his current hunger. "I'm seven minutes late," he replied.

"I wasn't speaking about that," Emmeline answered with laughing eyes. "It's our anniversary, and you still haven't given me a present."

Sirius smirked and handed her the box he had brought with him. "This is part one of your present. You'll get part two tomorrow, my love."

Emmeline rolled her eyes and took the top off of the box. She gasped at the sight of the beautiful necklace. "Wow," she breathed.

"I expect you to wear that tomorrow as I got special permission to take you out of Hogwarts for a date."

Emmeline did not squeal – she wasn't the squealing type – but she did rush over to him for a hug. "I can't wait."

Sirius held her close. "Me either."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	103. Perfection - Lily Evans

**Pairing/Character:** Lily Evans

 **Summary:** AU. Lily pays someone a visit.

 **Warning:** Referenced Canonical Death

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 255

 **366 Prompt:** Perfection

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - pacify, socks, screw

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Wailing Widow - Bronze - Write about a widow.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 98. Burn

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 5 - Part 2 - James - Your story must be set in a graveyard.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 44\. Lily Evans

* * *

Lily quietly moves along the graveyard as tears burn her eyes. She peruses the stones, looking for the right one.

She knows one day she'll have to bring Harry with her, but she fears he's still too young to deal with the harsh reality of his daddy being buried. She makes excuses, but she knows they won't forever pacify him and she will eventually be forced gather her courage and bring him as she attempts to explain death.

Her socks itch, but it gives her a bit of a welcome distraction right then and there.

Still, she screws her eyes shut for a moment before opening them, looking at the stone and it's engraving. She has memorized it by now, but she still reads it every time she visits.

 _James Potter_

 _Beloved Husband, Father, Friend, and Auror_

 _Taken way too soon from his family and friends._

 _27 March, 1960 – 31 October,1981_

Lily knows James could never be described as perfection, and it might have taken a long time for it to happen, but she loved him. _'Loves him,'_ Lily mentally corrects. And she misses him.

She doesn't know if the emptiness in her heart will ever go away, but she has to push it to the back because Harry needs her to be strong. She needs to focus on being the best mother that she can be, and he'll grow up hearing stories about how brave James was and how much his daddy loved both him and his mummy.

It will have to be enough.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	104. Dark - Louis Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Louis Weasley

 **Summary:** Louis is ready for the next segment in his life.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 417

 **366 Prompt:** Dark

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Beauxbatons (location), this (word), "I'm going to hurt you." (dialogue), portrait (word), fish (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Temeritus Shanks - Bronze - Prompts Used - Headline, Gossip, Feature, News

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 99. Business

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 6 - Write a fic using the prompts afraid, unready, and tears

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 108\. Louis Weasley

* * *

Louis had never paid attention to the headlines and the gossip that featured Beauxbatons. Frankly, he never paid much attention to the news outside of the UK but Beauxbatons was his mother's school so he knew he should have been just a bit more interested in it.

This was where his mother wanted all of her kids to go despite that fact his father won the argument.

Louis understood it was because his mother feared her children would never know half of who they were since they were half-French. Everything in their family seemed geared towards the English, though. They lived in the UK, they went to Hogwarts, and except for visits to their grandparents on their mother's side once a year in France, they never actually set foot in the country.

But now as the sky turned dark, and he walked along the grounds at Beauxbatons Academy with his mother by his side, he had to admit he was kind of excited. When he decided he wanted to be a professor, he applied to many schools. Hogwarts didn't have an opening right then so he was forced to go to other schools outside of the country with applications and when he was invited by his mother's alma meter to be the Charms professor, he didn't hesitate in his acceptance of the position.

When he told his mother, he started with, "I'm going to hurt you." Despite her wishes for her kids to be more involved with the French culture and know more about her side of the family, he knew she didn't want him living so far away from home for the majority of the year.

There had been tears, and she had been unready to let her youngest child go off on her own, afraid that he would be hurt.

Louis was persistent and he knew he wanted to get into the business of teaching. And now here he was. He might be an adult, and it was a bit embarrassing that his mother came with him, but he knew it was to make her feel better about the whole thing of him moving away from home so he allowed it.

He stared at the portrait of the entrance hall, the person depicted eating a fish with a scrunched up nose.

"All you ready to see where I spent seven years of my life?" Fleur asked.

He nodded even as he heard the oncoming tears getting ready to be unleashed. "Show me the way, mum."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	105. Emergency - Lucy Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Lucy Weasley

 **Summary:** Lucy needs help.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 169

 **366 Prompt:** Emergency

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - rain, stomp, staircase

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pius Thicknesse - Bonus - Write about the effects of the Imperious Curse.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 101. Cabinet

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 7 - Healthy - Write whatever you like, you deserve it!

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 110\. Lucy Weasley

* * *

Lucy knew this was an emergency. She tried to touch the cabinet but couldn't. When she walked down the staircase, she tried to stomp to make a louder noise but couldn't.

When she passed her mum and dad, she murmured, "Hello," but she really wanted to scream, "Help!"

She walked outside and knew it was going to rain soon, but she couldn't force her body to turn around and go back inside.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she wasn't going to like it.

So this is what the Imperious Curse felt like? She had read about it but had been lucky enough to never experience it. Until now.

And now she hoped it would be over soon. She hoped someone would recognize the blankness in her eyes before Lucy committed an unforgivable act. She hoped someone would free her from her internal prison.

 _'Please, won't anyone help me?'_ she uselessly thought.

And all she heard in response was a maniacal laugh in her head.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	106. Hair - HermioneLily Evans

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Lily Evans

 **Summary:** Lily wants to buy Hermione something.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 235

 **366 Prompt:** Hair

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - a shop (location), homeless (word), light (word), "Thank you." (dialogue), charity (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Olympe Maxime - Silver - Write about an outcast.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 102. Cable

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 1 - Month 7 - Complications - Ask me for a character in the thread, and you must write about that character. (Lily Evans/Potter)

* * *

Lily entered Honeydukes with light, airy steps. She tied the cable around her hair, keeping it out of her eyes as she looked around the shop, looking for her favorite outcast.

When her eyes landed on the brunette, Lily's heart began pounding a quickened tempo as she moved closer to the other Gryffindor.

She wanted to buy Hermione some chocolate but didn't want Hermione to think Lily was treating her like a charity case due to her current homeless state.

Hermione could never be a charity case. She was too resilient, too strong to be knocked down for long.

Lily just wanted to do something nice for the girl she fancied. "Can I buy you something?" she murmured, finally getting the nerve to risk the wrath of the girl.

Hermione looked at her with hard eyes. "Thank you but no."

"Why?" She asked even though she knew what the answer would be.

"I don't need your pity," Hermione bitterly replied.

Lily shook her head. "It's not pity. I just really want to buy you something because I like you a lot, as in more than friends, and I don't know how to tell you." The last part was blurted out without Lily realizing what she was going to say, and her cheeks turned bright red.

"You just did," Hermione gasped, her eyes wide.

Hermione didn't seem disgusted so maybe Lily had a chance after all.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	107. Sensitive - Hermione, Arthur

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione, Arthur

 **Summary:** Hermione just wants to help.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 129

 **366 Prompt:** Sensitive

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 103. Calculate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Arthur

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 2 February - Prompt - Arthur Weasley

* * *

Arthur smiled. He could see Hermione trying to calculate in her mind what was wrong with him. Out of the Golden Trio, she was definitely the most sensitive to other people's hardships.

"Hermione, don't worry about it," he said, giving her a fatherly pat on the shoulder.

"I just want to help," Hermione replied, a pout forming on her lips as she took the hand that rested on her shoulder.

There was no reason to worry her about his marital problems so he did his best to reassure her. "Knowing that you care is all that I need. Everything will work itself out. I'm sure of it." He did his best to convey his optimism.

She nodded, but he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	108. Vacation - HermioneRemus

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Remus

 **Summary:** Remus has a surprise for Hermione.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 118

 **366 Prompt:** Vacation

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 114. Cash

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Remus

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - March - Prompt - Remus Lupin

* * *

Everything would be fine. Remus handed over the cash and took the two tickets for the tropical vacation that he wanted to take Hermione on to celebrate their five year anniversary.

He knew his wife was currently busy at work but she would love the chance to get away for a two week vacation. She _never_ took time off after all. He wasn't scared that she would be upset that he didn't ask her first before booking the trip. He wasn't scared at all.

And when Hermione threw her arms around his neck in excitement when he presented the surprise to her, he didn't breathe a sigh of relief. He really didn't.

He did, though. He really did.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	109. Replacement - Fred Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Fred Weasley

 **Summary:** AU where George was the twin to die.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 111

 **366 Prompt:** Replacement

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 104. Call

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - April - Prompt - Fred Weasley

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 34\. Fred Weasley

* * *

He really did. He missed George. Of course he missed George. Sometimes, he would forget the George was gone, killed in the final battle and would call for him with an excited grin, eager to tell his twin about a new idea for the joke shop. All that would great his ears was silence, though.

There would never be anyone to act as a replacement for George in Fred's heart. How could there be? No one could replace half of a person's soul.

Fred would mourn, would probably never be able to completely move on from such a tragic loss. It wouldn't stop the surviving twin, though. He was a survivor.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	110. Health - Hermione, Sprout, Neville

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione, Sprout, Neville

 **Summary:** Neville discovers something.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 140

 **366 Prompt:** Health

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 27. (phase) "April showers bring May flowers."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 105. Calm

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Sprout

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - May - Prompt - Pomona Sprout

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 134\. Professor Sprout

* * *

He was a survivor. That was how Neville found himself hiding as Professor Sprout and Hermione met each other in secret. He knew if Hermione found out that Neville had been there during her tutoring session, she would be humiliated.

He watched Professor Sprout calm Hermione's anxieties about there being one subject she wasn't perfect at. All that stress couldn't be good for the other girl's health after all.

"Hermione, breath," Sprout whispered, a hand on her shoulder as the brunette focused on her task.

"Neville's legs began to cramp, but he knew if he tried to leave, he would be heard, and he never wanted Hermione to experience that kind of embarrassment. He began repeating the same phrase in his head, hoping to distract himself. _'April showers bring May flowers.'_

Hopefully, there wouldn't be too long of a wait.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	111. Ring - Madam Malkin

**Pairing/Character:** Madam Malkin

 **Summary:** Madam Malkin thinks about her future.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 121

 **366 Prompt:** Ring

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 63. (word) healthy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 106. Campaign

 **Raise the Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - June - Prompt - Warm

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 174\. Madam Malkin,

* * *

 _'Hopefully, there wouldn't be too long of a wait.'_

That was Madam Malkin's thought as a warm feeling settled in her stomach as she gazed at her ring finger. As soon as she realized she was in a healthy relationship, she began wondering if she would have a future with her boyfriend. And when she realized she was in love with him, she began campaigning for a ring.

And after two whole years, a sparkling diamond ring sat proudly on her left ring finger.

She sighed, pressing her right hand to her cheek. She already at wedding ideas running through her mind, but the one thing she knew was she wanted to get married as soon as possible.

Waiting wasn't possible.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	112. Twisted - Lily LunaLysander

**Pairing/Character:** Lily Luna/Lysander

 **Summary:** Lysander goes to Lily with a problem

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 560

 **366 Prompt:** Twisted

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** [pairing] Lily Luna/Lysander, [restriction] No Trio Era characters

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 116. Catch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Deck of Cards - 9 of Diamonds - **Challenge:** Write about someone dealing with a new sibling/soon-to-be sibling. **Prompts:** (action) pinch someone's cheek

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 120\. Lysander Scamander

* * *

Lily twisted around on the couch to stare at the fireplace when she heard it initiate. She stood up and quickly moved over to it, arriving just in time to catch Lysander as he tumbled out of it.

"My, my, my, Lysander. You really have fallen for me, haven't you?" she joked lightly.

Lysander stared at her but didn't crack a smile like he usually did at her humor. His eyes were sullen.

She frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He didn't answer, and she began to worry. Was something wrong with Lorcan? Was it his parents. "Lysander? Is your family okay?"

"No," he muttered.

"What's wrong? Are they in the hospital? Do they need help? I can get my mum and dad if I have to."

"Nothing like that."

Lily grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Then what's wrong!? Tell me!"

"My mum is pregnant," he whispered.

Lily abruptly let go of him and slapped him upside the head. "Don't ever scare me like that. I thought something was really wrong. Jerk." The insult was muttered, but it was still loud enough that she knew he would hear her.

"I'm not a jerk," he growled.

"You scared me, and that makes you a jerk," she retorted. She shook her head. "Your mum's pregnant, huh? That's a good thing. You should be happy. I bet Lorcan is."

"He's ecstatic, but just because he doesn't think there's anything wrong with mum, at her age, getting pregnant, why do I have to agree with him?"

"So, you're unhappy that you're going to be a big brother?"

Lysander crossed his arms, moving to the couch where he plopped down dramatically. "Of course. It's always just been Lorcan and me. The two of us. And now a new baby is being added to the mix, and he or she will get all of the attention."

Lily grinned. She sat down next to him and pinched his cheek. "Aww, how cute. Little Lysander is jealous of the soon-to-be new addition to his family."

Lysander turned his back to her. "I'm not jealous. How would you feel? For so long, it has always been James, Albus, and you. You've always been the baby. How would you like to suddenly lose that position and have to deal with a new baby in _your_ family?"

Lily thought about it. She had to give an honest answer because Lysander would instantly know if she lied. It was an uncanny ability of his. "Okay. I admit I might be a _tad_ upset, but I also know that I would be excited. I remember looking up to James and Albus, and I would love to have a little brother or sister look up to me in the same way. You can be a hero to a little kid."

Lysander turned back around to look at Lily. "I never thought of it like that."

Lily grabbed his chin. "And think about this. With your parents busy with a new baby, there might be more time for us." She leaned forward and soundly kissed him on the lips.

"Very good thinking," he whispered against her lips before renewing the kiss.

Lily used every tool in her arsenal to happily distract her boyfriend from his current worrying. There would be more time later to deal with a new baby being born to the Scamander family.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	113. First Kiss - DeanGinny

**Pairing/Character:** Dean/Ginny

 **Summary:** Dean can't wait.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 128

 **366 Prompt:** First Kiss

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 107. Cancel

 **Raise a witch or wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - July - Mushy

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 7\. Dean Thomas

* * *

Waiting wasn't possible. As he stared into Ginny's pretty brown eyes, he knew he had to make a move.

He wasn't the mushy type, but he knew he wanted her to be his first kiss. Something about it felt right to him.

He knew she was out of his league, and if he could, he would stop feeling like this. He would cancel it, pretend his feelings never started. He couldn't ignore the fluttery feeling in his heart when she touched him, though.

So, while they strolled around Hogsmeade, he took her hand to stop her. And when she looked at him, he leaned forward and pressed a simple and chaste kiss to her lips. She tasted as sweet as he thought she would.

It was just perfect.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	114. Secret - Bane

**Pairing/Character:** Bane

 **Summary:** Bane hoped he wouldn't regret it.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 128

 **366 Prompt:** Secret

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 108. Candidate

 **Raise a witch or wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - August - Annoyed

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 166\. Bane

* * *

It was just perfect. Bane tried not to be annoyed, but he couldn't stop his eyes from twitching. Hidden by trees, he watched Firenze meet a human, watched the lovestruck look in his eyes and knew he had done the worst thing he could have.

Firenze fell in love with a human. It was a forbidden love, something Firenze would be punished for if the truth ever became known.

Firenze could have been a candidate for stupidest centaur. Everyone in the herd knew to stay away from humans, but Firenze still fought the laws with ever fiber of his being.

Bane shook his head in disappointment and self-loathing. Firenze was his best friend, and Bane knew he would keep the secret.

He hoped he didn't regret it.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	115. Color - HermioneRoger

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Roger

 **Summary:** Roger knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 118

 **366 Prompt:** Color

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 109. Capital

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Roger

 **Raise a witch or wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - September - Hermione Granger

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 165\. Rodger Davis

* * *

He hoped he didn't regret it. Roger knew it wasn't a capital idea. He shouldn't be dating someone so much younger than him, someone so inexperienced.

He didn't always do what was right, though, and when she admitted, with her cheeks lightly colored, that she liked him, he couldn't deny the way his heart thumped wildly at the prospect of being with her.

Hermione was sweet and pretty. She was brave and intelligent. She was ahead of her year, even beating the Ravenclaws. He felt overjoyed that she had feelings for him and wanted to be with her.

It might not be right, but Roger couldn't walk away once he knew the truth. It would be worth it.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	116. Storm - HermioneMarietta

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Marietta

 **Summary:** Marietta could never give this up.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 149

 **366 Prompt:** Storm

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 110. Card

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Marietta

 **Raise a witch or wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - October - Mischievous

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 156\. Marietta Edgecombe

* * *

It would be worth it.

Marietta knew what the storm would be if anyone found out about her lesbian relationship with Hermione. In the Room of Requirements, she looked at her Muggle deck of playing cards before she met the mischievous eyes of her girlfriend.

Marietta smirked and asked, "Do you have a four?"

Hermione's mouth opened before shutting. She pouted as she handed over the three 4's that she had previously collected.

With a shout of triumph, Marietta placed down her last pair. With no more cards, Hermione's last two cards were no longer in play and the game was over. Without counting, she knew she had one more pair that Hermione.

It was the first time since Hermione taught her Muggle Goldfish that Marietta had won.

And when Hermione bestowed a kiss on her lips in a reward, Marietta sighed happily.

She would never give this up.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	117. Fight - Hermione, Vernon

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione, Vernon

 **Summary:** Hermione vowed revenge.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 149

 **366 Prompt:** Fight

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 111. Career

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Vernon

 **Raise a witch or wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - November - Cake

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 32\. Vernon Dursley

* * *

She would never give this up.

Hermione had vowed that when she realized how extensive Harry's abuse actually was, and now she was here to get revenge on behalf of her best friend.

Petunia Dursley might have hated magic, but Vernon was the one who did the beatings and traumatized Harry the most.

She knew if anyone found out about her plan, she could lose everything, including her career, but as Harry's haunted eyes during his retelling of his nightmare flashed through her mind, Hermione knew she had to do it. For Harry.

She silently stepped into the house, ready for a fight. She stepped onto the carpet and glared at the sleeping Vernon, a plate of cake on his fat stomach. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at him, the start of a curse on the tip of her tongue.

It was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	118. Noble - Hagrid

**Pairing/Character:** Hagrid

 **Summary:** Hagrid trusted too much.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 137

 **366 Prompt:** Noble

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 113. Carry

 **Raise a witch or wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - December - Rubeus Hagrid

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 80\. Rubeus Hagrid

* * *

It was the right thing to do.

Hagrid had always liked to think he was noble, but he knew he had made mistakes. He had followed blindly and had carried Harry away from Sirius to Dumbledore. He had never asked questions and because of that, the boy-who-lived had an unhappy childhood.

His mistakes were never because of maliciousness on his part, but because he trusted too easily. No matter how many times he suffered because of that, his trust being easily manipulated by those of power, Hagrid still couldn't stop trusting. It wasn't in his nature to not trust.

He believed that although people made mistakes, they could learn from them. And because of that belief, he gave everyone second, third, and even fourth chances.

There was good in everyone and some people would always believe that.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	119. Imagine - HermioneEvan Rosier

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Evan Rosier

 **Summary:** Hermione would never give up on him.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 150

 **366 Prompt:** Imagine

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 112. Carpet

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Evan Rosier

 **Raise a witch or wizard Challenge:** Section 2 - January - Cheerful

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 59\. Evan Rosier

* * *

There was good in everyone and some people would always believe that. Hermione was one of those people.

She was with Evan. She had never imagined that she would fall in love with him but she had – with him returning the feelings – and she stood by those she loved. And she would help him find the goodness within him.

She stepped into the house with a cheerful smile, her shoes slipping off and her toes curling into the plush carpet. "Evan?"

She went to their bedroom and found it empty. She noticed a paper on the bed.

She took it and gasped at the pictured snake, and she knew what it meant. He couldn't resist the pull any longer and Evan had joined the Death Eaters.

The paper fluttered to the ground. Hermione would find a way to show Evan he was wrong, and she would get her lover back.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	120. Astronomy Tower - Walburga Black

**Pairing/Character:** Walburga

 **Summary:** Walburga mentally prepares herself.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 186

 **366 Prompt:** Astronomy Tower

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Walburga Black - Silver - Write about Walburga Black.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 119. Chain

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 49\. Walburga Black

* * *

Walburga fingered the chain around her neck as she stepped onto the Astronomy Tower. The chain had been a present from her lover, and it was the only thing she had to remember him by, not including her memories.

Walburga had stopped seeing him when her contracted marriage to Orion was finalized. She wished she didn't have to, but there was a fidelity clause, and she was nothing but a perfect Pure-blood witch.

She would do her duty no matter how much her heart broke each and every day.

When Orion touched her, she would imagine a different pair of hands, rough with calluses as they brought her to her peak over and over again. She would pretend she would one day be able to be with him again, knowing it was the only way she would be able to get through her life while in a loveless marriage with her second cousin.

And when she had her child (or children), she would make sure they followed the proper Pure-blood protocol. If she could give up love and happiness, then her future spawn could as well.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	121. Fear - HermioneTom Riddle I

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Tom Riddle I

 **Summary:** AU. Tom is quite scared of Hermione.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 284

 **366 Prompt:** Fear

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Tom Riddle Sr (Character), tickled (word), pickle (food), trouble (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - flashlight, price, record

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 118. Certain

* * *

Tom looked at the prices as he scoured the market for the items needed. He looked down at his list, mentally recording everything he still had to get. He wanted to be certain that he wasn't forgetting anything. He feared what Hermione would do to him and his manly parts if he came back home without something on the list. He knew he would be in trouble, in danger of losing very important body parts if she was unhappy.

Hermione was usually a very rational woman, but ever since she got pregnant, she's... Well, she has been nuts, and he wanted to make it through the pregnancy with everything intact.

He still had to get pickles and peanut butter, thanks to Hermione's latest craving, and then he could get home.

He didn't waste any time and was soon entering the house he shared with his wife.

When he found her, he was quite tickled to see her reading her book by flashlight. "We don't have any power?" Tom asked with a wry smile.

She glared at him. "The light switch was too far of a walk, and the flashlight was right here in the side table drawer. _You_ do the math."

He grinned and sat on the bed next to her. "Can I get you anything?"

She pretended to think about it. "How about my pickles and peanut butter."

Tom nodded, standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, and some ice cream."

Tom stopped in his tracks. "Um, ice cream?"

"You didn't forget it at the market, did you?" she asked dangerously.

Tom forced a laugh. "Um..."

"Tom!" she shouted.

He gulped. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	122. Slave - OliverPercy

**Pairing/Character:** Oliver/Percy

 **Summary:** Percy is sick of single girls.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 441

 **366 Prompt:** Slave

 **Cards Against Humanity:** Round 1 - I got 99 problems but all the single ladies ain't one

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 121. Challenge

* * *

"I got 99 problems but all the single ladies ain't one," Percy announced the night after the big Quidditch win.

Oliver knew he shouldn't look at Percy; he was a slave to those puppy dog eyes, but it was a challenge to keep his head turned away, and he soon succumbed to the pull to face the redhead.

His head lulled to the side. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, forcing himself to move into a sitting position despite how comfortable he had been laying in bed, almost asleep.

Percy's arms were crossed. "It means what it sounds like it means. Girls don't really like me. I'm not all that popular with them, and if I wasn't a prefect, I would probably simply fade into the background.

Oliver's eyebrows went up to his hairline. "Should I wonder about why my boyfriend is upset that girls don't notice him? I might develop a complex."

Percy stood up and started pacing the floor of their dormitory. "You know I don't want anyone but you." He abruptly stopped and faced Oliver. Everything about his stance yelled 'serious.' "The thing is, though, you never have to watch anyone flirt with me, but the same can't be said for me. I'm so tired to watching girls throw themselves at you, especially after a Quidditch game win. I trust you, I do, but it doesn't mean I like to see them touching you when it's only supposed to be my hands on your body."

Oliver stood up and walked to him so they were toe-to-toe. "I don't encourage it, but I can't exactly say why they can't touch me, so what do you want to do? It was your idea to keep us a secret, not mine. I would have shouted it to the whole school that we were together if you hadn't said no."

Percy nodded. "It _is_ my fault because I was afraid of my family's reactions to me being gay. I'll handle it, though. If it will keep the vultures away from you, I'm ready for us to go public if you're sure you want to."

Oliver took Percy's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I wanted us to go public six months ago when we first kissed. And I can't wait to see the look on all the faces when I kiss you on the lips in full view in the Great Hall.

Percy's eyes glinted. "And hopefully, those girls will stop touching what's mine."

Oliver chuckled and pulled his boyfriend against his body. He kissed Percy's earlobe and growled into the ear, "I love it when you get possessive."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	123. Prize - RodolphusHermioneRabastan

**Pairing/Character:** Rodolphus/Hermione/Rabastan

 **Summary:** Rabastan and Rodolphus put their heads together for where Hermione is concerned.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 292

 **366 Prompt:** Prize

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used- Rodolphus/Hermione/Rabastan (pairing), laugh (action), stress (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Elphias Doge - Bronze - Prompts Used - Obituary, Guard, Special, Adviser

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 122. Chance

* * *

Rabastan and Rodolphus put their heads together. Their shared lover was beginning to worry them as her stress levels seemed to be increasing every day.

While Rabastan acted as her guard, always ready to protect her even though he knew Hermione was more than capable of protecting herself, and Rodolphus acted as her adviser, and both of them spent a lot of time with her, neither of them could figure out a way to make her feel better.

She had a special talent of making them feel better, and they wanted to return the favor.

They were afraid they would one day soon have to write an obituary about her because her stress led her to an early death and neither of them was willing to take that chance.

They planned a day where the three of them would do nothing by lay in bed together. They got her a day off of work after talking to her employer and they eagerly looked forward to some quality time with their lover.

And when the day came, Hermione was more than ready to relax.

Rodolphus relaxed behind her on the bed, holding her waist and allowing his chest to act like a pillow. He drew lazy circles on her stomach as Hermione closed her eyes.

Rabastan was in front of her, eyes intent as his fingers gently massaged her forehead, trying to wipe away the lines that had recently formed there.

And when Rabastan bent forward, running his tongue along her exposed shoulder, Hermione did something she hadn't done in weeks.

She laughed, and soon, Rabastan and Rodolphus joined in with her, relieved to hear the sound they had both missed so much. It was the brothers' prize for a job well done.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	124. Music - Fat Friar

**Pairing/Character:** Fat Friar

 **Summary:** A snippet of Fat Friar's (Friar Jeremy) life when he was human.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 279

 **366 Prompt:** Music

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - Pen, stomach, bird

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Fat Friar - Gold - Write about the Fat Friar, either alive or as a ghost.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 123. Charge

* * *

Friar Jeremy mindlessly scratched his stomach as a bed flew over him in the wide open blue sky.

He smiled joyfully at the reddish brown bird, wondering what kind it was. He shrugged the thought away.

He heard music and looked over his left shoulder as he tapped his Muggle pen against his lap. He smiled at Danielle Nott.

She smiled back at him, and he found himself blushing. Not many Slytherins talked to Hufflepuffs, but she seemed to be a rebel and not follow the rules of the snake pit.

"What do you have there?" Jeremy asked.

"Michelle gave it to me. You can listen to music with it. Of course, when the charge dies, it will be useless until Michelle can get back to the Muggle world."

Jeremy laughed. "Look at us. Two Pure-bloods with Muggle items. You with a music box and me with a pen."

Danielle shrugged. "Who cares if we like using these things? I'm not sure why you want to use a pen over a quill, though."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever tried using a pen? It's so much easier than a quill. For one, you don't need an inkwell, and two, it doesn't spill. You don't have to wait for anything to dry either. I don't understand why more witches and wizards don't use pens."

Danielle bit her bottom lip. "Do you have another pen?"

Jeremy reached into his rucksack and pulled it out, handing it over to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Danielle exclaimed, looking over at the parchment he was writing on. "Is that a new prayer?"

Jeremy nodded, and they began working in silence, side by side.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	125. Temptation - RolandaSeverus, Pomona

**Pairing/Character:** Rolanda/Severus, Pomona

 **Summary:** Rolanda is one determined witch.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 205

 **366 Prompt:** Temptation

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 66. (dialogue) "It's as if I've taken love heroin, and now I can't ever have it again."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Rolanda Hooch - Silver- Write about Rolanda Hooch.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 124. Cheap

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 92\. Madame Hooch

* * *

Rolanda wasn't the kind of person that ever felt cheap, but with the way she was dressed, it was the closest she ever came to the feeling.

It wasn't her fault, though. She wanted Severus Snape, and so far, she hadn't managed to catch his eyes in the usual way Rolanda usually tries with. She was hoping her short skirt and midriff top would be enough of a temptation for Severus to finally take notice of her.

Pomona shook her head as Rolanda got herself all gussied up. "I will never understand why you go through so much trouble for a sour and bitter man like Severus Snape."

Rolanda sighed as she finally turned away from the complimenting mirror. "I can't help it. Do you think I like feeling like this for a man who has shown absolutely no interest in me? It's as if I've taken love heroin, and now I can't ever have it again. Like I'll never feel anything like this for another man so I better make Severus notice me _somehow_."

Pomona pushed a strand of Rolanda's hair behind her ears. "I don't get the attraction you feel but good luck."

Rolanda smiled. "Thanks. I think I'm going to need it."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	126. Window - DumbledoreGrindelwald

**Pairing/Character:** Dumbledore/Grindelwald

 **Summary:** Gellert has a peaceful moment.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 185

 **366 Prompt:** Window

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Gellert Grindelwald - Gold - Write about Gellert Grindelwald.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 125. Check

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 3 - Terrible Twos - Hide and Seek - Write about a very peaceful moment in a character's life.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 140\. Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

Gellert looked out of the window as Albus snored behind him. He liked to check the progress of the sun because when it was night, he knew he had to wake up Albus so they could get to work.

He still had some time before that, though, so he allowed his body to relax against his mattress. He looked behind himself and smiled at Albus's peaceful expression.

His normal twinkling eyes were closed and a small smile played on his lover's face.

Gellert turned his body to fully face Albus and his fingers reached for his lover's smooth cheek, rubbing it and allowing his own eyes to soften.

Gellert didn't let his guard down for many but with Albus, he couldn't seem to help himself. They had known each other for years, and Albus had been able to sneak into his heart right from the start.

He just wanted to stay in bed for hours, basking in his lover's nearness. Maybe just for tonight, they could skip out on their work. Gellert closed his eyes, and Albus's deep breathing lulled Gellert to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	127. Game - Barty Crouch Sr

**Pairing/Character:** Barty Crouch Sr.

 **Summary:** It's time for Barty to face the music.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 292

 **366 Prompt:** Game

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - yellow (colour), avoid (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Senior - Silver - Write an AU where he gets his comeuppances for sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 128. Chemistry

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 65\. Barty Crouch Sr.

* * *

He felt sick and Barty knew his complexion must have gone yellow. He wanted to avoid some kind of fallout, but he knew the game was over. If it had ever really begun, that is.

The truth had come out. He had sent Sirius Black to prison with no trial. That wasn't the worst thing, though. He had prevented the reading of James's and Lily's wills, and as a result, it had been three years before some much needed evidence was even discovered.

Amelia looked at a shaking Barty Crouch Sr. with open disdain in her eyes. And her voice held hostility. "It seems James Potter's will names Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper, meaning Sirius Black could not have betrayed them. Is there a reason why the wills weren't read sooner, Mr. Crouch?"

Barty looked over at his wife, and whatever chemistry there had once been between the two of them was gone now as she didn't even meet his eyes. "I... I didn't see a point in reading the wills. I didn't think we would learn anything important when it was so obvious that Sirius Black was guilty. He did come from a dark family after all."

"And you didn't see a trial as important? Or the use of Veritaserum? Both would have solved everything."

"Well..."

"You don't have an answer to make it seem like you did the right thing, do you," Amelia questioned.

Barty shook his head, and he knew he would have to take whatever punishment was dealt to him.

Amelia nodded. "Aurors, take him to a holding cell. Unlike what he did, I'll make sure he gets a fair trial. I also want Sirius Black released immediately. He has a godson he needs to get to."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	128. Haven - HarryKatie

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Katie

 **Summary:** Katie can't think about the future.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 243

 **366 Prompt:** Haven

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - curry, no, accept

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Antioch Peverell - Gold - Write about the Elder Wand

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 129. Chicken

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 13\. Katie Bell

* * *

Katie dipped her fork into her chicken curry, but she didn't raise it to her mouth. Instead, she looked over at her boyfriend who was gazing at his wand, the elder wand. "Don't you want to eat?"

"No," Harry intoned, eyes fixed on the piece of wood.

She sighed. She knew he didn't want to accept that he was the true owner of the elder wand. Merlin, _she_ didn't want to accept it. Since he owned the cloak of invisibility as well as briefly holding ownership over the resurrection stone, he was considered the Master of Death.

He was her safe haven, and she didn't know what his new title meant for him or for them. She didn't want to think that she could lose him but so much was unknown about being the Master of Death.

She didn't know if he would be forced to leave her and the thought was too terrifying to imagine.

She knew she couldn't keep living for the what-if's, though. She had to live in the present and stop worrying about the future. And so did Harry.

"Come sit down and eat dinner with me," she ordered.

Harry finally tore his gaze away from innocuous looking wand. He searched her eyes and must have seen her seriousness for he nodded, holstering the wand, and stood up. He moved to the table and sat down across from her and together, they slowly ate the simple dinner Katie prepared.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	129. Boundaries-FlitwickHermione (one-sided)

**Pairing/Character:** Flitwick/Hermione (one-sided)

 **Summary:** It was Filius's deep, dark secret.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 217

 **366 Prompt:** Boundaries

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - bedroom (location)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Filius Flitwick - Silver - Write about Filius Flitwick during his time at Hogwarts, either as a student or teacher.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 130. Childhood

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Flitwick

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 128\. Professor Flitwick

* * *

Filius awoke abruptly, sitting up in bed and breathing heavily. His hand ran through his hair as he remembered his dream.

He dreamed of beautiful Hermione Granger, with her curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. With her studious nature and compassionate personality. He dreamed of kissing her and touching her. He dreamed of touching her breasts and kneeling between her legs, and making wonderful wonton sounds come from her mouth as she threw her head back in ecstasy. He dreamed of owning her completely: mind, body, and soul.

He knew what he felt was wrong. It went way out of boundary of what was considered right. Hermione was a mere child, a student. She may not have had a decent childhood since she came to Hogwarts, with her many adventures, but she was _still_ a child. And it was wrong to lust after a fifteen-year old.

He knew he could be kicked out of Hogwarts if his feelings were ever discovered. He wouldn't be sent to Azkaban if he didn't act on them, but people would still distance themselves from him.

Although he could try to fight his feelings and deny them when he was awake, he couldn't control his dreams when his eyes drifted close.

He only hoped no one would ever discover the truth.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	130. Delicate - Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Pairing/Character:** Justin Finch-Fletchley

 **Summary:** Justin is worried.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 200

 **366 Prompt:** Delicate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - headphones, house, order

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Raczidian - Gold - Write about someone who can't form a Patronus.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 68. (food) Carrots

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 131. Chip

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 23\. Justin Finch-Fletchley

* * *

Justin moved his carrots around his plate, stabbing them with his fork, but not actually lifting the utensil to his mouth. His delicate sister sat next to him eating a chocolate chip cook with her headphones in her ears, not a care in the world, and he wanted to hate her for being so happy and carefree. He used to be like that. He hadn't been able to keep his innocence when the war started up in earnest, though, especially when the Dementors began attacking at random.

He sighed, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up.

"Sit back down," his dad ordered.

Justin shook his head, needing to get out of the house, so he ran.

He had so much to worry about with those Dementors running amok. He couldn't protect his family if one came after them because he never mastered forming a Patronus. He worried that maybe he couldn't do it because he was a Muggle-born, but Hermione Granger could, so that didn't make sense.

Maybe Justin didn't have strong enough magic.

The reason didn't matter. All that mattered was his family was sitting ducks and there was nothing Justin could do to change that.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	131. Ash - Amos DiggoryMrs Diggory

**Pairing/Character:** Amos Diggory/Mrs. Diggory

 **Summary:** Amos still makes her heart flutter.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 182

 **366 Prompt:** Ash

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used -

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Dunbar Oglethorpe - Silver - Incorporate an argument about Quidditch into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 15. (flower) Hyacinth

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 132. Chocolate

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 43\. Amos Diggory

* * *

Mary Diggory was cleaning the ash from the fireplace when Amos and Cedric came home. They were in the middle of an argument about which Quidditch team was better, and Amos was holding some chocolate frogs hostage until Cedric agreed with him.

"The Falcons are the best," Cedric pouted.

Amos's eyes twinkled. "I don't think so. If you say Montrose Magpies are the top team, you get chocolate."

Mary shook her head. "Amos, stop teasing our son and give him his chocolate."

"Fine, my love."

After Cedric happily grabbed his chocolate, he ran up to his room.

Amos chuckled while Mary shook her head. She then noticed something else Amos was holding. "Is that bundle of Hyacinths for me?" she hopefully asked.

Amos grinned. "Well, it is your favorite flower." He held it out to her.

She took them and breathed in their sweet aroma. "Thank you."

He pecked her cheeks with a soft kiss and her heart fluttered. Even after twelve years of marriage, Amos still made her feel like a school girl. She hoped that feeling would never go away.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	132. Cliff - Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett

**Pairing/Character:** Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett

 **Summary:** Fabian and Gideon had known it would come to this.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 244

 **366 Prompt:** Cliff

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - fighting (action), raining (weather), bowl (word), Owl (creature)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus - Bronze - Prompts Used - Signed, Supply, List, Required

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 22. (colour) Mint

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 133. Choice

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 42\. Fabian Prewett

* * *

Fabian and Gideon are back to back. They're surrounded by Death Eaters. And they know it's going to be the fight of the lives. The sky has opened up and it's pouring rain, strangely fitting weather for what might be their last day of breathing.

They knew when they come on this mission to gather supplies and aides, they most likely had signed their death warrants. They thought it might be a trap, but it was their choice to accept the mission anyways because the Order required all of the help they were able to get.

Fabian and Gideon would always do their part to ensure a win for their side.

Lights began to shoot from wands, and Fabian and Gideon dodged and shielded. Lists of spells ran through their minds, trying to remember the right ones to use to deflect and attack.

Fabian was hit from the left and was knocked into a deep bowl of water. His lungs were filled, and he struggled t lift his head, spluttering for breath. He heard owls hooting above and looked up in time to see Gideon touched by the deadly green curse.

Something inside of Fabian broke when he realized his brother was gone, and he felt like he was ready to jump off of a cliff.

The fight went out of him, and the last thing he saw before the killing curse hit him was unusual mint colored eyes as his mind whispered, _'Gideon...'_

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	133. Knockturn Alley - Harry, Teddy

**Pairing/Character:** Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin

 **Summary:** Harry takes Teddy to an egg hunt.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 292

 **366 Prompt:** Knockturn Alley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 47. (theme/plot) Egg Hunt

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 134. choo choo

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 58\. Teddy Lupin

* * *

Harry knew he had to go to Knockturn Alley for an Auror mission he had been assigned, but he decided he could start the mission tomorrow. Today was Easter in the Muggle world, and Harry wanted his godson to experience Muggle traditions as well as wizarding so he would be well-balanced unlike other Pure-blood children.

Teddy's thin arms were wrapped around Harry's neck as he carried the young boy piggy-back style. "Choo Choo," Teddy squealed into his ear.

Harry laughed. "Am I a train lugging some heavy baggage?" He made a gasping noise and nearly toppled over, pretending Teddy weighed a ton.

Teddy happily giggled. "Yeah, you're my personal train."

When they arrived at their destination, Harry set Teddy onto the floor.

The young boy had normal brown hair today because Harry had warned him earlier that they were going to be around non-magical folk so he had to keep it to an ordinary shade. He eyes were wide as he gazed around the park, his sight lingering on more than one scattered egg. "So, what's the point of an egg hunt again?" Teddy asked.

Harry playfully ruffled his hair. "There will be candy and maybe small toys in each egg. The more you collect, the more treats you'll have."

Teddy grinned widely. "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna get them all."

A woman announced that the age division of 5 to 7 was ready to start, and Harry handed Teddy his basket and gently nudged him towards where the other children were standing.

At the whistle blow, Teddy was off running, picking up an egg and tossing it into his basket before seeking out another one.

Harry happily watched, glad that Teddy was able to have the childhood that Harry had been denied.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	134. Idea - Druella, Bellatrix, Narcissa

**Pairing/Character:** Druella, Bellatrix, Narcissa

 **Summary:** Druella helps Narcissa prepare for her big day.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 237

 **366 Prompt:** Idea

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - spraying perfume (action)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Druella Black - Silver - Write about Druella and her relationship with all three of her daughters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 95. (word) Gleaming

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 136. chop

* * *

Druella sprayed some perfume on her youngest daughter's neck. Narcissa was like a doll when it came to being dressed up. She allowed Druella to do anything she wanted to do.

"I have an idea for your hair. How about a high bun with strands of curls framing your face?" Druella asked.

Narcissa was silent for a moment but then she carefully nodded after fingering her blonde locks. "That sounds like a good idea, mother."

Bellatrix came into the room with a malicious smile and gleaming eyes. "Oh, Cissy, maybe we should have a little talk. Big sister to little sister. After all, you don't want to disappoint your soon-to-husband with her inexperienced ways, am I right?"

"Bellatrix," Druella harshly reprimanded even before she saw Narcissa stiffen. "That's enough. Narcissa will make Lucius very happy in every way possible." She knew she should have chopped Bellatrix at the ankle, so to speak, because her eldest daughter had a way of making others feel inferior, but she had hoped that Bellatrix would try to be kind on Narcissa's wedding day.

Druella should have known better.

She ignored Bellatrix as she went to work on Narcissa's hair. She tried to not think about who was missing. Andromeda was lost to them. So what if it felt like something was missing from the wedding. Her middle child made her choice, and Druella would not have that disgrace at the wedding.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	135. Revenge - Mundungus Fletcher

**Pairing/Character:** Mundungus Fletcher

 **Summary:** Mundungus is allowed to have some fun.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 190

 **366 Prompt:** Revenge

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - Sandals, mist, lavender

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Mundungus Fletcher - Silver - Write about a character using illicit substances, either real or created.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 137. church

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 125\. Mundungus Fletcher

* * *

Mundungus stepped into his sandals as he stared at the lavender substance in the vial. He uncorked the bottle and shook it, and a light mist erupted from it.

He knew he could give it to Hestia. She hated feeling out of control and it would be the perfect revenge for her rejecting his advances. The best time to give it to her would be before she went to Muggle church. She would do something humiliating and probably never be allowed back.

The potion was like a Muggle drug, made the person feel high and usually, the person did something that could never be taken back _and_ never be forgotten. It was illegal in the wizarding world, but it was the worst kept secret about how to get a hold of it.

Mundungus wouldn't waste it on Hestia no matter how deserving she might be, though.

They were in the middle of a war, and every once in a while, he wanted to relax. And this was the perfect way. With a smile, he tipped the vial back, allowing the potion to go in his mouth.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	136. Soft - Helena RavenclawThe Bloody Baron

**Pairing/Character:** Helena Ravenclaw/The Bloody Baron

 **Summary:** The Grey Lady AKA Helena Ravenclaw finally gives in.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 248

 **366 Prompt:** Soft

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - a date (plot), giggling (action) Accio (spell) tipsy (word) collapse (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Helena Ravenclaw - Gold - Write about Helena Ravenclaw, either alive or as a ghost.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 138. churp

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 145\. Helena Ravenclaw

* * *

The Grey Lady, also known as Helena Ravenclaw listened to the happy chirping of the birds. She floated above all, watching the children practicing their spells and charms, listening to the soft and joyous sounds of their giggling.

"Accio red ribbon," a young girl commanded.

The ribbon shook but didn't move towards her and the Hufflepuff had a sullen look, but thankfully, a friend came over and cheered her up immediately.

Helena felt a bit tipsy with all of the happiness around her and maybe that was why she didn't turn her nose up at the Bloody Baron as the Slytherin ghost came to her.

She was in a good mood and feeling a bit charitable. She wouldn't be collapsing into his arms anytime soon, but she could at least be polite to him.

"Kids are making dates for Hogsmeade," he murmured, eyes locked onto her as if she was the most important figure in the area.

If Helena was able to, she was sure she would be blushing. Although she never returned his affection, she did enjoy his devoted attention. "So they are," she mused, waiting for the question he _always_ asked.

"Will you be my date and see the kids go off for their day of fun?"

Helena reared up to say no once again, but she realized these little get-togethers were kind of like dates. Why not go on something more official. "Okay. You have a deal."

Hopefully after this, he would leave her alone.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	137. Paper - Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank

**Pairing/Character:** Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank

 **Summary:** Wilhelmina is a bit nervous.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 154

 **366 Prompt:** Paper

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - Towel, sink, carton

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank - Silver - Write about Wilhelmina.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 139. claim

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 151\. Professor Grubbly-Plank

* * *

Wilhelmina threw away the empty milk carton and then washed her hands in her sink. She then grabbed a paper towel and dried them before patting her stomach, satisfied from a very fulfilling lunch.

She claimed her chair and closed her eyes, leaning back. Today was her first day as a substitute teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. It wasn't her first time teaching, but she couldn't help but be a tad nervous. After all, one of her students was the boy-who-lived. That was a lot of pressure for _anyone_.

And what if her students found her lessons boring? Or what if they were too hard? Or too easy?

She kept thinking about things that could go wrong, but her inner timer halted her inner turmoil. She did the time charm and saw that her first afternoon class began in thirty minutes.

She stood up and smoothed her robe. It was now or never.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	138. wealth - DeanParvati

**Pairing/Character:** Dean/Parvati

 **Summary:** Parvati makes a promise.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 171

 **366 Prompt:** Wealth

 **TriWizard Maze Challenge:** Prompts Used - Bottle, Male, Prize

 **Weekly Character Apprectiation:** Week 1 - Dean Thomas

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 140. class

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 5\. Parvati Patil

* * *

Parvati looked at the dark-skinned male as he took a sip from his bottle of Butterbeer. They had been in every class together since they were first years. They even took the same electives and the same OWL courses.

By anyone's definition, he might not be considered much of a prize. He wasn't a Pure-blood and he didn't have the same wealth that Malfoys and Blacks had. Still, she couldn't help the way her heart fluttered when he looked at her. Like he was looking at her now.

Dean put down his drink and took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "You okay?"

She blinked. "Yeah. Fine. Just thinking."

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard," he quipped.

She found herself blushing slightly when she replied, "Just thinking about how much I love you."

Dean leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I love too, always and forever."

"Always and forever," Parvati echoed, and the words sounded like a promise, and it was one she would keep.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	139. Dirty - DeanRon

**Pairing/Character:** Dean/Ron

 **Summary:** Dean can't help the way he feels.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 158

 **366 Prompt:** Dirty

 **TriWizard Maze Challenge:** Prompts Used - Creation, Teacher, Hook

 **Weekly Character Appreciation:** Week 1 - Dean Thomas

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 141. classroom

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 3\. Ron Weasley

* * *

Dean waits in an empty classroom. He hopes no teacher will barge in as he isn't sure what would happen if he and his lover were discovered in a compromising position.

The creation of love can sometimes be tricky, and Dean isn't sure how he fell in love with Ron Weasley. Or how Ron Weasley fell in love with him.

Dean was raised by a religious mother, one who hates gays and lesbians. And because of that, Dean feels dirty. He loves Ron, and he hates himself for loving Ron. His feelings for Ron contradict everything he was ever taught as a child. It's conflicting.

When Ron quietly enters, Dean quickly hooks an arm around Ron's neck and pulls their lips towards each other. Dean no longer wants to think about his feelings because it makes him feel morose. And Ron is very good when it comes to shutting his mind off, at least for a little while.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	140. Fireplace - CedricHermione, Harry

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Cedric, Harry

 **Summary:** Cedric seeks advice from Harry.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 567

 **366 Prompt:** Fireplace

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 142. clear

 **Cards Against Humanity:** Round 2 - Maybe she's born with it. Maybe it's natural selection.

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 12\. Cedric Diggory

* * *

Cedric sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. His usual companion wasn't there. Instead, it was his companion's best friend, brother in every way but blood. "Help me, Harry," Cedric helplessly begged.

Harry rolled his eyes. He never considered Cedric to be the time type whine about stuff, but he learned a lot of things about the older man when he began dating Hermione. "What can I do?"

"You know Hermione better than anyone. She gets into these situations, but she adapts without any help from me."

Harry nodded. The reason Cedric came to him was becoming clear. "I get it. Hermione has always been like that. Maybe she was born with it. Maybe it was natural selection. She adapts to new situations in order to survive with little to no help."

"Is it wrong of me that I wish she _needed_ a little help? That I wish she needed me more? I feel like a useless limb to her. Or maybe I should say I feel like an appendix. Something has no known purpose."

Cedric's voice was so dejected that Harry couldn't help but sympathize with him. "Of course not, and she does need you. She needs you in her life, and she needs you to love her. She needs you to hold her when she's sad, and she needs you to be understanding when she's stressed because of work. Maybe it's being needed in a different way than what you want, but it's still being needed."

"I do love her, but sometimes, it doesn't feel like it's enough."

Harry was worried that maybe Cedric was getting ready to walk away from Hermione. He didn't think she could take such heartbreak, and he knew he had to convince Cedric that it _was_ enough. "Cedric, when you walk into a room, she positively lights up. She told me how you made her feel. Like she was walking on clouds. She feels giddy and like nothing can hurt her as long as you are there. You're the most important person to her, and she even told me she hoped to one day become the next Mrs. Diggory. She's in love with you. Don't hurt her by walking away. And you know if you do walk away, it will be the biggest mistake of your life."

Cedric finally met his eyes. "Thank you."

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to continue when Hermione breezed in. "Should I be worried at how close the two of you are sitting?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric stood up and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close to his body. "Now come on, my love. No need to get jealous. You know I only have eyes for you."

And if one didn't know better, no one would be able to see that Cedric had been uncertain about his relationship and Harry had been talking sense into him not even five minutes ago.

Hermione searched his eyes. She did know Cedric and knew something was wrong.

When he cupped her cheek and bent down, his lips touching hers, things felt okay, though. Whatever the problem had been she was pretty sure it was solved, most likely thanks to her best friend. She decided to let it go. If Cedric ever wanted to talk about it, he would. All that mattered was things were okay.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	141. Experience - Pomona Sprout

**Pairing/Character:** Pomona Sprout

 **Summary:** Pomona visits the Hippogriffs.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 312

 **366 Prompt:** Experience

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Hair (word), hippogriff (creature)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Pomona Sprout - Silver - Write about Pomona Sprout.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - 38. (word) Lush

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 143. clerk

* * *

From Pomona's experience, when she went near the Hippogriffs' pen, it was best to keep her hair in a tight bun, similar to one that Minerva wore. She learned in the past that when Hippogriffs felt particularly fond of a person, they liked to take a bite out of freefalling hair. She lost a handful of hair one time because she hadn't known about that quirk of the majestic creatures. Or at least the Hippogriffs that resided within Hogwarts had that particular quirk.

As she toddled over the lush grass to the Hippogriff pens, she thought back to when she first started visiting them.

She had been receiving letters from a store clerk within Diagon Alley. She had been flattered but unsure if she could ever return the man's affections. She had wanted to be alone to think and somehow ended up near the Hippogriffs. She followed proper protocol for dealing with them, and they allowed her to come closer. She spilled everything to the silent creatures, telling them all about her worries and fears. They listened, never uttering a sound, and by the end of her rant, she knew she could never return the wizard's feelings. She had decided to let him know so she didn't lead him on.

That day had set the precedence and every time she had a problem or simply wanted to vent, she went to the Hippogriffs and by the end of her time with them, she knew what she wanted _and_ needed to do.

And when she approached the pen, two of the Hippogriffs lifted their heads towards her. She bowed and waited for the signal to step forward. They both nudged her head on both sides of her and a warm feeling filled her heart.

"I have something to tell you guys," she started, knowing they were ready for anything she had to say.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	142. Broken - Ariana and Kendra Dumbledore

**Pairing/Character:** Ariana Dumbledore, Kendra Dumbledore

 **Summary:** All Ariana wants to do is feed the ducks.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 206

 **366 Prompt:** Broken

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - 89. (dialogue) "It's good weather for ducks."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 145. climate

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 96\. Ariana Dumbledore

* * *

Ariana stared out of the window. The climate in the UK tended to be on the rainy side a lot of the time so when it was sunny, she wanted to get outside an enjoy it.

"Dear, are you okay?"

Ariana turned to Kendra. "Mum, it's good weather for ducks."

Kendra raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "And?"

"Can we go to the park and watch them? Maybe I can bring some bread and feed them."

Kendra was shaking her head before Ariana even finished her sentence. "You know you're too weak. You need to stay in the house."

"But it's so beautiful out there," Ariana implored.

Kendra's face was sad. "I know, but it's for your own good that you stay indoors."

Fed up, Ariana snapped, "I'm not broken, and I want to go outside and feed the ducks."

Kendra's sadness washed away at the face of the girl's rebellion and she answered with a firm, "No. I'm your mother and you'll do what I say." She turned around and marched out of her daughter's bedroom.

Ariana crossed her arms, her eyes once against drifting to the window and the sunshine that was plain to see. "It's not fair," she whispered.

She wished things could be different.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	143. Marriage - XenophiliusPandora

**Pairing/Character:** Xenophilius/Pandora

 **Summary:** Pandora prepares herself.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 222

 **366 Prompt:** Marriage

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - chair (object), curling hair (action), paintbrush (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 146. closet

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 90\. Pandora Lovegood

* * *

Pandora took her pristine white dress out of her closet and laid it flat on the bed. She then walked to her vanity and sat on the chair in front of her mirror and began the tedious task of curling her hair. Her white-blonde hair formed beautiful ringlets and fell over her shoulders and down her back. And like always, she took her favorite blue paintbrush and stuck it in her hair so it was caught within it, the handle sticking out and the bright blue a stark contrast against the color of her hair.

She knew it was odd, but Pandora always believed that this one little quirk made her unique. Xenophilius loved her uniqueness so she wasn't about to change it, not even for her wedding day.

She was a bit nervous about her upcoming marriage as she feared she wouldn't be a good wife to Xenophilius or a good mother to any child she might have in the future, but she knew she loved Xenophilius and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

With her hair done, she turned towards her bed, ready to put on her wedding dress. She knew she had to hurry, though. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and she wouldn't be late to her own wedding.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	144. Work - Griphook

**Pairing/Character:** Griphook

 **Summary:** Griphook wasn't liked.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 158

 **366 Prompt:** Work

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - colourful, strong, bold

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Eargit the Ugly - Gold - Write about any known Goblin.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 147. clothes

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 127\. Griphook

* * *

Griphook didn't wear colorful clothes to work. Like most goblins, he tended to dress rather drab. Even so, he always stood out among his own kind because of his strong and bold personality. Many goblins were abrasive, especially when dealing with wizards and witches, but Griphook took it to a whole new level.

Most wizards who came to Gringotts to do business asked for any goblin _but_ Griphook. The disliked goblin didn't take it personally because he hated witches and wizards as much as they hated him.

He didn't trust them or their motives and that was what drove him to betray Harry Potter and his associates. He just knew they wouldn't keep their promise, and it was his right to protect the important artifacts.

When he came face to face with Voldemort, though, he would regret his disloyalty. His last thought as the deadly green light sped towards him was, _'I should have stayed at Potter's side.'_

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	145. Shred - HarryFleur

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Fleur

 **Summary:** Muggle AU! It's just one of the reasons why they're so compatible.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 310

 **366 Prompt:** Shred

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Fleur Delacour (character), notepad (object)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Irma Black - Bronze - Write about someone who wants a large family.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 149. club

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **May Event - May Events Checklist - National Dance Week (include a dance or dancing in your story)

* * *

Fleur swung her hips as soon as they entered the club. She couldn't help it as the beat went through her whole body. She wanted to hit the dance floor right away, join the writhing masses, but Harry wanted a drink first.

They went to an empty table and when a waitress with a notepad came up to them while they were still standing, they gave her their drink orders. The waitress was prompt and they soon gulped down their waters.

As soon as they were done, Fleur took Harry's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Fleur was usually very reserved, but as soon as they arrived at their usual dance club, her inhibitions was shredded to bits. Harry was the same way. It was one of the things they had in common.

Another thing was they both wanted a big family. Fleur had come from a large family. She might have only had one sibling, but she had six aunts and uncles, not to mention a whole slew of cousins. She was used to large family get-togethers and wanted to continue that.

On the other end of the spectrum, Harry had been orphaned when he was a baby and sent to live with his aunt and uncle who didn't like him and made sure they knew every day of his life that they didn't like him. He hadn't known love until he made friends at a boarding school he had gone to thanks to his parents' wills.

Although their childhoods had been vastly different, they ended up wanting the same things. A large family with at least three kids.

They were trying to have their first, but so far, Fleur hadn't gotten pregnant.

She swung her hips as Harry held her tight against him. Hopefully, tonight they would be lucky night and they'd finally make it happen.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	146. New - Terry Boot

**Pairing/Character:** Terry Boot

 **Summary:** Terry would never give up.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 191

 **366 Prompt:** New

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - shop, forever, sparkle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Harold Minchum - Bonus - Incorporate the use of dark creatures aligning with dark forces in your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 150. clue

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 27\. Terry Boot

* * *

Terry stared at the new shop, wondering if it would forever sparkle. He had a clue. Of course he did. Only new things sparkled and sooner or later, Boot's Art Supplies would lose some of its newness.

It didn't help that he should not be opening a new store at the height of the wizarding war. He wasn't going to put his dreams on hold, though. Not for anything.

Two months later, he would regret that determination. One night, he stayed at Boot's Art Supplies late, taking care of inventory when known vicious werewolves broke into his store. They were as vicious in human form as they were in wolf form and aligned themselves to You-Know-Who.

Terry knew he might not get out alive, but he wasn't the type of man that gave up, even when things looked grim.

He eyes scoured the store, searching for something to help him. He saw something, in the middle of two werewolves.

He aimed his wand and fired a spell. The resulting explosion knocked the two werewolves down and Terry ran.

He knew he probably couldn't outrun his pursuers, but he would die trying.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	147. Wrong - HermioneCho

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Cho

 **Summary:** Crackish. Cho is doing something in a wardrobe when Hermione barges in.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 336

 **366 Prompt:** Wrong

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - hiding in a wardrobe (action), clip (word), testy (word), lemon (object)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Gondoline Oliphant - Silver - Incorporate a troll into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **May Event - May Events Checklist - National Day Against Homophobia (Write about a homosexual character or characters), Lumpy Rug Day (include a lumpy rug in your story), National Masturbation Month (include a character masturbating in your story)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 151. coach

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 11\. Cho Chang

* * *

As she sat on a lumpy rug and touched herself intimately, Cho knew this was wrong. She might be sexually free but hiding inside a wardrobe and masturbating was something on a whole new level.

Her Quidditch coach had called her testy and recommended some pleasure, without actually saying it, might relax Cho. The raven-haired seeker doubted the coach meant she should partake in a place where she could be caught by anyone passing by.

Cho couldn't help it, though. She had caught sight of Hermione with a pretty yellow clip in her bushy brown hair. And she almost instantly became wet between her thighs. The sight of Hermione always turned Cho on without fail.

She breathed heavily as her eyes slipped close, her fingers of one hand delving between her folds while her other hand massaged her covered breasts.

The door to the wardrobe flew open and something hit her in the face. She quickly opened her eyes and saw a lemon laying so innocently on her lap.

She looked up in confusion just as the wardrobe door closed and someone squeezed in close to her.

"Um, hello?" Cho asked, squinting, trying to make out who it was in the dimness.

"Cho?" a familiar voice questioned. "Did I hit you with my lemon?"

Cho almost stopped breathing, quickly pulling her fingers out of her body. "Hermione, hi." She didn't answer the question about the lemon. It was no big deal. Who cared if a lemon smacked her in the face.

"Hi," Hermione answered. "Why are you in here?"

"Wanted some privacy. Why are _you_ in here?"

"A troll was chasing me," Hermione primly answered, as if it was no big deal.

And knowing Hermione, it probably _wasn't_ a big deal. "A troll. Right. So..."

"So..." Hermione trailed off.

Cho licked her lips. With Hermione in here, stuck with her for the time being, maybe she could finally make one of her fantasies play out in real life. "So, do you want to dome something fun?"

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	148. Path - ScabiorHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Scabior/Hermione

 **Summary:** He waits for her.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 171

 **366 Prompt:** Path

 **Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge:** Week 2 - Scabior

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 152. coast

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 181\. Scabior

* * *

Scabior went to the American East Coast, far away from Europe and the wizarding war taking place there.

He stood on the sand as the ocean waves gently lapped at his feet.

He didn't know if she would come, if she would sacrifice everything she knew and all the people she loved, to follow him, but he had faith.

He had to believe she loved him as much as he loved her.

He never thought his path would lead him to falling in love with a girl like her, but now that he felt the stirrings in his heart, he couldn't shut them off even if it ended up in heartbreak for him.

The wind picked up, and then he heard it.

"Hello."

At first he thought he was imagining the sweet sound, but a hand took his own hand and shoulders brushed his upper arm as a body moved next to his.

He looked down at the smaller figure, the girl he had unwillingly given his heart to. "Hello, Hermione."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	149. Scarred - Dominique Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Dominique Weasley

 **Summary:** Dominique always felt under appreciated.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 657

 **366 Prompt:** Scarred

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Task Write about a character whose talents go unrecognised until they're put to the test. **Prompts:** (word) true, (Plot Prompt) Someone seeks shelter from the rain

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 123. combine

* * *

Dominique forlornly sighed as her mum and dad exuberantly gathered around her older sister. She had won yet another award at Hogwarts, just another thing to add to Victoire's massive collection. Her combined accomplishments made outsiders believe Victoire was the golden child. And considering she was the oldest out of all of the Weasley kids, she was sometimes put on a pedestal, and none of the Weasleys following had even a minimal chance of living up to Victoire's grandness.

Dominique sometimes felt as if she wasn't a true member of her family. Where Victoire was flawless porcelain, Dominique was scarred wood. Or at least that was how Dominique felt most of the time. No matter what she did, it was never as good as what Victoire did before her. Her parents didn't say it in so many words, but she knew they weren't as impressed with her accomplishments as they were with her sister's.

Then one rainy afternoon, when fifteen-year-old Dominique was home alone, a young boy that was no more than ten showed up at the door to Shell Cottage. He was shivering under the falling rain and Dominique quickly ushered him in. She knew she wasn't supposed to allow strangers into the house, but he was a young kid, obviously in dire need of help.

Dominique got a blanket to wrap around his trembling body and after pushing him onto the loveseat, she knelt in front of him. "What's wrong? Where's your family?"

The boy soundlessly shrugged.

"Did you get lost? Separated from them?"

The boy nodded.

"How did that happen in the rain?"

Finally, the boy began talking. "I got into a fight with my mum. A _loud_ fight. And ran off."

Dominique nodded and a knowing smile graced her lips. "I've had those before, with both my mum and my sister. I'm sure your mum is probably worried about you, though. It's not a good idea to go off by yourself in this kind of weather."

The boy sighed. "I know. I just got so mad."

"I understand. Believe me, I understand. How about I make you some nice hot soup while I try to figure out a way to get a hold of your mum?"

He nodded.

"What's your full name?"

He took a deep breath. "Xavier Rakel."

Dominique smiled and stood up. "Okay. I'll get the soup started right away."

It didn't take her long to make a bowl chicken noodle soup and while Xavier happily munched on it, she got on the Floo network and contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt, knowing he would be able to help her.

And just like she thought, it didn't take him long to locate Xavier's parents and soon, Dominique opened the front door to reveal a man and woman with anxious looks on their faces.

They didn't say anything to Dominique, but when they saw Xavier on the couch, they rushed passed her to him and engulfed him in a three-way hug.

"We were so worried!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

The two sentences were yelled simultaneously by his mother and father and Xavier glumly nodded.

They then turned to Dominique.

The woman stepped forward with her hands held to her chest. "I can't thank you enough for helping him."

"It's –"

"Helping who?" a voice interrupted just before Dominique's mother breezed into the room, wiping Floo powder out of her hair.

"Hi, mum," Dominique muttered, a bright flush on her cheeks.

The woman smiled. "My son was lost and your daughter helped him. And she found someone who found us and told us were Xavier was. She kept calm and made sure our son was safe. She's one of a kind."

Her mum looked surprised and Dominique wanted to hide under a rock. "Yes, she is one of a kind," Fleur breathed.

Dominique's sky blue eyes clashed with Fleur's ice blue. And for the first time, she felt her mother's pride, and it felt good.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	150. Faith - Aunt Muriel

**Pairing/Character:** Aunt Muriel

 **Summary:** Muriel sees something awe-inspiring.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 182

 **366 Prompt:** Faith

 **TriWizard Maze Challenge** **:** Prompts - icon, tap, wool

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Faris "Spout Hole" Spavin - Bonus - Include a member of the British Royal Family in your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 154. comfort

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 152\. Aunt Muriel

* * *

Muriel didn't have faith in much of anything. She had faith in her wool sweater for the comfort and the feeling of security she felt whenever she wore it.

She had faith in her favorite pair of tap shoes as everyone loved watching her do her many, many routines.

She had faith in her parents' love and it being unconditional.

She didn't have much faith or feelings of goodwill for people outside of her family, though. She didn't have icons as a young girl or anything like that.

That all changed one day when she saw Mary of Teck, the woman who would eventually become queen consort.

Muriel watched as the woman picked up a stray dog that was busily sniffing some trash. Mary scratched the dog behind its ears and cooed at it.

Muriel was close enough to hear Mary asked where its owner was and then promise to find it a good home.

Muriel had never seen such kindness to a creature that wasn't even known to the person.

After that, Muriel knew she found someone she could truly admire.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	151. Justice - Marvolo Gaunt

**Pairing/Character:** Marvolo Gaunt

 **Summary:** Marvolo didn't have precious time for this.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 236

 **366 Prompt:** Justice

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - (dialogue) "I told you, no.", (object) Curtain, (colour) Ivory, (word) Unique

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 93. (word) Frivolous

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Marvolo Gaunt - Silver - Write about Marvolo Gaunt.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 155. comfortable

* * *

Marvolo Gaunt was a cruel man. He didn't care about justice or frivolous things such as happiness. He only cared about being comfortable and happy with his life. And making sure his spawns listened to him and followed his orders. He hated having his commands ignored.

And right now, he was using all of his willpower to not knock his useless daughter to the floor because of her refusal to fall into line.

With his back to her, he pulled the ivory curtain back, peering out of the window.

He listened to her inane chatter about the most handsome man in the world, Tom Riddle. He rolled his eyes. His daughter in love with a filthy Muggle?! Horrible. She might have been as good as a Muggle with her very little magic, but she would not lower herself even more, or drag the Gaunt name through the mud, by laying with one.

He faced her, eyes narrowed and his lips curled in a sneer. "I told you, no. Obey me and leave," he ordered.

"But father, he's unique. Special. I love him," she implored with beseeching eyes.

Marvolo had enough, and he raised his hand and backhanded her. She fell to the ground.

He stepped over her prone body and walked out of the room. He would not waste anymore of his valuable time with the girl. She would listen to him or suffer the consequences.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	152. Joke - Narcissa, Draco

**Pairing/Character:** Narcissa, Draco

 **Summary:** Draco and Narcissa await their fate.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 243

 **366 Prompt:** Joke

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts - iridescent, music, swoon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 11. (object) Raincoat

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Millicent Bagnold - Bonus - Write about a trial in front of the Wizengamot.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 156. commission

* * *

Draco stared at his hands, ignoring the comforting hand of his mother on his arm. His eyes shifted to the left, and he took in a figure in a bright orange raincoat, mentally cringing at it. He didn't have it in him to verbally let everyone know how atrocious the thing was, not when he was getting ready to face time in Azkaban.

He looked at the Malfoy family lawyer and despite everything, he seemed completely composed. Why should he care, though? After all, he wasn't paid on commission. No matter what happened to Draco and Narcissa, he got his money.

The doors to the court room dramatically swung open and as Draco looked up, his mouth dropped open, and he swore he could hear music swell as Harry Potter matched down the aisle. Witches swooned at him, but he ignored them, his iridescent eyes focused on the Wizengamot.

"I'm here to speak on the behalf of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy," he stated clearly.

Draco leaned over and he whispered into his mother's ear, "Is this a joke?"

Narcissa patted his arm, cool blue eyes watching the proceedings interestingly.

And somehow, with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived's appearance, Draco knew both he and his mother would be okay. Somehow, he knew they would escape the threat of Azkaban.

Because who could deny the savior of the wizarding world what he wanted? Even if what he wanted was Draco and Narcissa Malfoy to be free?

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	153. Home - AbraxasHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Abraxas/Hermione

 **Summary:** Abraxas and Hermione get ready for dinner.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 304

 **366 Prompt:** Home

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts - (object) Lipstick, (word) treasure

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 51. (quote) "April is a promise that May is bound to keep." - Hal Borland

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Deck of Cards - King of Spades - **Challenge:** Write about a person of wealth and great power. **Prompts:** (word) royalty, (word) silk, (object) portrait, (dialogue) "How dare you! I am a noble!"/"More of a laughing stock."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 159. complex

* * *

Abraxas admired the portrait as his wife applied her silver lipstick. It was subtle enough that her lips would glisten, but it wouldn't make her stand out in the crowd, which was exactly what Hermione aimed for.

He looked at her as she placed her lipstick down on the vanity, her eyes vacant. She had a complex mind, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking right then and there. "Are you okay?" he gently murmured, not wanting to startle her too badly.

She shook her head, running her fingers along her silk scarf. "Just remembering how the last time we ate dinner with your pal, Avery, you acted like an arse."

Abraxas frowned and faced her, huffing, "How dare you! I am a noble!"

Hermione grinned, brown eyes twinkling merrily. "More of a laughing stock. Especially when you're jealous."

Abraxas sighed. With all of his wealth and power, one would think he could have a wife who didn't talk back to him. Most witches would treat him like royalty but not Hermione.

It _was_ why he loved her, though. He loved her independent nature, the fire within her. Hermione was his treasure.

He glanced at the calendar as he fixed his robes. April 30th. "I promise I won't act too jealous. As long as Avery keeps his flirtatious words aimed at a witch who _isn't_ my wife."

Hermione laughed. "April is a promise that May is bound to keep. So, maybe for once, you're telling the truth when you promise to be on your best behavior. Now come, the faster we get there, the sooner we can come home."

Abraxas took her hand and pulled her against his body. "That's the second best idea you ever had."

"What's the first?"

"Marrying me of course."

Hermione licked her bottom lip. "Of course."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	154. Foolish - Rose, Hugo

**Pairing/Character:** Rose, Hugo

 **Summary:** Rose comforts Hugo.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 334

 **366 Prompt:** Foolish

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts - Snake, Push, Heart

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - 14. (object) Chocolate Egg

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 160. complicated

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 113\. Rose Weasley

* * *

Hugo tossed his shirt with a snake at Rose who caught it, her brown eyes shining with confusion. "Hugo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grunted, pushing the door open and running out of the room.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. Her relationship with Hugo was pretty good. It wasn't complicated at all and they got along better than a lot of siblings. Some of her friends at Hogwarts toward her the horror stories about their little sisters and brothers and Rose felt very lucky that she got Hugo. It could have been a lot worse. That's why Hugo's behavior was so odd. He wasn't prone to dramatic outbursts at all so that meant something must have been truly bothering him.

She glanced down at the chocolate egg that Scorpius sent her and put it away in the cooling dish to enjoy later. Maybe she would share it with Hugo.

She followed the path he took and found him in his bedroom. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Why did you throw your favorite shirt at me?"

"I hate snakes now," Hugo mumbled.

Rose raised her eyebrows. He hadn't even relinquished it when their dad threatened to burn it. "Since when?"

"Since a snake is stealing my sister from me."

Her heart clenched at the hurt tone of Hugo's voice. "Hugo, you are a foolish boy. Scorpius could never steal me from you. You're my brother, and you'll always be my brother."

Hugo looked away from his hands and met her eyes. "You don't like him more than me?"

"Of course not. I do like him, but I could never like him as much as I like you. No one could ever take your place in my heart."

Hugo wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

She smiled and returned the embrace. "Love you too, Hugo. Now, how about you and I go eat that chocolate egg together?"

He eagerly nodded and the siblings ran back to the kitchen to enjoy the treat.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	155. Phobia - Regulus, Sirius

**Pairing/Character:** Regulus, Sirius

 **Summary:** Regulus has a phobia, and he never thought it would come to pass.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 426

 **366 Prompt:** Phobia

 **Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge:** Week 3 - Regulus Black

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 161. comprehensive

* * *

Regulus never told anyone this, but he was terrified of one thing. He had small fears like any other child, but there was only one thing that completely petrified him, made him unable to move at the very thought of it coming true. He called it a phobia because the horrid name was a good way to describe the one big fear in his head.

His phobia was that Sirius would go away to Hogwarts, make friends, and forget all about Regulus when they were apart for the one year before Regulus would join him.

Even at a young age, Regulus would like to believe his mind was rather comprehensive. He knew things were strained between Sirius and their parents, but the brothers' relationship had always been good and Regulus never wanted that to change.

When he admitted to Sirius what he thought might happen when the elder went away to school, Sirius's only remark was, "Reg, we're brothers. Nothing will change that so relax."

Regulus put on a fake smile and pretended the casual words were enough to soothe his fears. The smile was a lie.

Then Sirius went to school, become a Gryffindor (something their parents were not quiet about when they found out), and began making Gryffindor friends.

Regulus tried to not let it bother him when Sirius's letters became fewer and far between, but he knew it was happening. His greatest fear was becoming a reality. He was losing Sirius and there was nothing he could do about it.

The only way to keep Sirius was to become something their parents hated, but he would if it meant he didn't lose his big brother.

So, the following year, he got on the train and tried to shrug it off when Sirius immediately left his side to go find his friends.

And when he got to the school, sat on the stool, and put the Sorting Hat on his head, he silently begged, _'Put me in Gryffindor. I want to be with my brother. Please.'_

The hat audibly tsked in his head. _'Can't do that Mr. Black. You belong in...'_ And out loud, so everyone could hear, "SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus's shoulders slumped has he slowly trudged to the table. He glanced at Sirius and gulped at the cold grey eyes that gazed back. He knew right then and there, he had lost his brother for good, and there was no way to fix it.

He might as well embrace being Slytherin and everything being a snake met. At least his parents would be pleased.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	156. Wand - Arabella Figg

**Pairing/Character:** Arabella Figg

 **Summary:** Arabella treats herself to her favorite spring drink.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 179

 **366 Prompt:** Wand

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - 88. (drink) slush puppy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 163. concentrate

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 74\. Arabella Figg

* * *

Arabella stared at all of the ingredients to make her favorite treat: a slush puppy.

Most of the time, she was okay with being a squib. She wished she could have been magical like the rest of her family, but she accepted her status since she had years to come to terms with it.

At times like these, though, she wished she could wave a wand, say a spell, and have the drink make itself. And she would have to wait a very little time before she could enjoy a drink that she loved.

Arabella shrugged. Oh well. She began fixing the drink, concentrating on the proper measurements of the necessary ingredients.

It was a tedious task, but she knew it would be worth it in the end. Way too many minutes later, it was done.

She licked her lips and poured a serving into a tall glass.

She went out on the front porch and sat in a rocking chair. She slowly lifted the glass to her lips and took the first sip, savoring it.

So, so good.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	157. Time - Marge Dursley

**Pairing/Character:** Marge Dursley

 **Summary:** Marge thinks about her her brother's family.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 155

 **366 Prompt:** Time

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - 34. (word) sunshine

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 164. concern

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 137\. Marge Dursley

* * *

Marge Dursley breathed in the fresh air and squinted up at the bright sunshine.

She glanced at her bright purple watch. She had to be at her brother's house, but she wasn't too concerned about the time. She was always fashionably late. Vernon and Petunia had come to expect it from her.

Marge loved her brother dearly, but the little time she spent at his house was more than enough for her. Although Petunia was... _okay_ , she wasn't nearly good enough for the Dursley family. And although Dudley took after Vernon quite a bit, Petunia obviously hadn't done a good job in raising him. And don't get Marge started at the wretched nephew.

All in all, Vernon would have been much better off without Petunia, but he was too good of a man to ever leave his wife and son.

Oh well. Marge would deal with the lot of them. All for Vernon, of course.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	158. Invincible - Cornelius Fudge

**Pairing/Character:** Cornelius Fudge

 **Summary:** Cornelius would regret his faith in one person.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 219

 **366 Prompt:** Invincible

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Extra Credit - Task - Write about someone taken in by someone else's deception, or false portrayal of themselves. Whether the deception is uncovered is up to you.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 167. confirm

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 122\. Cornelius Fudge

* * *

Cornelius smiled at Dolores. She was a bit strict and fanatical about certain things, such as – werewolves not having any rights and Muggle-borns being below Pure-bloods and Half-bloods in the hierarchy – but he was sure she would make a brilliant undersecretary. With Dolores at his side, he knew he would be invincible.

There had been suspicious wizards in the Ministry about Dolores but so far, there wasn't any proof to confirm any of the suspicions might be valid, so Cornelius was choosing to ignore the unflattering rumors.

And many years later, before the start of the second wizarding war, he would come to regret his decision to ignore everything people said at the Ministry. After months and months of calling the boy-who-lived an attention-seeking liar and having Dolores's full support and even encouragement, he would find out that Dolores was an unmarked Death Eater, sent by You-Know-Who to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic.

And she would have succeeded if it hadn't been the same boy he denounced to the public. And that in return would cause him to be run out of office.

At one time, he thought Dolores Umbridge would help him to become the most famous Minister of Magic, remembered for all good things, but really, she and his own arrogance was the reason for his downfall.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	159. Happiness - Ernie, Justin, Susan, Hannah

**Pairing/Character:** Ernie, Justin, Susan, Hannah

 **Summary:** Four friends aren't always nice to each other.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 226

 **366 Prompt:** Happiness

 **Cinema Competition II:** **Ferris Bueller's Day Off** \- One of those sweet 1980's coming-of-age movies. Write about friendship, be it between the Marauders, the Golden Trio, or a different group of people.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 169. confusion

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 132\. Ernie Macmillan

* * *

Ernie and Justin looked at each other and rolled their eyes. When Hannah and Susan began talking about girlie stuff, there was no interrupting them.

Justin smiled widely then, happiness radiating off of him.

Ernie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'What?' he mouthed, knowing that kind of smile didn't touch Justin's lips very often, unless he was being sneaky.

Justin nodded towards the left side of the classroom.

Ernie told himself to not look, knowing it had to be a trap, but he couldn't help himself. He looked. His mouth dropped open when he saw Lisa Turpin. His cheeks heated when she glanced at him and smiled.

Justin chuckled. "Hey girls, Ernie's not-so-secret crush just walked in."

And just like that, the girls in the group were completely focused on a now flustered Ernie.

"Aww, how cute," Hannah cooed.

"He's blushing," Susan exclaimed.

Ernie slid down in his seat, utterly humiliated. He risked a glance towards Lisa and saw her looked at the four of them with a certain look in her eyes, a look that Ernie couldn't name. "Tell me again. Why am I friends with the three of you?"

Justin, Hannah, and Susan wore matching grins when they leaned towards him. Simultaneously, they answered, "Because you love us."

"Right," Ernie wryly agreed, wondering if it was too late to find another group of friends.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	160. Dream - FenrirOC

**Pairing/Character:** Fenrir/OC

 **Summary:** Fenrir remembers _her_.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 399

 **366 Prompt:** Dream

 **Cinema Competition II:** Love Actually - Write about a romance, in any sense, whether it be fluffy or angsty or tragic. / "It's the saddest part of my day, leaving you."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 170. connect

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 131\. Fenrir Greyback

* * *

Fenrir was startled awake, being forcibly pulled from a very pleasant dream, one where he was connected with his mate, Aurora, in the most intimate way possible. He didn't want to wake up, yet, didn't want to lose Dream Aurora like he lost Real Aurora.

He sat up in his pallet, looking around the decrepit home. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he remembered his last conversation with her.

 _Aurora looked splendid when she laid in his arms in the early morning light. Her chestnut hair was fanned over his him as her chin rested on his chest. She coquettishly looked at him from lowered eyelids._

 _Fenrir grinned sleepily, running his fingers through her hair. "What are you staring at?"_

 _"You. Wondering how I can convince you to not leave me for the Death Eater mission." She frowned._

 _Fenrir sighed, sitting up slightly so he could kiss her forehead. "It's the saddest part of my day, leaving you. I have to go, though. The Dark Lord wouldn't understand my wanting to stay behind with you."_

 _"I have a bad feeling," Aurora whispered. She looked indecisive but continued, "I fear I may not see you again if you leave. Please, stay."_

 _Fenrir held her close. "Everything will be okay. The mission won't take longer than a couple of weeks, and then I'll be back and you'll be in my arms. You'll see. We'll be together again."_

Fenrir shook his head as the memory washed over him. He should have listened to Aurora. Her bad feeling had been right.

Although Fenrir had been fine on the mission, when he got to Aurora's house after he was done, there was no one there. The inside had been burnt and there were no traces of human life. Aurora wouldn't have simply left without leaving Fenrir a clue about how to get in touch with her, and he knew, deep within his soul, that Aurora was dead.

He didn't know who did it or why – he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to harm someone as pure as Aurora – but he knew he would do everything in his power to find the truth and make them pay.

It's been six months since that fateful day, and he hadn't found the culprit yet, but Fenrir would never give up. He would get his vengeance on the one who took his soulmate away from him.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	161. Dagger - Firenze

**Pairing/Character:** Firenze

 **Summary:** Firenze needs a distraction.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 184

 **366 Prompt:** Dagger

 **Cinema Competition II:** Finding Nemo - Write about any sort of creature.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 171. consider

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 88\. Firenze

* * *

Firenze hid in the bushes. His head was bent low to the ground as he watched the man wield a dagger and raise it against another centaur. He wanted to help, but he had to consider all of his options first.

It wouldn't do Bane any good if Firenze was killed trying to rescue him.

Firenze looked around his surroundings, seeing what he had to work with. He didn't have to kill or severely injure the man. All he really needed to do was create a distraction so Bane could flee. He was sure the two of them were fast enough to outrun the attacker.

Firenze quietly ran to a spot by some other trees. He raised up on his hind legs and then came down hard, creating a loud stomping noise. He repeated the action, doing it again and again.

The man looked towards him and Bane fled. Firenze ran away too, not looking back. He just had to hope Bane was fast enough to get away and find somewhere to hide until it was safe to come out into the open again.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	162. Phoenix - Ellie and Maisie Cattermole

**Pairing/Character:** Ellie and Maisie Cattermole

 **Summary:** The two sisters has a daunting task ahead of them.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 202

 **366 Prompt:** Phoenix

 **Cinema Competition II:** The Princess Bride - "We'll never survive." "Nonsense. You're only saying that because no one ever has."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 172. consist

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 85\. Elllie Cattermole

* * *

Ellie looked at Maisie, a wide smile blooming on her face at Maisie's horrified look.

"You can't be serious," Maisie whispered, awestruck but not in a good way, eyes not moving from Mount Everest.

Ellie's smile consisted of happiness and anticipation, and only a touch of fear. "I'm very serious. It will be fun. We'd be the first magical beings to climb it without magic. We'd be famous."

Maisie shook her head. "We'll never survive."

Ellie rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics. "Nonsense. You're only saying that because no one ever has."

Maisie glared. "We're not phoenixes. If we die, we won't be reborn."

Ellie answered the glare with a wide grin. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Not here with me. No witch or wizard could do it without resorting to magic. Why do you think we'll be any different?"

"Because we have me. And I'm too determined so I will definitely not use magic."

"So, we'll die instead? That's so much better," Maisie grumped.

"We won't die. We'll reach the top. I know it."

"I'm not as confident as you are, Ellie."

Ellie wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Then it's a good thing you have me, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	163. Hole - ScorpiusAlbus

**Pairing/Character:** Scorpius/Albus

 **Summary:** Scorpius doesn't know how to act around Albus.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 255

 **366 Prompt:** Hole

 **Cinema Competition II:** The Silence of the Lambs - "I do wish we could chat longer, but I'm having an old friend for dinner."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 173. consistent

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 102\. Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

Scorpius wished he could dig a hole and bury himself in it. Him acting like an idiot whenever Albus was around seemed pretty consistent with his personality, but it didn't mean Scorpius wanted to accept that about himself.

With anyone else, girl or boy, Scorpius was smooth and magnetic. People were drawn to him. When Albus was around, though, Scorpius got so flustered that he could barely string words together to form a sentence. And forget about him trying to be witty and charming. That was hopeless.

And now, Albus was looking at him like he was out of his mind. "So, you ate lunch? And...?"

Scorpius laughed nervously, even while his brain was screaming at him to end the conversation now before he could do anymore damage. "Um, never mind. I do wish we could chat longer, but I'm having an old friend for dinner. I need to prepare it still."

Albus's eyes glinted and Scorpius saw something, but he wasn't sure what it was. "An old _friend_? Is it a girlfriend or boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

It might have been poised as a nonchalant query, but somehow, Scorpius knew his answer was extremely important. "Just a friend."

Albus nodded, a self-satisfied smile on his lips. "Good because I've decided to finally go after what I want. And I want you. _And_ I don't share."

Scorpius's mouth dropped open which was a perfect invitation for Albus to stick his tongue in it. Of course, Scorpius wasn't complaining about the intrusion. Wasn't complaining at all.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	164. Sun - RodolphusHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Rodolphus/Hermione

 **Summary:** Rodolphus was lucky.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 254

 **366 Prompt:** Sun

 **Cinema Competition II:** Back to the Future - Write about any cross-generation situation,

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 174. constant

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 54\. Rodolphus Lestrange

* * *

Rodolphus stared at Hermione, enjoying the way she looked bathed by the sun. She was breathtaking as she lifted her head up, closing her eyes, and smiling as the heat hit her face.

He didn't know what he would have done without Hermione. When everything around him was falling apart – Rabastan being killed and Bellatrix trying to kill _him_ – Hermione remained a constant in Rodolphus's life.

Hermione was the one to make sure Bellatrix wouldn't succeed in her wish for Rodolphus's death. Hermione was the one who understood that despite his dark past, if he lost his little brother, he would grieve like anyone else in the same situation. She held him, and he allowed himself to fall apart in her comforting embrace, feeling safe enough to do it.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "What are you staring at?"

Rodolphus could try to be funny, but there was no point with the brunette. "You," he answered simply, walking to her and grabbing her hand in a tight grasp.

Hermione tilted her head, looking at him with curious eyes and a half smile, but she must have shrugged whatever she was thinking off because all she did was squeeze his hand and went back to tilting her head up, this time with her eyes open so she could stare at the birds.

Despite all of the bad things he had done in the past, he was lucky enough to have someone like Hermione in his life. He would _never_ take her for granted.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	165. Queen - GeorgeAngelina

**Pairing/Character:** George/Angelina

 **Summary:** George is only trying to find some answers.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 273

 **366 Prompt:** Queen

 **Cinema Competition II:** Bridesmaids - "At first, I did not know it was your diary. I thought it was a very sad handwritten book."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 175. construction

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 18\. Angelina Johnson

* * *

George hungrily read the pages. It had been easy to figure out the construction of the Muggle lock and even easier to open it. He knew he should feel guilty, but he didn't.

Angelina had been acting like some high and mighty queen lately, and he yearned to know what was going on with his wife.

One minute she was happy, and the next minute she was crying. She was demanding and then apologized for acting like a horrible harpy (her words). It had been going on for almost a month.

Enough was enough.

He wanted answers, and he would get them even if he had to go about it in the underhanded Slytherin way.

He was still reading an entry from almost two months ago – which spoke of a time where Angelina felt like she was losing it – when he heard a harsh throat clearing.

He looked up with a guilty expression, already expecting what he was facing. "At first, I did not know it was your diary. I thought it was a very sad handwritten book."

"Really?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

George sighed despondently. "No. I wanted to know what has been bothering you."

"And you didn't think to ask?"

George tilted his head. "It seemed so simple, too simple."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe you should try it now."

George took a deep breath. "Angie, what's been bothering you lately?"

Angelina sat down next to him. "It's not bothering me; I'm just hormonal." She paused. "I'm pregnant."

George dropped the diary onto the bed and pulled her in his arms. He was going to be a daddy!

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	166. Holding Hands - Phineas Nigellus Black

**Pairing/Character:** Phineas Nigellus Black

 **Summary:** Phineas needs to be strong.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 104

 **366 Prompt:** Holding Hands

 **Cinema Competition II:** The Dark Knight - Write angst.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 176. consult

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 135\. Phineas Nigellus Black

* * *

Phineas Nigellus Black looked down at his prone brother. Sirius's eyes were closed and his mouth was parted. He didn't have to consult with his parents to know that Sirius was dead, stolen from the family by a childhood illness.

It wasn't fair.

He gripped his brother's hand, squeezing it. Sirius's hand stayed loose; there was no returned squeeze.

Something in Phineas's heart cracked irreparably.

Sirius hadn't only been his annoying little brother. They were friends. And now he was gone.

He closed his eyes. He was the only son now. He had to be strong. Elladora and Iola needed him to be strong.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	167. Beginning - BlaiseTracey

**Pairing/Character:** Blaise/Tracey

 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Tracey never experienced this phenomenon before.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 264

 **366 Prompt:** Beginning

 **Cinema Competition II:** Anchorman - "Boy...that escalated quickly."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 178. content

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 15\. Tracey Davis

* * *

Tracey was content to walk to the Great Hall with Blaise's arm across her back, his hand resting on her hip. She was beginning to think she might be able to fall in love with him, and the thought didn't terrify her nearly as much as she thought it would.

Suddenly there was a crash, and the first thing Tracey noticed was Blaise's arm was no longer around her.

She watched as Theo landed a punch and then Blaise retaliated.

"You just had to take what was mine, didn't you?" Theo snarled.

"You don't own Tracey; she's her own person," Blaise returned.

Tracey blinked. _'They're fighting over me?'_ she thought. She wasn't as pretty as the Greengrass sisters, so she never experienced what it felt like to have two boys fight over her. It was surreal.

The fight ended as quickly as it started thanks to Goyle and Crabbe separating the two of them.

Tracey ignored Theo in favor of her boyfriend. She patted Blaise's shoulders while stating, ""Boy...that escalated quickly."

Blaise stared at the ground. "Tracey, I have a question, and it's something I _need_ an answer to."

Blaise stared at the ground. "Tracey, I have a question, and it's something I _need_ an answer to."

He met her eyes, and she knew it was a serious question. Tracey nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Are you interested in Theo at all?"

"No," she answered, quickly and simply.

Blaise didn't ask for her to elaborate. She didn't need to. He took her hand, and they continued their journey to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	168. Toys - Elphias Doge, Albus Dumbledore

**Pairing/Character:** Elphias Doge, Albus Dumbledore

 **Summary:** Albus talks sense into Elphias.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 197

 **366 Prompt:** Toys

 **Cinema Competition II:** Inception - "You're waiting for a train."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 179. convince

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 139\. Elphias Doge

* * *

Elphias shook his head, trying to convince himself that Albus wasn't right there in front of him, playing with some Muggle toy while sitting on a bench. "You're waiting for a train."

It came out as a statement and not a question, but Albus answered anyways. "No, but I'm here because I know you were planning to be here _and_ planning to get on the train."

Elphias sighed and sat down next to his longtime friend. "How did you know?"

Albus's usually twinkling blue eyes were not twinkling and looked solemn because of it. He explained, "I know you, and I know when things get tough, you sometimes run away."

"She broke my heart," Elphias whispered.

"I know, but you can't let her win by running away from your home. Be strong. Face her. Show her you don't need her in your life to be happy."

"I'm not sure I'm brave enough."

Albus clapped Elphias on the shoulder. "Of course you are. You were a Gryffindor after all, weren't you?"

Elphias nodded. The two of them stood up, and he allowed Albus to steer them away from the bench, heading home, just as the train pulled up.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	169. Light - Madam RosemertaOC

**Pairing/Character:** Madam Rosemerta/OC

 **Summary:** Madam Rosemerta has some words for a certain guy.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 261

 **366 Prompt:** Light

 **Cinema Competition II:** Hunger Games - "What the hell was that? You don't talk to me, and then you say you have a crush on me?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 180. cool

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 154\. Madam Rosemerta

* * *

Rosemerta's body didn't match the cool look in her eyes. Although her green eyes might as well have been glacial, her body was rigid with tension as she pushed Donald up against the nearest wall. "What the hell was that? You don't talk to me, and then you say you have a crush on me?"

Dan's light brown eyes were hidden because they were closed, and he was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Rosemerta let go of him in disgust, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't say you're sorry. Tell me what your game is. Why make up something as ridiculous as having a crush on me?"

Dan gulped. "How do you know I made it up?"

"You never showed interest in me," she replied.

"Just because I didn't show it didn't mean I wasn't interested," he countered harshly. Softer, he continued, "And I couldn't stand the thought of my brother touching you when I wasn't allowed to."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her back on him. "Maybe you would have been allowed to touch me if you only spoke up. Instead, you acted like a coward, and now I want nothing to do with you." She stomped away from his huddled form without sparing him another glance.

And Dan was left feeling like he had messed things up completely. Had there really been a chance for something to develop between him and Rosemerta? And was it his own insecurity that cost him that chance?

Now he would never truly know what could have been.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	170. Wall - Salazar, Godric

**Pairing/Character:** Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor

 **Summary:** Godric knew something was going to happen.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 194

 **366 Prompt:** Wall

 **Cinema Competition II:** Beauty and the Beast - "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 181. correct

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 143\. Salazar Slytherin

* * *

Salazar always had to be correct. He couldn't stand being wrong. It really was an illness. That was why he couldn't admit to Godric that his "splendid adventure" was an idiotic thing to do. That it was a mistake, and they should just turn back and forget all about his ill-conceived idea.

Godric was prepared for the worst. With Salazar as his best friend, he was _always_ prepared for the worst.

That was why he was already moving when the Blast-ended Skrewt came from nowhere and started attacking. Godric knocked Salazar against a cement wall and began shooting spell after spell at the pesky thing.

Salazar was momentarily stunned, but when he got his bearings, he began working alongside Godric, attacking the creature with everything he had.

When everything was said and done–the creature gone–Salazar grumbled. "I didn't need your help."

Godric rolled his eyes. "You're welcome. Next time, you should try saying, by the way, thank you for saving my life. It would be a bit more polite."

Salazar ignored that, but Godric didn't expect anything different. When it came to being friends with Salazar Slytherin, one should expected general rudeness.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	171. Break - HagridMaxime

**Pairing/Character:** Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime

 **Summary:** It's never goodbye.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 176

 **366 Prompt:** Break

 **Cinema Competition II:** The Perfect Storm - "There are no goodbyes—there's only love."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 182. cost

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 130\. Madame Maxime

* * *

Rubeus stared at Olympe as he willed his heart to not break at the distance in her eyes. It cost him everything he had to meet her gaze with his own troubled eyes. "I don't want to lose you, don't want to say goodbye."

"There are no goodbyes—there's only love," she morosely uttered. It was a beautiful sentiment, but with Rubeus's currently breaking heart, it felt empty.

"Love doesn't do me much good if I don't have you with me. Why can't you stay in the UK with me?"

"Why can't you go to France with me?" she countered.

Simultaneously they answered their questions. "It's my home."

Rubeus painfully swallowed. "So, I guess this is it."

Olympe held her chin up high. "It is. My place is in France, and yours is here. Let's not say goodbye, though."

"What do we say then?" Rubeus asked.

"See you later?"

"See you later," he echoed.

He wanted to take her into his arms and never let go, but it wasn't possible. Maybe one day, it would be.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	172. Loneliness - Millicent Bulstrode

**Pairing/Character:** Millicent Bulstrode

 **Summary:** Millicent did what she had to do.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 181

 **366 Prompt:** Loneliness

 **Cinema Competition II:** Mean Girls - Write about trying to fit in somewhere.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 183. count

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 17\. Millicent Bulstrode

* * *

Millicent hated the feeling of loneliness. It was something she experienced quite a bit as a child. When all the other girls were making plans, Millicent would say, "Count me in," but she would be ignored.

She might as well have been invisible.

When she went to Hogwarts, she was determined to fit in somewhere. She thought it would be easier because she would be sorted into a house so there would be other kids who had similar likes and dislikes in a close vicinity.

Immediately, she discovered that didn't really matter. She wasn't pretty like Daphne or smart like Tracey. Most people thought of her as disposable. The only way to get noticed and be included was to get mean enough that the others feared her.

So, she followed Pansy's lead. No one dared stand up to Pansy and Millicent wanted to fit in with someone. Pansy seemed like as good of a choice as any of the other girls.

Maybe being mean wasn't how she wanted to make friends as a kid, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	173. Ambition - Nagini

**Pairing/Character:** Nagini

 **Summary:** Nagini doesn't need much.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 159

 **366 Prompt:** Ambition

 **Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge:** Week Four - Nagini

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - 54. (flower) Violet

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 185. couple

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 188\. Nagini

* * *

Nagini didn't have much ambition. In fact, there were only a couple of things that she wanted to happen. Number one. She always wanted to be at her master's side. She knew Lord Voldemort would do many great things, and she wanted to follow a great Lord. And number two. She wanted to find some good violets to eat. They were her favorite flower and the tastiest morsels, not including rats of course.

Sometimes when her master was in a good mood, he would give her a violet to munch on. Those were her favorite days. Those were the days her master paid attention to her in a way that was unrelated to his master plans.

Nagini knew her master wasn't perfect. He had a horrible temper, but his horrible temper matched hers well. He wasn't warm or soft-hearted, but she didn't need flowery words or soft caresses. All she needed was her master. And she had her master.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	174. Ministry of Magic - SanguiniLucius

**Pairing/Character:** Sanguini/Lucius

 **Summary:** Lucius runs into an old face.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 218

 **366 Prompt:** Ministry of Magic

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Week Two - Sanguini

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 186. course

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 26\. Sanguini

* * *

Lucius walked a twisting and turning course of the Ministry of Magic corridors. If one had never been there, it could be mightily confusing. Thankfully, the Ministry of Magic was like a second home to the aristocratic blond.

He was heading towards a higher-up's office when he shouldered passed someone, not bothering to look at the figure.

When an ice cold hand gripped his wrist, Lucius automatically drew his wand and pointed it at the stranger.

"My, my, my, is that any way to greet an old... _friend_?"

Lucius shivered at the emphasis placed on 'friend' and met the crimson eyes of a creature he hadn't seen in years. Sanguini. A vampire he had never been able to completely forget.

"Sanguini, I don't recall us being friends."

Sanguini's eyes unabashedly roamed up and down Lucius's body. "Really? The way I used to touch you...well, we had to _at least_ be friends."

Lucius swallowed and wrenched his hand out of the grasp. "That was a very long time ago. You no longer have any hold on me."

He turned and marched down the corridor, trying to ignore the way his heart pounded. He repeated a mantra in his head, one he had needed to say since he was seventeen. _'Sanguini is nothing to me. Sanguini is nothing to me...'_

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	175. Disappointing - Lavender Brown

**Pairing/Character:** Lavender Brown

 **Summary:** Lavender's girls are working on something.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 125

 **366 Prompt:** Disappointing

 **Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge:** Week Five - Lavender Brown

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section Four - Single Parent - Write about something that is final. This can be anything.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 189. craft

* * *

Lavender looked in on her twin daughters. Both of them were intent on their respective crafts. She knelt down next to them. "What are you two working on?"

"A present for daddy," Emily answered, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in her concentration.

"Janelle, is your work for your daddy, too?"

"Of course," Lavender's more precocious daughter exclaimed. "It is Father's Day soon."

Lavender smiled. "Great. I can't wait to see his face when you give him his presents."

Emily looked up from her work. "What if it's disappointing to him?"

Lavender shook her head. "It won't be. You're his two little girls. He'll love whatever you make him."

When they finished their homemade cards, Lavender applauded the final products. Charlie would love them.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	176. First Day - Kendra Dumbledore

**Pairing/Character:** Kendra Dumbledore

 **Summary:** Kendra remembers the first day.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 189

 **366 Prompt:** First Day

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - 37. (quote) "No matter how long the winter, spring is sure to follow." - Proverb

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 190. Cramp

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 98\. Kendra Dumbledore

* * *

Kendra remembered her first day of womanhood. She woke up with severe cramps, and when she went to the loo, she saw blood down there.

At that day and age, a girl's monthly cycle wasn't readily talked about. In fact, most pretended it didn't happen.

She didn't realize what was going on and ran to her mother in tears. She screamed, "Mummy, I think something's wrong. I'm bleeding." Then in a whisper, she added, "Down there."

Her mother took her in the bathroom and explained that every girl went through this. It was perfectly normal and nothing to worry about. She then explained how Kendra should take care of it.

Kendra pouted. "You couldn't have warned me about it earlier?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "That's not what women do."

It just happened to be during that first cycle, it was winter. The cold weather made Kendra irritable, and she snapped at _everyone_. "I hate winter."

Her mother shook her head. "No matter how long the winter, spring is sure to follow."

"It can't follow quickly enough."

And the pattern continued every cycle that took place during the winter.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	177. Pain - Walden MacNair

**Pairing/Character:** Walden MacNair

 **Summary:** K

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 165

 **366 Prompt:** Pain

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - **39.** (creature) Dove

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 191. Crazy

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 170\. Walden Macnair

* * *

Walden MacNair loved to cause pain. He was crazy about it. He didn't care who or what he caused pain to. It was why he chose to work as an executioner. He got to put down animals during all of his work time and got _paid_ for it. The job was perfect for him, and no one expected how much enjoyment he got out of it. They all thought he was simply doing his duty.

 _'Fools,'_ he derisively thought.

Walden looked in the sky and his eyes followed the flight path of the pristine white dove. The animal usually symbolized peace. He smirked. The dove had no idea what kind of danger it was in.

He took out his wand and pointed it at the bird, moving his wand to follow it. "Crucio," he muttered. The dove arched and fell from the sky, the tiny body writhing as it fell.

When the dove landed with a smack, Walden laughed. What a glorious day it was.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	178. Childish - Hugo Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Hugo Weasley

 **Summary:** Hugo wants to have fun.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 232

 **366 Prompt:** Childish

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - 85. (plot theme) Going on a picnic

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 192. Cream

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 114\. Hugo Weasley

* * *

Hugo sat on the blanket as his mum took out the food from the picnic basket. He sighed forlornly as he watched Rose and Albus play catch not too far away.

"Would you like some apples and cream?" his mum asked.

"No" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong, Hugo?"

"I wanted to play with Rose and Albus, but she said 'no.' She said I was too childish. It's not fair."

"What me to talk to her?" Hermione gently asked.

Hugo shook his head fiercely. "It will just prove Rose right. Only babies complain to their parents after all."

His mum rubbed his back. "Don't worry. This coming year you'll be starting at Hogwarts and you'll make a lot of friends. You won't even _want_ to play with Rose."

Hugo sighed. "I guess, but I thought picnics were supposed to be fun. So far I'm very bored."

"Let me gather everyone. I'm sure we can organize a game before we eat. After all, it wouldn't be a Weasley picnic without some sort of game."

"Technically, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, James, Albus, and Lily aren't Weasleys. They're Potters."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe technically, but everyone knows your Uncle Harry has been an honorary Weasley since he was 11. A last name doesn't change that."

Hugo watched his mum get up and go over to Uncle George. He couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	179. Tarnished - ChoHarry

**Pairing/Character:** Cho/Harry

 **Summary:** Cho tries to sleep.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 177

 **366 Prompt:** Tarnished

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Maze – (pairing) Cho/Harry

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt – Sound: Snoring

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 195. Cross

 **Emotions Challenge:** Emotion – Amused

* * *

Cho stared at the tarnished wardrobe on her side of the bed as Harry snored next to her. She tried to be cross; after all, it was very hard to sleep with the sound. She couldn't stop herself from feeling amusement, though.

Harry was always such a gentleman that no one would believe he was this loud when he slept. She told him once, and he thought she was joking. She actually recorded him so she could prove it, and he had flushed so brightly.

"Why are you still married to me?" he asked.

"Because I love you," she answered simply, and it was the truth.

She turned her head away from the wardrobe, one that had been in her family from when you grandmother was a young girl, and looked at her husband.

She shifted closer to him and smiled when he automatically wrapped his arms around her. Even in sleep, he was trying to protect her.

She laughed quietly. Yes, he might be hard to sleep next to, but she wouldn't trade him for anything.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	180. Night Fall - ChoCedric

**Pairing/Character:** Cho/Cedric

 **Summary:** Cho is hearing things.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 343

 **366 Prompt:** Night Fall

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ferris Wheel – "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt – Word: Nefarious

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 197. cultural

 **Emotions Challenge:** Emotion – Exhausted

* * *

Cho knew the ballet was supposed to be a cultural experience, but she was just so exhausted that she could barely keep her eyes open throughout the performance.

When she followed Marietta out of the building, it was only two in the afternoon, and she was ready to collapse into her nice, cozy bed.

"What's up with you?" Marietta asked when she noticed Cho's inattention.

Cho thought about if she should finally tell Marietta the truth, and she decided it was time. What good was it having a best friend if she couldn't trust her with a secret? "I haven't been sleeping well lately," she softly admitted. She paused, hesitating, and then continued, "I've been hearing a voice at night."

Marietta arched her eyebrows. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

Cho sighed. She thought it was in her head, maybe wistful thinking. "I swear it's Cedric I'm hearing," she finally said, knowing it would be the final piece for Marietta to understand.

Marietta sighed. "Cedric's dead, Cho. No matter how much you wish it wasn't so, it is. You're not hearing his voice."

Cho knew that, but she couldn't help question it. Maybe Cedric was a ghost. But if that was true, he would have attached himself to Hogwarts. And if by some miracle, he wasn't attached to Hogwarts, he would have visited her sooner. She was sure of that.

She didn't say anything more about the nighttime activity and the girls split up to go to their respective homes.

When night fall came, as her eyes grew heavy, Cho felt the same presence she had been feeling for the last several nights. It didn't feel nefarious; it made her feel warm and protected. It still prevented her from sleeping because she was waiting to see _his_ face, to confirm her suspicions.

And tonight, it finally happened. She saw his ghostly face and smiled as her eyes continued to flutter.

His see-through hand floated over her face. "Sleep," he murmured.

And she did.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	181. Puppy - Lee, Fred, George

**Pairing/Character:** Lee, Fred, George

 **Summary:** Lee has a favor to ask.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 198

 **366 Prompt:** Puppy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Maze - (dialogue) "Wouldn't you do it? Just for me?", (scenario) Chores, (character) Lee Jordan

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt – Restriction: Starts and ends with the same word,

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 201. current

 **Emotions Challenge:** Emotion – Enthusiastic

* * *

Chores.

Lee Jordan's smile was enthusiastic and inviting.

"No one has so much fun they smile while they do chores," Fred remarked at his twin.

George raised his eyebrows, staring at the current list of what Lee had to do. "So, is there a reason you're so happy when you have something very boring to do?"

Lee nodded. "My bestest friends in the whole world are here. Why _wouldn't_ I be happy?"

Fred and George did not look impressed. "Try again," they simultaneously ordered.

"Okay. I'm supposed to clean the attic, and it's small."

The twin terrors shared a look. They knew about their friend's fear of small, enclosed spaces. Frankly, they were surprised that his parents would actually make him go up there.

"And?" George asked.

"Would you do it for me?" he asked.

Neither Fred nor George answered right away, so Lee used his secret weapons.

He turned his puppy dog eyes on them. "Wouldn't you do it? Just for me?" He pouted for good measure.

"Fine," the twins sighed, again simultaneously.

Lee's smile was infectious as he clapped his hands. "Thank you. Let's do this!"

Fred and George shook their head. "It's time for chores."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	182. Memories - DaphnePercy

**Pairing/Character:** Daphne/Percy

 **Summary:** Daphne comforts Percy.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 254

 **366 Prompt:** Memories

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Spring Event - 18. (colour) Lavender

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Puppet Show - Daphne/Percy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 202. cut

 **Emotions Challenge:** Emotion – Hurt

* * *

Percy's shoulders were slouched as he soothingly rubbed the cut on his arms. He winced as he pressed his finger against the jagged line. He breathed deeply, swallowing down the obvious hurt he felt. Whether the pain was physical or emotional, only Percy knew for sure.

Daphne, in her pretty lavender dress came upon Percy and sat down next to him. They locked eyes with each other, looking deeply, searching for something. When Daphne smiled slightly and Percy slowly returned it, it was easy to see they were sharing memories, and probably good ones by the look of it.

Suddenly, the spell that held them still was broken, and Percy's shoulders began shaking.

Daphne patted his back before rubbing gentle circles on it. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

"Fred is dead. How can it ever be okay?"

Daphne's eyes were sad. "I know it feels like that, but there's a saying that says 'time heals all wounds.'

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

Daphne laid her head on his shoulder, and Percy pushed his nose against her head, letting her hair tickle his nostrils and breathing in her scent. She always smelled like cinnamon spice. "I don't know, but sometimes, people cling to it in times of hardship."

Percy sighed. "If I'm feeling this bad, I can't even imagine how George is feeling."

"You'll need to be there for him. Your whole family will have to be there for him."

"I know," Percy whispered.

They spent the rest of the time in silence.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	183. Rainy Day - Lucius, Sybil Trelawney

**Pairing/Character:** Lucius Malfoy, Sybil Trelawney

 **Summary:** Lucius meets up with Sybil.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 454

 **366 Prompt:** Rainy Day

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ring Toss - Character: Lucus Malfoy. **Prompt:** (place) Hogshead

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **String Pull - Sybil Trelawney, Passion, Babble

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 203. cycle

 **Emotions Challenge:** Emotion – Tense

* * *

The rainy day matched Lucius's mood. No smile graced the aristocratic blond's face, and as he walked through Hogsmeade quickly, his eyes roamed around the area, making sure no one was paying him any attention.

He was almost to his destination. He didn't know why he was even going. He had never even spoken to the witch—Sybil Trelawney—before, and the things that were said about her weren't exactly favorable. Still, his interest was piqued. He wondered what a woman he never even met had to tell him. He wondered what was so important that she sent him an owl, asking for a meeting, and telling him that it was imperative that he accept. She had the same last name as the famous seer, Cassandra Trelawney, and he wondered if there was any relation between the two.

Lucius's spine was rigid as he entered the Hogshead. He looked around his surroundings and nodded to Aberforth Dumbledore.

"You're looking mightily tense," the old goat teased.

He glared at the man. "I'm meeting Sybil Trelawney. Is she here?"

"Room 103," he answered, waving him off.

Lucius nodded and quickly strode down the long hallway, wanting to get away from prying eyes.

Lucius entered the room and saw Sybil swaying. It looked as if she was dancing without music, but there was passion in her eyes that Lucius found unnerving. "What do you want?" he asked, wanting to find out and then get out.

Sybil looked at Lucius before turning around, keeping her back to him as she began to babble. "I had a vision. You shouldn't join the Dark Lord. No good will come from it."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. His inclination towards the Dark Arts wasn't exactly a secret, but Malfoys don't bow to anyone, so no one suspected he was planning to join the magnificent Voldemort. "Excuse me?" he growled.

"If you join, your future family will be very unhappy. There will be a cycle of violence that will continue all the way to your son's adulthood. He'll never be truly happy, even when he falls in love. And it will be your fault."

Lucius swallowed. "What I do is none of your business. I'm not sure why you wanted to tell me this, or even if I believe you. The word around the wizarding world is you're a fraud. What I do is my decision, and I hope to _never_ see you again."

And he was gone as quickly as he came. He pushed what Sybil said out of his mind. She didn't know what she was talking about. Lord Voldemort would make great things happen in the wizarding world. And any children he had would only know happiness because of it.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	184. Balloons - JamesRegulus

**Pairing/Character:** James/Regulus

 **Summary:** Everything is falling into place.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 260

 **366 Prompt:** Balloons

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for WolfWinks

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Tea Cups - (object) letter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 206. Dangerous

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 5 - Write about someone moving in with their partner.

 **Emotions Challenge:** Emotion – Excited

* * *

James was jumping all around Regulus, waving a letter excitedly as if it was the best thing in the world.

"Calm down, James," Regulus commanded, rolling his eyes at his lover's antics.

"I can't. Listen to the letter." He held it up as if he was going to read it. AGAIN.

Regulus quickly snatched it from the brunet's hand. "I have listened to it. Three times. I could probably recite it back word for word without looking at the parchment by now."

James pouted a dangerous pout. It was the one that got Regulus to agree to anything the Gryffindor wanted. "Why aren't you more excited? We got the house. We're going to be living together."

"I am excited, but I also know how to hold myself with _some_ dignity. Want do you want me to do. Conjure some balloons and release them into the sky in celebration?"

James actually seemed to be thinking about it. "That _would_ be nice."

"Don't even think about it," Regulus warned.

James grinned. "I'm just so relieved that everything is falling into place. With the way your parents are acting, I was sure they would do something to make sure we didn't get the house."

"They only have so much power, and with _your_ parents' full support, it's not much that mine could do to overcome the Potter obstacle."

James nodded and planted a kiss on Regulus's lips. "I'm happy."

"I've noticed," Regulus remarked wryly. And then with a softer look in his eyes, he wrapped James in a loose embrace. "I'm happy, too."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	185. Fairytale - BartyLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Barty/Luna

 **Summary:** Luna is hopeful about her blind date.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 418

 **366 Prompt:** Fairytale

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Sophie (Screaming Faeries)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Tea Cups - (scenario) blind date

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 204. Dad

 **Emotions Challenge:** Emotion – Hopeful

* * *

Luna was hopeful for this blind date. Her dad wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but the war had been over for six months and Luna wanted to finally meet someone and settle down. She couldn't pine after someone who had died during the war for the rest of her life after all. Hermione thought this guy would be perfect for her. He was a bit older, but she was sure Luna would appreciate the man's experience.

Luna didn't expect it to be like a fairytale where she looked at him and instantly fell in love with him, but she did hope there was something there.

She walked into the restaurant and looked for the man. He was to be wearing a navy blue shirt with black slacks. Lots of men there were wearing black slacks, but only one wore a navy blue shirt.

She walked to the table and smiled at him.

He returned the smile and stood up politely. "Hello, Luna. I'm Kyle."

Luna gasped. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew this man wasn't named Kyle. It was Barty. She was sure of it. "How? You're dead."

Barty took her hand. "I knew you would see through my disguise; you _always_ saw through me. I faked my death so I wouldn't have to serve _him_ anymore."

"And you couldn't tell me?" Luna asked painfully.

"It was too risky. And with me dead, I'm no longer a wanted Death Eater. Now I'm free to by Kyle Scott."

Luna bit her bottom lip. "Does anyone know?"

"Only you," he answered simply.

"How did you convince Hermione to set us up on a blind date?"

"I told her I was looking to settle down with someone that was eerily similar to your description."

"Did you use –"

Barty interrupted, "No, I didn't Imperio her or use a compulsion charm. It was my natural charisma."

Luna didn't know what to say. She was so sure she would never see him again and with him standing right there in front of him…

It was overwhelming.

He cupped her cheek. "Luna, we can finally be together without looking over our shoulders. Barty Crouch Jr. will remain dead forever. Luna and Kyle can be together, get married, and even have a family. Everything we ever wanted is within our grasps."

Luna smiled. The hope that she had felt before she left for her blind date resurfaced. Maybe she could finally have a future with her one true love.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	186. Smoke - ChoPenelope

**Pairing/Character:** Cho/Penelope

 **Summary:** Cho thinks about heart's deepest desire.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 348

 **366 Prompt:** Smoke

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Femslash - Cho/Penelope

 **Weekly Character Appreciation:** Cho Chang

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hook-a-Duck - Green Duck - (Object) Mirror of Erised

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Guess the Name - (word) mudblood, (creature) owl, (colour) white

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 212. Decent

* * *

Cho studied the white owl as it flew towards her. She reached out her fingers to it, but it simply pecked them before landing on the railing.

She turned her eyes to Hagrid's hut and saw the smoke, making her wonder what he was cooking. He was a decent enough bloke, despite being a half-giant. He was friendly and compassionate, never treating anyone different from anyone else. Not many people were as open as Hagrid.

Cho's mind turned back to the mirror she had found in an out-of-the-way room, something she had been thinking about quite frequently since she came upon it—the Mirror of Erised. She had heard of it of course. It was a mirror that showed anyone what their deepest desires were. And when she had gazed in the mirror, she hadn't seen Cedric like she thought she would. Instead, she saw another Ravenclaw, a _female_ Ravenclaw. Penelope Clearwater.

Cho wasn't in denial enough about her crush on the other girl to be completely surprised by Penelope's face in the mirror. She had felt an attraction to the older girl ever since the day she saw a Slytherin call a Hufflepuff 'Mudblood,' and then Penelope jumped in, passionately defending the intimidated badger.

Penelope was brave and loyal, and frankly, despite being intelligent like a Ravenclaw, Cho could easily picture Penelope in yellow or maroon robes.

Cho sighed sadly. She would give anything for Penelope to look at her in a way that hinted at more than simple friendship, but so far, Penelope hadn't shown any real interest in Cho.

Usually, Cho would go after whom she wanted, but she was frightened of Penelope rejecting her. Cho wasn't sure she could handle it.

The sound of footsteps brought Cho out of her musings, and she looked up, her face automatically moving into a smile. "Hello, Penelope."

Penelope nodded. "Cho."

They stared at each other, and Cho felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach, and her breath caught at the way Penelope's eyes seemed to linger on Cho's lips.

Maybe Cho did have a chance after all...

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	187. Wanderlust - PetuniaSeverus

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia/Severus

 **Summary:** Petunia's preparation is going smoothly.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 381

 **366 Prompt:** Wanderlust

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lazy River - (color) red

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The Circus Attraction - Petunia/Severus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 213. Deep

* * *

Petunia was filled with a deep wanderlust as she packed up her little floral suitcase. She never got to travel. Of course, as a child, she went on family vacations with her parents and sister, but once her sister went to Hogwarts, those family vacations ceased. And she hadn't been away from the UK since.

And what made this trip even better was that she was going with her boyfriend. Severus wasn't a fan of traveling, but he agreed to a vacation to get away from everything for her. It made Petunia swell up with pride that he would do something he disliked just to please her.

Lily stormed into the room, her face as red as her hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Petunia asked with an unimpressed eyebrow arch.

"Severus is taking you away on a vacation!?" she demanded.

Petunia rolled her eyes. Of course it was about that. Lily had been oblivious, or at least _acted_ oblivious, to Severus's feelings for her throughout their Hogwarts's years. She even began dating Potter. After Severus moved on, Lily, all of the sudden, decided to be possessive of him. "Yes, and what's it to you?"

"I just think it's weird he's going on vacation when he hates them."

"I think you're just jealous he wants to make me happy. You should really be more focused on your fiancée instead of my boyfriend, though. Potter strikes me as the jealous type."

Lily huffed angrily as Petunia zipped up her suitcase and brushes pass the redhead. She got downstairs just as Severus entered the house. Petunia ignored her trailing sister and smiled at the lanky man. "Hey, Severus."

Severus returned her smile with a small wave.

"Hi, Sev," Lily sweetly interjected.

"Lily. Hey, Petunia."

She was gratified to notice that his eyes didn't even flicker to Lily. It seemed Lily really had lost her hold on him, and she was immensely grateful for that. "Are we ready to go?"

He took her bag from her, shrinking it with his wand and pocketing it in his pants. He held his hand to her, and she happily allowed it to engulf her much smaller hand. "Whenever you are."

And together, they left the house. Petunia was sure looking forward to a week of relaxation and fun.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	188. Snow - Madam Hooch

**Pairing/Character:** Madam Hooch

 **Summary:** Rolanda Hooch would never forget today.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 130

 **366 Prompt:** Snow

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 1 - Mask

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Maze - (character) Madam Hooch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lazy River - (color) red

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 214. Degree

* * *

Rolanda Hooch liked snow to a certain degree. It wasn't her favorite thing because when it snowed, it was difficult to fly, and flying was her life. It was why she chose to becoming a flying instructor.

That would change after today. After today, she would never look at snow and kind of like it for this image would always be imprinted in her brain.

She struggled to keep the mask on her face, not wanting anyone to see how affected she truly was. Her eyes scanned the snowy landscape; splashes of red littered it from fallen fighters who bled to death instead of dying by the quick Killing Curse.

Rolanda swallowed, fighting the rising bile. Whenever she saw snow now, she would always remember what it looked like today.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	189. Mud - BellatrixBarty Jr

**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix/Barty Jr.

 **Summary:** She shouldn't want him.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 224

 **366 Prompt:** Mud

 **Weekly Pairing Drabble Competition:** Het - Bellatrix/Barty Jr.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - B5. Restriction: No Character Names.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lazy River - (color) red

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 215. Delay

* * *

She stared at him. He was like mud. Dirty, uncouth. Not a normal, refined Pure-blood. And _definitely_ not the kind of Pure-blood she should want. She had so many other choices, better choices. Other Pure-bloods would raise her status even more, help make her name greater. Make her proud to stand at their side with a raised chin and glittering eyes. She had a man who she would soon marry, but still, he was all she saw.

Still, when he was covered in red, blood from the innocent lives he took with cutting curses and other hexes that were much more painful than the Avada Kedavra, she felt wetness between her legs.

He was brutal, enjoyed torturing and killing as much as she did. And she was drawn to him for it. So, without delay, she ignored her soon-to-be husband. She took _his_ hand, the hand of the man her heart had chosen despite her not wanting it to choose him, and led him to a secluded room.

She took her wand, made cuts on his chest and legs, grinning manically when he groaned, arching into the pain.

Yes, he was her perfect match, and as she leaned down, lapping at the blood like a cat, she ground her pelvis against his. Soon, there would be nothing and no one to stand between them.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	190. Rivalry - PercySirius

**Pairing/Character:** Percy/Sirius

 **Summary:** Percy is sometimes very wrong.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 235

 **366 Prompt:** Rivalry

 **Weekly Pairing Drabble Competition:** Slash - Percy/Sirius

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - D10. Restriction: No Dialogue

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Lazy River - (color) red

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 216. Demand

* * *

Percy didn't like feeling like he was stuck in a rivalry for Sirius's affections. Especially against Remus of all people. Remus had known Sirius the longest out of everyone still alive. He had known a part of Sirius that Percy could never touch. He had known Sirius before and after Azkaban and knew the differences.

Percy hated feeling like he was inferior to Remus, that maybe Sirius would rather be with the werewolf instead of Percy. At the same time, the bespectacled redhead couldn't actually demand that Sirius stop paying Remus so much attention.

Although Sirius thought jealousy was cute to a point, there was only so much of it that he would put up with.

Something happened one day that made Percy see everything clearly, though. He left Sirius sleeping in their bed after an intense bout of bed play and went downstairs, only to stumble upon Tonks giggling, her face bright red, as she mercilessly tickled Remus. And Remus didn't seem to mind it. Actually, he was giving it back as good as he got.

And that was when Percy realized it. He had been worried over nothing. Remus might be interested in a Black, but it was a former Black and very female at that.

Percy sighed in relief and quickly hurried back up to bed. He had a sudden desire to wake Sirius up with a very enthusiastic blowjob in celebration.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	191. Judgment - HarryDudley

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Dudley

 **Summary:** Harry threatens Dudley.

 **Warning:** Cousincest

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 356

 **366 Prompt:** Judgment

I had to look it up, but Weaboo is someone obsessed with Japanese culture.

 **Weekly Pairing Drabble Competition:** Incest - Harry/Dudley

 **Incest Competition 2:** Harry/Dudley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Carousel - (dialogue) "Weaboo."/"I'm not a weaboo!"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hook-a-Duck - Red Duck - (Emotion) Frustration

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 217. Demon

* * *

Harry chuckled when he found Dudley's secret stash of anime and manga. On the cover of one of the mangas, there was a blue demon spitting something out of its mouth. Was it acid? He shook his head, knowing he could hold this over his cousin's head for eternity. If the other kids ever found out about it, Dudley would lose a lot of his street cred and would no longer be as terrifying as he once was.

"Harry," a growl sounded behind him.

Harry looked up with a cheeky grin that only widened when he saw Dudley standing in the doorway with clenched fists. "Hey, Dud. Nice collection that you have here. Weaboo."

"I'm not a weaboo!" Dudley snarled, his face turning red.

Harry waved the blue demon manga around. "No judgment here, Dud. It's nothing to be ashamed of; I just didn't think it was your kind of thing." He looked at the ceiling. "I wonder what your friends would say if they knew."

Dudley grabbed his hair, screaming in frustration. "You can't tell _anyone_. Or else."

Harry smirked. "There's nothing you can say or do to scare me enough to keep me quiet about your little secret."

Dudley glared at the raven-haired boy. "What do want?" he ground out, taking a step forward.

Harry licked his bottom lip. It was now or never. "Okay. Let's see. We've been shagging nearly three months now. I've blown you, and you've buggered me."

Dudley shrugged. "Yeah. So what? I never heard you complain."

"I haven't, but it's been pretty one-sided. I want you to blow me for once. Or else."

Surprisingly, Dudley smirked. "That's all? There was no reason to threaten me. All you had to do was ask."

Harry's mouth opened in a silent gasp when Dudley rushed to him and pushed him onto the bed. The heavier boy quickly straddled the lankier one, and Dudley's quickly undid Harry's pants. He moved down Harry's body and with a wicked grin, engulfed him in one move.

Harry hissed his approval, arching into the eager mouth. "Yes," he moaned, wishing he had gone through Dudley's stuff sooner.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	192. Breaking Away - BellatrixNarcissa

**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix/Narcissa

 **Summary:** Narcissa would wait until that fateful day came.

 **Warning:** incest

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 377

 **366 Prompt:** Breaking Away

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Bellatrix/Narcissa

 **Incest Competition 2:** Bellatrix/Narcissa

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 219. Depend

* * *

Narcissa climbed into Bellatrix's bed. It was something she did almost every night. She was very much aware of how unhealthy it was to depend so much on Bellatrix, especially since Narcissa was already fifteen, and Bellatrix would soon be married to Rodolphus Lestrange.

Even so, she couldn't stop the small moan as Bellatrix's hands began to run over her body, from her breasts, to her stomach, all the way down to between her thighs. Fingers slipped in her wetness, and Narcissa keened, doing her best to keep quiet so they wouldn't be discovered.

Bellatrix chuckled, her lips close to Narcissa's earlobe. "Do you want me, Cissy?"

Narcissa nodded, raising her hips, trying to take those questing fingers deeper into her body.

"Answer. Use your words," Bellatrix sternly ordered.

"Bella, I want you. I need you. Please," Narcissa moaned, clutching Bellatrix's shoulders in a strong grip.

"Good girl," Bellatrix cooed. Her lips left Narcissa's delicate earlobe and moved to hover over Narcissa's lips for half a second before they descended, claiming the younger's Black's petal-soft lips in a rough kiss, meant to bruise.

Narcissa pulled away, reaching between them to fondle Bellatrix with gentle, but confident hands.

Bellatrix writhed over Narcissa's body, dark eyes focused on their fast coupling.

With hands and mouths busy at work, Narcissa and Bellatrix both reached their completion in record time.

Bellatrix's chest heaved, and she rolled away, staring at the ceiling.

Narcissa stayed on her back, but she turned her head so she could look at Bellatrix. It was times like this that she thought about asking Bellatrix to break away. Break away from their family, from Lord Voldemort, from their responsibilities. To break away from absolutely everything, so they could run away together before Bellatrix got married to Rodolphus.

She never asked, though. She knew Bellatrix's answer would only be cruel words, meant to wound Narcissa.

Narcissa knew that once Bellatrix was married, she would feel guilty about continuing their forbidden relationship, but Bellatrix would have no such qualms. And Narcissa could never refuse Bellatrix anything, so she would go along with it until Bellatrix got bored and decided she no longer wanted Narcissa.

Narcissa would enjoy the time she still had with her sister, until that fateful day came.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	193. Midnight - NarcissaRodolphus

**Pairing/Character:** Narcissa/Rodolphus

 **Summary:** They know they married the wrong people, and they can't bring themselves to stop.

 **Warning:** Infidelity

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 408

 **366 Prompt:** Midnight

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - G5. Pairing: Narcissa/Rodolphus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Maze - left - (word) smile

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 223. Devil

* * *

She met Rodolphus met nearly every midnight, long after their respective spouses had gone to bed. Narcissa always wore a smile on her face, while Rodolphus wore a smirk that reminded her of the devil. Even if he was the devil, she surely couldn't resist him. She could _never_ tell him no.

Narcissa had married Lucius because it was expected of her, but also because Bellatrix had already married Rodolphus, the man she actually wanted to be with. Her parents had tried to betroth Bellatrix to Lucius, but the blond aristocrat was steadfast in his desire to wed the youngest Black instead of the oldest, seeing Narcissa more as a proper Pureblood lady.

If only Lucius had agreed to wed Bellatrix, everything would have been okay. Narcissa and Rodolphus would have been with each other out in the open, and she was sure their parents wouldn't have been terribly disappointed by their matching.

Alas, they couldn't change the past. All they had were these stolen moments together, and it would forever have to be enough.

"Rod," Narcissa whispered, pressing her hand against his chest. She whimpered at the feeling of his strong pectoral muscles.

"My love," Rodolphus murmured, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers, applying just enough pressure to make sure he had her complete attention.

She pressed back, employing more pressure as her hands left his chest and looped around his neck, pulling so they became impossibly closer.

Rodolphus's fingers trailed up and down her side, and her legs nearly buckled as desire enveloped her. Thankfully, he caught her and lifted her, and her legs went around his waist and his hands cupped her bottom, squeezing and massaging with rough fingers.

Their lips broke apart. Both of them were flushed and panting. "I need you," she gasped.

Rodolphus leaned her against the wall and roughly undid her dress, eager to get his hands on her breasts. "Oh, Cissa, I need you so much. I love so much."

Narcissa closed her eyes, enjoying the touching. She wished they could be like this in the daylight, but this truly would have to be enough for the both of them. There was simply no way to annul their marriages.

Things had to be the way they were.

She just hoped Bellatrix and Lucius never found out about their affair. She wasn't sure whose possible reaction scared her more.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	194. Summer Haze - HarryLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Luna

 **Summary:** Harry and Luna have a run-in.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 228

 **366 Prompt:** Summer Haze

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - B9. Plot Point: Falling Over,

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Myc

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 229. Dimension

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Apologetic

* * *

Harry tripped over an invisible crack on the floor, falling onto someone in his clumsiness. He sighed. How could he be so graceful in the air but so inept on his feet? It was definitely a mystery in every dimension.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, trying to stand up and accidentally grabbing something he really had no business grabbing. He flushed red, realizing exactly where his hands were and quickly took them off of the girl's chest. "Again, I'm so, so sorry."

The light laughter shocked him. "I think you're already feeling a little summer haze. Too busy dreaming about going on vacation with the Weasleys?"

Harry's eyes softened. "Luna, sorry about touching you... _there_."

"Did you hear me complaining?"

Harry opened his mouth, but it snapped shut again.

"Did I reduce you to speechlessness again?"

Harry dumbly nodded.

Luna laid her hand on his shoulder and pushed on him to help herself up. She then held out her hand, and he took it, pulling himself up to a standing position. "I'm glad. I like reducing you to speechlessness."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He began grinning goofily. "Luna?"

"I know you'll be away with the Weasleys, but I really hope you'll write me."

He nodded, still unable to truly verbalize anything.

With a short wave, Luna skipped off, and Harry was left staring after her.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	195. Tales of Beedle and Bard - BellaRegulus

**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix/Regulus, Emmeline/Regulus (one-sided)

 **Summary:** Bellatrix doesn't like sharing her toys.

 **Warning:** Cousincest, Sexual Content

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 616

 **366 Prompt:** Tales of Beedle and Bard

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Incest - Bellatrix/Regulus. Prompt: (Emotion) Jealousy

 **Incest Competition 2:** Bellatrix/Regulus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 230. Direct

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Humiliated

* * *

Bellatrix scowled when she saw Emmeline Vance pick up her copy of _Tales of Beedle and Bard_ from the desk. Who in their right mind chose to carry a children's book with them around Hogwarts?

 _'And she actually thinks she deserves Regulus? Pathetic,'_

She turned away from the Ravenclaw girl. She wasn't threatened by someone who wasn't even noticed by Regulus. Why should she be? Regulus was hers. He knew it, accepted it, and liked it.

Still, something inside her was itching to hex Vance blind. She fought the feeling, knowing she couldn't do it on Hogwarts grounds. She would simply have to bide her time, wait for the right moment to strike.

A couple of days later, she was by the Black Lake when she saw them. Regulus was walking with Barty, the two of them chatting rather amicably, and Vance was taking a not-so-direct route just so she could _accidentally_ bump into the boys.

Bellatrix clenched her hands, wanting to put them around Vance's too thin neck and squeeze until her mud, brown eyes popped out of their sockets.

Vance touched Regulus's shoulder as she talked to him, completely ignoring Barty who looked upset by his unimportance to the girl.

Bellatrix glared at the girl that had unknowingly made an enemy of Bellatrix Black, and Vance would live to regret the day she decided she wanted what was Bellatrix's alone.

No one played with Bellatrix's toys.

She put her plan into motion a week later. She and Regulus met at their spot, a spot where usually they were left alone.

Bellatrix grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to hers in a rough kiss.

Regulus moaned, grabbing her breasts through her robe and squeezing.

Bellatrix broke their kiss and with her eyes twinkling mischievously, she got down on her knees, parted his robe, and mouthed his burgeoning erection through his trousers.

It wasn't very often that she took him in her mouth, but she decided today would be one of those days.

He gasped when she unzipped his trousers and eagerly putting him in her mouth. She sucked for all she was worth, enjoying his pants and moans above her as he grabbed her hair through tightly clenched hands.

"Bella," he grunted hoarsely, thrusting into her mouth.

She stopped sucking him. "Are you mine?" she asked.

Regulus forced his eyes open and gazed down at her. "Yours. Always yours."

A gasp startled him, but Bellatrix casually stood up from her kneeling position, having been expecting it.

She faced a bright red Emmeline Vance and smirked when she saw the tears falling down her cheeks. "Do you have a problem, Vance?" She looked between Regulus and Vance and feigned shock as she placed her hand over her breastbone. "Oh my. Did you actually think Regulus wanted you? You are one delusional witch. Didn't you know he belongs to me?"

Vance didn't look at Bellatrix, her gaze focused on Regulus. "Reg?"

Regulus shrugged indifferently. "I told you I wasn't interested in you. It's not my fault you didn't listen to me. Why would I want you when I have Bellatrix? I'm not sure why you believe you could compare to Bella. Oh well. Now maybe you'll leave me alone."

With tears of humiliation streaming down her face, Vance fled away from them.

Bellatrix gripped Regulus with a soft hand and rubbed him to completion. After he came with a groan, Bellatrix licked his delicious taste off of her hand. "Good boy," she complimented, pleased that he put Vance in her place without a second thought.

Regulus grinned and got to his knees, lifting her robe and disappearing underneath it, putting his mouth to _very_ good use.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	196. Echoes - PetuniaSirius

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia/Sirius

 **Summary:** Sirius approached Petunia on James and Lily's wedding day.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 442

 **366 Prompt:** Echoes

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition:** Het - Petunia/Sirius. Prompt: (Word) Opportunity

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 231. Dirt

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Confused

* * *

When Sirius saw Petunia actually show up at James and Lily's wedding, he knew he had an opportunity. A chance he never thought he would have because of Petunia's hatred of magic. If she had come to a magical wedding, though, there might be a chance that Sirius didn't even know he had. Right?

Well, that was what he told himself, and he hoped he was right.

He rubbed off imaginary dirt particles. He knew he looked dashingly handsome in his best clothes—of course he did—but Petunia didn't seemed to be charmed by looks. At least she didn't seem to be charmed by _his_ looks.

As he approached her, he took note of her lavender dress and couldn't help but think the color brought out the beauty of her eyes.

As he neared her, he heard the echoes of conversations they had in the past and was determined that _this_ one would go better.

"Hello, Petunia."

She turned to look at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "Why are you talking to me?" she asked, taking a step back when he stepped closer.

"I always talk to you when I see you," he murmured.

"Yes, you do, and I've never understood why."

"Is it so hard to believe that I like your company?"

Petunia crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "No one chooses to talk to me when Lily's available."

Sirius's heart hurt at the idea that she thought no one could like her as long as Lily was her sister. She was used to being overlooked in favor of her sister.

Sirius could understand that feeling to a degree. Regulus was the good son and got all of the praise, but even growing up, when it was obvious Sirius would rebel, he still got attention even though it was attention for being misbehaved. He was never ignored.

Petunia didn't get even that much.

He thought about what he could say, and in the end, he knew the perfect thing. "I see you." It was a deceptively simple statement, but he knew she would hear the meaning behind it.

Petunia gasped, and her hand covered her mouth. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Why do I think I always flirt with you?"

"Lily made sure I knew you flirted with every girl. She made sure to tell me I wasn't special."

Sirius frowned, not able to understand why Lily would say something that she knew would hurt Petunia. "Well, I like you. A lot. And my flirting wasn't just me being me."

Petunia finally smiled and held her hand out to Sirius. "Would you like to dance?"

Sirius grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	197. Innocence - SeverusNarcissaLucius

**Pairing/Character:** Severus/Narcissa/Lucius

 **Summary:** It's okay to be greedy.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 239

 **366 Prompt:** Innocence

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition:** Poly - Severus/Narcissa/Lucius. Prompt: "It isn't wrong if no one knows."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 232. Disagree

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Greedy

* * *

Narcissa's eyes moved from Severus to Lucius. They were so contradicting. While Lucius made her think of daytime with his blond hair, Severus made her think of nighttime. She licked her lips, ready for them.

She had never been a greedy person, but when it came to her two men, she allowed herself to indulge in her heart's true desire.

She got frustrated when neither of them made a move towards her or each other, though. "Severus? Lucius?"

Both men seemed uncertain. Lucius began. "Cissa, are you sure –"

"Yes," Narcissa interrupted, "It isn't wrong if no one knows. And this will be our little secret."

Lucius chuckled, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I wonder where you innocence went. My darling bride wanting to be in a triad? What would your mother think if she was alive?"

Narcissa didn't disagree about the loss of her innocence, especially sexually.

"So what? You two like me naughty."

Lucius smirked, while Severus chuckled

Severus came on one side while Lucius went on her other side. They both kissed her sweetly on the neck and then kissed each other.

Narcissa sat back, enjoying the show of their dueling tongues. There was nothing sexier, except when _she_ had their undivided attention of course.

And when they turned back to her, she allowed herself to be greedy while they feasted upon her pliant body.

Yes, it was good to be greedy.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	198. Illogical - DudleyPiers

**Pairing/Character:** Dudley/Piers

 **Summary:** Crackish. Dudley and Piers discuss cocaine.

 **Warning:** Talk of Drug Use

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 454

 **366 Prompt:** Illogical

 **Cards Against Humanity:** What is Batman's guilty pleasure? Too much cocaine

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 235. Dish

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 188\. Piers Polkiss

* * *

"What is Batman's guilty pleasure?" Piers asked out of the blue as he was flipping through his comic book.

Dudley raised his eyebrows at the very illogical question, but as he took a chocolate-covered raisin from the candy dish, he decided to play along. "That's easy. Too much cocaine of course."

Piers snorted, pressing his nose against the comic book as he worked to regain control of himself. When he finally had some semblance of control, he looked at Dudley with twinkling eyes. "You really think that's it?"

Dudley shrugged. "Look at what he wears. Tights and a cape? He has to be on _something_."

Piers sat up on the bed "Yeah, you're probably right." He screwed his lips up in thought before he blurted out what he was thinking. "Have you ever tried it?"

"Tried what?" Dudley dumbly asked.

Piers got off of the bed and sat next to Dudley on the floor. "Cocaine of course."

Dudley put another handful of chocolate-covered raisins in his mouth, chewy messily, and Piers tried not to pay attention to the chocolate smeared on Dudley's lips, no matter how much he yearned to lick it off. "Of course not. If I had, you would have been the first one I told. In fact, we probably would have done it together."

"I wonder what it's like," Piers mused.

"You actually want to try it?"

Piers shrugged. "Why not? We tried pot, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but cocaine is supposed to be harder."

"So what? I wonder how we could get some."

Dudley wasn't the type to be scared of drugs, but he still thought trying cocaine was on a whole other level above pot. Even so, he thought Piers would be better off if he wasn't alone when he tried it. What was the harm in trying it one time? Once they got it out of their systems, they probably would never think about it again. "I bet we could get it from the same people we got the pot from. If they don't have it, they probably have connections to the people who do."

Piers grinned widely. "Let's do it. We'll go talk to them Monday after school."

Dudley nodded, reaching into the candy dish and coming up empty. He frowned at it and stood up from the floor. "I'm going to get more food. You want anything?"

"Nah," Piers said nonchalantly. He watched Dudley waddle out of the room and sighed morosely. He hadn't had the guts even with the pot loosening up. He wasn't sure of the side effects of cocaine, but maybe it would relax him enough that he would kiss Dudley, and he would _finally_ get to taste those sweet lips.

He hoped so.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	199. Cliché - CharliePansy

**Pairing/Character:** Charlie/Pansy

 **Summary:** Muggle AU. Pansy gets an unexpected phone call.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 320

 **366 Prompt:** Cliché

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Emily

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - A8. Plot Point: A surprise phone call

 **The Restricted Section:** Restriction/Guideline - Write a story based in the Trio Era, but you cannot include or mention Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 236. Display

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Overwhelmed

* * *

Pansy didn't look at the phone's display before she answered it. She thought it would be one of her friends: Daphne or maybe Tracey. "Hello?"

"Hi, Pansy."

At the sound of the deep voice she heard in her dreams, Pansy wanted to do the very cliché girl thing and squeal her excitement. She bit her tongue to keep from making such an embarrassing sound, though. "Charlie, this is a surprise," she stated.

"Is this a bad time?"

"For you? Never," she breathed, and then she immediately wanted to hit herself in the head. _'Way to embarrass yourself,'_ she mentally scolded herself.

His warm chuckle sent shivers up and down her spine. "Why Pansy, I didn't know you felt that way."

"There's a lot you don't know," she admitted, her heart pounding erratically.

"I guess there is. The reason I'm calling is after seeing you every day at work, and watching you move through the building, I just had to ask you out. I thought it would be easier to do over the phone then in person."

Pansy breathed through her nose, trying to not let everything overwhelm her. "Since when are you nervous about asking a girl out on a date?"

"Since it's you." He was silent, but when she didn't say anything, he continued, "Don't leave me hanging. Do we have a date?"

Pansy shook her head, trying to dislodge her mental vacation as she imagined what their date would entail. "It's a date," she answered, a wide smile stretching her lips to almost uncomfortable portions. "I can't wait," she added honestly.

"Me either. We'll talk tomorrow at work and firm up our plans."

Pansy nodded, and then realized he wouldn't see it. "See you tomorrow," she murmured and quickly disconnected the call.

She stared down at her phone before placing it gently on the table, and then she started jumping around, announcing her joy for all to hear.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	200. Ribbon - CedricViktor

**Pairing/Character:** Cedric/Viktor

 **Summary:** Cedric and Viktor talk before the third task.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 328

 **366 Prompt:** Ribbon

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Cedric/Viktor

 **The Restricted Section:** Restriction/Guideline - Write a story without using the word 'it'.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 241. Do

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Nervous

* * *

Cedric gripped the pale blue ribbon within a tight fist. He breathed deeply, letting the item calm him like he had in the past.

"What are you holding?" an accented, but all-too-familiar, voice asked.

Cedric looked at the foreign champion and attempted a smile, but he wasn't sure if he succeeded. "A good luck charm," he murmured.

Viktor looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You'll have to tell me about how the ribbon became a good luck charm."

"One day," Cedric promised.

Viktor sat down next to him, his shoulder easily bumping against Cedric's. "Are you okay?"

Cedric allowed himself to rest his head on Viktor's bicep. "I'm not sure. Tomorrow's the third task, and..."

"And?" Viktor encouraged, smiling down at the Hufflepuff he had grown exceedingly found of since he arrived at Hogwarts.

"I'm nervous," he carefully admitted. "I feel like no matter what I do tomorrow, something bad is going to happen."

"Like a premonition?"

"There aren't any seers in my family, so I can't be seeing into the future. Maybe I'm just stressed. I'm sure all of the champions are feeling the pressure."

Viktor looked away. If his skin was a lighter color, he would probably have been blushing.

"Except maybe you," Cedric amended, "You were always a bit cocky."

"Not cocky. Confident," Viktor corrected.

"I'm probably just being paranoid."

Viktor raised Cedric's chin, so their eyes would meet, with gentle fingers. "Even so, be careful tomorrow. No matter who wins, I want to see you when we're done."

Cedric nodded, allowing his lips to be dragged to Viktor's in a kiss that was _anything_ but chaste.

The funny thing was that when the year started, he never expected to fall in love, especially with a man who wasn't from his country. And now that the year was almost over, Cedric wouldn't trade his experiences with Viktor for anything.

Now, they only had to get through the third task, and then everything would be fine.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	201. Horoscope - PercyCharlie

**Pairing/Character:** Percy/Charlie

 **Summary:** Charlie won't let go.

 **Warning:** Incest

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 479

 **366 Prompt:** Horoscope

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Percy/Charlie

 **Incest Competition 2:** Percy/Charlie

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 243. Document

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Determined

* * *

Percy knew that if he looked at his horoscope, it might not mention marriage to a sweet Half-blood witch, but he could say with complete certainty that there would be nothing about lusting after his older brother and carrying on a secret affair behind his sweet fiancée's back within it.

Still, that was what happened. Unfortunately.

Percy stared at Charlie—the older man sound asleep—and quietly climbed out of bed, being careful to not jar him awake. Charlie usually slept through the night, so Percy found himself feeling safe enough to take out his important documents and go over them, including the ones related to his upcoming wedding.

He felt dirty thinking about his bride-to-be while his older brother laid in his bed, after a night of passionate shagging. Still, things had to be done, and Percy had been putting it off, even though he knew it wouldn't delay the wedding.

He was reading over a certain document, not paying attention to his surroundings, and that was why he was startled by the hand landing on his shoulder. "Charlie?" he whispered, attempting to cover the parchment as he tilted his chin up to stare into Charlie's sea blue eyes.

"You working hard there, Pearce?"

"Um..." Percy hesitated, but he allowed Charlie to move his arms away from the parchment.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Ahh, the upcoming wedding to lovely Audrey. You really have to do this _now_?"

Percy blushed bright red and turned his eyes to the table. "It has to get done." He hesitated but plowed on, since it was the first time Charlie actually mentioned Audrey. "Actually, now that we're on the subject of Audrey and the wedding, you do know that when it's done, I can't keep doing this with you, right?"

Charlie grabbed Percy's wrist and forced him to stand and face him, his eyes glaring into Percy's. "Really? You're okay shagging me when you're simply engaged, but it's wrong when you're married. What's the difference?!"

"I'm taking vows."

"Yeah?" Charlie raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You took vows when you started dating her and then proposed her. They might have been unsaid, but they were implied. There is no difference whatsoever!"

Percy straightened his shoulders. "It won't continue."

Charlie smirked and gripped Percy's chin with rough fingers. "Well, guess what? I'm not letting you go! You will forever be mine, and no little witch is going to change that!"

He brought his lips down onto Percy's in a rough kiss, and Percy surrounded to it, tasting Charlie's passion and determination to hold onto his little brother, despite the path Percy had chosen with Audrey.

Their lips separated briefly, only to have Charlie's lips latch onto Percy's neck. Between rough bites, Charlie growled, "Mine."

Percy clutch Charlie's biceps, rubbing his growing erection against Charlie's stomach. He moaned helplessly, not able to stop himself from whining, "Yours."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	202. Song - LuciusAstoria (one-sided)

**Pairing/Character:** Lucius/Astoria (one-sided)

 **Summary:** She was off limits.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 367

 **366 Prompt:** Song

 **Father's Day Drabble/Oneshot Competition:** Lucius and Astoria

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 246. Doughnut

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Guilty

* * *

A song filled his heart as he watched the lovely Astoria take a dainty bite from her doughnut. His eyes were fixated on her mouth as her little tongue came out of hiding and licked her lips.

He swallowed, once again feeling the guilt overwhelm him. He knew he had been lonely since Narcissa's death, but he also knew that was no excuse for becoming infatuated with Astoria, his son's wife.

Still, he couldn't help himself as his eyes followed her around the room.

"Lucius, are you okay?" she asked.

Lucius shook his head to clear it and answered, "Yes. Why?"

"You seem dazed," she murmured, twirling a finger around her curly, auburn hair, the loose ringlets easily wrapping around her slender pointer finger.

"I have a lot on my mind," he muttered, turning his attention back to the parchment on the table in front of him. He picked up his quill and decided it was time to ignore Astoria and his body's treacherous reaction to her proximity. He needed to get back to work.

Her hand landed on his shoulder, and he stiffened—his spin and his nether regions—as he lifted his head and allowed his eyes to lock with hers. "Yes?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you want to talk, I'm available to listen."

For a moment, he imagined what it would be like to lift his hand and cup her soft cheek with it. He then imagined his lips closing over hers, taking her breathy moan into his mouth and swallowing it as his tongue plunged into her welcoming cavern.

Then the image of his son came to him and the fantasy evaporated as quickly as it came.

He quickly stood up and backed away from Astoria, grateful for his robes as they hid his body's reaction to her. "I'm fine. Really."

He quickly left the room, hoping Draco would be back soon. His presence served to remind Lucius why Astoria was off limits.

She would forever be his son's wife, his daughter-in-law. Lucius just hoped he would move pass his attraction to her eventually because he wasn't sure how he would survive if he couldn't.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	203. Hourglass - Tom, Minerva

**Pairing/Character:** Tom, Minerva

 **Summary:** Royalty!AU. Minerva puts a stop to Prince Thomas's sulking.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 532

 **366 Prompt:** Hourglass

 **Prompt Collection Challenge:** Character: Tom Riddle Jr (so, pre-Voldy days) Prompt: royalty!AU Genre: Friendship

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 248. Draw

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Grateful

* * *

Prince Thomas Riddle stared into the hourglass, watching as the sand fell. When the last grain feel, he flipped it, and the whole process began again.

He knew he wasn't much fun to be around right at this time, and others were drawing their own conclusions about what had been wrong with his mood, but he didn't think any person would be able to guess the actual reason for his mood.

His lover, Prince Abraxas of the Western kingdom, had been married. Although they had thought they would continue their affair because neither of them cared much about whether they were unfaithful to their intendeds, Abraxas had roughly cut off contact, denouncing their relationship before promising they would never speak again.

Thomas had no idea the reason behind it as Abraxas was as invested in them as Thomas was, or at least that was what Thomas had thought, and no answer was forthcoming from the closed-mouth blond.

He didn't look up when someone walked in.

A throat cleared and then a familiar female voice said, "Come on, Tom. Stop acting so pathetic."

He sighed. Only one parson dared to be so informal with him. He lifted his head and stared into the smirking face of his very annoying adviser. "Go away, Minerva."

"Did you know that sulking is very unbecoming of a prince?"

"Did you know that being annoying is a way to get kicked out of the kingdom?" he returned dispassionately. He didn't think that would quiet her, but it was worth a try.

"You won't do that. I'm you're only friend."

Thomas opened his mouth to say she wasn't his only friend, but he quickly shut it. It was true. Minerva might be his adviser, but she was also his friend. She was the one who was always honest with him, even if it was painfully honest. She didn't tell him what he wanted to hear even though he was the prince, and he appreciated that, grateful for her brutal honesty because he always knew where he stood with her.

He stood up. "Can I help you with something?"

She crossed her arms. "You need to stop sulking."

"I am not sulking," he retorted.

"So, Prince Abraxas stopped talking to you. I'm not sure of the reason, but it isn't the end of the world."

Thomas felt like he swallowed his tongue. "It's not about Abraxas."

She arched an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm stupid? It doesn't take a genius to figure out what has you so angry at the world. Prince Abraxas was here all of the time, and now he's not. Hence, the sadness and anger."

Thomas sighed. He should know better than to think he could keep anything from Minerva. "So, what do I do?"

"You move on with your life, focus on bringing your kingdom to prosperity. And maybe you could think about finding your own princess and getting married. Many would feel honored to become your princess."

He nodded. She was right. He couldn't waste time on thoughts about Abraxas. His followers needed him to be focused on the kingdom and what was best for it. "Thank you," he muttered.

Minerva nodded. "Anytime, my friend."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	204. Silhouette - JamesEmmeline

**Pairing/Character:** James/Emmeline

 **Summary:** Emmeline has a question.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 353

 **366 Prompt:** Silhouette

 **Pirate Battle:** James/Emmeline

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 249. Drawer

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Worried

* * *

James smiled when he noticed Emmeline's silhouette at the doorway. She was framed by the light emanating from the room she was coming from.

He pushed the drawer closed. "Hey, Em.

She walked in and twisted her curly black hair around her index finger. "Hi, James."

He frowned at the worry lines on her forehead as well as the way her eyes weren't sparkling with warmth or happiness. "Em, what's wrong?" he asked, imagining the worst.

"I need to ask you something, and I hope you don't take it the wrong way."

James nodded, walking towards her. "You can ask me anything."

"Do you actually like me? Or are you settling for me because you can't have Lily?"

James grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "How can you ask me that? Of course I like you."

She sighed, attempting to push away from him, but he didn't let her step too far away. "Really? Because you panted after Lily for years. And she said you'd never forget about her for me."

" _Lily_ told you that?"

She nodded silently, a tear streaming down her cheek. "She made it sound like she was just looking out for my best interests, but I think she's jealous. And if you went to her now, I think she would give in to you. I won't hold it against you if you would rather be with her."

James's answer was to seal his lips over hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

Emmeline stiffened at first, but she eventually relaxed and returned the heated embrace.

When they separated, James rested his forehead against Emmeline's. "Does that answer your question? Yes, I wanted Lily for years, but I gave up on her after being continuously rejected for those years. And since I was no longer blind to everything around her, I noticed you, and your beauty, and your intelligence. Lily lost her chance. I choose you," he stated.

Emmeline didn't doubt the conviction in his voice. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She tipped her chin up and once again, their lips came together for a kiss.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	205. Nameless - Anthony Goldstein

**Pairing/Character:** Anthony Goldstein

 **Summary:** All about Anthony, in the form of a Name Poem. (I never wrote a poem before, so I apologize for the crappiness.)

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 100

 **366 Prompt:** Nameless

 **The Mystery Competition:** Write a piece of poetry between 100-1,000 words about Anthony Goldstein.

 **The Restricted Section:** _Write a story that is in present tense._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 250. Dress

* * *

 _Anthony Goldstein is a half-blood, a Muggle-born father and a Pure-blood mother._

 _Nervous about Hogwarts when his letter comes, but excited at the same time._

 _Tough like a Gryffindor, but intelligent like a Ravenclaw. Where will he go? He wonders_

 _Hat Chooses Ravenclaw, and he's not surprised._

 _Overjoyed to be with the House of Eagles. It feels like a home away from home_

 _Nameless he is not. He has friends. And a girlfriend, Lisa, who loves to wear a pretty yellow dress._

 _Yezarri is the name of his tabby cat, and she will stay with him throughout his Hogwarts care_ er.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	206. China Teacups - PansyNarcissa

**Pairing/Character:** Pansy/Narcissa

 **Summary:** Pansy and Narcissa get up to their usual activities, but something different happens.

 **Warning:** Infidelity

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 185

 **366 Prompt:** China Teacups

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition:** Femslash - Pansy/Narcissa. Prompt - (Word) Self-Destruction

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 253. Earth

* * *

Pansy and Narcissa knew this was their own way of committing self-destruction. That didn't mean they could stop it, though.

Draco and Lucius both worked long hours. And when the women were together, the two of them felt the earth move under their feet.

Narcissa's lips devoured Pansy's lips, the older woman pushing Pansy against the elegant table. Neither of them paid attention to the china teacups rattling as the table shook.

"Narcissa," Pansy gasped, spreading her legs as Narcissa's hand cupped Pansy's crotch through her knickers. She arched against the hand. "More," she begged.

Narcissa giggled in between probing kisses, pressing her breasts against Pansy's smaller ones. Narcissa lifted Pansy, placing her on the table, and then pushing the girl back, so her body was displayed like a buffet, all for Narcissa to feast upon.

Pansy wantonly tossed her head side-to-side. "Please," she whined, chest heaving with each ragged breath.

"Yes. Please, Mother," Draco's cool voice stated.

"Yes, Cissa. Please," Lucius added.

Narcissa straightened, and Pansy quickly sat up. They might not have verbalized it, but they were thinking the same thing.

 _'Oh crap!'_

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	207. Riddle - SeverusLucius

**Pairing/Character:** Severus/Lucius

 **Summary:** Severus knew what was going to happen.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 272

 **366 Prompt:** Riddle

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition:** Slash - Severus/Lucius. Prompt - (genre) Angst

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 252. Dungeon

* * *

Severus quickly strode down to the Dungeon. He had received a letter from Lucius, asking to be met there.

One might wonder about the clandestine meeting but Severus didn't. There was no riddle involved this time.

He entered the unused classroom and gulped at the sight of Lucius patiently waiting for him. He didn't wait for Lucius to say anything. Instead, he approached the blond and stopped right in front of him. "Your marriage contract to wed Narcissa has been finalized." It wasn't a question.

Lucius nodded. "There's a fidelity clause."

Severus closed his eyes. That was what he had been worried about. He wouldn't have liked being Lucius's dirty little secret, but at least he would have had his lover. And now, he would have nothing but his memories to keep him warm. He knew how things had to be, though. "Okay. I guess this is over then."

Lucius looked down at his lap. His hands clenched into fists on top of the desk, and it was the first sign of emotion from the aristocratic Slytherin. "It doesn't _have_ to be over until the actual wedding when the contract is signed."

Severus didn't think he should draw out the inevitable—it would only make it harder to say goodbye afterwards—but he couldn't walk away. Not yet. He wanted to take hold and not let go for as long as possible.

Instead of verbally answering, he grabbed Lucius's robe and pulled their lips together for a harsh kiss. Lucius eagerly returned it, gripping the back of Severus's robe.

It wouldn't last forever, but at least they had each other for now.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	208. I told you so - PetuniaRodolphus

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia/Rodolphus

 **Summary:** Petunia will forever wait from some kind of word from him.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 328

 **366 Prompt:** "I told you so"

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition:** Het - Petunia/Rodolphus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Gate, Tissue, Owl

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 255. East

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion Used - Depressed

* * *

Petunia stood at the gate in front of her house. She looked east, waiting for an owl she knew wasn't coming. Tears streamed down her cheeks and clutched the tissue in a tight grasp.

"Rodolphus, where are you?" she murmured, depression making everything around her seem bleak.

She knew she should have never fallen in love with a wizard, especially one from a family who looked down on anyone that wasn't a Pure-blood, but she couldn't help it. When he told her he loved her, she believed him. When he told her he would turn away from his family, she was ecstatic.

Finally, she would have the true love she had always dreamed about. The fairytale romance would become a reality.

He had left her over a month ago; he told her he needed to get closure with his family; she understood of course. It couldn't be easy walking away from people he had known his whole life.. "It won't be more than three days," he promised her. Then after a lingering kiss, he vanished with a crack of Disapparation.

Three days passed and there was no sign from him. Not an owl, not him appearing, nothing.

A door opened and closed behind her, but she didn't look at her all-too-smug sister. That of course didn't stop Lily, in a know-it-all voice, saying, "I told you so. There was no way Rodolphus Lestrange would throw away his beliefs for a Muggle."

Petunia convulsively swallowed. She knew Lily thought Rodolphus had simply decided to stay with his family, but she knew that wasn't it. What he felt for her was real, and he wouldn't have abandoned her.

Deep down, she knew a terrible fate must have befallen him. His family probably didn't react well to his decision, and she could only guess what they might have done to him in retaliation.

 _'Rodolphus, I love you,'_ she thought hoping that no matter where he was, he would hear her words.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	209. Forbidden Forest - Draco, Gregory

**Pairing/Character:** Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle

 **Summary:** Another detention in the Forbidden Forest.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 167

 **366 Prompt:** Forbidden Forest

 **Hogwarts Summer Funfair:** String Pull - Draco Malfoy, Jacket, Pink

 **Hogwarts Summer Funfair:** Treasure Hunt - F10. Ripple

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - white, jar, planet

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 272. Encourage

 **200** **Characters in 200 Days:** 20\. Gregory Goyle

* * *

Draco stooped to pick up the pink and white flower as he trudged through the Forbidden Forest for detention.

"This isn't fair," Goyle grunted, pulling his jacket tighter around his bulky body.

Draco rolled his eyes as he placed some soil in a jar, a ripple of annoyance running through him. "Well, you shouldn't have gotten caught then," he drawled, not trying to encourage. He only wanted Goyle to be quiet.

There was nothing more annoying on the planet than someone who whined about trivial things.

" _You_ got caught," Goyle accused.

Draco sighed, once again wondering why he associated with two muscles that were both dumber than a ton of bricks. "Only because you told Professor McGonagall about my involvement. If you had taken your punishment like a man and didn't say anything about me, I wouldn't be here right now. If _anyone_ has the right to be angry, it's me. So, once and for all, be quiet!"

And after that, there was nothing but blissful silence.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	210. Sunburn - Tom Riddle Jr, Merope Gaunt

**Pairing/Character:** Tom Riddle Jr., Merope Gaunt

 **Summary:** AU. Merope will never have any regrets.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 200

 **366 Prompt:** Sunburn

 **Hogwarts Summer Funfair:** The Dodgems - Write a story set in the Riddle Era.

 **The Restricted Section Challenge:** Write a story that is set in the Riddle Era.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - blister, pattern, symbol

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 278. Escape

* * *

"Mommy," Tom called excitedly, holding his arms up to his mother. His very _red_ mother.

Merope smiled tiredly and took Tom's hand, but she didn't bend down to scoop him up like she usually did.

"Why are you so red?" Tom asked, wanting to touch the skin.

Merope narrowly escaped his oncoming hands. "It's called a sunburn, and it will hurt really bad if you touch it. So please, Sweetie, keep your hands to yourself."

Tom nodded, eyeing her warily. "You can't hug me when you're sunburned?"

Merope sadly shook her head.

Tom pouted. "For how long?"

"I'm not sure," she whispered. She looked at the mirror, seeing the pattern on her skin from where her skin had been covered at the time. The symbol on her chest resembled the shape of her pendent, and she sighed.

She knew when the red began going away, it would leave behind painful blisters. And not for the first time, she wished she hadn't been born a squib.

Life would have been so much easier with magic.

Oh well. She knew if she had been born with magic, she might not have her little Tommy, and she wouldn't give him up for anything.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	211. Dried Flowers - DracoRomilda

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Romilda

 **Summary:** Crack. Draco gets up the chocolates instead of Ron.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 269

 **366 Prompt:** Dried Flowers

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Amortentia (potion), Draco Malfoy (character), wish (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 279. Establishment

* * *

Draco mentally scoffs as he sees the box of chocolates mysteriously appear where Potter sits during class. Who in their right mind would give Potter chocolates?

He stands up and strides to the innocuous box. Not caring if anyone sees, he picks it up and takes it with him back to his seat.

Potter doesn't deserve chocolate. If _anyone_ deserves chocolate, it's the one and only Draco Malfoy.

When he gets to the Slytherin common room after class, he opens the box and picks one chocolate at random, and pops it into his mouth.

All of a suddenly, it's as if a light goes off in his brain. He stands up quickly, ignoring the looks from Blaise and Theo.

"I must find Romilda," he mutters, running out of the room before anyone could try to figure out what is wrong. "Must find the most beautiful girl in the world. Must find her. Must find her."

* * *

Romilda waits impatiently on the bleachers by the Quidditch field for her prince to come. "Where is he?" she asked, nervously twiddling her thumbs. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy runs up to her. "Romilda, my lovely Romilda. The most beautiful girl in the whole establishment is finally before me! You, with the lovely smell of dried flowers. You, with the pretty eyes and the cute dimples. I want to be yours forever. I wish to be yours. Will you be mine?"

Romilda blinked, quickly realizing that somehow, Draco Malfoy had ended up with the Amortentia filled chocolates and not her Harry.

Well, at least Malfoy wasn't _completely_ atrocious looking. Maybe she could work with this.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	212. Numb - Narcissa, Cygnus Black III

**Pairing/Character:** Narcissa, Cygnus Black III

 **Summary:** Narcissa is trying to do something nice for her dad.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 382

 **366 Prompt:** Numb

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hopscotch - cooking (action), Narcissa Malfoy (character)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 280. Estimate

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Optimistic

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 192\. Cygnus Black

* * *

Cygnus walked into the kitchen, only to find his youngest daughter at the stove. He stopped short, shocked at this development. If he had to estimate the number of times that he remembered seeing Narcissa in the kitchen, it would be three times. "Cissa, what are you doing?" he carefully asked.

Narcissa jumped, not having heard him come in. "Cooking," she happily chirped.

Cygnus nodded. "I see that. What's the special occasion?"

Red stained her cheeks, and she demurely looked at the ground as she answered, "Well, your birthday is coming up. I wanted to do something special for you and cook you a nice dinner, but I thought I should practice first."

Cygnus smiled. No one had ever wanted to do something so sweet for him, but he wasn't terribly surprised Narcissa yearned to—she was always the most sensitive out of his daughters. He decided to try to let her off of the hook anyways. "You don't have to do such a Muggle task."

"I want to," she countered, turning back to the pot and whatever was cooking inside of it.

Cygnus shook his head. "How are you doing with it?"

Narcissa smiled. "I'm sure it will be absolutely perfect. Do you want to taste the sauce?"

Cygnus frowned. He was a bit nervous about tasting Narcissa's first attempt, but he didn't want to discourage her. "Just a little bit."

Narcissa scooped a bit in a spoon and held it out to Cygnus.

He took a careful lick.

"Well, what do you think?" Narcissa eagerly asked, almost glowing in excitement.

Cygnus's body felt a bit numb as he knew he was about wipe the look of joy from her face. He couldn't lie to her, though. "Well..."

Her smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a frown. "You don't like it?"

"The taste is a bit sour. I'm sorry, Cissa."

Narcissa shook her head, a look of determination appearing. "Well, that's why I'm practicing before your birthday. In two weeks, I'll be ready to cook you a fabulous dinner."

Cygnus sighed. He loved his daughter's optimism, but he had his doubts about how ready she'd be. He wouldn't voice them, though. He would just have to hope that practice did make perfect, so he wouldn't have to break her heart.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	213. Clueless - Xeno, Ron, Harry, Mione, Luna

**Pairing/Character:** Xenophilius, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna

 **Summary:** The Golden Trio spends some time with Luna and her dad.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 288

 **366 Prompt:** Clueless

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Xenophilius Lovegood (character), swimming (action), "You're cooking is terrible." (dialogue), bird (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 275. Engineer

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Lazy

* * *

Xenophilius was enjoying being lazy as he laid down next to the lake. He watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione happily swim.

He never thought they would get to this point, especially after he betrayed the trio to the Snatchers. Thankfully, Harry was understanding and didn't hold it against him that he wanted to save his daughter. Hermione followed Harry's lead easily enough, but it took a little while before Ron forgave him for the treachery.

A bird flew overhead, and Xenophilius raised a hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun as he watched it swoop.

Luna's tinkling laughter pulled Xenophilius's attention away from his bird watching, and he sat up and watched her attempt to engineer lunch into something somewhat appetizing.

He knew he should maybe get up and help—Luna didn't always make things that could be considered edible and remained adorably clueless about it—but he just didn't want to move from his spot as the sun slowly made his skin tan.

He finally managed to stand up and arrived at the table just as Ron took a bite and made a face."Your cooking is terrible!"

Luna's eyes widened and Xenophilius clenched his hands into fists.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled simultaneously.

Ron looked at them obliviously. "What? It's true!"

Hermione glared at the redhead before she looked Luna and put her hand on the Ravenclaw's shoulder. "Luna, it's not terrible."

Ron opened his mouth to protest. "But it—"

Harry quickly stopped him.

Xenophilius joined Hermione at Luna's side. "Sweetie, it's fine. Your cooking is unique. Just like you." He tapped her on her nose.

Luna looked at them before she shrugged and went back to scooping up the food onto plates.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	214. Blush - BillGabby, CharFleur, BillFle

**Pairing/Character:** Bill/Gabrielle, Charlie/Fleur, Bill/Fleur

 **Summary:** Bill and Fleur discuss their attractions to other family members.

 **Warning:** Consensual Infidelity

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 612

 **366 Prompt:** Blush

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Bill/Gabrielle

 **Hogwarts Writing Club** **:** Round 6 - Holiday (570-630 words)

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Poseidon: Write a fic set at Shell Cottage. Alternatively write about a natural disaster (flood, earthquake, etc)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 282. Evening

* * *

It was a quiet evening and both Charlie and Gabrielle were at Shell Cottage for a visit to their respective siblings.

While Fleur was in the kitchen, Bill watched Gabrielle. Little Gabrielle was always a pretty girl thanks to the fact she was a Quarter-Veela, but he hadn't seen her in a long time and was amazed at how much she had grown. She was no longer a pretty girl; now she was a sexy and beautiful woman.

He watched the way she moved, so like her older sister. He watched as Gabrielle talked animatedly with Charlie and tried to fight down the stirring of jealousy he felt when she blushed at something Charlie said. He had no reason to be jealous; he was married to Fleur—beautiful, intelligent Fleur. He knew many guys would love to be in Bill's place, so why was he wishing for something else?

Charlie spoke to Gabrielle, their heads bent together, and Bill wondered what the conversation was about. He thought about going to join in, but he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from giving away his not-so-innocent thoughts about Gabrielle, and the last thing he wanted was for Fleur to realize he was attracted to her younger sister.

He was interrupted by his silent perusal when Fleur came and stood beside him, quiet like a mouse.

He stiffened. Was she suspicious? "Fleur? What is it?" he cautiously asked.

She returned his question with one of her own. "You want Gabby, don't you?" She sounded curious, not angry.

Still, he knew it could be a trap, so he decided to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. Her lips quirked into an amused smile. "Pretending to be stupid doesn't work for you. I know you desire Gabby. I don't exactly blame you of course. Gabby _is_ beautiful."

"You're not angry?"

She shook her head, her silvery-blonde bouncing with the movement.

"I love you," Bill stated, not wanting Fleur to doubt his feelings or his commitment to their marriage.

"I love you, too," she easily replied. "But being in love doesn't necessary negate us being attracted to other people. In fact, I find myself attracted to another Weasley myself."

"Who?"

"Charlie of course. There's something about his ruggedness that simply turns me on."

Bill was surprised that he wasn't jealous. He knew Fleur loved him, and her physical attraction to Charlie didn't change that. Like she had said, one didn't negate the other. "I can understand that." It was almost the exact mirror of what Fleur had said about his attraction to Gabrielle, but it was the only thing he thought of saying."

"Gabby desires you, too," Fleur told him.

Bill's heart hammered at the idea. "I've seen Charlie look at you," he admitted.

Fleur smiled, dark blue eyes sparkling. "How interesting."

Bill knew what Fleur was thinking, and his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He could be with Gabby, and she could be with Charlie. It wouldn't interfere with their marriage because they agreed on it.

They could have fun with two people they desired with total acceptance from their spouse.

It was a dream, but could it become a reality?

Fleur was already sauntering over to Charlie and when she laid a hand on his forearm, he saw the way Charlie instinctively leaned into her. Gabrielle looked over a Bill, a come-hither look in her eyes.

Bill swallowed. Yes, he did think it could become reality. Maybe it was time for the four of them to take a holiday and go on a vacation together.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	215. Stitches - LuciusHarry

**Pairing/Character:** Lucius/Harry

 **Summary:** It was forbidden.

 **Warning:** Infidelity

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 233

 **366 Prompt:** Stitches

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **July Monthly Event

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Monopoly - (character) Lucius Malfoy[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 282. Evening

* * *

Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter watched each other. They _always_ watched each other. Harry was happily married, at least to the public eye. And although Lucius and Narcissa weren't affectionate, everyone assumed they were happily married as well.

But things weren't all that they seemed. Lucius and Narcissa hadn't shared a bed in years. They even had their own separate wings in the manor. And away from prying eyes, Harry dealt with Ginny's critical comments until he ran away for the night.

And when he ran away, he always ended up in Lucius's wing, and in Lucius's bed.

The blond evoked feelings Harry never thought he'd feel. It was passion and happiness. It was safety and comfort. Lucius could have him stitches from laughing so hard with just a wry comment. The ex-Death Eater shouldn't be able to evoke those feelings in the savior, but he did.

They never talked about what they did. If they talked about it, it would break the spell. Both Harry and Lucius were scared of breaking the spell, because then they might have to stop what they were doing. And neither of them wanted to stop, no matter how forbidden it was.

Instead, with the sweat still cooling on their bodies after their passionate coupling, they fell asleep, Lucius curled protectively around Harry, his strong biceps holding Harry's body to him.

This would have to be enough.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	216. Caffeine - Tom Riddle Jr, Dippett

**Pairing/Character:** Tom Riddle Jr., Armando Dippett

 **Summary:** Tom would have his revenge.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 206

 **366 Prompt:** Caffeine

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - "Hating me won't get you anywhere." (dialogue), Tom Riddle Jr (character)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 297. Extra

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 179\. Armando Dippett

* * *

Sixteen-year old Tom glared at Headmaster Dippet. Sometimes, Tom Riddle felt like he should have extra caffeine in the morning. He especially felt like that on days like today. "That's not fair," he growled, showing true emotion for the first time in a long while.

Armando shook his head and crossed his arms over his burly chest. "Hating me won't get you anywhere."

Tom ignored that and continued his previous line of thought. "Why are you saying I shouldn't even work towards it? What's wrong with me wanting to be the Defense Professor here? My grades are excellent, and I have a passion for the subject. Aren't Headmasters supposed to be _encouraging_? Well, I don't feel very encouraged."

Armando sighed. "I know you don't understand my reasoning, Tom, and I'm sorry that you're angry. You have to trust me, though. My saying no is for your own good."

Tom wanted to crush Dippet's fat neck in his hands. He wanted to squeeze the bulging throat until Dippet turn blue and begged for mercy. Unfortunately, his revenge would have to wait a little while.

"I'll never understand how that is for my own good. And I'll make you regret not even considering me as a viable candidate."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	217. Wild - Cuthbert Binns

**Pairing/Character:** Cuthbert Binns

 **Summary:** Cuthbert thinks about what he has lost.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 165

 **366 Prompt:** Wild

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - cruising, story, brother

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 298. Face

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 78\. Professor Binns

* * *

Cuthbert Binns stared at himself in the mirror. He thought about what he saw. He had his brother's face and his brother's wild hair. He wasn't his brother, though.

He remembered the story Ashton Binns used to tell Cuthbert. It was about the brothers who shared everything, from a house to the same taste in girls. They even both liked cruising on large ships together.

Cuthbert and Ashton had always been like that. Brothers who shared everything. They weren't just brothers. They were also best friends.

Tears fell from his eyes. His best friend was gone, dead. Buried in the ground. Ashton would never be able to tell Cuthbert that story. He would never again be able to tell Cuthbert _any_ story.

Cuthbert didn't know how he would be able to go on without Ashton. He felt empty. There was a hole in his heart that Ashton had resided in.

Suddenly, being alive didn't seem so joyous. Maybe he should join Ashton in the ground.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	218. Soundproof - NicholasPerenelle

**Pairing/Character:** Nicholas/Perenelle

 **Summary:** Perenelle isn't having much fun.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 204

 **366 Prompt:** Soundproof

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - blanket (object), storm (weather conditions)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - alcohol; crossbow; laughter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 302. Farm

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 164\. Nicholas Flamel

* * *

The raging storm shook the windows as Perenelle huddled underneath her blanket. She had thought going to a farm would be fun. She thought there would be laughter and hi-jinks as she got to know her future husband's family. She was very, very wrong.

Not only wasn't the bedroom soundproof, making Nicholas refuse to touch her in an overtly sexual way, but his family didn't seem to like her.

And when his mother drank too much alcohol, the older woman talked about how much pain crossbows could cause if used correctly.

Frankly, it was terrifying.

And now the storm was scaring her and Nicholas wasn't anywhere around. She pouted; it just wasn't fair. The trip was supposed to be fun.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, the door flew open and Nicholas raced in, dripping wet and panting from exertion.

Perenelle sighed, thankful he was back. She moved the blanket down and held her arms up to him. "You're back," she breathed.

He inched closer to her. "I'm wet," he warned.

She shook her head. "I don't care; all I want is for you to hold me."

Nicholas grinned and quickly moved to her, wrapping his arms around her. " _That_ I can do."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	219. Azkaban - NevilleVictoire

**Pairing/Character:** Neville/Victoire

 **Summary:** Neville has a nice surprise waiting for him at home.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 298

 **366 Prompt:** Azkaban

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Monopoly - (character) Victoire Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **July Event. Prompt - Storm

* * *

Neville entered his home, glad to be out of the storm, and shook his hair a bit so water droplets flew everywhere. He glanced at the living room and was surprised to see fifteen-year old Victoire Weasley reclining on his couch, a book with a picture of a farmer on the cover.

He sighed. He had told her that she should be a bit more discrete and coming in the middle of the day wasn't the way to do it.

She was still underage and if anyone found out about their affair, he had a one-way ticket to Azkaban. It wouldn't matter that he was considered a war hero.

He knew he was risking everything for a young girl, a teenager, but when she looked over at him from over her book, her blue eyes lit up in joy, Neville couldn't say he regretted his decision to pursue this girl, one that was young enough to be his daughter.

"Neville," she breathed, slowly standing up. The book fell to floor as her long legs straightened, and he gulped, feeling himself tighten in his trousers.

"Victoire, what have I told you about coming here during the day?" he reprimanded, trying, but ultimate failing, to sound stern.

She smiled mischievously, eyes twinkling knowingly. "My parents are out of the house for the whole day. Dominique is at a friend's and Louis is at Grandma's and Grandpa's. There's no one at home to miss my absence." She held her arms out in a 'come and get it' gesture. "I'm yours for the taking."

Neville didn't have to be told twice. He strode to her and bent down, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, which she gladly returned.

Maybe this was wrong and illegal, but Neville just couldn't make himself care.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	220. Soul - CharlieTonks

**Pairing/Character:** Charlie/Tonks

 **Summary:** Tonks had a rough day.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 266

 **366 Prompt:** Soul

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Charlie/Tonks

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - showering (action), dribble (word)

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Huntail - Silver - (word) Predator

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 307. Feather

* * *

Tonks is showering, washing away the stress of the day. Sometimes, she wonders why she became an Auror. Some of the things she sees hurts her very soul. Then there are the days she feels like she makes a difference—the days she saves someone—and she remembers why she dreamed of being an Auror.

Today just happens to be one of the bad days.

She can't stay in the shower forever, though, and reluctantly bends down and shuts it off. She listens to the last bit of water dribble out of the faucet to the floor and closes her eyes, letting the sound sooth her frayed nerves.

The sound of the shower curtain being opened and a touch, light as a feather on her forearm, doesn't startle her.

She allows a small smile to grace her face for the first time in a few hours as her eyes open, and she locks gazes with Charlie. "Hey," she mutters.

"A bad day?" he asks, a frown marring his face.

"It just got a bit better," she murmurs, turning her hand and grabbing hold of his hand. A different, more fun need, starts stirring between her thighs.

Charlie seems to understand and smirks, his eyes taking on a predator-like light. "Maybe I can help you make it even better," he proposes, leaning forward and claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

Tonks lets out a needy gasp, falling into his embrace, trusting him to catch her as she presses her breasts against his large chest.

Thankfully, Charlie always knows exactly the right thing to say and do.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	221. Lunatic - Rufus Scrimegeour, OC

**Pairing/Character:** Rufus Scrimegeour, OC

 **Summary:** Crack. Rufus has been given pot brownies.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 240

 **366 Prompt:** Lunatic

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Stupid, find, minion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - (dialogue) "I am so happy I could fart rainbows." ; (word) pot brownies

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Clauncher - Bronze - (object) Water Pistol

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 308. Feature

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 124\. Rufus Scrimegeour

* * *

Rufus smiled goofily at his stupid minion. "These brownies are greeaaat!"

Daniel nodded carefully at Rufus, who was acting like a lunatic. "You seem happy."

Rufus's nod was enthusiastic. "I am so happy, I could fart rainbows."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "That's pretty happy." He wiggled his nose, taking a quick sniff of the brownies, wondering what was in them.

The aroma was subtle, but he realized why Rufus was acting like this. Pot brownies. Really? Who gives pot brownies to the Minister of Magic. What were they trying to accomplish with it? "Minister, maybe you've eaten too many brownies. I could take the plate away and–"

"No," Rufus interrupted, holding the plate close to his chest as if that would protect his precious brownies. "They're mine, and you can't have them!"

Daniel sighed. Rufus's usually distinguished features were distorted a bit as he greedily ate the brownies. He had to find a way to get Rufus to relinquish his hold on the plate. "Rufus, I'll give you anything you want if you give me the brownies."

Rufus thought about it, his forehead crinkled. "I want a water pistol?"

"What?" Daniel asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me! You said anything I want, and I want a water pistol. Give me a water pistol," Rufus demanded.

Daniel waved his wand, transfiguring a pen into a water pistol. "Here you go."

And just like that, Rufus gave him the dreaded pot brownies.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	222. Diamond - DeanRoxanne

**Pairing/Character:** Dean/Roxanne

 **Summary:** Dean has an important question for Roxanne.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 499

 **366 Prompt:** Diamond

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Wartortle: Platinum - Write about someone with 'battle scars', either real or psychological.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 309. Federal

 **Leapfrog Challenge:** Dean/Roxanne

* * *

Dean smiled softly at her, the battle scars on his cheek stretching with it.

Some might find it grotesque, but all Roxanne saw was her lover—a hero. She fingered her curly red hair. "Dean, you look nervous."

"Is my nervousness a federal case now?" he snapped as the smile disappeared from his face.

Roxanne backed away, stunned. Dean was one of the calmest people she knew; he never yelled, especially at her. Hurt colored her voice when she answered, "I'm sorry,"

She turned away, crossing her arms over her stomach to ward off the sudden chill she felt. Not for the first time, she wished she could talk to her mom about her boy problems, but her parents still had no idea that she was dating someone only a couple of years younger than them. And until she knew he was serious about her, she didn't want to deal with her parents' wrath.

A weary sigh sounded behind her. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not angry, and definitely not at you. You're right. I'm nervous, and I reacted in a way I shouldn't have."

Roxanne faced him again, a wary look on her face. "Did I do something?"

He quickly shook his head. "Of course not. I told you, I'm not angry at you. I just have a very important question to ask you, and I'm afraid of what your answer will be."

She let her arms fall to her side. "Well, you won't know until you ask," she encouraged. Her fingers reached for his cheek and caressed the jagged scar.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I love you," he whispered.

Her heart pounded. It was the first time he ever said those words to her. "I love you, too," she answered. And there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she meant it.

He opened his eyes and backed away from her, causing her fingers to lose contact with his face. She let her hand fall to her side and waited for the all-important question.

Dean took a small box out of his pocket, and when she saw it was a ring box, her heart pounded even louder. She was sure Dean could hear it. "Dean?" she whispered hopefully.

"You turned seventeen two weeks ago, but I bought this a year ago because I knew then I was going to ask you this." He got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, tiny diamonds forming a flower. "Will you marry me?"

She didn't have to think. "Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed. She waited for him to slide the ring onto her finger before she threw herself into his arms.

He kissed her fiercely, and she returned it, just as fierce.

Realization dawned on her, and she pulled back, a pit forming in her stomach.

Dean saw her fear. "Roxie?"

"I just realized we have to tell my parents."

Dean's look got the same look of fear. "Oh no."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	223. Interlaced Fingers - HannahSusan

**Pairing/Character:** Hannah/Susan

 **Summary:** Susan gets a nice surprise.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 298

 **366 Prompt:** Interlaced Fingers

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Luvdisc - Gold - Write about a romantic evening.

 **The Restricted Section:** 10\. Restriction - Your story can only contain Hufflepuff characters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 310. Fee

* * *

Susan came home from a hard day at the Ministry. All she wanted was a nice soak in the bathtub, maybe with some bubbles. First, though, she needed to eat. She had skipped lunch as she had forgotten her galleons and no one would lend her any. And despite the fact she ate at the same place every day, the owner wouldn't just tack on her fee to her next meal, even though it should be known that she was good for it.

She walked into the sitting room and found Hannah on a blanket, laid out on the floor, a picnic basket set before her.

Susan's breath caught at the sight of her lover. "Hannah? What's going on?"

"Someone told me you had a rough day, and I thought I would do something to make it a little less rough." Hannah gestured to the basket. "Hungry?"

Susan blushed happily. "Starving." She sat on the blanket and watched Hannah take out the meal, all of her favorites," she noted.

She took the first bite of the chicken casserole and moaned appreciatively. "So good."

Hannah's eyes darkened with lust as she watched Susan devour the food. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Susan quickly finished up her meal, while Hannah ate more sedately. And when everything was gone, they laid on the blanket with interlaced fingers.

"Did you enjoy our impromptu house date?" Hannah asked.

"This was a wonderful night to a lousy day. Thank you," she sleepily murmured.

"Don't go to sleep yet," Hannah admonished playfully. "I still have some things planned for the bedroom."

Susan felt instantly awake. "Like what?"

Hannah sat up, dropping Susan's fingers as she stood. "Come and see."

Susan watched her leave the room and quickly stood up, eagerly following her very creative lover.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	224. Hypocrite - RemusSiriusJames

**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius/James

 **Summary:** Remus remembers where he's safe.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 235

 **366 Prompt:** Hypocrite

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Cherrim - Silver - Write about someone becoming overly active or excited in the sunshine.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - polo, cure, click

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - a triad of your choosing (pairing), "Hello sexy." (dialogue), purple (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 314. File

* * *

Sirius and James ran around in the sunshine. Both become hyperactive on such nice days.

Remus watched from under the shade, drinking a fruity drink. It was his new favorite, and he filed it away in his head to remember later.

He had been feeling lousy, but seeing James and Sirius so happy was the perfect cure for his foul mood. He finally stepped out in the sunshine, and his lovers noticed him for the first time.

Sirius smirked, eyes raking up and down Remus's body in his perfectly tailored purple polo shirt. "Hello, sexy."

James nodded. "You're finally joining us. Took you long enough," he gently rebuked, eyes not teasing, but utterly serious.

Remus smiled. "Sorry, but you're coming off as a hypocrite, James. You sometimes take _forever_ to come to bed."

Sirius chuckled. "That's right. And Moony and I have to entertain each other until you join us."

James clicked his tongue in a mockingly sympathetic noise. "And I'm sure that's a real hardship."

Sirius gestured to Remus. "With that sexy wolf all to myself? No way."

Remus's cheeks heated slightly. "Padfoot? Prongs?"

His teasing lovers looked at him.

"Thanks. I needed that."

James and Sirius held their hands out, and feeling warm on the inside as well as the outside, Remus joyfully joined them. They were where he belonged. They were his home, his safe place, and Remus would never forget that.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	225. Roses - Gilderoy Lockhart

**Pairing/Character:** Gilderoy Lockhart

 **Summary:** This was not Gilderoy's life.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 220

 **366 Prompt:** Roses

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Dewgong - Platinum - Write about someone who wants to witness a mermaid or siren sighting.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - talk, baby, strong

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Gilderoy Lockhart (character), eating dinner (action)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club] Word Prompt Express - 315. Film

* * *

Gilderoy ripped the film off of the food. He pointed his wand at it, muttered a charm, and watched sparks go towards the food.

When his wand stopped working, he held the food to his nose and gave it a hesitant sniff, wrinkling his nose at the off small. It definitely didn't smell like roses.

He was supposed to be going on an adventure, searching for a mermaid or a siren. He just wanted to see one of them. Sirens were so beautiful, and Mermaids were so strong. He was sure they were fascinating to witness.

But was he traipsing on a wild adventure?

No, he wasn't.

His eyes turned to the baby girl, and he hesitantly walked over to it and picked it up. Gilderoy dipped a spoon into the baby food and held it to its mouth, wincing when it took a bite and spat it out, landing on Gilderoy's shirt.

Instead of going on an adventure, he was doing this. Feeding a baby that _might_ be his all because of some witch forgetting to use a contraceptive charm.

He was going to have a talk with that witch. There was no way this kid was his. And if the witch didn't agree with Gilderoy's logic, he could always make her _forget_ all about their one night together.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	226. Backstabber - TeddyDominique

**Pairing/Character:** TeddyDominique

 **Summary:** Dominique accepted the reality.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 233

 **366 Prompt:** Backstabber

 **The Ultimate Prompt Challenge!:** TeddyDominique

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Oshawatt - Bronze - (creature) Otter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Persistent, conversation, smile

* * *

Dominique stared at the otter, tuning out the conversation between Teddy and Victoire. She knew she should be jealous. Her big sister was flirting with her boyfriend, a persistent smile on her face, even as Teddy politely backed away without actually say he wasn't interested.

Dominique wasn't jealous, though. She was secure in Teddy's feelings for her. They were in love in a way Victoire would never understand.

Some might think Victoire was a backstabber. After all, what kind of girl tried to steal her little sister's boyfriend? And it was happening right in front of the little sister.

All Dominique felt was sympathy, though. Victoire liked Teddy long before Dominique did. In fact, it was Victoire singing praises about how amazing Teddy was that made Dominique take notice of the older boy.

She hadn't planned to go after someone her sister had a crush on, but Teddy and Dominique continuously got thrown together in family gatherings. And in a natural progression, Teddy fell for her just as hard as Dominique fell for him.

Victoire had been hurt that Teddy had chosen Dominique, but she said she accepted it. Of course, that didn't stop her from trying to change Teddy's mind about which daughter was the better choice for him.

Dominique knew it would be the reality of their lives before Victoire found some other boy to obsess over, and she accepted it.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	227. Dancing - GeorgeVerity

**Pairing/Character:** GeorgeVerity

 **Summary:** Something terrible happens.

 **Warning:** Stillborn

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 653

 **366 Prompt:** Dancing

 **The Ultimate Prompt Challenge!:** GeorgeVerity

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Camerupt - Silver - (action/plot theme) Have someone be described as a volcano

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Golf (sport /activity)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Rowing - Birth (their own, or the of their child)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - Write about a twist of events that turn a situation upside down.

* * *

George stared at the thing in his hand. "So, this is a golf club?" he asked for the third time.

"That's right. And you use it to hit the ball into the hole. Muggles call it golf, and from what I've heard from Hermione and Audrey, it's a very popular activity."

George sighed. "Dad, this is ridiculous. Why are we here? I should be with Verity."

Arthur put a hand on George's shoulder with a loud pat, a smile on his face. "Son, first of all, Verity isn't due to give birth for another three weeks. Second, Harry and Ginny are there, so she's not alone. Third, lately, you've been like a volcano, and everyone has been waiting for you to blow. I thought golf would be relaxing _and_ distracting. And fourth, Verity begged me to get you away from her before she killed you because your constant hovering is driving her crazy."

The fire that had been building within George at the idea of being away from his wife when she was so pregnant went out. "Okay. I get it. She needs time away from me." He was still persistent. "What if she goes into labor early, though? That _can_ happen.'

"Then Harry will send his patronus." Arthur replied. He gestured around the field. "Now, let's play some golf."

As if Arthur's enthusiasm called it, a familiar stag patronus appeared, and George felt like dancing.

"It's time," Harry voice sounded clear but urgent.

George grinned. "Let's go, Dad. I'm about to become a dad."

Arthur chuckled and the two of them Apparated to the closest Apparition point near St. Mungo's. They would run the rest of the way.

When they arrived, Verity was already in a hospital room while Harry waited for them. He gestured for them to hurry up. "Ginny's with her right now, but she would rather have you."

George shook his head. "First she wanted me gone; now she wants me at her side. That woman should make up her mind."

"That woman is pregnant," Arthur reminded him. "And if she wants to change her mind, it's her prerogative. Now hurry up, or Verity might castrate you without magic."

George gulped and sprinted to the room Harry indicated. When he arrived at Verity's bedside, he took Ginny's place and gripped his sweaty wife's hand.

Ginny silently left the room after she whispered, "Good luck."

George did everything he could for, encouraging her to push and telling her what a good job she was doing.

Verity threatened his manliness three times.

George wasn't scared, knowing that when it was over, she would not only forget her dire threats, but they would have son.

"I see the head," the healer commented.

Verity pushed harder.

"Shoulders. Stomach. Legs. Feet."

George smiled. It was almost over, but his smile left his face when he realized something was wrong. There was no crying.

Verity was tired, but with the way she was trying to sit up and see the baby, she noticed the absence of sound. "Is he okay?" she asked weakly.

The healer and medi-witch didn't answer. Instead, they both worked intently on the baby, wands waving around with charms and spells being cast.

George swallowed, squeezing his wife's hand.

She held tightly onto his hand, scared. They both stared at the medical staff working on their baby, waiting for some indication that he— _Freddy_ —was okay.

The healer shook his head, and the medi-witch covered Freddy with a blanket. The healer faced them. "I'm sorry. Your baby was born still-born," he murmured, eyes soft.

A sob broke out of Verity as she collapsed back down onto the bed, and George felt his own tears running down his cheeks as he hugged his heartbroken wife. _'No. Not Freddy. Please. This has to be a bad dream. Please.'_

He knew it wasn't a bad dream, though, and nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	228. Bubblegum - SeamusAstoria

**Pairing/Character:** SeamusAstoria

 **Summary:** Adorable was the only way to describe her.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 100

 **366 Prompt:** Bubblegum

 **The Ultimate Prompt Challenge!:** SeamusAstoria

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 1 - Adorable (70-130 words)

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Hecatoncheires - Write a drabble of exactly 100 words. No more, no less, no exceptions.

* * *

He watches her as she chews her piece of bubblegum. Her eyes are closed in ecstasy, and she's obviously enjoying it.

He smiles at the sight. There was only one way to describe Astoria. Adorable. Everything about his girlfriend was adorable: her smile, her eyes, her petite body, and her excitement.

Astoria opens her eyes and they lock gazes. "Seamus? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an adorable girlfriend. And how I never want to let you go."

She grinned. "And don't you forget it, Mister."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	229. Smile - CharlieLavender

**Pairing/Character:** Charlie/Lavender

 **Summary:** Lavender reflects at her wedding, and Ron has a surprise for her.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 672

 **366 Prompt:** Smile

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Charlie/Lavender

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Hera - Write about a wedding.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies - Task 1 - Write about someone marrying the widow/ex of a family member.

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Chingling - Bronze - (sound) Bells ringing

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 6 - SPEAKING: Write about someone having to make an important speech.

* * *

Lavender couldn't stop the smile as she looked down the aisle. She always dreamed of a lavish wedding. She didn't get it with Ron—she should have known _then_ that his heart wasn't in it—but Charlie was giving her the wedding she always wanted, despite the fact that he wasn't a fan of big productions.

The sound of bells ringing accompanied the music as Lavender drifted down the aisle. Parvati walked in front of her; there was no one else she would want to stand with her as her witness.

Her eyes were glued to Charlie's, and her heart pounded at the way he looked at her—as if she was the only one in the world.

She truly couldn't wait to be his wife. When she finally got to her soon-to-be husband, he took her hand. And for the first time, she felt no fear about their upcoming marriage.

Ron had been the one who stated he wanted a divorce, unable to handle her nightmares and panic attacks about her seventh year at Hogwarts as well as Greyback's attack. She always felt ugly whenever he looked at her jagged scar. She felt as if all he saw was her disfigured face, and when he talked to her about getting a divorce, she was sure it was because he wasn't attracted to her.

It took her almost two years to date again, and when she gave into Charlie's advances, it was because he tirelessly wore her down. And when he proposed to her, she had been terrified it would end the same way her marriage with Ron ended.

When he looked at her, though, she felt beautiful. She felt sexy, as if he didn't see her ugliness. She felt safe and loved. Like he wouldn't abandon her. Still, she waited for the bad things to happen. She waited for him to wake up one morning and decide that Lavender wasn't what he wanted after all.

When she woke up this morning, there had still been a lingering fear that Charlie wouldn't show up, that she'd be jilted at the altar.

But seeing him here made her believe that her fear was unfounded. Charlie loved her, and he wouldn't leave her. She and Ron hadn't been right for each other, but she and Charlie belonged together.

She was sure of it.

Lavender and Charlie stared in each other's eyes. They said all of the necessary vows and exchanged the rings.

"Charlie Weasley, you may now kiss the bride."

Charlie cupped her cheek and dragged her lips to his in a smoldering kiss that ignited passion in Lavender. Unfortunately, they were in public and had to keep it G-rated.

"Later," Charlie promised softly against her lips.

Lavender nodded. _Later_ couldn't come fast enough in her opinion.

At the reception, Lavender was surprised when Ron stood up to make a speech. She looked at Charlie, who smiled reassuringly at her.

Lavender sighed. Hopefully, Ron wouldn't embarrass her, but if Charlie wasn't worried, she knew she shouldn't be either.

"Hello. Most of you know that Charlie is one of my _many_ older brothers."

He paused when there was some light laughing.

"A lot of you also know that Lavender is my ex-wife. Now, some of you might believe that I would be bitter about my ex-wife marrying my brother, but I'm not."

Lavender stared at the tablecloth, taking comfort in Charlie's warm hand on her arm.

"Although I cared about Lavender deeply, and I still do, things were never quite right between us. Our relationship felt forced, and maybe that's something I should have realized _before_ we got married instead of _during_ our marriage. Maybe if I had, Charlie and Lavender would have gotten together sooner because in my mind, there is no one better for Lavender than Charlie, and vice versa. They're absolutely perfect together. Cheers...to the new spouses."

"Cheers!" Everyone echoed, holding up their wine glasses.

Charlie and Lavender looked into each other's eyes. Ron said it right. They were absolutely perfect together.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	230. Luminescent - James, AndromedaLily

**Pairing/Character:** James, Andromeda/Lily

 **Summary:** James just can't believe this.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 171

 **366 Prompt:** Luminescent

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 2 - Bed (170-230 words)

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Cresselia - Bonus Shiny - Write about a disagreement or argument with an ex-lover.

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 6 - SLEEPING ALONE: Write about a break-up, because sometimes it's hard to learn to sleep alone again.

* * *

"I can't believe you broke up with me for _her_!" James snarled. He tried not to look at her luminescent eyes. If he did, his heart would break all over again.

Lily's emerald eyes flash. "Yes, I broke up with you because I was in love with a girl. I broke up with you six months ago, and I began dating Andromeda last week. You need to get over it because I think I waited long enough to move on.

"Do you go to bed with her? Does she make you scream like I did," James crudely asked.

Lily smirked. "Yes, in fact, I do scream with her. The only difference is I'm not faking it."

James's mouth fell open.

"Am I interrupting something?" a quiet voice asked.

Lily smiled at the Slytherin girl. "No, of course not, Andi. I was just leaving." She gave her girlfriend a kiss. "Let's get out of here."

Andromeda nodded, and James was forced to watch his one true love walk away from him. Again.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	231. Sick - AstoriaLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Astoria/Luna

 **Summary:** Luna's sick, but she can't stay away.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 684

 **366 Prompt:** Sick

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Eevee - Gold - (character) Luna Lovegood

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** ROWING - (object) cello, (character) Astoria

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Marsyas - Write about someone with a musical talent.

* * *

Luna sniffled. She hated being sick. She hated being stuck in bed under the covers. (At least she hated it when she was under the covers alone.) And she hated not being able to even kiss her girlfriend. If she did, all that would happen was Astoria would get sick, and Luna would never forgive herself for being the cause of Astoria being unhealthy.

Astoria was the epitome of beauty and class, and she very rarely got sick. And it wouldn't be Luna's fault that one of the few rare sick bugs attached itself to Astoria. Nope. It would not be Luna's fault at all.

She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. Great. She was delirious. Her own thoughts were confusing her. _'Is this how everyone feels when I talk? If it is, then I'm surprised no one has tried to drown me.'_

"How does Astoria put up with me?" she croaked.

Of course, since the room was empty, she received no answer.

Suddenly, low sounds of music floated into the room.

Luna let out a tired smile as she forced herself up and out of bed. Her legs felt a bit weak, but she still managed to get all of the way to the music room.

She looked inside, careful to be quiet as a mouse she didn't disturb Astoria.

And there she was. Her long brown hair was done in a long braid to keep it out of the way, and she expertly played her cello, completely immersed in the song.

Luna had been dating Astoria for nearly six months before the Pureblood princess decided to tell Luna her biggest secret—that she was a musical prodigy. She could play many instruments: piano, violin, flute, clarinet, and even trombone. By far, though, her favorite was the cello.

Luna stood in the door and waited patiently for the song to be finished.

Astoria's eyes were closed as she moved the bow back and forth, making such a beautiful and deep sound emerge from the instrument.

When the last note was played, Astoria pulled the bow along the bottom string slowly, and Luna couldn't help herself. She leaned against the wall and lightly clapped.

Astoria gasped and quickly stood up with wide eyes. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to once again be completely awestruck by your wonderfulness."

A light blush colored Astoria's pale cheeks. "You should be in bed," she evenly reprimanded.

"I know. I just had to follow the music."

Astoria rolled her eyes and walked over to a tired Luna. "I knew I shouldn't play today. You always seem to show up when I'm playing, even when you're not home at the time. I just couldn't resist the pull, though."

"I'm not complaining," Luna breathed, feeling her chest tighten slightly as a cough bubbled up and out of her mouth.

Astoria winced. She placed her hand against Luna's cheek. "Maybe not, but I still shouldn't have played. Especially since you still have a fever. The pepper-up potion doesn't seem to be doing its job." She ushered Luna from the room. "Go to bed."

Luna pouted. "But it's lonely."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Would you feel better if I laid down with you for a little while?"

"Would you?" Luna eagerly asked, conveniently forgetting her desire to not get Astoria sick.

"Come on," Astoria urged.

When they were both under the covers, Luna snuggled up against Astoria's shoulders and contently drifted to sleep.

And the next morning when Luna woke up refreshed and healthy, while Astoria was sniffling and coughing, Luna once again remembered that this was what she had been afraid of happening, and she had allowed her fever-induced neediness to make her briefly forget it.

"I'll take care of you," Luna promised, feeling guilt overwhelm her."

Astoria smiled tiredly. "Just bring me my harmonica."

Luna wasn't sure if Astoria would be able to play it while sick, but she wisely decided to not question Astoria's ability. Instead, she nodded and went to retrieve it.

If Astoria wasn't able to play, Luna knew they would be hell to pay.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	232. Dementors - Sirius, Remus, Harry

**Pairing/Character:** Sirius, Remus, Harry

 **Summary:** Remus and Sirius plan a kidnapping.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 644

 **366 Prompt:** Dementors

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Ekans – Gold - Write about a kidnapping.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Astronomy - Task 2 - Write about someone who has been influenced by someone else to make certain choices—whether good decisions or not. **Prompt -** (action) looking away from someone's face

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Chiron - Write about someone who is not a stereotypical something (Sirius is not the typical Order of Phoenix member)

* * *

Even after being out of Azkaban for months, his weakened body still felt the effects of the Dementors.

Still, when Remus came into the room, Sirius forced himself into a sitting position. Right away, he noticed the somber expression on Remus's face. "What's wrong?"

Remus took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "You didn't get the chance to spend much time with Harry, so I doubt you picked up on it, but I've had all year to look at Harry."

Sirius looked away from Remus's face. "You mean the fact that he has been abused by his so-called family?" he asked bitterly.

Remus blinked in surprise.

Sirius chuckled darkly. "Yeah, even with my minimal time with my godson, I saw it. You forgot about the parents I grew up with, didn't you? It was pretty easy to detect the signs of at least emotional abuse, if not physical abuse, on Harry."

Remus swallowed. "I asked Harry about it, asked him why he didn't tell Dumbledore. Do you know what Harry said?"

"I can guess."

"Harry said Dumbledore knew. The old man knows Harry is being mistreated and hasn't done one thing to stop it."

Sirius nodded. "I would like to say I'm surprised, but I'm really not. So, what do we do?"

"You take Harry, and you run with him."

Sirius sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before he said, "You know that's considered kidnapping, right?"

"It will be consensual kidnapping. Harry will want out."

"It's still kidnapping, though," Sirius replied.

"It is," Remus agreed.

"We'll be going against Dumbledore's orders," Sirius added.

"We will be," Remus once again agreed.

Sirius shook his head. "You're not a typical Order member, Remus."

"Either are you, Sirius." Remus paused before he asked, "But you're going to do it, right?"

Sirius didn't have to even think about it. "Of course I am. No one is allowed to hurt my godson, not now when I'm finally able to do something about it. We just need a plan of action and a way to keep Dumbledore from finding us."

Remus nodded. "A foreign Ministry might help you, might lend you some protection, if we explain the situation."

"We better iron out all of the details before I grab Harry."

Remus and Sirius put their heads together and began coming up with ideas.

* * *

Sirius went to 4 Privet Drive during the day. He knew that was out of the ordinary. Usually when one planned a kidnapping, they went when they were hidden by darkness.

Remus had scoped out the house, though, and he knew when no one but Harry would be home, and since Harry wouldn't fight leaving, there was no reason they had to sneak away at night.

When he showed up, Harry ran to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe, is it?"

"That's why we have to be fast. Do you want out of here?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"More than anything," Harry replied.

"Then go in the house and grab anything of importance. You and I are out of here."

"What about Ron and Hermione? What about Hogwarts?"

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You need to think of yourself. Ron and Hermione have parents to look after them. All you have is me, and your safety is all I care about. As for school, there are schools in other countries you can enroll in. We'll work it out. All that really matters right now is getting you away from here. So, go and grab anything of any value to you. And be quick about it."

Harry was gone with quick feet. Sirius looked up and down the street, to make sure no one magical was coming. Hopefully, Dumbledore wouldn't figure out Harry was gone before they were out of the country.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	233. Ragged - LunaGinny

**Pairing/Character:** Luna/Ginny

 **Summary:** R

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 329

 **366 Prompt:** Ragged

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Luna/Ginny

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 3 - Uttermost (270-330 words)

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Hawlucha – Silver - Write about someone small who can "pack a punch".

* * *

Luna let out a ragged breath as she paced along the floor. This was the uttermost anger she had ever felt in her life.

She knew she was usually laid back—even loopy—and that was why Ginny didn't think about Owling or Floo Calling, but this just wasn't right. It was basic courtesy to Owl or Floo Call your partner if you were going to be late.

Ginny wouldn't have stood for it if their places were reversed, and Luna won't stand for it either. Ginny had to know that she shouldn't take Luna's usual easygoingness for granted.

When Ginny finally stumbled in through the fireplace _three_ hours late, Luna marched right up to the redhead and punched her forcibly in the arm.

"Ow," Ginny yelled, rubbing her arm. She glared at her blonde girlfriend. "What was that for?"

Luna didn't back down when she saw the fiery glare aimed at her. "For being late and not letting me know ahead of time! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Next time, show me some respect and let me know you're safe at the very least."

All of the fight went out of Ginny, and her eyes showed some remorse. "Okay. You're right. I went out with the team after Quidditch practice, but I should have let you know. I didn't think you would worry, but that was stupid."

Luna closed her eyes. "I know we live in a time of relative peace, but there are still Death Eaters who managed to avoid capture. My first thought was one of them came out of hiding and..." She trailed off and turned away.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna's petite waist and pulled the blonde close to her body. "I'm sorry, and for now on, if I know I'm going to be late, I'll let you know."

"That's all I ask," Luna whispered.

Soft lips kiss the side of Luna's face. Ginny once again whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	234. Wind - PetuniaJames

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia/James

 **Summary:** Petunia has a present for James.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 335

 **366 Prompt:** Wind

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Section 7 - Write a wizard(or witch)/muggle relationship.

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Grovoyle – Silver – (plot/action) A character receives a cactus as a gift, because they are inept at looking after anything else.

* * *

Petunia's hair fluttered a bit as the wind picked up, and she blushed at the way James eyed her. When she first met James Potter—a wizard courting her oh-so-perfect sister—Petunia never imagined his attentions would turn from Lily to her.

Lily hadn't been happy either, so used to getting her way, but James remained unfaltering and pursued Petunia as heavily as he pursued Lily.

Her little sister warned her that James would lose interest once Petunia stopped fighting, as that was what happened with herself, but even when Petunia gave in, James remained loyal to her.

Petunia wasn't proud of it, but she sometimes rubbed Lily's face in the fact that James didn't lose interest. It was about time someone chose Petunia over Lily. After all, even before magic, the older sister had always been in the shadow of the younger sister.

And after all of that, here they were, standing on a doorstep. "What are you looking at?"

"You," James answered simply. "You look beautiful today."

Petunia nervously licked her bottom lip. "Thank you. I got you a present. Consider it a little house-warming gift."

Although James had asked Petunia to move in with him, she wasn't quite ready yet. He said he understood, but she still sensed his disappointment in her rejection. She reminded that it wasn't forever; she simply wasn't ready."

He took the gift. He sat it down on a nearby table and took the top off of the box. He peered inside. "A cactus?" he asked in confusion.

Petunia smirked. "Yeah. It's because you can't seem to look after anything else. You do remember your violets, right?"

James shook his head. "It was one little mistake I made, and you'll never let me live it down, will you?"

"Never," Petunia agreed.

He pulled her to his body and pressed his lips to her. She whimpered, opening her mouth for his questing tongue.

Yes, they had a long journey, but she was very pleased with where they ended up.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	235. Running - DracoRose

**Pairing/Character:** DracoRose

 **Summary:** Office!AU. His thoughts were so wrong.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 238

 **366 Prompt:** Running

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Blaziken - Gold - (AU) Office!AU

* * *

Draco watched her. He knew he shouldn't. She was his secretary. His very _young_ secretary. He couldn't help himself, though. Every time her fingers went through her glorious red hair, Draco imagined it was his fingers running through the long strands. When her eyes sparkled as she laughed, he imagined it was him making those brown eyes shine so beautifully as the sweetest sound emerged from her kissable lips.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a sweet voice interrupted his favorite fantasy of pushing her on his desk and making sweet love to her throughout the night.

He shook his head and stared at the woman he just been thinking about in a very inappropriate way. "Yes, Rose? What is it?"

She smiled. "Were you daydreaming again?"

"Afraid so," Draco admitted sheepishly.

"You really should get your head out of the clouds. You do have a business to run."

"I appreciate the advice from my secretary, but did you actually have to tell me something, or did you just want to lecture me?"

"Your two o'clock is running a bit late, and your two thirty is here now, so do you just want to swap the appointments."

Draco took a deep breath. "Show Mr. Finnegan in."

Rose smiled and turned around.

Draco watched her leave, watched the way her shapely legs carried her and how the bottom of her skirt ended just above her knees.

Yes. He was certainly going to Hell.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	236. Funeral - Marvolo, Merope

**Pairing/Character:** Marvolo, Merope

 **Summary:** There was no one to save Merope now.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 289

 **366 Prompt:** Funeral

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Monopoly - (character) Merope

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Remoraid- Bronze - (plot/theme) A Child has headlice.

* * *

Merope scratched her head as the funeral began. She tried to pay attention as her mother's casket was lowered into the ground, but it was hard when she was so itchy.

She did her best to stop scratching, but then the sensation came again, and she roughly scratched her fingers over her scalp, trying to rid herself of the major irritation.

Her mother had told her she had headlice, but before she could take care of it, she had fallen ill quickly and fatally.

With how fast Merope's mother got sick... it almost seemed unnatural. She shifted her eyes to her father and older brother. They were always so mean to her; it was her mother that protected Merope from their cruelty.

Marcy Gaunt hadn't been able to shield Merope from _everything_ , but she did protect her only daughter from most of it.

And with how cruel Merope knew the men of the Gaunt family to be, she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to her mother's sickness than met the eye. There was no evidence of it, but Merope wouldn't have been surprised if they somehow caused it.

And now, Merope was left alone t their mercy. There was no one to protect her, no one to save her.

Her hands once again went to her head, scratching at the itch that just wouldn't go away. Her father, Marvolo, slapped her hand away. "Stop that," he hissed, his foul breath hitting her in the face.

She nodded, but when he turned away, she moved to scratch again, and he quickly grabbed her wrist in a painful grasp that nearly brought tears to Merope's eyes.

It was already starting, and there was no one to stop it.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	237. Quill - LucyLorcan

**Pairing/Character:** LucyLorcan

 **Summary:** Lorcan is no damsel in distress, but he still doesn't mind a little help from his girlfriend.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 326

 **366 Prompt:** Quill

 **The Ultimate Prompt Challenge!:** LucyLorcan

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Pangoro - Silver - Write about someone protecting/defending someone else from bullies.

* * *

Lorcan sticks his quill behind his ear after his finishes writing. He doesn't think about it. He just does it. And then he hears the snicker. He looks up and sees a laughing Ravenclaw, and it's one he's all too familiar with. Lysander is thankfully nowhere around. The last thing his twin needs is to deal with a bully, especially when he's still nurturing a broken heart from his recent breakup.

"What do you want?" Lorcan asks.

"I heard you mom had a nickname when she was in school. Loony Lovegood."

"Leave my mom out of this!" Lorcan growls. He has always been fiercely protective of his family, and especially his mother. No one is allowed to talk badly about her.

The female Ravenclaw, named Aiesha, smirks. "Don't worry. Mommy's safe. I was just thinking that Loony Lorcan might be a good nickname for you. What do you think?"

"I think it sucks," a voice butts in.

Lorcan turns his head, and his heart gives a little jump at seeing Lucy.

Lucy flips her red hair over her shoulder, and her brown eyes narrow at the annoyance named Aiesha. "You know, for a Ravenclaw, I thought you would be a little more imaginative, but I guess many Ravenclaws aren't as smart as they proclaim to me. Unlike Luna and Lorcan—two of the smartest people I know."

Aiesha glares. "Since when is it any of your business, Weasley?"

"Since you decided to mess with my boyfriend and my favorite non-blood related person. So you better leave when you're able to still walk."

Aiesha stomps away. She isn't completely moronic. It isn't just Lucy she would have to take on. It's all of the Weasleys that still attends Hogwarts, and although some had graduated, the majority is still there.

"You're amazing," Lorcan praises.

Lucy smiles widely. "And that's why you love me."

Although Lorcan isn't ready to actually _say_ the words, he doesn't deny the truth either.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	238. Clothes - The Grey Lady, Theo Nott

**Pairing/Character:** The Grey Lady, Theodore Not

 **Summary:** The Grey Lady and Theodore find they have something in common.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 344

 **366 Prompt:** Clothes

 **Ice Cream Factory Challenge:** Helena Ravenclaw/The Grey Lady, Theodore Nott

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Numel- Bronze - Write about a brutish character being unfazed by a punch or kick.

* * *

"How dare you!" a shrill voice shouted.

The Grey Lady AKA Helena Ravenclaw looked over just in time to see a blonde, Slytherin female punch a Slytherin boy in the stomach.

The boy barely twitched. All he did was straighten his clothes and raise an unimpressed eyebrow at the girl.

The fact that the boy was so unfazed seemed to anger the girl even more because she lifted her foot and brought it down hard onto the boy's foot before she marched away, her head high as her perfect blonde hair swayed with her movement.

The boy shook his head at the drama of it all.

The Grey Lady floated to where the boy stood. "She was loud," the ghost mused.

The boy looked over at her. "Daphne is only loud when she's truly angry. And I think I might have insulted her by rejecting her offer to accompany me to Hogsmeade.

The Grey Lady smirked. "She wanted a date with you, and you weren't interested." It wasn't a question.

"Correct." As if he remembered his proper Pure-blood manners, the boy bowed slightly. "I'm Theodore Nott."

The Grey Lady didn't follow any of the normal necessities, and instead, she continued the conversation as if it hadn't been interrupted. "She's a pretty enough girl. Why don't you want to go on a date with her?" she asked curiously.

Theodore shrugged. "Not that you can understand it, but she's simply not my type."

The Grey Lady laughed at the irony of it. " _I_ can't understand it. When I was alive, I was the object of a man's affections, and I had no interest in him. He didn't take my rejection too well either. I don't remember him being as loud as the Daphne girl, though."

Theodore smirked. "I'm not sure _anyone_ can be as loud as Daphne."

The Grey Lady and Theodore shared a commiserating look. This was a ghost and a human who had never shared a conversation before, but they found some common ground, and they both knew it wouldn't be their last conversation.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	239. Assignment - Oliver Wood, George Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Oliver Wood, George Weasley

 **Summary:** Oliver forgets a very special day.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 472

 **366 Prompt:** Assignment

 **Headcanon Exchange Challenge:** Oliver became the flying instructor at Hogwarts after Hooch retired. [For Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass)]

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Snorunt - Bronze - "It's time to get out of this cave and visit the real world for a change."

* * *

Oliver shook his head as the students all dispersed, talking about the various assignments they still had to complete.

He never thought he would become the flying instructor. In fact, all he dreamed about was playing professional Quidditch, but then he got hurt during practice and not even magic could heal him completely.

Oliver was ashamed to admit it, but he might have gone into a bit of depression, and he was only pulled out of it when Hooch owled him, asking him if he would be interested in taking over because she was desperate to retire.

It wasn't what he imagined he'd be doing, but he did love Hogwarts, and he loved flying. And maybe, he could cultivate the same interest he felt in students. Maybe he could make a difference. And it didn't hurt that he would be helping coach the Quidditch teams of course.

So, he accepted the position, and he fit into it like a glove.

Oliver was happy.

So, with a smile on his face, he went to his office, but he stopped short when he saw a familiar redhead waiting by the door for him.

Oliver hadn't seen George much lately—with the shop being so busy—so he considered the visit a treat.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"It's time to get out of this cave and visit the real world for a change," George remarked with a smirk.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

It looked as if George was holding in his laughter. "I think you might have forgotten someone's birthday."

Oliver thought about it really hard. It wasn't his mother or father's birthday. It wasn't Katie's, and he was sure it wasn't George's either. Who was he forgetting?"

George shook his head. "You give up yet?"

Oliver reluctantly nodded. "Who's going to be the one to kill me?"

"Moron, it's your birthday," George stated in a deadpan voice.

Oliver opened his mouth, but then he shut it. He opened it again and uttered, "Oh."

George shook his head. "Grab your stuff. McGonagall has already excused you for the rest of the day to celebrate. We're meeting Angie, Alicia, Katie, and Harry."

Almost the full team from Oliver's glory days. Everyone but...

Fred.

Oliver's eyes softened. The whole group getting together wouldn't be the same without Fred, but if he looked melancholy, George might hex him, especially since George was putting on a brave face. He forced a smile onto his face. "Give me a minute."

He slipped into his office, smiling slightly at the photographs and letters from past students that were taped to the wall.

Yes, maybe working at Hogwarts wasn't what he planned for himself when he was still a student, but it was a good life, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	240. Party - GellertAriana

**Pairing/Character:** GellertAriana

 **Summary:** Gellert understood the risk.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 110

 **366 Prompt:** Party

 **Repetitive Prompt Tier Competition **:** Tier 1 – ** Prompt – Breeze (80-120 words)

* * *

Gellert knew that if Albus ever found out, he might lose his best friend. He knew he was taking a big risk.

As the breeze gently moved Ariana's long brown hair back and forth, Gellert found he didn't really care about the consequences, though. All that he knew for sure was that when he saw Ariana, it felt like a party in his chest with the way his heart continuously jumped around.

He wasn't sure what this thing between himself and Ariana was, but he did know that he wanted to find out.

And when she looked at him with her soulful eyes, he knew she felt the same way.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	241. Milk and Cookies - HugoOC, Weasleys

**Pairing/Character:** Hugo/OC, Weasley family

 **Summary:** Hugo has a secret to tell his family, and it goes much differently than he thought it would.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 403

 **366 Prompt:** Milk and Cookies

 **Headcanon Exchange Challenge:** Hugo is gay, and his family is very accepting [For Ash (Fire the Canon)]

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Fennekin - Bronze - Write about someone sweating in an uncomfortable area of your choice.

* * *

Hugo looked at Scott nervously. He knew he was sweating under his armpits, but he always did when he was scared. He would probably need to shower soon.

Scott brushed Hugo's red hair out of his eyes. "Everything will be okay. You'll see."

"What if they hate me?" Hugo fearfully asked.

"They're your family."

"I know, but it wouldn't be the first time a family turned on one of their own because of sexuality, or something equally as stupid."

"Well, you won't know how they feel until we go in there, and you tell them." Scott pressed a light kiss to Hugo's lips.

Hugo closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's lips. Scott was such a masterful kisser. He could probably go pro if he wanted to.

He was brought back to reality when the door slammed open.

Hugo jumped away in fright, staring at his older sister.

Rose simply raised her eyebrows at Hugo and Scott before she looked back into the house and screamed, "Mom, Dad, Hugo and his boyfriend are here!"

Hugo opened his mouth, gaping. Scott looked like he was about to start laughing when his mother appeared.

"Hello, Hugo." She turned to Scott. "And you must be his boyfriend. What's your name?"

"Scott Thomas, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled brightly. "Please, call me Hermione. Would you boys like to come in for some milk and cookies?"

"That would be great, Hermione," Scott answered enthusiastically.

Scott walked in after Hermione as if he had been there before, while Hugo numbly followed the two of them.

"Ron, this is Scott. Hugo's boyfriend," Hermione introduced.

Ron held his hand out for a hearty handshake. "Call me, Ron. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Ron," Scott answered affably.

"Um, Mom? Dad?" Hugo tentatively asked.

"Yes?" Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened? Rose sees me kissing a boy, and the three of you act as if it's no big deal. Why?"

Hermione giggled. "Well, you're not the best when it comes to keeping secrets."

Ron nodded in agreement. "We knew you were gay since you were thirteen. We were just waiting for you to tell us."

Rose smirked. "And we're glad you finally did. Cute boyfriend as well. Way to go, little brother."

Hugo blushed. "So, I was worried for no reason?"

"Pretty much," Ron answered.

"So, milk and cookies anyone?" Hermione chirped.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	242. Leather Jacket - MerlinGellert

**Pairing/Character:** MerlinGellert (Requested by Firediva0)

 **Summary:** Gellert's icy nature didn't deter Merlin.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 220

 **366 Prompt:** Leather Jacket

 **Repetitive Prompt Tier Competition:** Tier 2 - Prompts - breeze, dialogue- "You look nervous." (180-220 words)

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Glalie - Silver - Write about someone attempting to 'thaw' the icy nature of another person

* * *

Gellert's long blond tresses fluttered in the breeze.

Merlin licked his bottom lip and walked up to his lover. "You look nervous," he murmured.

"I'm not nervous," Gellert answered harshly.

Merlin's eyes wandered over to the leather jacket Gellert held so carefully, and he couldn't help but wonder about the story behind the piece of clothing. It seemed precious to Gellert. He knew better than to ask, though. "Do you want to talk?" he asked gentle.

"No." Gellert's voice remained harsh.

Merlin sighed. He sometimes wished he never fell in love with Gellert. It was hard to love someone who held himself back, someone cold and indifferent.

Most people would have given up on Gellert, but Merlin just couldn't walk away. The feelings Gellert invoked within Merlin were too powerful to ignore.

He would just have to be patient and hope that Gellert's icy nature would thaw a bit in time. He wrapped his arms around Gellert's torso and rested his head on Gellert's shoulder, looking at him from an angle. "If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you, right? Any time of the day and any day of the week."

Gellert didn't yell about Merlin's annoying pushiness. Instead, he rested he grabbed Merlin's hand and held on.

Merlin smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	243. Watch - PadmaLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Padma/Luna

 **Summary:** Padma's favorite thing involved Luna.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 356

 **366 Prompt:** Watch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: House Pride - Character Event

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: House Pride - House-Related Prompts - Ravenclaw - (location) Ravenclaw Common Room / (emotion) scepticism

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Inkay - Bronze - (object) Ink Pot

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** Prompt - 25. (action) a kiss (5 points)

* * *

Padma's all-time favorite activity wasn't studying or reading like it was for most Ravenclaws. Oh, she definitely enjoyed both activities—she wasn't the top Ravenclaw in her year for no reason—but there was one still one activity that rose above studying and reading as her favorite.

It was watching other students in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Well, not other students per se. Just one student. Luna Lovegood.

She could watch Luna for all eternity and never grow bored with it.

And that day, as she sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room, she wasn't passively watching Luna. No. Today was a day of debates, and Padma and Luna were going back and forth. Despite being a year younger, Luna understood Padma's class material, and Padma loved a good argument about the theory behind Transfiguration, Charms, and her other classes.

"What?" Padma asked, skepticism in her voice. "You think you can combine Transfiguration and Charms to do what?"

Luna placed her ink pot in front of her. She grinned. "Don't look at me like that. I bet I could prove it to you." Her eyes merrily twinkled at the idea of proving Padma wrong.

Padma felt her breath catch, wanting nothing more than to kiss Luna right then and there. She held her desire at bay and instead, she asked, **"** You're never wrong, are you?"

Luna scooted closer to Padma on the couch. "Nope." She leaned closer and whispered into Padma's ear, "And I know I'm right when I say you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you."

Padma shivered as Luna's breath tickled the shell of her ear. She had never known Luna to be this bold, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She decided to match Luna's boldness by doing something she learned from her Gryffindor sister, and jumped headfirst, uncaring of the possible consequences. "I really do want to kiss you," Padma admitted, leaning forward and sealing her lips over Luna's, not caring about the other students who were probably staring with their mouths hanging open.

Yes. Kissing Luna was so worth it.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	244. Library - Percy, Hermione

**Pairing/Character:** Percy, Hermione

 **Summary:** Before the troll incident in her first year, Hermione gets some advice from Percy.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 414

 **366 Prompt:** Library

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: House Pride - House-Related Prompts - Ravenclaw - (dialogue) "You're a smart kid. Better use it to your advantage."/ (animal) eagle

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** Prompt - 42. (era) Trio (10 points)

* * *

Hermione stared at the sky. She wished she could see an eagle soaring up there. That would have been so cool. She had been on the way to the library, but she had decided to go outside instead. She had thought she would study in the fresh air, but she ended up gazing at the sky.

Sometimes, she thought the hat made a mistake. When she first heard about the houses, she was certain she would be a Ravenclaw. Eagles were intelligent creatures themselves, and if she had been born an animal, she thought she might have been an eagle.

But no.

She was a lion. A Gryffindor. There was nothing wrong with the house per se, but she didn't feel very brave, even when it came to standing up against her own housemates and their cruel words. She didn't feel as if she fit in with them. She really thought she wouldn't have been as much of a social outcast if she was in Ravenclaw. After all, they probably liked to study as much as she did.

A throat clearing made her look away from the sky. A redhead. One of the Weasleys. The prefect. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're having trouble with my idiotic little brother, aren't you?" he asked kindly.

Hermione looked down at her feet. "Is it that obvious that he hates me?"

Percy lifted her chin with a gentle index finger. "I don't always fit in with my family, either. They tend to make fun of my rule-abiding nature. Do you _want_ to be friends with my brother?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just don't want to be alone."

Percy nodded. "Want some advice?"

Hermione nodded. She would take anything she could get.

"Well, Ron isn't the best student. He doesn't always understand everything the professors explain."

"I've noticed that," Hermione admitted.

"Well, you're a smart kid. Better use it to your advantage."

"You mean, help him with a class he has trouble in?"

"See? I knew you were smart and would get it right away. Yeah, it will help the two of you bond. I'm sure of it."

And when Hermione tried to help Ron with Charms a week later, it almost caused her to be killed by a rampaging troll. But, Harry and Ron had come to her rescue, and she gained the best friends she yearned for.

Although Percy's idea didn't work the way it was supposed to, the end results were the same. Hermione was never alone again.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	245. Hormones - Roxanne and George Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Roxanne Weasley, George Weasley

 **Summary:** Roxanne learns about forgiveness.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 472

 **366 Prompt:** Hormones

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: National Yoga Month - Child's Pose - Write a story from a young child's point of view

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** Prompt - 4. Write about a next-gen character (or multiple) finding out something about the war (25 points)

* * *

"Ahh, even after all these years, my hormones still make me crave your touch," George murmured softly.

Nine-year old Roxanne peaked around the corner to see her daddy and her mommy against a wall. Her mommy was leaning against the wall while her daddy hovered in front of her, his hands braced on the wall as he leaned towards her. Their lips were almost touching, and Roxanne couldn't help it as a giggle broke free.

Her daddy jumped away. "Roxie, what are you doing here?"

Her laughter died when she remembered why she had come to find her parents. "Daddy? Is Uncle Ron a traitorous scum?"

Her daddy walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. "Where did you hear that?"

Roxie bit her bottom lip indecisively, but she was a true Gryffindor like her parents—bold and brash—so she plunged ahead. "Albus and Rosie got into a fight about something. I overheard them arguing, and Albus said something about the big war and how her dad was a traitorous scum. So, is Uncle Ron a traitorous scum?"

Her daddy looked back at her mommy. Her mommy shrugged and made some kind of gesture with her hands.

Her daddy stood up and took Roxanne's hand. "Come on. We need to talk." He led her to the couch. She sat down on it, and her daddy sat down next to her.

"Honey, things were bad during the war. There was fighting and fear, and children had to do things they shouldn't have had to even think about. People made mistakes. Some big and some small."

"Did Uncle Ron make a mistake?"

Her daddy nodded. "Yeah. You see, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione had been given a very important mission. A mission that would help to finally end the war. It was tough, though, and something on the outside made it even harder. During the mission, your Uncle Ron left your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry to fend for themselves."

Roxanne blinked. "But they forgave him? Obviously they did because Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron married, and Uncle Harry was the best man, right?"

Her daddy nodded. "And they did forgive him because when it counted, he came back and helped them. When people make mistakes they're deeply sorry about, it's important to forgive them. And Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione knew that, and it was why they accepted Ron's apologies."

Roxanne swallowed. "Do you think Albus and Rosie will be okay?"

Her daddy kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Of course I do. They had a fight. Families fight all of the time. They'll make up, though. I guarantee it."

Roxanne nodded, digesting the information she had been given. Maybe she should tell Albus what her daddy told her. He should know how important it was to forgive.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	246. Clean - Padma, Lavender

**Pairing/Character:** Padma, Lavender

 **Summary:** Padma wants to beat Lavender.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 491

 **366 Prompt:** Clean

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: House Pride - House-Related Prompts - Ravenclaw - (dialogue) "Why, of course I do." / (emotion) competitive

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: House Pride - Character Event

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** Prompt - 12. Write about a character being pushed into a bush (25 points)

* * *

Padma never thought of herself as a particularly competitive person. Even in the things she was good at, she never felt like she _had_ to be better than everyone else.

Still, when Padma saw Lavender, she wanted to beat the girl. It wasn't in school, or in Quidditch, or in any other activity either. What she wanted to beat Lavender at was in their relationships with Parvati.

Padma might have been Parvati's twin sister, and that was a bond that could never be broken, but Lavender was Parvati's best friend. And since they were in the same house, Lavender and Parvati spent a lot more time together. Padma didn't see her sister nearly as much as she would have liked.

And she hated it. When Lavender talked about fashion to Parvati—something Padma wasn't that interested in—Padma still tried to keep up with the conversation, so Parvati would talk to her about it. When Lavender and Parvati giggled over Divination, Padma looked up the subject, and tried to give them valuable information, despite her disbelief of it being a logical thing to study.

Still, Lavender always seemed to outdo Padma, and it drove her absolutely batty.

It all came to head one day. Padma was walking along a walkway, when she was pushed from behind, and she landed right in a bush.

"Ow," Padma screeched, looking up and glaring at a stern-faced Lavender. "What did you do that for?" she demanded, as she stood up on wobbly legs, doing her best to make sure her Ravenclaw cloak was still clean and not littered with leaves.

"You don't like me, do you?" Lavender bluntly asked.

Padma's eyes widened, and she quickly denied the blonde's claim. "Why, of course I do."

Lavender shook his head. "No, you don't, or at the very least, you resent me and my closeness to Parvati. What's so bad about Parvati having a best friend in Gryffindor? You might be her twin sister, but you're in a different house. Would you want her to be lonely in Gryffindor?"

Padma looked at the ground. "Of course not, but you and Parvati have a lot more in common than what I have in common with Parvati. And it bothers me."

Lavender took Parvati's hand. "So what? You're her sister, and she loves you. That's all that should matter to you."

Padma knew she was being a small person. Lavender was right. Padma had friends in Ravenclaw, so she should be okay with Parvati and Lavender's friendship. She looked up into Lavender's eyes. "I get it, but did you have to push me into a bush?" she wryly asked.

Lavender sheepishly shrugged. "I tried calling your name, but you ignored me. I figured that might be the only way to get your attention."

Padma nodded. "Well, it worked."

Lavender grinned. "So? Truce?" she hopefully asked, holding her hand out.

Padma took a deep breath and shook the proffered hand. "Truce."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	247. Disposable - Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus

**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus

 **Summary:** Sirius attends a funeral.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 321

 **366 Prompt:** Disposable

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: National Yoga Month - Corpse Pose - Write about a funeral

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Articuno – Bonus Shiny - Write about someone who seems to bring the cold weather with them wherever they go.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** Prompt - 39. Write about laughing at a funeral (20 points)

* * *

Sirius stared straight ahead. He was Polyjuiced. He knew his _lovely_ family wouldn't have allowed him to come. Sirius was considered disposable since he chose the light and equality. And obviously, if he chose the light and equality, he couldn't love his little brother. And he certainly wasn't allowed to grieve at his little brother's funeral.

Sirius closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. James and Remus offered to come with him—for support—but Sirius had denied the need for them there. This was something he had to do by himself. _For_ himself.

He shivered when he heard the way too happy cackle. He glared at the woman. His cousin. Bellatrix Black—No, Bellatrix _Lestrange_ —was a mad woman who seemed to bring the cold weather wherever she went. The weather seemed to reflect her personality. Cold and Unforgiving.

How could a woman actually _laugh_ at a funeral? It was insane.

"Little Reggie Black got just what he deserved," she screamed out loud, uncaring of the glares and odd looks aimed at her.

Sirius's brow furrowed. _'Got what he deserved? What does that mean?'_

Sirius had expected that Regulus had followed in Bellatrix's footsteps and joined the madman who wanted to murder everyone that wasn't a Pure-blood. Sirius figured Regulus died on a mission gone wrong—it disgusted him, but he still wanted to say goodbye, as he remembered who his little brother used to be—but if he was killed during a mission for the Dark, why was Bellatrix talking about Regulus getting what he deserved? Was it simply because Regulus failed in his orders, or was it something else?

Sirius's eyes went back to the casket and swallowed passed a lump. _'I guess I'll never know the truth,'_ he thought sadly.

His heart clenched as the casket was lowered to the ground.

He turned around and walked away from the gathering, murmuring, "Goodbye, Regulus."

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	248. Hogsmeade - Teddy, Andromeda, George

**Pairing/Character:** Teddy, Andromeda, George

 **Summary:** Teddy doesn't always understand.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 386

 **366 Prompt:** Hogsmeade

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: National Yoga Month – Monkey Pose - Write about a child who is mischievous.

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Electrode - Bonus Shiny - Write about someone seemingly enjoying themselves whilst causing mischief.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** Prompt - 20. Write about a small child (pre-Hogwarts age) (20 points)

* * *

Nine-year old Teddy giggled mischievously as he ran through the crowds of Hogsmeade, gleefully dodging his grandmother.

He knew he might be giving Grandma Andy a heart attack, but it was so much fun to cause trouble. Like his godfather always said, he was a son of a Marauder. It was in his blood to get into trouble.

"Teddy Lupin!" Andromeda screamed.

Even from where he was, he heard her shout. He looked behind him and quickly sped up.

One of his favorite games was hide-and-seek, and he was going to make sure Grandma Andy had a hard time finding him.

He saw WWW—the Hogsmeade version—and quickly ran inside. He was sure George would hide him.

"Teddy," George exclaimed when the young boy appeared at the counter. "What are you doing here? You're not alone, are you?"

Teddy opened his mouth to reply, but he saw Grandma Andy outside and quickly ran behind the counter. "Don't tell Grandma I'm here. I'm playing hide-and-seek," he whispered conspiratorially.

The door opened, the bell jingling, and Teddy knew Grandma Andy had entered the shop.

"George, have you seen Teddy?"

"Um..." George began.

Andromeda continued. "He ran off for some reason, and anything could happen to him. Please."

George sent Teddy and apologetic look. "He's behind the counter."

Teddy opened his mouth in outrage and angrily stood up. "Why did you tell her? Traitor!"

"Teddy Lupin! You are in big trouble, Mister!"

George shrugged. "I'm sorry, Teddy, but if you're playing hide-and-seek, you need to tell the person you're playing with what you're playing. You don't just run off and scare the person."

"Hide-and-Seek? That's what you thought this was? Teddy, you are so punished."

"I thought you were cool," Teddy muttered mutinously.

"I am, but I'm also a father, and if Fred or Roxie ever did that, I would punish them, too."

Andromeda grabbed Teddy's hand and pulled him from around the counter. "We are going home, Teddy. And I'm going to explain when to play hide-and-seek and when not to. And you will sit and listen to me."

As Grandma Andy pulled him out of the shop, Teddy looked over at his shoulder. "I will get you for this," he vowed.

And he would get George. Now he just had to think up the perfect revenge.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	249. Horizon - CharlieOliver

**Pairing/Character:** Charlie/Oliver

 **Summary:** Oliver is nervous.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 400

 **366 Prompt:** Horizon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 1. (word) clueless / 37. (dialogue) "I shouldn't be doing any activity where balls fly at my face." / "Well, there goes your social life."

 **Repetitive Prompt Tier Competition:** \- Tier 4 - word- breeze, dialogue- "You look nervous.", character: Charlie Weasley, object- tea kettle (380-420 words)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** A15. (emotion) pride

* * *

Charlie got the tea kettle ready as Oliver stared out of the window, looking at the horizon with a faraway gaze.

The redhead turned to look at his boyfriend after he poured two cups of tea. "You look nervous."

"Just thinking how maybe I shouldn't be doing any activity where balls fly at my face."

Charlie chuckled because frankly, that was what Oliver had always wanted to do, and he thinking the opposite was plain ridiculous. "Well, there goes your social life."

Oliver finally tore his gaze away from the window. "It's my first game as starting Keeper. I guess I'm just questioning my readiness for it."

Charlie couldn't believe his ears. Oliver was often clueless about many, _many_ things, but Quidditch had never been one of them. "Really? You think Quidditch isn't your forte? What you were meant to do? Who are you, and where is my lover, Oliver Wood?"

Pride was in Oliver's voice at Charlie's absolute certainty that Quidditch was 'his thing.' "I guess it's just pre-game jitters."

Charlie moved to stand next to the younger man and was pleased to note there was very little breeze, which would make things easier for Puddlemere United. "Well, get over them because you'll be great. Just like you always are." There was pride in the redhead's voice as well as he was always proud to call his talented Oliver his.

Oliver lightly brushed his lips against Charlie's. "Thanks," he whispered, feeling better.

"No problem," Charlie returned before pressing his lips against Oliver's in a harder kiss.

Oliver moaned and wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck in a fierce embrace. Charlie always knew how to distract Oliver from his nerves; it was a special skill only Charlie possessed.

Charlie cupped Oliver through his trousers, and although Oliver really wanted to continue where this was going, he reluctantly pulled away. "We shouldn't start things we won't have time to finish." His glazed eyes told the truth about how much he truly wanted to continue."

"The tea is probably cold," Charlie rasped, his mind fogged by lust.

"That's why there are convenient little charms like the warming charm."

They stared at each other for a moment and both of them knew that at the first chance they got after the game, they would find somewhere private to continue what they barely started just now.

It was how the two of them worked.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	250. Natural - James, Harry

**Pairing/Character:** James, Harry

 **Summary:** Sometimes, it's not easy being the single parent to the boy-who-lived.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 729

 **366 Prompt:** Natural

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 18. (action) Catching someone/being discovered smoking cigarettes in a bathroom / 45. (dialogue) "You just suck the fun out of everything." / "I do not!" / "Fun-sucker."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** E1. Write about James Potter surviving the encounter with Lord Voldemort

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 7 - Nutty

* * *

James sighed when he walked into the office after the long hours in the Auror's office. He liked the fact that there was very little risk that he wouldn't come home to his son, but being promoted meant less interesting cases and more paperwork.

It was important that James sucked it up, though. Being a single parent, he couldn't leave Harry alone, especially for Voldemort still gunning for his life.

He knew if Lily was alive, she would like the fact that the risk he took now was minimal. Then again, if Lily was alive, he probably wouldn't have accepted the job because he loved adventure too much.

Still, life of a parent meant sacrifices had to be made. And this was just one of them.

He didn't call out to Harry in case his son was busy working on his summer homework. Harry was a lot like James—didn't like studying but when he applied himself, he did well—and the last thing James wanted to do was distract Harry if he was actually doing the right thing.

Instead, he went to the bathroom and with a tired smile, pushed the door open...

Only to get the shock of his lifetime.

"Harry James Potter! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing!?" he angrily demanded.

A muggle cigarette dangled between Harry's index and middle finger. "Um, I can explain?" Harry said, but it sounded more like a question.

James tapped his foot in way he saw Molly Weasley do when she was angry at one of her children. "Well, I'm waiting, Harry. What's your explanation? And it better be good."

"I just wanted to try it?"

James glared at him. "And you think I will actually believe this is your first time smoking? You look like a pro."

Harry rolled his eyes, the fear on his face replaced with self-righteousness. "Who cares? Are you going to actually tell me you never smoked, _Dad_!?"

"I have never smoked," James retorted and was pleased to know it was the truth.

Sirius might have done it while they were younger—mainly to rebel against his Pure-blood family—but James had never even been tempted.

"What's the big deal?" Harry exclaimed, angrily putting out the disgusting little thing in the sink under running water.

"The big deal is that they can kill you. Not even magic can cure cancer and being a wizard doesn't mean you can't get it."

"Kill?" Harry scoffed. "If they don't kill me, Voldemort will anyways."

James took a steadying breath, starting to realize why Harry was acting out in this way. Dumbledore had upped Harry's training with James's approval, wanting his son to have a better chance at surviving the hardest battle of his life. And logically, Harry understood why his training had increased, realizing the end was drawing near.

"Harry, smoking isn't going to make your problems go away. And you can't deal with things you're scared off like this. I want you to go to your room, give me any of your cigarettes and lighters, and then I want you to go back to your room and work on your summer homework. After dinner, we'll talk about your upcoming punishment."

Harry glared, angry at not getting a better reaction out of his father. "You just suck the fun out of everything," he snarled.

Despite himself—even though he knew Harry was just trying to get a rise out of him—James couldn't help himself. He retorted, "I do not!"

"Fun-sucker!" Harry screamed before he stomped out of the bathroom to the bedroom down the hall.

James watched him open the door and slam it shut with a loud bang.

James put a hand to his forehead and tried to massage the pending headache away. Sometimes, life was just so nutty. He never thought he would be a natural father as he loved pranks and acting like a big child, but when he needed to, he knew just what he had to do for Harry, and he would forever to do what he needed to, as long as he still breathed.

Still, sometimes, Harry just made him want to scream.

Hopefully, Harry would be calmer by dinnertime so they could discuss the Harry's reasons for smoking like two adults.

He doubted it as Harry had one of the worse tempers ever, but he still hoped.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	251. Mute - HannahLily (one-sided)

**Pairing/Character:** Hannah/Lily (one-sided)

 **Summary:** AU where Lily lived. Hannah spends her birthday the best way possible.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 353

 **366 Prompt:** Mute

 **Simplified Pixel Dungeon Challenge:** (200-550) Characters: Hannah Abbott and Lily Evans / Setting: a muggle coffee shop / Words: feet, orange

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 22. (action) Being attracted to/starting an intimate relationship with a friend's mum or dad. / 53. (dialogue) "Why is there no coffee left? Coffee is a basic human right."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C8. Write about a character's birthday

* * *

She knew some people might think spending their birthday with a friend's mother wasn't the most brilliant way to spend the day, but to Hannah, she couldn't think of a better way to celebrate.

Especially when that friend's mother was Lily Potter.

She sighed when Lily finally arrived at the Muggle coffee shop. The redhead reached for the container where the hot coffee _should_ be in but frowned when she tried to pour it and nothing came out of it. "Why is there no coffee left? Coffee is a basic human right."

Hannah laughed. "Well, you are a bit late, so I kind of finished the whole thing, but don't worry. I already ordered some more."

Lily blushed lightly. "Sorry. I tried to get Harry to come, but he had plans with his girlfriend that he didn't want to cancel."

Hannah waved it away. "Don't worry about it. I enjoy spending time with just you," she whispered breathily.

Lily looked out her shrewdly. "Really?"

Hannah looked down at the orange napkin on the table, suddenly feeling mute, as her feet began nervously tapping against the ground. "Yeah."

"Hannah? Sweetie, are you okay?"

Hannah looked up, her face flushed as her brown eyes met Lily's sparkling emerald eyes. For some reason, Lily's eyes were so much prettier than Harry's. "It's just that you're so smart and funny. And talented. You're one of the most talented witches I know. And you don't treat me like a kid like my mother does. I feel like I'm your equal. And you're really pretty."

Lily's eyebrows rose at the last bit.

Hannah wanted to smack herself. She just knew she admitted to way too much. She was practically broadcasting that she was attracted to Lily.

Thankfully, Lily didn't state the obvious. "Well, I enjoy spending time with you as well. And remember, since you're the birthday girl, this is my treat."

Hannah happily nodded, grateful for Lily's discreteness. She knew there was no chance for anything to happen between her and Lily, but at least Hannah could spend time with the older woman. That would have to do.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	252. Humble - DeanLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Dean/Luna

 **Summary:** Dean gives Luna a scary lesson.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 379

 **366 Prompt:** Humble

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 4. (word) Exaggerate / 24. (action) Being given/giving a driving lesson

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** B22. (pairing) Luna Lovegood/Dean Thomas

* * *

Dean swallowed nervously. "Luna, are you sure you want to do this? Driving can be _very_ scary for a first timer."

Some might say he was exaggerating, but Dean knew people who were, and are still, terrified of driving. They took public transportation or walked everywhere in order to never get behind the wheel themselves.

"Of course. You drive, and I want to learn how to."

Dean nodded, even though we wished he could get Luna to change her mind about this. It wasn't that he didn't want to teach her how to drive, and he liked the fact that Luna wanted to experience some Muggle things in order to bond more with Dean. It made him feel a bit humbled that it was important to her to learn things about him and his Muggle side. The reason for his hesitance was because Luna tended to get distracted. And unfortunately, distraction and driving was a bad combination.

There was no getting out of this, though.

Draco slid into the passenger seat and Luna practically hopped into the driver's seat.

"Okay, Luna. Please pay close attention. First, you need to look at the mirror and adjust it. Make sure if you look at it, you have a good view behind us."

He watched with shrewd eyes as Luna did it.

He took a deep breath. It seemed she was taking this seriously. "Good. Now start the car by inserting the key into the ignition and turning it."

Luna looked at the key in her hand with an odd look. She shrugged before she did as she was told.

"Great job. Now, make sure your foot is on the brake—the left pedal on the ground—and then use the thing your hand is on top of it and move it so 'R' is lit up. And then when you're ready, look behind you to make sure no one and nothing is behind us, take your foot of the brake, and let the car slowly glide backwards. Do you understand everything I just said?"

Luna smiled serenely. She put the car in reverse, but unfortunately, her foot wasn't on the brake. It was on the gas pedal.

Dean screamed as he grabbed his wand. He knew this was going to happen!

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	253. Patience - CharlieDraco

**Pairing/Character:** Charlie/Draco

 **Summary:** Draco finds himself at a loss.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 518

 **366 Prompt:** Patience

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 5. (word) Stereotype / 42. (dialogue) "Can you please pretend that you have a life for just one moment?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Music History - Task - Write about someone who experiences something for the first time.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C13. Write about a character being confused about their sexuality

 **Repetitive Prompt Tier Competition:** Tier 5 - word- breeze, dialogue- "You look nervous.", character: Charlie Weasley, object- tea kettle, Slash pairing: CharlieDraco (480-520 words)

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange Challenge:** For Amber

* * *

Draco legs bounced as he sat on the worn couch.

"You look nervous," Charlie murmured as he prepared the tea kettle.

Draco swallowed. He had thought this would be a breeze. He had always been overly confident. Most people would call him cocky. This wasn't easy, though.

It felt like he was falling into a stereotype. He dated girls all of his life and now at twenty-one, he found himself attracted to a man for the first time.

How could this happen? He didn't even want to think of what his parents' reactions would be if they discovered Draco's urges.

"Draco?" Charlie prodded.

Draco finally looked up and met the most beautiful blue eyes ever. "Sorry. This is hard."

"Take your time," Charlie urged, complete patience in his voice and stance.

"Can you please pretend that you have a life for just one moment? After all, you must have something better to do than wait for me to speak my mind," Draco weakly joked.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Do you _want_ me to tell you to hurry up?"

"It might make this easier."

Charlie chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you. Most outsiders believe Bill is the easy-going one while I like to rush, but it's actually the opposite way. I could stay here all day if you needed it."

Draco blushed as he noticed how crooked Charlie's smile truly was. It didn't detract from his handsomeness, though. It only added to it. "Well, the thing is..."

Charlie didn't gesture or motion for him to hurry up. He just waited.

"I've never seen you with a girl, and I wonder if it's because you're gay."

Charlie raised his eyebrows but didn't seem offended by the question. "Yes, I am."

"And you answer just like that? As if it's no big deal?" Draco asked.

"I don't broadcast it, but it's not exactly a secret either. I let people think what they want, and if they ask me, I tell them. I'm not ashamed of it."

Draco stared at his lap. "You're lucky. You have a family who accepts you unconditionally. That's something I've never been privileged enough to experience."

Charlie left the kettle and sat down next to Draco. He placed a big, warm hand on Draco's knee. "It's okay to be gay, or even just curious about what it would be like to kiss another guy."

Draco took a shuddering breath. "I'm attracted to a guy for the first time ever, and I don't know if it's just him I'm attracted to, or if this is something I hid from myself throughout my teenage years because of everything else that was happening around me."

Charlie placed a finger under Draco's chin and lifted his head up. "Since it's me you came to, I guess I'm the one your attracted to?"

Draco nodded.

Charlie leaned forward and gently kissed Draco's lips. The blond closed his eyes, and for the first time, he felt like everything was right. Like how it was supposed to be. And he knew he was meant to be kissing Charlie Weasley for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	254. Awkward - DeanSeamus

**Pairing/Character:** Dean/Seamus

 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Dean's life dream comes true on school picture day.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 437

 **366 Prompt:** Awkward

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 39. (dialogue) "Oh my god, she used me. I was used. Cool." / 25. (action) Having school photo taken

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** A28. (action) patting someone else on the head

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange Challenge:** For Amber

* * *

Dean always felt awkward when it was school picture day. In fact, he hated everything about the day.

Still, he was forced to go through the ritual every single year. It sucked big time.

He sat on the stool in front of the white backdrop. He straightened the tie and cringed as it pulled uncomfortably around his neck. As soon as the picture was done, he was taking the tie off.

"Now smile," the photographer commanded.

Dean's smile was more like a grimace.

He was so relieved when the flash happened, though, and he hopped off of the stool as fast as possible.

He hurried over to where Seamus was leaning against the wall. The Irish teenager had eyes on a familiar blonde.

"Staring at Lavender again? Don't you have anything better to do?" Dean asked with a wry tilt of his lips as he quickly undid the tie. He tried to not let his jealousy show, but he wasn't sure if he was successful.

"I made out with Lavender, and she hasn't talked to me since," Seamus said with a frown.

Dean's eyes widened. "It sounds like she used you for some fun, Dude."

Seamus blinked as if the fog was suddenly lifting. "Oh my god, she used me. I was used. Cool."

Dean laughed and patronizingly patted Seamus on the head. "You get over things so quickly. It's remarkable."

Seamus playfully pushed Dean away. "It's not like I actually have real feelings for Lavender. I considered her to be more practice than anything."

Dean and Seamus gathered their bags and after Dean put his tie in his own bag, they left the cafeteria.

"Practice for what?" Dean asked.

"Well, Lavender was my first kiss. I wanted to make sure I was good when I kissed the person I actually do like."

A stone settled in Dean's stomach. He had known Seamus wasn't really that into Lavender, so his jealousy hadn't been that horrible. But to hear that Seamus actually _did_ like someone...

Well, it hurt.

Still, if Dean was anything, he liked to be considered a good friend.

"Well, you shouldn't wait too long to make a move. Otherwise, the person might become unavailable."

Seamus looked at him before he pushed Dean against the wall. "You're right." And right then and there, he kissed Dean on the lips.

Dean's breath hitched, but he quickly recovered as he pulled Seamus close. If this talent is something he picked up from practicing with Lavender, Dean was sure he could get over Lavender being Seamus's first.

And he was pretty sure he was done hating school picture day.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	255. Naive - RoxanneDominique

**Pairing/Character:** Roxanne/Dominique

 **Summary:** Roxanne and Dominique get caught.

 **Warning:** Cousincest

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 308

 **366 Prompt:** Naive

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 43. (dialogue) "The children have to save themselves these days because the parents have no clue." / 26. (action) Copying someone else's work

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** B45. (era) Next-gen

 **Menagerie of Pairings:** Roxanne/Dominique

* * *

Roxanne smiled sweetly at Dominique. "Can I see your Arithmancy homework? I just can't seem to get it."

Dominique looked at Roxanne with that look—the infuriated one. She handed over the parchment as she said, "You know, if you always copy _my_ homework, you'll never ever learn how to actually do it by yourself. And when it comes to test time, you'll be in huge trouble."

"I'll be fine," Roxanne stated. She began to copy Dominique's answers on her own parchment but a tsking sound interrupted her.

They looked up to see the Ancient Runes professor. "Miss Weasley, copying your cousin's work? You should know better than that."

"Um..." Roxanne couldn't figure out what to say in response.

"I mean really. I'm sure your parents have no idea about your blatant cheating. Remember this: the children have to save themselves these days because the parents have no clue. You should think about whether what you're doing is right or fair to the other students who work hard to complete their homework."

And with that, the professor marched away.

Dominique and Roxanne shared a look before they gathered their things and left the library. They quickly found their way to the Room of Requirements.

When they were enclosed within the magical room, Roxanne giggled. "Teachers sure are naive."

"Roxie," Domnique admonished.

Roxanne pressed a sweet kiss to Dominique's lips. "If the professor was scandalized by something as simple as copying your homework, what do you think she would say about this?" Her hands slipped underneath Dominique's robe, cupping a soft breast. "Two cousins touching each other in such a way. How naughty."

Dominique's breath hitched as she arched into the touch. "I don't even want to think about it," she murmured. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Roxanne's in a kiss definitely not sweet or chaste.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	256. Unlucky - RonDraco

**Pairing/Character:** Ron/Draco, Ron/Lavender

 **Summary:** Ron and Draco talk after a breakup.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 445

 **366 Prompt:** Unlucky

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 14. (emotion) Interested / 41. (dialogue) "I was so depressed that I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex."

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C33. Write about a romantic stroll

 **Simplified Pixel Dungeon Challenge:** Characters: Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley / Setting: Quidditch Pitch / Words: elusive, breath

 **Fanfiction World Adventures II:** Round 2 - Babylon Fortress - (word) Divine / (word) Obedience / (colour) Crimson

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange:** For Luna

* * *

Ron looked around the Quidditch Pitch. He wasn't surprised to see a familiar blond Slytherin. He took a deep breath and walked over to him. Somehow, amidst the war and Draco coming to Dumbledore for help, Ron had become friends with someone he used to hate.

Draco noticed him when Ron was only a couple of feet away. His expression was one of disgust. "Ugh. Crimson robes."

Ron smirked. "I am a Gryffindor."

"Don't remind me. So, what are you doing here? I thought you would be snogging Lavender." he asked with an interested expression.

Ron looked at the ground. "I'm unlucky boyfriend #3. She broke up with me. Gave me some speech about how it's too dangerous to date me. As long as I'm Harry's best friend, I have a prize on my head, and I'm not worth such a risk." He paused and then continued, "I was so depressed that I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Breakup sex? Really?" He shook his head. "Lavender Brown is an air-headed ditz, even if that's probably a redundant insult. She's looking for a perfect boyfriend, something that will forever be elusive. There's no such thing as perfect. And if you ask me, that was just an easy excuse.

"Maybe," Ron grudgingly replied, not quite believing it. After all, it could be a challenge when it came to being Harry's best friend.

Draco placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't you know I'm always right?"

"I know you demand obedience in everything you want and say, and I know I will _never_ agree with you."

Draco chuckled. "Maybe that's why I like hanging out with you. You don't mindlessly agree like Goyle and Crabbe. I actually have to work for it. I kind of find the notion of working for it a bit divine."

"Have you ever got me to agree with you?" Ron asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, but I'm not giving up on it yet. I might not be a Gryffindor, but I can be as stubborn as one."

Ron shook his head. "Thanks."

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Your idiocy is actually making me feel better."

Draco took a step closer and Ron suddenly found it hard to breathe. He never noticed how pretty Draco's eyes truly were.

"I'm glad," Draco murmured, an intense look in his eyes.

Ron numbly nodded, suddenly realizing that Lavender ditching him might have been the best thing that could have happened to him.

After all, why be with someone who was so fair-weathered and far away from the war. His ideal mate might be right under his nose, looking into his eyes.

Maybe...

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	257. Sarcastic - ChoMarietta

**Pairing/Character:** Cho/Marietta

 **Summary:** Marietta contemplates about Christmas.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 556

 **366 Prompt:** Sarcastic

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 16. (emotion) Timid / 57. (location) Hogsmeade

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C21. W rite about Christmas

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange:** For Luna

* * *

Cho was definitely the more sarcastic one. Marietta tended to be a bit more timid. She liked to please everyone around her, and her fear that should would be a disappointment made her more hesitant about standing out in the open.

But as she walked around Hogsmeade, she found herself completely happy.

Christmas would soon be here, and this year, instead of dealing with her oh-so-perfect older sister, she was going to Cho's house. Frankly, she thought this would be the best Christmas ever, and she couldn't wait until it was time to leave Hogwarts for it.

Her happiness soon took a downward spiral, though. It was only a week left before the school break, and she still needed to find the perfect present for Cho. She wanted it to be something that showed Cho how much Marietta truly appreciated the invitation to her house.

As she went into each store that was in Hogsmeade, she looked at every last piece of merchandise, and none of it screamed Cho Chang to her.

A touch to her shoulder made Marietta jump in fright. She whirled around and squeaked, "Cho."

"Don't sound like that. Aren't you happy to see me?" Cho asked, a cute pout forming on her perfectly kissable lips.

Marietta blushed and stared at her shoes briefly. "Of course I am. I just wasn't expecting to see you. Didn't you say something about staying at Hogwarts this time? You had homework, right?" she shyly asked.

Cho smiled. "I _do_ have homework, but it's the last Hogsmeade trip before we leave for Christmas, and I decided I didn't want to miss it." She grabbed Marietta's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't you want to spend the day with me?"

Marietta glanced to the side. She knew that no matter how long she looked, she would never find the perfect present for Cho in this store or any other store in Hogsmeade for that matter. Cho was just too stunning for any of these little knick knacks. She pushed down her disappointment at still being without a present and shrugged. "Of course I want to spend the day with you. I was just doing some last minute Christmas shopping."

Cho pulled Marietta so they were closer.

Something in Marietta's stomach fluttered at the simple action. "Need any help?"

Marietta shook her head. "I don't think I'll find anything here. I'll worry about presents later."

Cho narrowed her eyes. "You know you don't have to get me anything, right?"

Marietta blushed again, and she was sure she must look like a tomato. Of course Cho figured her out. Cho always knew what Marietta was doing. "I know, but I want to. And I will find you the perfect present. I _will_."

Cho leaned forward and pressed her lips against the corner of Marietta's lips. She then whispered so only the two of them could hear, "You spending the holiday at my house _is_ the best present. Good luck at trying to top that."

Marietta cupped Cho's cheek, her fingers gently caressing the soft skin. "Thanks, but I still want to get you something."

Cho took a step back. "Come on. Let's go roam around the village."

Marietta nodded and allowed Cho to take her hand. She knew she would follow Cho to the ends of the earth.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	258. Broomstick - AlbusGellert

**Pairing/Character:** Albus/Gellert

 **Summary:** Albus remembers his life.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 823

 **366 Prompt:** Broomstick

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology:** Dragon - Write about someone who has lived a very long time, and their thoughts before dying. (600-2,500 words)

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 8 – Pale (770-830 words)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 30. (object) Bookcase / 40. (dialogue) "How was school today?" / "It was the worst day of my life, what do you think?"

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C18. Write about a death

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange:** For Sophy

* * *

Albus stared up at the ceiling of his office. He had spent so much time in this one room.

His eyes moved from the ceiling over to the bookcase that was overflowing with books. And then his eyes shifted down to his pale hands. They were wrinkled and weak looking; the curse of the ring was slowly killing him.

He knew, one way or another, he would be dead by the end of the year.

He swallowed back the tears. Death wasn't the end. It was like what he told everyone around him. Death was the next big adventure.

His mind went over some of his memories.

He thought back to his first day of school.

 _The current Headmaster had allowed him to use the Floo to call home._

 _"Hey, mom," Albus greeted, while he stared at the floating face of Kendra Dumbledore._

 _"How was school today?" Kendra asked. There was a small smile on her face, but Albus could tell how forced it was._

 _"It was the worst day of my life, what do you think?" Albus bitterly replied._

 _"Albus," Kendra gently chided._

 _Albus sighed. "Sorry, Mom. I can't help but worry about you and Ariana. I should be there to take care of the two of you."_

 _"What you should be doing is getting your education," Kendra refuted._

 _And no matter how Albus felt, Kendra wouldn't let him wallow in his guilt. "Tell, Ariana that I love her."_

 _"I will," Kendra promised._

Albus allowed the memory to wash over him. It was the first time he was away from Ariana since she was injured, and it tore him up on the inside.

He then remembered meeting Gellert Grindelwald. Even from the beginning, Albus was completely taken by the other wizard.

 _Albus felt his breath catch at the sight of the thinly muscled boy flying in the air like a majestic eagle. Blond hair flew around the boy and a happy smile touched the most sensual lips Albus had ever seen._

 _When the other boy finally landed, he opened his eyes, and dark blue eyes clashed with Albus's lighter blue ones._

 _With a broomstick in his hand, Gellert practically beamed. "Hello, I'm Gellert Grindelwald."_

 _"Albus Dumbledore," he numbly replied, and he just knew his life was forever changed by the meeting._

And changed it was. Gellert was everything Albus aspired to be. He was charismatic and driven. He could be intense, but the only person who didn't seem to like him was Aberforth. Gellert had a confidence about him that Albus did his best to emulate, but he was sure it was seriously lacking in comparison.

And when Gellert began talking about plans to make the world a better place, Albus couldn't help but agree.

He thought about his beautiful, sweet, and innocent sister. A young girl attacked by Muggles because she was different. And all he wanted to do was to protect her and the rest of his family, not to mention, make sure no other magical person was ever attacked because of the magic they were born with.

There might be some deaths in the process, but it was all for the greater good.

And then things changed again.

 _Albus blushed when Gellert gave him a shrewd look. "What?" he asked._

 _Gellert tilted his head. "Are you jealous of the witch that flirted with me?"_

 _"No, of course not. Why would I be?"_

 _Gellert smiled. "Why indeed? Because you have no reason to be jealous." He leaned forward and pressed is lips against Albus's cheek in a simple kiss._

 _Albus's heart fluttered._

They never talked about the kiss, and there was never another one. But Albus was sure Gellert returned his feelings, especially with how often Gellert chose to touch him.

The former Durmstrang student just wasn't ready to admit it, but that was okay. They had all the time in the world, right?

Wrong.

Things got horrible, and Albus was forced to duel a man he had fallen in love with because somewhere along the line, what Albus had once thought was a noble plan, changed. His sister was dead, and Albus realized he could no longer blindly follow Gellert.

And when Gellert was imprisoned in Nurmengard, Albus told himself he would never go and see the other man again.

Of course, Albus remembered he did go one time.

 _'It's just to get closure,' Albus told himself. He did his best to keep an impassive face at the sight of the broken wizard within the cell. "Goodbye," he whispered, turning away._

 _"Albus," Gellert's soft voice stopped him._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I do love you."_

 _"I know, and I love you as well."_

 _And that being the truth made everything so much worse._

And now, Albus would soon be leaving the world. He knew Gellert was still alive. _'Maybe I can pay him one last visit before it's too late. Tell him I still love him even after all these years. Maybe...'_

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	259. Bossy - Tom Riddle Jr, Godric Gryffindor

**Pairing/Character:** Tom Riddle Jr, Godric Gryffindor

 **Summary:** Tom meets Godric Gryffindor and isn't impressed.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 328

 **366 Prompt:** Bossy

 **Simplified Pixel Dungeon Challenge:** Characters - Tom Riddle Jr and Godric Gryffindor / Setting: Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour / Words: abrasive

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** B4. (character) Godric Gryffindor

 **Caesars Palace Prompts:** Weapon - 1. Sword

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Tom Riddle Jr. looked around Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. His eyes moved from one table to the next, wondering why he was here. At one moment, he was with men that would become his Death Eaters, and at the next, he was here!

Then suddenly, at a table that had previously been empty, sat a male. It was a figure that Tom knew only from portraits. It was also a figure he had no interest in meeting. In fact, he would rather meet this figure's counterpart.

Still, a historical figure was a historical figure. It didn't occur to Tom that he should question how he was meeting such a historical figure.

He approached the table.

The tall figure stood up, famous sword sheathed at his side. "Hello, Mr. Riddle."

"Don't call me that!"

Godric Gryffindor's eyebrows rose. "My, my, abrasive, aren't we?"

Tom glared. "You would be too if you had my family history."

"I've heard all about it, but Riddle is still your name, no matter how much you wish otherwise."

Tom ignored that. "Why am I here? Why are you here?"

Godric's smile changed to a frown. "You're on a dangerous path, one that will only lead to death and destruction."

"I'm sure Salazar would agree with me," Tom stated with the utmost confidence.

Godric sighed. "While Salazar does share your prejudice, he doesn't believe in killing to get his way. Somehow, what he actually did got twisted throughout history. Salazar is not a murderer, so if this is all in his name, just stop. It's not doing you or anyone else any good."

"Godric—"

"Just stop!" Godric ordered.

The scene around Tom changed, and he was back in the room with his followers. He thought about the words of Gryffindor. _'Who knew Godric Gryffindor was so bossy.'_

He shook his head. He knew he was on the right path, and no one, not even a Hogwarts founder, was going to stop him.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	260. Money - Su Li

**Pairing/Character:** Su Li

 **Summary:** Su Li is humiliated.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 567

 **366 Prompt:** Money

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**Writing Club - Bring Your Teddy bear to Work and School Day - Exactly as the title states!

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** E4. Write a story based around a really rare character

* * *

Su Li was a half-blood witch, but she still went to Muggle school. She would eventually go to Hogwarts, but her Muggle-born father thought she should experience both her magical side as well as her Muggle side.

That was okay. Su didn't mind. In fact, she liked her Muggle school. Although she obviously couldn't talk about magic, the school was state-of-the-art because there were many famous alumni that all had money. There was a pool, a tennis court, a top-notch soccer field, and a _huge_ library.

The library was Su's favorite part of the whole school.

Another great thing about her school was they had theme days every year.

As a fifth grader, Su knew it wasn't cool to participate in such days, but when a particular day came alone along, she couldn't help herself.

Bring Your Teddy Bear to School Day sounded so fun, and Su had a collection of stuffed animals in her bedroom.

What harm could it do to participate in this one day?

Apparently, the answer was a lot of harm.

The night before the special day, she carefully surveyed her collection and chose a light blue teddy bear that had a pink ribbon tied around its neck. It had been a present from her dad last year—she named it Mr. Blue—and she couldn't wait to show it off.

The next day, her dad drove her to school, and Mr. Blue was proudly displayed on her lap.

When they arrived at the school, she kissed her dad on the cheek and hurried out of the car. Mr. Blue was secure in her arms as she began her trek to the front doors.

She waved to some other students that she knew and didn't think much of their laughter.

She passed many students—some holding teddy bears and some not—basking in the looks she received.

Su had the best teddy bear, and it was so obvious they were jealous. She knew she had to keep an eye on Mr. Blue. Otherwise, he might end up stolen.

Her world didn't come crashing down until she entered her classroom. The other students who were already there stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her.

And no one—not even one measly person—had a teddy bear.

Su hugged Mr. Blue to her chest with one arm and used her free hand to wave. "Hi," she softly spoke.

And as if that was all they need to let loose, they began laughing.

She closed her eyes and swallowed back her tears as the deafening sound only seemed to get louder ever second.

By the time the teacher walked in, they had quieted, but the damage was done.

For the rest of the year, Su Li was known as the baby of fifth grade. And every day, she went home in tears. None of her old friends even talked to her anymore, too embarrassed to be seen with her.

She threw away all of her stuffed animals, never wanted to see another one again.

She never told her parents what happened. After all, there was nothing they could do.

The only good thing was next year, she'd be at Hogwarts, hopefully a Ravenclaw like her parents. And _those_ students would never know about the teddy bear day.

Su would have a clean slate, and she'd never embarrass herself in such a way ever again.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	261. Mad - Harry, Hermione, Ron

**Pairing/Character:** Harry, Hermione, Ron

 **Summary:** AU. Harry decided to do the Horcrux hunt alone.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 520

 **366 Prompt:** Mad

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Monopoly – Write about a meeting between two or more people inside the Room of Requirement. It cannot be a Dumbledore's Army meeting.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** E2. Write about the Golden Trio having an unforgettable fight

* * *

Ron looked to be spitting mad. If he had been a cartoon character, Harry was sure steam would be coming out of his ears.

"You can't do this!" the redhead bellowed.

Harry was thankful he had the foresight to bring Hermione and Ron into the Room of Requirements. There was no need for the whole school to hear this argument. "Yes, I can."

"Harry, we've always done everything together," Hermione tried. She knew that if Ron just shut up, she could talk sense into Harry.

Of course, it wouldn't be Ron if he didn't shut up when it was obvious he should. "You just want the glory all to yourself," he sneered.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Glory?" he hissed. He clenched his fists at his side. "I'm going on a dangerous mission, a mission I have _no_ idea how to complete. All in the hope that I will eventually be able to destroy Voldemort before he destroys me. And you think it's about glory!?"

"Exactly," Hermione butted in, hoping to stop the escalating argument. "It's dangerous, and it will be difficult. It's why we should all stick together and also why you shouldn't go by yourself."

Harry scoffed. "Stick together. Right!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?" Ron asked, blue eyes angrily flashing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Ron? You've never been the most loyal and faithful friend. Why should I possibly believe that you'll stay through the end? We'll be in the woods, hunting, staying hidden. There's will be no cushy comforts like hot food and warm beds. And I have trouble believing you won't run when it gets too difficult."

"And what about me?" Hermione asked sadly. "Have I ever turned on you?"

"Are you actually agreeing with him about whether I'll stay?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry ignored the latter question and instead answered Hermione. "How about this year? You were angry at Ron about Lavender, and you took it out on me." He paused, and then as an afterthought, he added, "Besides, I wouldn't want to take you away from your precious Ron."

"Harry, we're the Golden Trio. We need to do this together," Hermione put in desperately.

"Forget about it. Potter obviously believes he's too good for us. Let him go alone. Let's just see how long he survives without us." With that, Ron turned and stomped out of the secret room.

Harry's face remained impassive.

Heartbroken, Hermione turned and followed him out of the room.

Harry swallowed when he was alone. He had never meant for it to escalate into such a bad fight, but he knew deep down that it was for the best. This mission was dangerous, and he truly didn't know if he would survive. At least Hermione and Ron wouldn't be put into danger by it. Even if they hated him, at least they were alive to hate him.

And hopefully, if he did live pass the end of the war, he would be able to apologize to his best friends for his words.

As for right now, though, this was how it had to be.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	262. Hell - PercyLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Percy/Luna

 **Summary:** Luna's time is interrupted by her boyfriend.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 700

 **366 Prompt:** Hell

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** C20. Write about a muggle camera

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Ship in a Bottle Day - Write about a ship. It can be a cruise, a famous ship, or just people watching ships go by.

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology:** Throat Chakra/Intermediate - Write about Luna Lovegood and her artistic talent. (600-2,500 words)

 **Menagerie of Pairings Challenge:** PercyLuna

* * *

Luna watched the ships go by. She had never been one to appreciate the idea of ships on the water, but ever since she got into painting, she enjoyed capturing the simplest scenes on paper.

No matter how good her imagination and memory was, though, she wouldn't be able to catch all of the details from memory alone. And that was why she took out the Muggle camera Hermione had acquired for her. It swung from a strap, making sure Luna wouldn't accidentally drop it in her enthusiasm.

For her art, Luna needed still pictures, so the Muggle counterpart worked much better than the wizarding version. She placed her parchment down on the ground and stood up. She held the camera to her face and looked through the eyehole.

She spotted a sailboat that had a flag on its sail. It flapped wildly in the breeze, and the person on board waved to her. Luna smiled and snapped the picture. She couldn't wait to paint that later. Maybe she would use water colors?

"There you are, Luna," a voice yelled.

Luna didn't look because she didn't need to. She knew who it was although she was surprised by his appearance here. Percy didn't have much interest in ships or Luna's art. And the fact that Luna was here watching ships go by _for_ her art probably made the situation hell on earth for him.

"Luna, did you hear me?" he asked.

He was closer now.

Luna took another picture. This one was of a small boat that had kids onboard, along with a dog. Then she finally let go of the camera, letting it gently swing against her breastbone.

She looked at him. "What do you want, Percy?" she asked, the usual airiness noticeably absent from her voice.

Percy gulped nervously, obviously catching her feelings based on the quality of her voice. "I guess you're still at me?"

"You called my art a waste of time. Did you honestly believe I'd be pleased with you?"

Percy sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "No, no I didn't. Can we talk?"

Luna looked back at the many ships. "Talk."

"Luna..."

When he trailed off, she grabbed the camera and held it back up to her face, taking a quick picture of a yacht. "Percy, talk."

"I'm sorry," the redhead blurted.

Luna was so shocked that she dropped the camera, and it hit her painfully in the chest. She winced and absentmindedly rubbed at the spot. "You're sorry?" She wasn't sure if he had ever uttered the words to her before.

Percy nodded. "I know what I said about your art was wrong, especially since you care about it so much."

Luna bit her bottom lip. "Percy, I understand that you have very little interest in non-academic things, but I don't spit on the fact that you enjoy Transfiguration, a subject I loathe. I don't tell you that your interests are a waste of time or stupid. Why would you say that to me?"

Percy took her hand. "Truthfully, I guess I was a little jealous. I've never had any artistic talent. That was always Bill. Luna, your paintings are beautiful, and you've been spending a lot of time with Bill, talking about art. I guess I kind of felt left out, especially since it's something you and I don't have in common."

Luna smiled. "Percy, there is very little that we have in common. In fact, I'm sure most people would say that the _only_ thing we have in common is the fact that we love each other. And I think that's why we work. I appreciate our differences. It keeps our relationship interesting. And there isn't any reason for you to be jealous of my friendship with Bill. The only Weasley I love is you."

Percy bent and lightly kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for being an arse. Can you forgive me?"

Luna pretended to think about it, but she soon dropped the charade and pulled him by the neck, bringing his lips down to hers for a heated kiss.

The camera between their bodies was uncomfortable, but both of them ignored the object in favor of each other.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	263. Disgrace - GideonRegulus

**Pairing/Character:** GideonRegulus

 **Summary:** Gideon and Regulus meet in an abandoned building.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 133

 **366 Prompt:** Disgrace

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **October Event – Halloween Event - 82. (location) Abandoned Building

 **Menagerie of Pairings Challenge:** GideonRegulus

* * *

"I'm a disgrace," Gideon muttered as he entered the abandoned building.

"Stop being so hard on yourself," a voice lightly teased.

"Shut up, Regulus!"

Regulus appeared out of the shadows. "You're the one who said you wanted to meet somewhere that Fabian wouldn't discover us. Why would Fabian ever consider the possibility of his perfect twin brother meeting his Slytherin lover in an abandoned building?"

Gideon rolled his eyes. "I like you better when you're quiet."

"Shut me up then," Regulus challenged.

Gideon smirked. "Gladly." With two long strides, Gideon was right in front of Regulus, and his lips crashed down onto the younger man's.

They moaned together as their clothes came off in a frenzy. And Gideon forgot all about his disgust with himself. After all, Regulus had that effect on him.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	264. Charm - SiriusNarcissa

**Pairing/Character:** Sirius/Narcissa

 **Summary:** Rockstar!AU. Sirius is superstitious.

 **Warning:** cousincest

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 897

 **366 Prompt:** Charm

 **Through The Holidays Challenge:** Halloween: Character – Sirius / Prompt – a common superstition (broken mirror, black cat, open umbrella inside, etc) that actually brings about bad luck

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** A23. (emotion) rattled

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club – Hug a Drummer Day - Write a Music defined AU! Examples: Musician!AU, Drummer!AU, Rockstar!AU

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange:** For Emma

* * *

Stop it!" Sirius bellowed.

Narcissa halted, her left foot raised as if to take a step, and she looked at her cousin. She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Sirius gulped, his eyes for once not on the stunningly beautiful Narcissa who always managed to charm him. "You were about to walk underneath a ladder."

Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes. She should have expected this. Sirius was _usually_ level headed, but he had a weird thing about bad luck superstitions, and that was one of the only things that could truly rattle him. "Sirius, we've been over this many, _many_ times. Walking under an open ladder doesn't mean bad luck."

Sirius finally tore his eyes away from the all-encompassing ladder and stared into Narcissa's eyes. "How can you be so sure?" Sirius implored. "We're about to go onstage for our concert. Do you really want to risk it?"

In order to answer the ridiculous question, Narcissa smirked and continued what she started.

Sirius gasped as Narcissa walked under the ladder without a care in the world. "You'll regret that," he whispered.

Narcissa shook her head, walking over to him and placing a soft kiss against his cheek. "You worry too much, Siri. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Sirius did see, but not in the way Narcissa hoped he would. Instead, Narcissa was the one who was taught the lesson, or at least that was what Sirius announced after it was all over. Narcissa still thought it was all a coincidence.

That night, when Sirius stepped onstage, Narcissa behind him stationed behind her piano, he raised his right hand over his head while his left hand grabbed the microphone off of the stand. "Are you ready to rock!?"

There were screams.

"You're so hot, Sirius!"

"Narcissa! Gorgeous!"

"Have my babies!"

"I want you!"

Sirius smirked and looked back at Narcissa. He was still worried about the curse of bad luck, but right then and there, he was in his element, so he made it a point to just get lost in what he did best.

Narcissa nodded at him, indicating she was ready.

Sirius nodded back and shouted, "Let's do this!"

More screams came with the announcement.

The bass started, then the drums.

Sirius opened his mouth and flawlessly sang the first line of vocals.

When the point where Narcissa was supposed to start playing came, she did play, but it was horribly loud.

Sirius winced and looked back at Narcissa, even while he kept singing.

She looked frantic as she tried to adjust the keyboard's volume setting, but nothing was lowering the sound.

They both looked left stage, and the stage hand in charge of sound was working on the boards, but nothing was lowering it

And then smoke started coming out of the board.

And then there was fire.

Sirius stopped singing and Narcissa stepped away from the keyboard as it began to smoke.

Sirius hurried over to her and grabbed her hand. He yanked her away from her precious instrument just in case it caught on fire as well.

The audience was still screaming, but these were screams of confusion and fear, not excitement.

They were hastily running to the exit, and Sirius pulled Narcissa backstage while the stagehands all ran around. Some had fire extinguishers and the others were shutting things off to make sure that no more fires began.

That night, when they got back to their hotel room, they were quiet as they undressed. They didn't eye each other's bodies hungrily like they usually did. There weren't kisses or touches either. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Sirius couldn't help himself. "I told you walking under a ladder was bad luck," he stated in a I-told-you-so tone.

Narcissa sighed. "It was a coincidence. A horrible coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless.

"The amphitheatre could have burned down, and you truly don't believe it was bad luck caused by your pigheadedness."

Narcissa looked at him. "Correct."

"Next time, when I tell you to not to do something, just listen to me," Sirius ordered.

Narcissa's look became hooded. "Since when have I _ever_ listened to you?"

Recognizing the subject change for what it was, Sirius couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his mouth. "You're unbelievable. We almost caused a disaster, and you want to distract me by offering me sex."

"Just taking a note from your playbook," Narcissa murmured, sashaying to him in nothing but her black lacy lingerie.

Sirius licked his lips. Despite his bravado, Sirius Jr. was already up and ready for action as he visually devoured her body.

"You like what you see, don't you?" Narcissa prodded, seductively placing her hand on his chest, her fingers playing with his sparse chest hair.

"Very much so," Sirius admitted, reaching for her delectable body and pulling her close. His erection pressed against her covered crotch, and they both moaned at the feeling.

"Let's just forget about the horrible concert and have some much needed fun."

His hands slid to her butt and easily lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

Her blonde hair was already in disarray, and as he lowered his lips to hers, his last thought was she had never looked more beautiful.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	265. Glamorous - SalazarRowena

**Pairing/Character:** Salazar/Rowena

 **Summary:** Modern!AU. Rowena is spurned.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 253

 **366 Prompt:** Glamorous

 **The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge:** Battenburg Cake - (scenario) One night stand / Eagle Feather Quill - (character) Rowena Ravenclaw

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - brash, nick, crescent

* * *

Rowena liked to believe she was glamorous and not understated. She wasn't sure, though.

She raised her hand to her eye level and stared at the crescent moon shaped nick on her finger.

A hand grabbed her hand, and that pulled her attention away from the blemish and to captivating blue eyes of the man that made her stomach flutter. "Salazar," she breathed.

Salazar smiled seductively, and for the first time in a very long while, she actually felt glamorous. She felt sexy and desirable. And only Salazar had been able to make her feel like that.

And she blamed that feeling on her brash actions.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Thankfully, he eagerly returned the kiss. And when she fell into bed with him —something she never did on the first date—she didn't have any regrets.

The regrets didn't come until the next morning, when she woke up in a bed by herself. She felt behind her and the sheets were cold, indicating her partner had vacated a good long while ago.

She frowned but tried to brush away the nagging worry.

When she saw him later that day, she knew that worry had been for a reason. He acted like nothing happened, and Rowena realized the horrible truth. The night of passionate lovemaking met more to her than him. To Salazar, Rowena had simply been a bit of fun. A one night stand.

It hurt, but she turned her pain into anger. Salazar Slytherin would pay!

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	266. Scold - GregoryMillicent

**Pairing/Character:** Gregory/Millicent

 **Summary:** Millicent isn't a meek wife, despite the consequences.

 **Warning:** Abuse

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 261

 **366 Prompt:** Scold

 **The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge:** Reusable Hangman -Write about a brute. / Girls Slytherin Uniform & Cloak - Write about a minor Slytherin female

* * *

Millicent didn't cower despite the fact that Gregory's fists were clenched and his form quivering as rage overtook his body. She knew what a brute her husband was, and the only thing that kept him from strangling her with his bare hands was the fact that the act itself was such a Muggle thing to do.

She was stronger than that, though. And she was certainly stronger than her mother. Her mother might have allowed her father to torment her on a daily basis, but Millicent would not allow the same thing to happen to her.

She could just hear her mother scolding her, telling her what was expected of a proper Pure-blood wife. Even if it meant she couldn't pass as a _proper_ Pure-blood wife, she would stand up for herself.

"I'll do what I want! I'll talk to who I want!" Millicent screamed. "You have no control over me!"

Gregory's face seemed to purple before her very eyes. "You are my wife!" he bellowed.

"If you wanted a meek Pure-blood princess, you should have married Astoria or Tracey." After a pause, Millicent taunted, "Then again, neither of them would ever even consider touching you."

Gregory didn't even stop to think as he grabbed his wand, pointed it at her, and shouted, "Crucio!"

Millicent fell to the floor screaming, her body writhing as thousands of needles seemed to dive into her skin.

Gregory didn't let up, and she wondered if she'd go insane like the Longbottoms. Part of her hoped she would. Anything was better than being Gregory Goyle's wife.

* * *

 **Notes:** Also, feel free to suggest pairings/characters that I haven't yet written in this collection because eventually, it might be difficult for me to come with ones not yet used.


	267. Herbs - BillFleur

**Pairing/Character:** Bill/Fleur

 **Summary:** They're happy.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 209

 **366 Prompt:** Herbs

 **Battleships Game**

* * *

Fleur wasn't much for Herbology, but she did like her small garden at Shell Cottage. She knelt to the ground and gathered the herbs she needed for dinner. She would never be the kind of cook that her mother-in-law approved of, but Fleur was proud that she had a couple of dishes the family though were amazing, and tonight was a night for celebration.

When she stood up, arms wrapped around her waist, both hands pressing against her stomach. "You shouldn't have to cook tonight," a voice whispered against her neck.

Fleur pouted. "I thought you were looking forward to it."

"You know how much I love your tortellini, but the celebration is for you," Bill murmured, lightly pressing his lips against the shell of her ear.

Fleur allowed her free hand to rest comfortably against Bill's joined hands. "The celebration is for _us_ ; after all, we're pregnant with our third child. And I want to cook."

Bill stepped back so Fleur could turn around and face him. He brushed her hair off of her shoulder in the same casual way he always did it.

Fleur's heart flipped like it did every time Bill looked at her with those eyes.

"I'm so happy," he admitted.

Fleur smiled. "Me too."


	268. Doll - RegulusLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Regulus/Luna

 **Summary:** Luna asks Regulus a spiritual question.

 **Warning:** Talk of religion

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 319

 **366 Prompt:** Doll

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Regulus/Luna

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology: **Amazonite/Basic - Write about someone who is exceptionally kind. (150-600 words)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** B50. (genre) Spiritual

* * *

"Do you believe in God?" Luna asked as she brushed the hair of a brunette doll.

Regulus's eyes were glued to Luna's long, gentle fingers, but the question startled him enough that he looked up at her face. "God? What kind of question is that?"

Luna placed the doll on the bed and folded her hands on her lap. A calm expression was on her face as she answered, "An honest question."

Regulus never thought about higher beings. He didn't believe many wizards and witches did, but he knew Luna befriended Mudbloods, so he wasn't that surprised that she began thinking like they did. "No, I don't."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, but her face brightened slightly. "Maybe you're right to think like that. If there _was_ a being like God, I doubt there would be so much murder and depression in the world. I have to believe God would make the world a better, and much happier, place."

Regulus smiled softly at that. Luna was so kind. No matter how much she had been hurt, and there was quite a bit of pain because of the bullying she suffered at the hands of her own housemates, she never lost that kindness.

He knew he should be grateful for that. If she wasn't so kind and compassionate, he wouldn't have her in his life. And he couldn't imagine his life without her. It might sound cliché, but he just knew that without Luna, Regulus's life would be meaningless and empty.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against her cheek, an inch away from her lips. "Maybe there is a God."

Luna looked at him in surprise.

"After all, there must be a reason I have such a wonderful girl in my life."

He didn't truly believe in an entity such as God, but there was a reason that Luna was his, especially since he knew he didn't deserve her.


	269. Surprise - GregoryPansy

**Pairing/Character:** Gregory Goyle/Pansy Parkinson

 **Summary:** Pansy come up with a plan.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 321

 **366 Prompt:** Surprise

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** October Event - Halloween Bingo - 85. (word) Demon

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology: **Heart Chakra/Basic - Write about someone who has difficulty finding love.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** B32. (pairing) Gregory Goyle/Pansy Parkinson

* * *

"Demon." It was a word hissed at Pansy by her now ex-boyfriend.

She sighed sadly at the ridiculous insult. No matter how idiotic it was, it didn't make the breakup hurt any less. At the same time, the end of the relationship didn't come as a surprise, though. It was her third relationship _this_ year, and it always ended the same. She was never good enough for the men she chose to date. She wasn't pretty like Daphne and wasn't smart like Tracey. And it always ended up with her heart being broken when she failed to live up to their expectations.

She watched the departing figure and stiffened when she felt a bulky form behind him. "Another one bites the dust, eh?" a voice rumbled.

"Hello, Greg. Yes. Once again, I'm single. How are you doing with _your_ girlfriend," she asked pointedly, wanting the attention off of her.

"Same as you. Ditched for not being good enough."

Pansy finally turned around and looked at Gregory. Most people didn't truly know Gregory Goyle. They just thought of him as the hired muscle from their Hogwarts days, but he had changed so much because of the war. He had grown as a person, became sensitive and even caring. Pansy liked to believe she had changed similarly as well.

"You'll find someone," she encouraged.

Gregory didn't look convinced. "If someone as pretty as you can't find someone, what hope is there for me?"

Pansy bit her bottom lip before she push ahead with what she was thinking. "Tell you what. We give it another year. And if both of us are still single at the end of the year, the two of us get married."

"Sounds romantic," Gregory mused.

Pansy shrugged. "I'd be marrying one of my best friends. I can think of worse things."

Gregory smiled.

She knew that if it came down to it, she truly wouldn't mind becoming Pansy Goyle.


	270. Alarm - RemusLily

**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Lily

 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. They're there on a dare.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 281

 **366 Prompt:** Alarm

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** October Event - Halloween Bingo - 88. (creature) Ghost

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus slowly walked into the house that was said to be haunted. Lily trailed behind him, her hand tightly holding the back of his shirt.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she muttered.

"We were dared," Remus weakly reminded her.

"Since when do _I_ care about dares?"

Remus shot her a look. "Then why are you here?"

She blushed. "Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you. _Without_ your idiotic friends watching us."

Remus blushed at her admittance even as his heart fluttered. He opened his mouth to respond when a sounded caused their bodies to stiffen and them to wildly look around.

They gasped in alarm as a ghost floated out of the room. Its translucent body making them believe they were seeing the real thing.

The ghost looked at them. "Um... boo?"

Lily yanked his shirt and he turned around. Both of them fled out of the decrepit house, and when they were far enough away, they fell to the ground.

"We saw a ghost," she muttered wide-eyed.

Remus nodded. And then he finally said what he had wanted to say in the house. "I kind of wanted to spend time with you as well."

Lily looked at him, disbelief emanating from her at the idea that he was still thinking about their conversation. She shook her head, knowing she shouldn't be surprised.

After seeing a real life ghost, following her heart no longer seemed so scary. She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his in a gentle, but very unchaste kiss.

He eagerly returned it.

They wondered if the ghost was watching them make-out, but neither of them cared if that was the case.


	271. Straight - BartyRegulus

**Pairing/Character:** Barty/Regulus

 **Summary:** Regulus to the rescue!

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 472

 **366 Prompt:** Straight

 **Golden Snitch:** Halloween Event – Trick or Treat Review/Drabble Tag – For Sophie – Barty/Regulus with the prompt: Bullies

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C2. Write about a character losing control of their own body in some way

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** October Event - Halloween Bingo - 78. (dialogue) "I couldn't give a crap if you covered yourself in peanut butter and had a 15 hooker gang bang!" - _Saw_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Hogwarts Writing Club - Coming Out Day - Write slash/femslash.

* * *

Regulus narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Marauders. He knew how they treated Snape, so he shouldn't be surprised by what he was witnessing, but he didn't thing they would be so heinous to others, especially a boy that did his best to stay undetected.

Barty was surrounded by the group of bullies. His wand was held in a loose grip, but it was useless against Potter and Sirius. The leaders of the little gang waved their wands and against his control, Barty's limbs moved into a sick parody of a dance.

Barty's face was a grimace of irritation as his arms went into a straight line above his head, and he was forced into a little twirl. His face was flushed with embarrassment as students from all of the houses laughed mockingly at Barty's plight.

Even theother Slytherins were laughing. Barty might be a snake like them, but he was quiet and unusual and hadn't formed any alliances within the house.

Regulus took a deep breath. He knew he would be painting a target on his own back, but he couldn't ignore what was going on right in front of him.

He took out his wand and aimed it at the back of Sirius, sending a good stinging hex to the older Black.

Sirius whirled around, a ferocious growl on his lips. "Regulus!"

:"Leave Barty alone," Regulus stated firmly.

Potter smirked. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"You're pretty brave when it's two against one, but how brave will you be when it's two against two?"

Something shifted in Sirius's eyes, and he pulled on Potter's arm. "Let's just go. We had our fun anyways."

Potter shot a hateful look at Regulus, but he, along with the other half of the Marauders, followed Sirius out of the corridor. The rest of the spectators dispersed as well.

Regulus hurried over to Barty. "Are you okay?" he gently asked, reaching to rest a hand on Barty's skinny forearm.

Barty stepped backwards. "Don't touch me," he whispered fiercely.

Regulus raised his eyebrow at that. He knew Barty was humiliated, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from touching the other boy. "I couldn't give a crap if you covered yourself in peanut butter and had a 15 hooker gang bang! I'll always touch you, and you can't stop me."

Barty finally allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "I should have fought back."

"Barty, you've never been much of a fighter—"

"Don't remind me," Barty cut in.

Regulus continued as if he _hadn't_ been interrupted. "And that's nothing to be ashamed of. That's why you have me. Why you'll _always_ have me." He grabbed Barty's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction the Marauders had gone. Suddenly, he was very anxious to get Barty alone.


	272. Rotten - Hermione, Ginny

**Pairing/Character:** Hermione, Ginny

 **Summary:** Book 4. Hermione has help before the Yule Ball.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 153

 **366 Prompt:** Rotten

 **Golden Snitch:** Halloween Event – Trick or Treat Review/Drabble Tag – For Northumbrian – Write a Hermione/Ginny friendship story with the prompt hair

* * *

When Ginny began brushing through Hermione's hair, it didn't do anything to make the older girl feel less rotten. "What's the point?" she bemoaned, wincing as the brush tried to go through the many knots that littered her out-of-control hair.

She tried to not look at herself in the mirror but resistance was futile

Ginny smiled. "The point is that you have a date with Viktor Krum, and you are going to look absolutely gorgeous."

"My hair will never corporate. It's as bad as Harry's."

"Your hair is lovely. It just needs some sturdy haircare products. Trust me. Where there's a will, there's a way, and when I get done with you, Viktor's tongue will be on the floor as he salivates after you."

Hermione blushed at the imagery. "Ginny!" she exclaimed, horrified that a third-year would speak like that.

Ginny giggled. "Hermione, you're in very capable hands, so sit back and relax."


	273. Love - AndromedaRodolphus

**Pairing/Character:** Andromeda/Rodolphus

 **Summary:** A late night conversation between lovers.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 504

 **366 Prompt:** Love

 **October Monthly One Shot Exchange:** \- For The Rose in Death's Garden - **Pairing -** Andromeda/Rodolphus. **Genre -** romance. **Prompt -** stealth

 **Fanfiction World Adventures II** **:** The Tower of London - (word) Torture / (dialogue) "I would only be unhappy if you ever stopped loving me." / (word) Jewel

* * *

Andromeda forced herself out of the bed. She knew she had to make herself scarce before her presence was discovered. She tried to use stealth, but she should have known better. He always knew when she was making an escape.

"Going so soon, Andromeda?" a gravelly voice rasped.

Andromeda closed her eyes. The voice was so tempting, and it was absolute torture to not crawl back into the big, cushy bed and into what she was sure would be very welcoming arms. "I must. You know I must."

"We still have some time. Come back to bed."

Andromeda swallowed passed a lump in her throat. "I can't. If I come back to bed, it will be even harder to leave when I have to."

The sound of the figure shifting behind her made her finally look at him. Her eyes were drawn to his lean, but finely sculpted muscles, and an ache reemerged between her thighs. She squeezed her legs together, trying to forestall her sudden need for him.

"Bellatrix is busy with our Lord. We have a lot of time."

Andromeda sighed and absentmindedly reached for her sapphire jewel necklace and began fingering it. "Rodolphus, are you happy?"

"Happy?"

"Yes. Are you happy with the sneaking around? Only being able to be together in the middle of the night when your _wife_ is busy servicing your Lord. Are you happy?"

Rodolphus reached for her face and brushed away a strand of hair that hung over her left eye. "Things could obviously be a bit better. In a perfect world, you and I would be married and Bellatrix would be a distant, and forgotten, memory. But since we can't have that because of the marriage contract, this is the next best thing. And I can truthfully say that I would only be unhappy if you ever stopped loving me."

Andromeda's heart warmed at his declaration. "I guess maybe I'm a bit selfish. I hate the fact that I have to share you with my sister, especially when she's so undeserving of you. And sometimes, I wonder if you truly love me, or if our affair is just because it's fun for you."

Rodolphus cupped her cheek. "I had no idea you were thinking like that, Andy. I wish you had told me sooner. I love you, and I don't want you to _ever_ doubt that."

"After what you just said, it would be hard for me to doubt the sentiment again. Rodolphus, I love you, too. So much. I just wish we no longer had to hide our relationship, but I understand that the contract can't be broken, lest you want to lose your inheritance. I just wish..."

"I know," Rodolphus breathed, leaning forward and sealing his lips over hers in a kiss that made Andromeda's toes curl.

Andromeda closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling. Hidden trysts might be all they would ever have, but she would do everything she could to make the most of the time she spent with him.


	274. Choose - LilyRegulus

**Pairing/Character:** LilyRegulus

 **Summary:** Lily and Regulus have their own corner.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 337

 **366 Prompt:** Choose

 **The Golden Snitch:** [Halloween Event] 'Trick or Treat!' (Review/Drabble Tag) - For Sophy - LilyRegulus with the prompt: the smell of old books

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts - ancient, tombstone, needle

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology: **Agate/Basic - Write about someone struggling to revise for an exam. (150-600 words)

* * *

Lily found him in a buried corner of the library. She knew if she asked him to choose his favorite place in the school, he'd choose this particular corner of the library. There was nothing he loved more than the smell of old books. It was something the two of them had in common.

"Hey, Reg."

He looked up from the huge book as she placed her bag on the table. "You managed to sneak away from your friends, huh?"

She nodded. No one knew about her relationship with Regulus. They might have accepted her friendship with Severus, but that had only been because they had known each other _before_ Hogwarts. No one would ever understand why she wanted to associate with Regulus Black.

She didn't like hiding like this, but she thought it was necessary to garner some peace and quiet. She didn't even want to think about what Potter and the older Black would do if _they_ found out about it.

She looked over at his parchment. The object drawn on it looked very ancient. "Is that a tombstone? Are you doodling?" she asked amusingly. She really loved to needle him until he blushed, and it was easy this time.

Regulus's cheeks were red. "I'm having trouble focusing on revising for my exam."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Maybe I can help you," she offered, placing a hand gently on his forearm.

He looked her in the eye, grey eyes boring into her own so seriously. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. In fact, it might only distract me more."

This time, Lily found herself blushing. She leaned closer, her lips only a centimeter away from his. "I can at least try," she offered.

They heard footsteps and quickly jumped away from each other. Lily smiled at Madam Pince, while Regulus ignored the ornery librarian. He pointed at his book. "So, Herbology."

Lily nodded. "Herbology," she echoed, hoping her stomach would stop flipping over itself so she could actually _help_ Regulus. "Let's get started."


	275. Disaster - GinnyLuna

**Pairing/Character:** GinnyLuna

 **Summary:** Ginny, Luna, and a snow angel

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 218

 **366 Prompt:** Disaster

 **The Golden Snitch:** [Halloween Event] 'Trick or Treat!' (Review/Drabble Tag) - For Sophy - GinnyLuna story with the prompt: snow angels

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts - tribute, final, petal

* * *

The fact that Ginny didn't say anything about how disfigured the snow angel looked was a real tribute for her affection for the blonde. "Hey, Luna. Having fun?"

Luna smiled at her. And Ginny could tell she had absolutely no idea what a disaster her snow angel truly looked like. There was no shape. It was just a round figure. Probably due to the bulky jacket Luna had chosen to wear instead of simply using a heating charm on her normal clothes.

She stood up, snow falling out of her hair, her flower petal jacket a chartreuse eyesore in the white winter paradise. Luna gave her snow angel a final, cursory look. "I'm having a blast. I never made snow angels when I was a kid."

Ginny stepped closer to her blonde, her beige-gloved hand reaching for Luna's rainbow-gloved hand. "I can tell. Do you understand what snow angels are supposed to look like?" she asked out of simple curiosity.

Luna's look, when her eyes met Ginny's, was surreal happiness. Simple joy in the fact that she was alive. "Of course I do, but you know me. I like to be different."

Ginny's heart warmed. She pressed her lips against Luna's cool cheek. "You're right. Silly me. And you know what? I wouldn't have you any other way."


	276. Balance - SeverusRita

**Pairing/Character:** Severus/Rita

 **Summary:** They balanced each other.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 127

 **366 Prompt:** Balance

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **October Event - Halloween Bingo - 50. (pairing) Severus/Rita

* * *

Severus and Rita might seem as if they _shouldn't_ work. In fact, there couldn't be two people who were more opposite in personality and ambition. But that was why they _did_ work.

Rita's high-strung attitude balanced Severus's dour personality. At the same time, Severus was a calming presence for Rita.

And Rita, who hated kids herself, was more than happy to listen to Severus rant about the dunderheads he was forced to teach. In fact, she whole-heartedly agreed about the stupidity Severus had to put up with in the classroom.

And when they got in between the sheets...

Well, there were no complaints there. It was a fiery explosion of passion that left both of them panting for more.

So, yes, they were different, but it worked.


	277. Laughter - CrookshanksMrs Norris

**Pairing/Character:** Crookshanks/Mrs. Norris

 **Summary:** They didn't stop it.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 146

 **366 Prompt:** Laughter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **October Event - Halloween Bingo - 64. (pairing) Crookshanks/Mrs. Norris

* * *

Crookshanks enjoyed listening to laughter. Mrs. Norris enjoyed putting a stop to it.

The owner of Crookshanks was a young girl who always tried to do the right thing, a witch who was helping to save the whole world. The owner of Mrs. Norris was a grouchy old man who hated life, a man who threatened corporal punishment on a daily basis, and a man who was a squib and would always wish for what he couldn't have.

Two cats who were different with very different owners. And yet, they could always be found together if they weren't with their owners. The meowed in a companionable way, taking comfort in the other.

It was an odd relationship the two of them had formed, but neither Hermione nor Mr. Filch, ever tried to put a stop to it. They didn't understand it, but they would allow it.


	278. Relax - ScorpiusTeddy, Harry

**Pairing/Character:** Scorpius/Teddy, Harry

 **Summary:** Teddy worries about whether he lost his family.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 624

 **366 Prompt:** Relax

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Option 2: Write a story of the family genre. **Prompt -** First

 **Through The Holidays Challenge: Family Feast -** (dialogue) "We're family. Shouldn't that be worth something?" / **Character -** Teddy Lupin

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** D20. Write about cooking dinner for a large family

* * *

Teddy angrily crossed his arms as his grandmother continued cooking dinner for the family. "Grandma, you can't be serious! He's my boyfriend!"

Molly sniffed derisively. "I don't care. No Malfoy will _ever_ sit at this table. You might want to sully yourself with him, but the others shouldn't have to deal with him as well."

Teddy's glare burned into her back as she chopped the vegetables. "Then maybe I won't come," he threatened.

"That's your choice."

He whirled around and stomped out of the kitchen, and out of the Burrow.

* * *

He paced while Scorpius watched with sad eyes. "Teddy, did you truly believe that things would go differently? The Weasley-Malfoy feud is legendary after all."

Teddy stopped his feet. His hands that had been clenched into fists at his sides loosened. "We're family. Shouldn't that be worth something?"

Scorpius stood up and moved to wrap his arms around Teddy's waist. "It _should_ , but sometimes that's simply not enough reason to look pass old hatred." Scorpius pressed a kiss to Teddy's shoulder. "If it means anything, I wish for your sake, they could accept me for you. Even my dad invited you over to the manor."

Teddy scoffed. "Can you imagine the look on their faces if they discovered Draco Malfoy was acting more mature and accepting than them?"

Scorpius simply looked at Teddy. "Do you want to go to the manor?"

Teddy sighed. "What I _want_ is to be with my family, but it looks like I'm not going to get that."

"What about your godfather? Everyone always talks about how understanding and compassionate he is. Surely, he'd accept me."

"Harry _is_ great, but not only is he married to a Weasley, but he had a lot of bad interactions with your dad as well. I think what I want—mainly you being accepted as my boyfriend and having a shared invitation to family dinners—is never going to happen."

That night, while Teddy continued to mope and lament about the loss of his family, Scorpius wasn't idle. The blond didn't know how to relax, and with Teddy feeling the way he felt, Scorpius wanted to keep moving until he found a way for the other boy to feel better.

He decided to prepare a large dinner for the two of them because unlike Malfoys of the past, Scorpius actually _knew_ how to cook, and he enjoyed it. Especially when he cooked for someone he loved.

They had a surprise visitor just as the chicken finished cooking. "Harry," Teddy exclaimed, standing from the chair he had been sitting in as he watched Scorpius move effortlessly around the kitchen."

Scorpius stayed silent, but alert, when Harry strode over and pulled Teddy into a hug. When he saw that Harry meant no harm, Scorpius's posture relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked after he pulled back and looked into Teddy's eyes.

Teddy swallowed. "I'm better now." And he was. Just by Harry's presence here, Teddy knew Harry didn't agree with Molly's actions.

Harry pulled Teddy into another hug, and Teddy closed his eyes, allowing himself to find comfort in the embrace. He felt like a five-year-old little boy again, but that didn't really bother him.

Scorpius didn't say anything, but when Teddy looked, the blond was setting out another setting for Harry at the table.

Harry smiled at that. He sat down at the table with a nod of thanks. Teddy sat back in his seat, and after Scorpius waved his wand—floating all of the food to the table—he took the seat on the other side of Teddy.

For the first time, Teddy felt hope. If Harry was here, he was sure the rest of the family was bound to follow his example. Eventually.


	279. Difference - ChoLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Cho/Luna

 **Summary:** Luna attempts to change.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 413

 **366 Prompt:** Difference

 **OTP Swap II:** For Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** D18. Write about a potion that changes a character's personality

* * *

Luna looked at the murky green potion. She couldn't believe she was actually considering using this. There was very little difference between this potion and brainwashing, except maybe the fact that she was doing it to herself instead of there being an external force causing it.

She sighed. Was she actually going to take a potion that would make her totally unrecognizable as Luna Lovegood? She wouldn't be the same. It would calm her down, make her act more normal. She probably wouldn't even care about all of the exotic creatures that were out there. She'd fit in better; maybe she would even no longer be bullied, but it would all be superficial.

Luna had never cared about what others thought of her, but lately, she found herself eyeing girls that walked in groups, and desperately wishing she could be a part of it. Or at least a part of one specific group of girls.

She swallowed. Did she actually want to make friends under false pretenses, though?

An image of beautiful almond-shaped eyes came to her mind as the sound of her glorious laughter tinkled through her memory.

It was worth it, she decided.

She slowly raised the potion to her lips but before she could drink it, the door swung open. In her shock, Luna dropped the potion. The vial broke, and the potion went all over floor.

She didn't bemoan the loss of it because she was staring at the almond-shaped eyes she had been dreaming about for weeks. "Cho?"

Cho looked around the room. She eyed the cauldron, and then the potion on the ground. "Whatever you're doing, don't."

Luna nervously shuffled her feet. "How can you say that? Maybe taking the potion would be the best thing I could do."

Cho took a step forward. "Whatever it was for, you don't need it."

Luna couldn't meet Cho's eyes. "It would make me normal. Ordinary."

Cho came even closer and took Luna's hand. "Why would you want to be normal when you're extraordinary?"

Luna looked up at that. "That's kind of..."

"Corny, I know, but it's the truth," Cho finished when Luna trailed off.

Luna blushed. "So, I'm extraordinary, huh?"

Cho squeezed the hand she held and nodded. "To me you are."

Luna bit her bottom lip indecisively before she took the plunge. "I'm glad because you're extraordinary to me as well."

And when Cho leaned closer, Luna closed her eyes. Maybe she didn't need the potion after all.


	280. Nowhere - RodolphusBellatrix

**Pairing/Character:** Rodolphus/Bellatrix

 **Summary:** Bellatrix's thoughts on her wedding day.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 574

 **366 Prompt:** Nowhere

 **Golden Snitch:** Event - Scavenger Hunt - Clue 6. Mmm this is strange… how did those two crazy Death Eaters ever get married? I'd like to read about that.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** D35. Write about a character creating a spell

* * *

Bellatrix sighed as her formal robes were fitted to her body. "Smile, it's your wedding day," her mother gently reprimanded her.

Bellatrix heard the warning, though. If Bellatrix dared to make a scene, there was nowhere Bellatrix would be able to hide from her mother's wrath. "Of course, Mother," she replied through gritted teeth.

Most women were happy on their wedding day, but Bellatrix wasn't like most women. She never dreamed of becoming a bride, or being a wife. She never wanted to have a family of her own, but with Andromeda gone, Bellatrix was expected to step up and marry a respectable Pure-blood. And thus, she reluctantly agreed to the marriage contract that would force her to wed Rodolphus.

Although she would have to become someone's wife and consummate the marriage, she had taken precautions to make sure she would never have to carry a baby within her body. And hopefully, after their wedding night, Rodolphus would find pleasure elsewhere, and she wouldn't have to put up with him wanting to have a sexual relationship with her.

In fact, she planned to give him permission to have as many affairs as he wanted. As long as he didn't touch her or get another witch pregnant, she didn't care what he did.

"Mother, can I have a moment to myself?"

Druella's eyes hardened. "Do not think about running away."

"Of course not, Mother. I know my place." When she was alone, she looked at herself in the mirror as she grabbed her wand. It was nearly time.

She hadn't been good at Potions and it was too easy to trace it back to her if she bought a potion, so she had created a spell that would leave her barren. She knew many women would be aghast at the idea of purposely making sure she'd never get pregnant, but Bellatrix didn't want any accidents and no one would think of checking her wand.

With her wand aimed at her stomach, Bellatrix chanted the spell as she twirled her wand in a circular motion.

When it was done, light grey sparks shot out of her wand, and Bellatrix smiled. She placed her wand down just as Narcissa came into the room. "It's time, Bella," she murmured, looking at Bellatrix with sympathy.

Bellatrix inwardly sneered. Narcissa thought she was so lucky, snagging Lucius Malfoy as a future husband. She believed Rodolphus couldn't possibly measure up, but Bellatrix knew she would know freedom that Narcissa would never have. After all, Rodolphus was scared of her, and for good reason. He wouldn't dream of standing in her way.

And twenty minutes later, as she walked down the long aisle, to where Rodolphus was waiting for her, no warmth filled her heart. Only contempt for him. For her family. For the Wizarding world in general.

She took his hand when he hesitantly held it out to her and grimaced at the wet palms. She said her vows in an emotionless voice, all the while dreaming up various scenarios of torture and destruction.

Maybe Rodolphus would end up being her first victim? Or maybe her treacherous sister, Andromeda and her miserable mudblood Husband.

It didn't matter. Everyone, in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, would burn. And she would stand at the top of the heap, at the side of her Lord Voldemort.

And those fantasies would help her get through the night as she dealt with her new husband's touch.


	281. Legend - MarcusKatie

**Pairing/Character:** Marcus/Katie

 **Summary:** Katie's secret is out.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 560

 **366 Prompt:** Legend

 **Golden Snitch:** Event - Scavenger Hunt - 'You know what? All this Quidditch talk has me thinking… how do your school's team/s practice? Maybe I could find out in a new story?'

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** B37. (pairing) Marcus Flint/Katie Bell

 **I know Katie was only a year ahead of Harry in canon, but for this story to work, Katie is a fourth year while Harry is a first year.**

* * *

Katie smiled over at Angelina. "Over here, Angie."

Angelina looked at her but instead of passing the Quaffle to her, she turned around and threw it to Alicia.

Normally, Katie wouldn't think anything of it, but there was a lot of distance between her and Alicia, and she had to work harder to make sure the Quaffle _got_ to Alicia.

Katie stopped her flying and simply hovered. _'What's that about?'_ she thought.

It wasn't like Angelina to forget basic teamwork which involved _all three_ of them. In fact, the Gryffindor Quidditch teamwork was the stuff of legends. No other houses had Chasers that worked together as well as they did. So, the question had to be answered.

"What's going on?!" Katie shouted.

Angelina glared at her.

Katie looked helplessly at Alicia, but she too seemed angry.

Katie looked at Oliver, Fred, and George, but they didn't seem that happy with her either. Harry, on the other hand, only looked confused, so he obvious didn't know what was going on.

She pointed her broomstick to the ground and quickly flew down. The rest of the team followed, although Harry hesitated.

"Okay, if you all have a problem with me, I deserve to know the reason why."

No one answered.

"Out with it!" Katie commanded.

Oliver, being the Captain, was also the spokesman. "We know about you and Flint."

Katie's breath caught.

Harry, blessed his somewhat naivety innocently asked, "What about her and Flint?"

Fred didn't look at Harry when he replied, "She's dating him."

"Oh," Harry softly said and looked at Katie curiously.

She felt some hope that he wasn't disgusted when he didn't move to stand next to the rest of the team, instead choosing to stay at her side.

Katie knew this day would come, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. "Okay, yes, Marcus and I are dating. We've been dating for three months. Neither of us expected, or even _wanted_ , it to happen, but it did. We decided it was easier to give into the inevitable instead tirelessly fighting our attraction. So what?"

Angelina's usually pretty face had an ugly sneer on it. "So what? You're dating the enemy."

"I'm dating a Slytherin. There are many students from different houses that date each other. Why should a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin be that big of a deal?"

Alicia shook her head. "You know why it's a big deal. How can we trust that you aren't telling Flint all of our Quidditch strategies?"

"How can we trust you to play your best when we're against Slytherin?"

Katie couldn't believe her ears. "You _actually_ think I'd cheat for Marcus. The two of us never talk about Quidditch when we're together. That was decided as soon as we came to the conclusion that we wanted to date."

"Doesn't matter. You're a liability now, and we're not sure if there's a place for you on the team any longer," Oliver imperiously decreed.

Katie didn't show her pain at the threat. Are you saying that if I don't break up with a Marcus, I'm off the team?"

Everyone but Harry nodded.

"I guess I have some thinking to do," she muttered. She turned and walked away from her team, people she thought of as friends.

Right then and there, she never felt so alone, and all she wanted was Marcus.

* * *

 **Notes:** My first time writing Marcus/Katie, and I think I kind of ship it now.


	282. Pensive - Tonks, Teddy, Andromeda

**Pairing/Character:** Tonks, Teddy, Andromeda

 **Summary:** Teddy learns about his mum.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 994

 **366 Prompt:** Pensive

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** B9. (character) Teddy Lupin

 **The "Mother and Son" Competition:** 13\. Tonks, Teddy

* * *

Teddy looked at the pensive. "Grandma?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off of the large basin.

"You want to know more about your mother, right? Well, this is the easiest way. There are memories in there, memories that will show you just what kind of woman Nymphadora Tonks was."

Teddy kept his eyes on the object. He did want to dive into those memories, but he was scared. He had his mum on a pedestal in his mind, and he didn't want her to fall off of it when he saw who she actually was in reality. Still, he had to know.

He nodded and took a deep breath. He braced himself and took the plunge.

The scene around him was of his mother as a little girl and his much younger grandmother. He watched as his mum stood on wobbly legs, and Teddy instantly realized he was watching the first time his mother walked.

"Come here, Sweetie. You can do it."

His mother attempted to take one step, but she fell backwards on her butt.

Teddy chuckled at the ferocious expression on his mother's face. He wondered if that was what he looked like when _he_ was angry.

His grandmother had a fond expression on her face. "Come on, Nymphadora. Try again."

"Don't call me that!" his mother screamed as she quickly scrambled back onto her feet and almost ran to the waiting arms of his grandmother.

Teddy let out a full belly laugh. He heard stories about how his mother responded to her name, and now, he had seen it in action.

He hoped he was as cute as a toddler as she had been.

The scene around him dissolved, but a new one formed. This one was of an older Nymphadora. He wasn't sure _how_ old, but she looked to be a teenager. "Mum, I want to be an Auror," she stated assertively.

Andromeda opened her mouth, and then closed it. She opened it again, and what came out was, "What?"

"We had career counseling this year to make sure we were on the right path for our future, and I decided that I want to be an Auror."

"Honey, you're still young, and that will probably change."

"Mum, I want to help people. I want to save people."

Andromeda didn't look happy. "Nymphadora—"

"Don't call me that!" his mother interrupted.

Andromeda continued as if there hadn't been an interruption. "You can save and help people by becoming a Healer, and it's a lot safer."

"Mum, I might be a Hufflepuff, but I still enjoy a little action every now and then. And I think I would be bored if I chose the path of a Healer. Being an Auror... That's what I'm meant to be. I just know it! And I'm going to do it!"

Teddy's heart warmed at the knowledge that she _had_ done it. Despite his grandmother's—her mother's—misgivings, she had become an Auror. And a great one at that.

He shook his head when she dramatically turned around and marched out of the room, but not before stumbling over a coat rack and falling to the ground.

Teddy couldn't help but wonder _how_ she became an Auror, though. Her clumsiness was pretty legendary within the family after all.

The scene again dissolved and when a new one formed, it was one that he was in. It had to be him. A much older Nymphadora, one that was hardened by war, held a baby and slowly rocked him.

"I love you, my sweet, sweet Teddy," she quietly murmured, gently caressing his cheek.

A woman walked into the room. "You're going to the battle, aren't you?"

Nymphadora didn't look away from the baby's face. "I have to. Remus is there. Harry's there. Good witches and wizards, even students, are all fighting for peace there. I have to go and help them. I'm needed there."

"You're needed here. _Teddy_ needs you," Andromeda implored.

"If anything happens to me, Teddy has you."

Andromeda shook her head. "You're his mother. Nothing can take a place of a mother. Don't you understand that? If you love him, you'll stay and just let the others do the fighting."

Finally, Nymphadora dragged her eyes away from himself as a baby, and looked at her mother. "I'm going _because_ I love Teddy. I want to make sure that he can grow up in a world that's safe and peaceful. And I know that if something _does_ happen to me, he'll have people that love him. He'll have you, Harry, and the Weasleys. It won't be like with Harry who didn't grow up knowing love. That's why I can go. I know he'll be taken care of if the worse should happen. I love him, and I love you, but I'm going. I will help make the world a safer _and_ better place. It's why I became an Auror after all."

Throughout his mother's impassioned speech, Teddy couldn't stop the tears. Logically, he knew his mother was a hero. He read about the war in history books and knew she played a part in its end. He also heard the stories, mostly from his grandmother, but he also listened to the few stories his godfather had.

But now, seeing how willing she was to die for something she believed in, made him really appreciate how brave his mother was. She could have been a Gryffindor in his eyes. Despite her time as a Hufflepuff, she definitely had the heart of a lion.

When the scene dissolved, there were no other memories, and he found himself back in the room with the pensive, his grandmother patiently waiting for him.

"So, what do you think of your mum now?"

Teddy smiled through his tears. "She was amazing," he whispered.

"She was," Andromeda quietly agreed.

Silence settled over them as they both thought of the woman Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks had been. Daughter. Wife. Mother. Friend.


	283. Alive - NevilleGinny

**Pairing/Character:** Neville/Ginny

 **Summary:** Neville has forgotten something.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 328

 **366 Prompt:** Alive

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Neville/Ginny

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** C17. Write about a character forgetting something important

 **The Golden Snitch:** **Speed Drabble –** "Permission to hit him?" / "Permission denied. Reluctantly."

* * *

"I think he forgot," Demelza whispered conspiratorially.

Neville looked terrified as Ginny nodded seriously. "I think so, too."

"What did I forget?" Neville hesitantly asked.

"Permission to hit him?" Demelza asked hopefully.

Neville backed away, even more scared. Demelza's hits were legendary and it made everyone work hard to stay on the witch's good side.

"Permission denied. Reluctantly. I want him alive after all," Ginny muttered.

Neville smiled.

Ginny didn't return it.

He hung his head. He wouldn't get her forgiveness until he faced the consequences. "What did I forget?" Really, it could have been a number of things, considering his history.

"What's today's date?"

"Um, November 7th."

Ginny nodded and gestured with her hand.

"And? Is that supposed to mean something?" he stupidly asked. And then he immediately wanted to hit himself. Of course it _meant_ something. It was why she was so angry.

"What happened one year ago on November 7th?" she asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Neville gulped, and he knew he had better answer this right. Otherwise, she might change her mind about wanting him alive. "Um..."

"Well?" Ginny impatiently asked.

He thought about it really hard, and his eyes widened as the realization came to him. "Our first kiss."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, and now that you finally remembered the anniversary of when we got together, you better start kissing my arse because as of right now, instead of celebrating a happy occasion with me, you'll be sleeping on the couch. Do I make myself clear?"

Neville gulped. "Yes, Gin."

Ginny flipped her hair and with Demelza following, she walked to the door. She stopped before she actually left. "And you better start thinking of a good present. I suggest something better than chocolate or flowers if you ever want to be invited back into our bed again."

Neville didn't verbalize his answer before she left, but his mind began tumbling over what he could get her. Maybe Harry had an idea.


	284. Fame - LuciusNarcissa

**Pairing/Character:** Lucius/Narcissa

 **Summary:** Voldemort Wins!AU. Lucius pays his wife a visit.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 525

 **366 Prompt:** Fame

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** A22. (emotion) weary

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Defense Against the Dark Arts - Task 1 - Write about locking someone away for their own protection. The person locked away cannot leave unless the person who locked them away lets them out (if they leave at all). **Prompt -** (creature) bird

 **The Golden Snitch:** Scavenger Hunt - Clue - 'A pairing I absolutely love is sadly deemed cold—colder than icicles—to most people. Pshhhh the love between them will never end, though. Wouldn't it be great if more stories about them were written?'

* * *

Narcissa remembered dreaming about fame. She thought she was so special because Lucius chose her as the Black to marry. She was the youngest sister and wouldn't bring as much into the Malfoy family as her older sisters would have, but he still chose her.

And now, look at what her life had become...

She wearily stared at the bird right outside her window. It sat innocently on the branch of the nearby tree and when it looked at her, she felt a kinship to the creature. And when it took off, its blue wings wildly flapping, Narcissa yearned to be like that bird. Free. Free to come and free to go as she pleased.

She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn away from the window. She rested her head against the glass, her fingers touching it as if she could feel the sunshine and the fresh air. "Here to feed your prisoner?" she asked in a dead voice.

The man sighed. "Cissa, you're acting like I'm a monster."

"You're keeping me locked up here against my will. What do you think that makes you in my eyes?" she asked, a touch of fire in her voice.

"It's for your protection. The Dark Lord wants you dead since you tried to save Potter. If he can't find you, he can't kill you."

Narcissa finally faced the man she had pledged her life to. "Lucius, this isn't living. It's surviving. I rather be dead."

"Don't say that!" Lucius growled furiously. "I can't lose you. You're all I have left."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed as Lucius's posture stiffened. He said too much, and he knew it. "I'm all you have left? What do you mean by that? What happened to Draco?" she fiercely asked, her heart beating erratically.

Lucius looked away. He couldn't shield his emotions fast enough, and she saw his pain, though.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

Lucius silently nodded.

"How?" she asked. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know, but the question seemed the utmost important to her right then.

Lucius looked at her again. "He died protecting Astoria."

Narcissa took a shuddering breath. "My son died a hero then."

Lucius moved to sit next to her. "Now you understand why you're here. I can't lose you, Cissa. Please, understand. You're the only reason I now have to live. Please, understand."

Narcissa placed a hand against his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

Lucius turned his hand and kissed the hand. "I love you, too. As soon as it's safe, as soon as he's gone, I'll come get you. The rebels are working hard to get rid of him and with the inside information they're getting, they'll succeed. Just hang on. You'll be free as soon as it's safe, and we'll be able to move on with our life, such as it is."

Narcissa swallowed. She didn't have the heart to tell him it would probably never be safe. And even if it was, without Draco, there wasn't much life to live,

Instead, she nodded. She would let him to hold onto his hope, even if it was only for a little while longer.


	285. Independent - Hugo, Rose

**Pairing/Character:** Hugo, Rose

 **Summary:** Hugo's scared.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 319

 **366 Prompt:** Independent

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** A32. (action) crying

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Dragon - Basic - Incorporate a heavy thunderstorm into your story. (150-600 words)

* * *

Hugo liked to believe that he was independent. It was sometimes hard to achieve independence because he was the little brother, and most of his family thought he should be sheltered from all of the bad things in the world, but he at least tried.

Tonight was not one of the nights that independence would be able to happen, though. It was after midnight and a loud crash woke him up from a deep slumber.

He sat up in bed and looked out of his window and watched as heavy rain pelted against the glass. He jumped when there was another crack of thunder and a flash of lightning.

He closed his eyes. He hated thunderstorms. They terrified him, and he just knew this was a bad one.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as another crack of thunder sounded, and he got out of bed and ran out of his room.

He didn't go to his parents' room. He told himself it was too far away, but in reality, there was only one person he wanted right then and there.

He went across the hall and pushed opened the light blue door. Rose was up and staring out of the window, but when she heard the sound at her door, she turned around. At the sight of Hugo's wet cheeks, she lifted her blanket and silently beckoned him.

Hugo ran for the safety of Rose's bed and climbed in next to her. He rested his head against her shoulder, his whole body shaking as more and more thunder happened. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Just want it to be over."

Rose didn't whisper any platitudes; she simply held him in silent comfort.

And the next morning, when their mum found the siblings cuddled together in the bed, she didn't say anything about Hugo's fear.

Yes, Hugo enjoyed independence, but every now and then, he just needed his big sister.


	286. Miracle - SiriusLily

**Pairing/Character:** Sirius/Lily

 **Summary:** No Voldemort!AU. This is an argument Lily won't lose.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 756

 **366 Prompt:** Miracle

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** B33. (pairing) Sirius Black/Lily Evans

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Chakra - Intermediate - Write about two characters contemplating having a baby. (600-2,500 words)

* * *

"I don't understand why you're so against it," Lily yelled.

Sirius didn't answer. He kept his attention on The Daily Prophet.

As if _that_ would make Lily give up on the argument. "Don't you want to experience the miracle of childbirth with me?" she needled.

Sirius sighed and finally looked at her. "Lily, you knew before we got married that I never saw children in my future. If you weren't okay with that, why did you marry me?"

Lily averted her eyes. Sirius did have her there. She could have spoken up, or even simply walked away. "Maybe because I love you," she muttered mutinously.

"I love you, too, so why isn't that enough?" Sirius implored.

Lily looked at him again. "I want a baby."

"If you want a baby so badly, you should have married James."

Lily growled. Sirius was so frustrating. "I don't want James! I want you! Tell me, why are you so against having a baby. Just tell me why and maybe I'll let it go."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Let it go? Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

Lily blushed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe I won't let it go, but I will understand better and that might help. Sirius, I've seen you with James and Marlene's kids. They respond to you so well, and you seem to like them. You're wonderful with them, so I don't understand why you don't want some of that of your own. Just talk to me. Please," she begged.

Sirius sighed. "It's different with Janice and Daniel. I'm not their father; I'm just their godfather. I don't have to make life-changing decisions for them. I just get to be the fun uncle. If there's a problem, James and Marlene are the ones to handle it. I'm not responsible for them."

Lily didn't point out that if anything were to happen to Marlene and James, he would be responsible for them. There wasn't any reason to needlessly scare him about the possibility. "Okay, I can understand that, I can, but why do you still believe you can't be a father? I think you'd be marvelous."

"You remember my parents, right? I didn't exactly have great role models in the parenting department, and what if I screw up, or make the same mistakes Orion and Walburga did? I'd never forgive myself if I hurt my kid in that way."

Lily's eyes softened and she finally understood _why_ he was so scared. "Okay. First of all, all parents make mistakes. There's no such thing as the perfect parent, and if anyone says differently, they're lying. Second of all, you won't make the same mistake twice because when you do make a mistake you learn from it, and you know how to avoid it the next time. Third of all, as long as you love you child unconditionally—something your parents didn't know how to do—there's no mistake you can make that would be unforgivable. Accept your child for who he or she is, and we'll be able to get through everything else."

"I'm scared," Sirius quietly admitted.

Lily rested a hand on his forearm. "I know, but you won't be in it alone. I'm scared too, but that's not stopping me from wanting to have a baby. And I know that when things get hard, you'll be there, and that's what really helps me."

Their eyes met. Sirius's grey eyes were a swirl of emotion while Lily's emerald eyes were earnest and hopeful.

"I'll probably be a lousy father," he murmured.

"As long as you love your child, you'll be great!" she stated with the utmost confidence.

"Okay."

"Okay?" she parroted.

Sirius nodded, a small, nervous smile on his lips. "Let's try for a baby."

Lily squealed in her excitement, stood up from the table, and threw her arms around Sirius's neck. He returned the embrace, happy that she was so happy.

She leaned away and with heavy-lidded eyes and a husky voice, she asked, "Want to retire to the bedroom and begin the trying process?"

Sirius felt his trousers tighten as he stood up. His fingers brushed against the soft skin of her stomach underneath the hem of her shirt. "After you, my love."

Lily turned around, and he watched her beautiful arse as she sauntered out of the kitchen. His throat was dry as he followed her.

He was still scared about what kind of father he would be, but if Lily had that much faith in him, maybe he should start having faith in himself.


	287. Intuition - RowenaHelga

**Pairing/Character:** Rowena/Helga

 **Summary:** Rowena had to know.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 190

 **366 Prompt:** Intuition

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Sixth Chakra – Basic - Write about Rowena Ravenclaw. (150-600 words)

* * *

Rowena liked to believe she had sound intuition. After all, she was known for her brains, and it was usually assumed that the smart ones had good intuition.

So, when she caught Helga staring at her in a shy way, Rowena believed it was more than simple friendship. When Helga blushed in her presence, Rowena believed it was because Helga found her attractive.

And with the way Rowena's heart beat so quickly, she knew she wanted to be right about Helga's feelings. Still, despite the fact that she thought she was good at reading people, she still hesitated to confront Helga.

What if she was wrong? How could her friendship with Helga continue if Rowena discovered that her feelings were very one-sided?

Rowena didn't know the answers to those questions, but she did know one thing. She couldn't live with the not-knowing. It was driving her crazy!

She took a deep breath when Helga entered the dining hall. It was now or never. She had to find out if there was something between the two of them, or if it was simply in Helga's imagination.

She just had to know.


	288. Missing - LuciusBellatrix

**Pairing/Character:** Lucius/Bellatrix

 **Summary:** Bellatrix is dangerously obsessed.

 **Warning:** infidelity

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 762

 **366 Prompt:** Missing

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Competition:** B28. (pairing) Bellatrix Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Charoite - Intermediate - Write about someone having a very intense and perhaps dangerous obsession with another person. - (600-2,500 words)

* * *

Bellatrix watched the two of them. It sickened her. Perfect Narcissa with her perfect contractual husband. Why did the youngest get a Pure-blood of such a high standing, and she was stuck with a lousy Lestrange?

There was something she had to be missing, right? Shouldn't the oldest get the best husband?

Her gut clenched at the way Narcissa batted her eyelashes and Lucius gently cupped her cheek, as if she was the most precious treasure he ever had the pleasure to behold.

Bellatrix's eyes moved along his body, licking her lips at the sight of the muscular form. A form so much better than her husband's wiry form. She wondered how it would feel to be pressed against him so intimately, his hard body against her soft curves. His hard cock nestled between her thighs.

She would open her thighs, slip her legs around his waist, and greedily take him inside of her body. The things she'd do to him to make him see stars. There were things precious little Narcissa wouldn't even think of doing, and if Lucius gave Bellatrix a try, he would yearn for so much more.

She wanted him. There was no denying it. The heat building between her legs made it impossible to refute it. And Bellatrix always got what she wanted.

* * *

Her hatred for Narcissa built within her as the married couple announced the pregnancy. Bellatrix never thought about becoming a mother herself, but no way should Narcissa be allowed to carry Lucius's baby. If anyone was to carry Lucius's baby, it should be Bellatrix. Narcissa wasn't worthy enough. Only Bellatrix was.

And Narcissa and the spawn would pay.

* * *

Bellatrix tried to not smile when the _oh so sad_ announcement came. The baby—a boy at that—was dead. Narcissa miscarried.

She turned away to make sure no one saw how happy she was with the news. The potion did the trick, and no one would even be able to trace it back to her.

Bellatrix sighed happily. That was the best money she had ever spent.

* * *

When she found him, his back was to her, and he was alone. He always seemed to be alone nowadays. Bellatrix hoped there was trouble between him and his wife. Maybe losing the spawn put a strain on their _perfect_ marriage. Bellatrix sincerely hoped that was the truth.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to sound kind. It wasn't an emotion Bellatrix was used to exuding, so she wasn't sure how successful she actually was.

Lucius jumped, startled. He whirled around, and his eyes narrowed as they landed on her. "What do you want?"

"Just want to make sure you're okay. You and Cissa seem to be off," Bellatrix innocently replied. Innocence was not an emotion she was used to either, and it most likely came off as phony.

"That's what happens when you lose a baby," Lucius snarled.

"I guess Cissa is taking it hard, huh?"

"She won't let me touch her."

"Why are you still with her? I know what the contract said. If she doesn't produce an heir within two years, the marriage can be broken. It has been two and a half years."

Lucius didn't look away, but his silence spoke volumes.

"Don't tell me you actually love her," Bellatrix sneered.

"I care about her. Enough to not walk away. I wish she'd allow me into our bedroom, though. I'm a man. I have needs. And they're not getting met!"

Bellatrix stared at the ceiling for a moment. It looked as if she wouldn't be getting Lucius if he was determined to stay with her frivolous sister. She would have to settle for what she could have, and like he just said, he had needs that Narcissa refused to fulfill.

"Needs you say?"

Lucius looked at her cautiously. "Yes."

Bellatrix eyed him hungrily. "Maybe I can help you there," she murmured as she slowly walked to him, her hips swaying seductively.

Lucius watched her, and she was gratified to see the hard outline of his prick. "How so?"

"Well, you have needs, and I'm sure I can take care of them satisfactorily."

He took a deep breath and gripped her cheek. "No games," he ordered, and then he leaned forward, crashing their lips together.

Bellatrix moaned as his hands found the back of her dress and unzipped it, pulling it from her body. For now, she'd have to settle for this, but she would eventually get Lucius all to herself. Even if it meant she had to dispose of her sister.


	289. Optimism - Audrey Weasley

**Pairing/Character:** Audrey Weasley

 **Summary:** It was too late to worry.

 **Warning:** Noe

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 111

 **366 Prompt:** Optimism

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Audrey Weasley

* * *

Audrey stared at her stomach. Nerves fluttered within her as she wondered if this was going to be a disaster.

She couldn't help but wonder where her usual brand of optimism was. She was going to be a mother. She should be ecstatic.

She thought about Percy. They hadn't talked about having kids so soon. Not to mention the fact that she grew up without knowing her own mother.

What if Audrey was a bad mother because she didn't know how to be a mother? She sighed. It was a little too late to be worrying about that. She was going to be a mother, and there was no turning back.


	290. Challenge - Merope Gaunt

**Pairing/Character:** Merope Gaunt

 **Summary:** Merope will escape.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 121

 **366 Prompt:** Challenge

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Merope Gaunt

* * *

Merope stared at her brother and father. It was a challenge dealing with them. She knew they thought she was useless, a waste of space. And she couldn't help wondering if her mother would have believed that as well, if she lived to see Merope grow up, that is.

After all, Merope was near squib level, and it constantly made her the butt of her family's cruel jokes.

She sighed as they quickly devoured their dinners, acting like the food might disappear before their very eyes. They didn't even offer Merope anything. Then again, they never did.

This was her lot in life, at least for now. Eventually, she'd escape the Gaunts, though. She had to. Mo matter what it took.


	291. Mischief - MollyArthur

**Pairing/Character:** Molly/Arthur

 **Summary:** Molly wants to talk to Arthur.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 361

 **366 Prompt:** Mischief

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B24. (pairing) Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley

* * *

Molly watched Arthur. She wondered what kind of mischief he was getting up to as he bent his head, whispering to his best friend.

She sighed dreamily, wishing he'd simply notice her. Was that too much to ask for?

"Go talk to him," a laughing Fabian urged as he came to stand behind Molly.

"Yeah, you know you want to," Gideon added.

She didn't jump; Molly was used to her brothers sneaking up on her. "I can't just go up and talk to him," she exasperatedly exclaimed.

"Why? You scared?" Fabian taunted.

Molly tore her eyes away from Arthur to glare at the twins. "I'm not scared. I'm a Gryffindor after all."

"Prove it," Gideon taunted.

Molly looked back at Arthur. She stood up and put a hand against her stomach, feeling the nerves flutter in her stomach. She took a deep breath and walked away from her chuckling brothers, over to the other end of the table where Arthur sat.

"Hello, Arthur," she whispered when she finally came upon him.

Arthur looked away from some parchment. His eyes found hers. "Hi, Molly. What's up?"

Her throat went dry. What's up? She didn't know what was up. "Um..."

Arthur patiently waited.

Molly thought really hard. What could she ask from Arthur? Her eyes went to a textbook that laid next to Arthur's bag and an idea came to her. "Muggle Studies!" she yelled joyfully.

"What about Muggle Studies?" Arthur asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you're taking Muggle Studies, and I kind of regret that I didn't sign up for it as an elective now. I was wondering if maybe you would teach me some of the things you've learned in class?"

"Um, I don't know..." He trailed off.

Molly gave him _the eyes_ , the thing that always got her whatever she wanted from her brothers. "Please."

Arthur and his friend shared a look. "Okay, I guess I can teach you after dinner."

She smiled happily. "Yay!"

Arthur waved at her, and Molly skipped away. This was absolutely perfect. She would get to spend time with him, and he would be talking about something he was passionate about. What could go wrong?


	292. Whisper - JamesRegulus

**Pairing/Character:** James/Regulus

 **Summary:** It's all they have.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 314

 **366 Prompt:** Whisper

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B25. (pairing) James Potter/Regulus Black

* * *

James whispered in the dead of night. "Can't we have more than this?" he asked uselessly.

Regulus looked at him with sad eyes. "You know the answer; it's the same answer I give you every time. We're both from predominate Pure-blood families. Even you're more accepting one wouldn't be okay with this, so no, this is all we can have."

James pulled him closer. "I know, but I still can't help but wish for a different answer. Chasing after Lily is exhausting. I'm sick of pretending to be so in love with her."

"Don't keep chasing her then," Regulus grumbled.

James kissed the pale neck. "I have to. It keeps the other witches away, the ones that want to become the next Mrs. Potter. My way is easier."

Regulus sighed. "I wish we could have more as well. I do, but we have to take what we can get."

James looked up at him. He couldn't see him that clearly in the dark, but he could make out a vague outline of his lover's face. "What happens when it's time for us to marry? What do we do then?"

Regulus's hands left James' shoulders and trailed downwards, over James back all the way to James' smooth buttocks, where they lazily rested. "Stop worrying about the future. Let's just live in the here and now, and enjoy it."

"It's hard to not worry, when I know everything might evaporate within a blink of an eye."

Regulus's fingers smoothed and rubbed over the skin of his buttock. "Just remember that I love you. No matter how hard things get, I love you."

James took a deep breath, inhaling Regulus's spicy scent. "I love you too, Reg. So much. I just wish we could have more.

"Me too. Me too," Regulus agreed.

They both knew it would never happen, though. This was all they could ever be.


	293. Rare - DracoRose

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Rose

 **Summary:** It was a rare thing.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 126

 **366 Prompt:** Rare

* * *

Love was such a rare thing. Draco never thought he would find it, but then he did. With Astoria. Then his wife had an untimely death, and Draco thought he'd be alone for the rest of his life.

He never thought he'd fall in love again, especially not with someone his son's age. Especially when that someone was a girl that his son also had feelings for.

But when seventeen-year old Rose Weasley came to his office, earnestness in her face, Draco found he couldn't turn her away. And when she kissed him with innocent lips, Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

Love was rare. And he wouldn't let anything get in the way of what he wanted, not even his son's possible broken heart.


	294. Target - DobbyWinky

**Pairing/Character:** Dobby/Winky

 **Summary:** Together forever

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 305

 **366 Prompt:** Target

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B27. (pairing) Dobby/Winky

* * *

Dobby glared when he saw Winky was drunk again. The target of the glare was a human—Winky's master to be exact.

Dobby knew what it felt like to be the subject of a master's abuse. After all, Lucius Malfoy had never been a kind master. He had learned later on from Mr. Harry Potter that not all masters mistreated elves or other beings. And because of that, he thought all elves should be treated better.

Winky wasn't treated well, though. Her treatment could be compared to how Dobby was treated by Lucius Malfoy in the past, and it wasn't fair. Winky had the chance of being a good elf, but she wasn't allowed to. Every time she tried to do the right thing, her master said something, and she stumbled back a few steps and resorted to doing her best to get drunk.

And Dobby hated seeing that.

One day, he went to her. "Dobby thinks Winky shouldn't drink so much."

"Drink is Winky's best friend," the sad elf muttered.

Dobby's tennis ball eyes welled with tears at the dejected tone in Winky's voice. "Drink doesn't have to be Winky's best friend."

Winky looked confused. "Then who be Winky's best friend?"

Dobby took the hand that didn't clutch the bottle to her thin chest. "Dobby will be Winky's best friend."

"Why?" Winky asked, as if the very idea was prosperous.

"Because Dobby wants to be!"

The bottle slipped out of Winky's loose grip, but neither of them paid attention as it shattered on the ground. "Really?" Winky asked.

Dobby heard the pleading in her tone. "Really."

Winky's smiled trembled a bit, but at least it was there. "Winky is very thankful for Dobby."

Dobby nodded. "Just wait and see. It's Dobby and Winky together forever."

"Together forever," Winky murmured, holding tightly onto Dobby's hand.


	295. Photograph - NevilleDraco

**Pairing/Character:** Neville/Draco

 **Summary:** Draco only has his memories.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 669

 **366 Prompt:** Photograph

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B29. (pairing) Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy

 **Hogwarts School of Witcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy - Write about the aftermath of a breakup of a couple or a friendship. **Prompt -** (word) empty

* * *

Draco stared at the photograph. The smiling face of Neville was a mockery of everything that he was feeling right now, especially since Neville never smiled like that for him.

He never thought he could feel this empty, but he was so wrong.

Draco had thought he was happy. He followed his family's Pure-blood ideals, was ready to take the Dark Mark like his father, and did everything he could to discredit Potter and his merry band of idiots.

So, why was he feeling like _this_? Like his world just ended, and it was no one else's fault but his own.

Draco sighed. He should look away from the photograph—it was only causing his heart to break even more—but he found it impossible as he remembered when there was hope that he could be more than simply Lucius Malfoy's son, a Death Eater scum.

 _He watched as Neville fought against the Carrows. He watched the bravery he showed in such adversity. And for the first time, Draco understood why Neville was sorted into Gryffindor despite what he always thought of as a Hufflepuff personality._

 _His breath caught at the beauty of Neville's anger, and when the Cruciatus curse was shot at Neville, Draco closed his eyes, unwilling to watch the explosive pain on his yearmate's face. The screams were bad enough, but if he didn't see it, he could pretend like it wasn't happening._

 _Later that night, he went to the secret room that the Inquisitorial squad had discovered two years prior on Umbridge's command. He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew Neville was inside._

 _He walked back and forth until the door appeared and then cautiously opened it, in case there was a wand pointed at him._

 _Neville was in there, and he looked surprised—and on guard—at Draco's appearance. "What do you want, Malfoy?"_

 _That was a good question. It was also a question that even Draco was unsure of the answer to. "I don't know," he quietly admitted._

 _His eyes must have showed the too-trusting Gryffindor something because Neville's eyes softened. "I think you were worried about me and wanted to check to make sure I was okay."_

 _"Why would I be worried about you?" Draco scoffed, trying to play it off as if the idea was completely ridiculous._

 _"Because you aren't as cold-hearted as you want people to believe you are."_

 _"You don't know me," Draco snarled._

 _Neville smiled sadly. "I think I do."_

And that was the beginning of something Draco never thought would happen. Somehow, amidst all of the turmoil, Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with Neville Longbottom. And what was odd... Neville returned the feelings.

They tried to make a relationship work, but Neville kept pushing for Draco to officially choose a side in the war, and no matter how much he yearned for it, Draco couldn't choose Neville and the Light. Not when it meant going against his father.

And Neville knew that, so he told Draco they could no longer be together. If they were on opposite sides, there wasn't going to be any trust between them, and without trust, there wasn't a relationship. At least not a real one.

Then the final battle came and the war was over. Draco and his family managed to avoid Azkaban thanks to Potter standing up for them. Not only that, but Neville spoke up for them. Or at least, he spoke up for Draco.

Then there was hope. Now that the war was over, maybe the two of them could try to make a real relationship work, but Neville didn't want that.

Neville wanted to move on with his life and pretend that last year at Hogwarts never happened. So, Draco was left with memories only, and there were very few ones that involved him and Neville together.

It hurt, but it was his own fault.

If only he had chosen Neville.

Then maybe, he would be happy right now, instead of wallowing.

If only...


	296. Paradise - SalazarHelga

**Pairing/Character:** Salazar/Helga

 **Summary:** It was paradise.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 471

 **366 Prompt:** Paradise

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B30. (pairing) Salazar Slytherin/Helga Hufflepuff

* * *

 _'This was heaven,'_ Helga thought happily.

She burrowed herself deeper under the covers but peeked at Salazar who was snoring lightly. She sighed. She had never thought she could ever be this happy.

Helga wasn't the pretty one. In fact, when she stood next to Rowena, all of the men always flocked to the other woman, and Helga was barely spared a passing glance. She was the friend type. Not that kind of girl that men wanted a romantic relationship with.

She never thought she would get any man's notice, especially not the impenetrable Salazar Slytherin. In fact, Helga was completely taken by surprise when Salazar asked her to go to dinner with him.

Rowena had been trying desperately to gain Salazar's interest, but he seemed to be the _only_ wizard immune to her charms, and it infuriated Rowena, while amused Helga, all the time.

But no matter how funny Helga thought it was that Rowena finally understood what it was like to be ignored, she never thought Salazar would notice _her_. After all, if Salazar didn't want Rowena, why would he want Helga?

The very idea that he might prefer Helga over Rowena was inconceivable, at least it was to the girls.

Still, Salazar made his interest in Helga known, and numbly, Helga accepted the dinner invitation.

And now, she was waking up next to him in bed. She had never been the kind of girl to rush into things, but she found herself unable to say no to the man that fascinated her.

She watched him sleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest telling her that it was a peaceful, possibly dreamless, sleep.

She was watching him so intently that she instantly knew when he began to wake up. His eyelids fluttered, his nose twitched, and he let out a little grunting sound.

And when his eyes opened, and he saw her staring, he raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Having fun watching me?"

Helga self-consciously pulled on the cover as she blushed, making sure it was completely hiding her nude body from his gaze. "Kind of. I find it fascinating to watch you sleep."

"I bet there are a lot of other fun things we can do. Definitely more enjoyable than simply watching me sleep."

She shivered at the suggestive tone he took, and her toes automatically curled as the possibilities ran rampant through her mind. "What did you have in mind?" she huskily whispered.

Salazar leaned closer, his lips hovering over hers for a second, before they came down, making her tingle in all of the right places at the passionate kiss.

She felt his hands roughly push the blanket down and then her breasts were fondled with roughness that somehow excited her even more.

She moaned and allowed him to take her back to paradise.


	297. Weakness - LysanderHugo

**Pairing/Character:** Lysander/Hugo

 **Summary:** Hugo and Lysander have each other.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 608

 **366 Prompt:** Weakness

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B31. (pairing) Lysander Scamander/Hugo Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - Task 3 - Write about a Hufflepuff, who feels out of place in the House.

* * *

Hugo's gaze traveled around the Great Hall before it ultimately landed on a few of his many, _many_ cousins. They all sat together at the Gryffindor table, and they had never seemed so far away.

He knew his family was his weakness. He'd do anything for them, and he hoped they felt the same for him.

He swallowed and looked back at his own table. The _Hufflepuff_ table. He was the first Weasley to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor. Unless you counted Albus who was in Slytherin, but technically, Albus was a Potter.

Hufflepuff wasn't a _terrible_ house, but it still wasn't Gryffindor. He felt so alone. Many of his housemates had tried to become friends with him, but in his turmoil of being different from his family, Hugo hadn't been very receptive.

And now, four years later, he didn't have any real friends in the house he spent all of his time in.

He sighed, and his gaze locked with another gaze across the table from him. Then again, there was one person who hadn't given up on him. Lysander Scamander.

They weren't best friends, but they did talk a bit. They had bonded over similar feelings of out-of-placeness. Lorcan had become a Ravenclaw, following in their mother's and maternal grandparents' footsteps. And Lysander was sorted into Hufflepuff. And the other boy had always felt like he didn't truly belong in the badger house because his family was made up of Ravenclaws.

That was why Hugo hadn't pushed away Lysander's clumsy attempts at being friends like Hugo had with his other housemates. If _anyone_ in Hufflepuff could understand Hugo's feelings, it was Lysander.

"Hey," Hugo said, forcing a smile on his face.

Lysander nodded understandingly, his own gaze drifting to the Ravenclaw table where Lorcan was chatting happily with his many friends. Lysander faced Hugo again. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Hugo shrugged. He usually met up with his cousins on Hogsmeade weekends, but Lucy had a date, and Fred was planning some pranks that Hugo wanted nothing to do with. "I'm not sure. My cousins have other plans for the weekend."

Lysander bit his bottom lip. "Maybe we can go together?"

Hugo tilted his head slightly. "Don't you want to hang out with Lorcan?"

"I hang out with Lorcan all the time. I don't think missing one Hogsmeade weekend with my twin is that big of a deal."

"I don't know..."

"You don't truly understand what I'm asking, do you?"

Hugo furrowed his eyebrows. "You're asking me if I want to hang out with you at Hogsmeade." When Lysander stayed silent, Hugo became unsure. "Aren't you?"

Lysander laughed and a light blush colored his cheeks as he elaborated, "I'm asking you to be my date."

Hugo's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Hear me out," Lysander hurriedly continued. "When we both were sorted into Hufflepuff, we felt as if there was a huge mistake made."

Hugo nodded.

"But then we started talking, and it didn't feel quite as bad to be a Hufflepuff."

Silently, Hugo admitted that Lysander was right. In fact, Lysander was the only thing that made being a Hufflepuff bearable.

"That's why it's logical that maybe we should try to go on a date."

"Logical? Now you sound like Lorcan."

"I might technically be a Hufflepuff, but I do still have some Ravenclaw tendencies." He paused and when Hugo didn't reply, he asked, "So, what do you say? Is it a date?"

Hugo looked back over at the Gryffindor table. He then looked over at the Ravenclaw table. And then he looked at Lysander, his mind made up. "It's a date."


	298. Competition - PetuniaVernon

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia/Vernon

 **Summary:** It didn't start out for the right reason, but the end result is what matters.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 789

 **366 Prompt:** Competition

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B34. (pairing) Petunia Dursley/Vernon Dursley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charms - Write about someone who feels as if the weight of the world has been lifted off their shoulders.

* * *

Petunia always tried to outdo Lily. It was like a one-sided competition. Although Lily didn't realize she was going against her sister and didn't _try_ to beat Petunia, she always won anyways.

Lily won without even trying, and Petunia hated the redhead for it.

Lily got the looks, the brains, and the admiration from their friends in primary school. And Lily got magic, something Petunia would never be able to have, according to the letter Mr. Dumbledore sent to Petunia.

It wasn't fair. Petunia couldn't relax until she had something Lily would never have.

The first time she met Vernon, she wasn't that taken with him. He was gruff and seemed to be in a perpetual bad mood.

Still, she humored him when he came over to her house. She listened to his jokes with half an ear and smiled in all of the right places, making him believe she was listening, even when all she was doing was silently counting the seconds, wishing for time to move faster.

She only really started paying attention to him when he noticed a picture of Lily. "Who's this?" he asked, a light Petunia was all-too-familiar with in his eyes. It was the 'Lily is so pretty' light that all of the boys seemed to get.

Petunia frowned. He was here because he wanted her to date him. He shouldn't be noticing any other girl, especially not a girl in a picture. "That's my sister who's away at boarding school," she answered dismissively.

Vernon looked at her. "Really? I didn't know you had a sister."

Petunia crossed her arms over her chest. "Lily and I are very different. We don't get along, so I choose to pretend she doesn't exist."

Vernon raised his eyebrows, probably at the hostility he heard in the tone of her voice. "Why don't you get along?"

Petunia inwardly huffed. He was _way_ too interested in Lily. It was time to turn on the charm. She smiled flirtatiously and placed a hand on his large chest."Let's not talk about my little sister. All that does is ruin my day. Instead, let's talk about us."

"Us?" he whispered, and she felt good at the effect she seemed to be having on him.

Petunia nodded. "Would you like to take me out to dinner Friday night?"

Vernon grabbed her hand. "I'd love to."

And that was how Petunia and Vernon began. Although Petunia had initially started dating Vernon only because he had shown minimal interest in Lily, Petunia actually found herself falling for the man.

He might not be what she had imagined for herself—he was certainly no Prince Charming—but he was honest, hardworking, trustworthy, and loyal. And he seemed to genuinely care about her.

Things were going great for a while, but then Lily was coming home and Petunia was worried.

Would Vernon be more interested in Lily after seeing her in person? After all, all guys seemed to prefer Lily. Petunia couldn't imagine Lily returning the interest—Vernon certainly wasn't her type—but if Vernon was interested, then Petunia would have to say goodbye to him. Petunia would never settle for being the consolation prize.

When Vernon came over, Petunia was ready to watch the first meeting with a careful eye. Lily walked with Petunia to the door, but Petunia was the one to open it.

She plastered a wide, fake smile on her face. "Hi, Vernon."

Vernon leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Hey, Pet."

Petunia took a step back. "Vernon, this Lily. Lily, this is Vernon."

Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hello, Vernon."

Petunia watched as Vernon barely nodded. "Lily, I haven't heard that much about you, but it's nice to meet you anyway." He then turned his attention back to Petunia. "Are we still going to the movies today, or have the plans changed with your sister's arrival."

Petunia's heartbeat seemed to skyrocket at Vernon's polite dismissal of Lily, and the weight of the world seemed to be lifted off of her shoulders. He wasn't completely overtaken by her beauty. He didn't want to spend the day at the house to get to know Lily better. He still wanted to go on his planned date with Petunia.

Lily frowned. "Tuney, I thought we'd be able to spend some time together."

For the first time in a long while, Petunia actually smiled at Lily. "Sorry, I have plans."

She put her hand into Vernon's much larger hand, and the two of them left the house together. She now knew she made the right choice. It might have not started out as love, but Petunia knew Vernon was the man for her. And one day, she _would_ marry him.


	299. Ruined - MinervaTom

**Pairing/Character:** Minerva/Tom

 **Summary:** Minerva's illusions are broken.

 **Warning:** character death

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 932

 **366 Prompt:** Ruined

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B35. (pairing) Minerva McGonagall/Tom Marvolo Riddle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**Herbology - For this task, I would like you to write about a character who is extremely possessive towards another character. You must also write about the possessed character escaping the relationship, or being released freely.

* * *

Minerva cautiously watched Tom. When he first showed interest in her, she felt truly blessed. In fact, she spent all of the time tittering like a little school girl. And when he first kissed her, she felt as if she would be ruined for all other men.

No one could possibly compare to Tom. No man could ever be as handsome or suave. No man could ever be as intelligent or passionate. Minerva deserved the best and when she accepted Tom's proposal to date, she was sure she was getting the best.

Things were great at first. Tom was romantic. He made Minerva feel like she was the only girl in the universe. He gave her gifts that made her heart flutter, and when he kissed her, her knees went weak, and she had to clutch his shoulders just so she wouldn't collapse from the desire racing through her veins.

Minerva had never been so happy in her life.

Of course, happiness isn't always forever lasting.

Tom began to change into a man she barely recognized. He became disinterested when she talked. He acted as if her mere presence was a bother to him.

She would have believed he grew bored of her company and no longer wanted to associate with her, but when she talked to other men, he grew jealous and possessive of her.

She remembered the first time she saw the darkness within Tom. She was talking to Abraxas one day, and Tom had spotted the two of them sitting next to each other and marched over to them. "What's going on here?" he asked dangerously.

Minerva was surprised but unafraid. "Nothing, Tom. Why?"

Abraxas seemed a bit more nervous. He stood up and took a step away from Minerva. "Nothing's going on, Tom, I promise you."

Tom fingered his wand in a threatening manner. "How about this, Abraxas? This one time, nothing is going to happen to you. Consider it a warning, but if I ever see you talking to Minnie again, you won't like the result. Am I clear?"

"Very," Abraxas answered.

"Go."

Minerva had never seen any Malfoy run so fast. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Tom Riddle. How dare you! I can talk to _whoever_ I want, and you don't have any say in it!"

Tom turned to her, his eyes flashing angrily. "I have no say!? You are mine!"

"I don't belong to anyone," Minerva refuted. She had never been so angry in her life, and she wondered if there was steam coming out of her ears.

He grabbed her wrist in a painfully tight grip. "Oh, I beg to differ. And that little threat I gave to Abraxas? That's nothing compared to what I'll do to you if I _ever_ see you so friendly with another man."

"You have no say," Minerva repeated, unwilling to let this go. "I'm my own woman, and I can be friends with whoever I want."

Tom pointed his wand at her feet. "Maybe I should blow your feet off of your legs with a nice little Reducto to get my point across, hmm?"

Minerva stiffened. "You wouldn't."

"You want to test that theory?" he asked.

Minerva's breathing was unsteady. For some reason, she believed Tom was serious. She believed he'd actually use such a dangerous curse on her.

After that, she was careful around him. She watched him with narrowed eyes. She watched the way he moved, how he interacted with others. The more she watched him, the more she realized he was a master manipulator.

And then she came to another realization. She realized that man—the dangerous man—was always there, beneath the surface. Tom had just been good at hiding it, but now Minerva knew the truth. And she knew she had to escape. Otherwise, she didn't doubt that he would kill her once he got fed up with her disobeying his orders.

He'd never allow her to leave because she was his toy to use and abuse, and when he was done with her, he'd kill her and then get a new, shiny toy to break.

She swallowed. She'd have to wait for the opportune time. And then she's run and never look back.

A year later, her wish came true. He forgot about her. They graduated from Hogwarts, and he never looked at her again.

She didn't understood how she had gotten so lucky. She was sure he'd kill her.

She figured it out years later after he had become Lord Voldemort. She stood in front of her old boyfriend, the man she had once believed she could fall in love with was unrecognizable.

He smirked at her and pointed his wand at her, and she knew he was going to kill her. She had thought he'd kill her back at school, but he wanted to wait until it would hurt more.

And in front of the students she had fought to protect, there was nothing that would cause her more pain. They'd watch her die, and then they'd be a Voldemort's mercy.

Hopefully, Harry would be able to destroy the monster. Maybe if she hadn't been such a coward while in school—maybe if she had stood against him, reported him to the Headmaster or even the Aurors—he might not have had the chance to become Voldemort, and so many deaths might have been prevented.

It was too late to right the wrongs of the past, though.

She closed her eyes. Her last thought as the green light raced towards her was, _'Good luck, Harry._ '


	300. Respect - SeamusLavender

**Pairing/Character:** Seamus/Lavender

 **Summary:** Lavender has to face the truth.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 483

 **366 Prompt:** Respect

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B36. (pairing) Seamus Finnegan/Lavender Brown

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Magical Healing – Write about someone getting over an injury (physical or emotional).

* * *

Lavender opened her eyes. Like always, she avoided looking down at her sheet-covered lower body. She had gotten good at resisting the temptation to look.

She attempted a smile when Seamus ambled in. "Hey," he murmured, eyes soft as they appraised her.

"Hi. So, when can I get out of here?"

Seamus sighed. "Not until you're ready to come to terms with what happened."

Lavender turned her head away from Seamus's kind face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Seamus sighed. "Lav, you need to look down at your legs."

Lavender didn't answer.

He moved closer to the bed, and reached for the sheet, prepared to rip it away from her body.

Lavender quickly grabbed his hand to a harsh hold. "If you respect and love me at all, you'll let me be. Let me keep living in denial. Please?"

Seamus flipped his hand so instead of her holding his hand, they were holding each other's hands. "I do love you, but that's exactly why I can't let you keep living in denial. As soon as you begin to accept that it's now your reality, the sooner you will begin to heal and get used to your new limitations."

Lavender's eyes welled with tears, but she dropped Seamus's hand and silently nodded.

With gentle fingers, Seamus peeled away the sheet. Lavender kept her head up, her eyes averted from the sight, so Seamus grabbed her chin. He looked into her eyes and in a strong voice, he commanded, "Look and accept the truth."

Lavender bit her bottom lip, but when Seamus let go of her chin, she looked down. She swallowed down the bile that wanted to come up. Her left leg looked perfectly normal, but her right leg...

Her right leg ended just above the knee. The doctor called it a traumatic amputation. Nothing... Not even magic could fix her.

"Seamus, it just isn't fair," she whispered.

"I know," he agreed. "Soon, you'll get a prosthetic, though, and no one will even know the difference."

"I'll know, and you'll know," Lavender murmured, finally tearing her haunted gaze away to meet her boyfriend's warm eyes.

Seamus furrowed his brow, but then his eyes widened, and she knew he understood. "And I still love you as much as I always did. Not to mention, you're still the most beautiful girl in the world."

She sighed and looked back down her one and a half legs. Her hand lightly reached out and touched the spot where her leg ended. She thought it would feel weird, but it didn't. She wondered how she'd feel when she got the prosthetic. Still, only one question kept niggling the back of Lavender's mind. She looked up at Seamus again. "You won't leave me?"

"Never," Seamus fervently promised.

She took a shuddering breath. As long as she still had Seamus, she was sure she could get through anything.


	301. Pretend - Mary I (Tudor Queen)

**Pairing/Character:** Mary I (Tudor Queen)

 **Summary:** How did Queen Mary's picture get to be at Hogwarts?

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 582

 **366 Prompt:** Pretend

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A2. (word) cucumber

* * *

Anne crossed her arms. "You know Mary is illegitimate!" she exclaimed. "She should not be your rightful heir!"

It was something Mary had heard all her life. She heard it from a young age, out of the mouth of her stepmother. And she wouldn't pretend she wasn't happy when the woman was executed by her husband—Mary's father—on the suspicion of her being a witch. It was kind of ironic, if one thought about it.

Anne wasn't the only one to voice that opinion, though. She also heard it from people within England. They didn't believe she deserved the crown, didn't believe she had a rightful claim because of the circumstances of her birth.

It was something Mary had grown used to, and she chose to ignore it. As she stabbed her cucumber with a utensil, her eyes zeroed in on a fellow wizard.

His eyes landed on her, and Mary found herself blushing. She was looking for a possible husband to rule at her side, but who she finally chose would probably be a Muggle.

And that was why she couldn't help the flutter in her stomach due to the lingering eyes of the wizard. It would be nice to be able to be herself for a short while.

Mary shook her head and forced herself to pay attention to what was happening. They were telling her catholic reforms were causing problems within the kingdom. And all of the deaths were making her extremely unpopular.

Mary sighed. "Sir, do you believe it's not for the better? I think my way is the way it should be."

"Your highness –"

Mary stood up. "No, I am the ruler, and although I might take into consideration what you say, I don't have to agree or change the way I run the kingdom. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She made eyes with the wizard, and he followed her out of the grand hall. And when they were alone, Mary dropped all pretenses and allowed herself to simply feel.

In the middle of the night, she left his warm bed, got dressed, and Disapparated back to her home. She felt fulfilled, but the feeling would only last for a short time.

The more stressed Mary got, due to the responsibilities of being a Queen as well as the pressure to find a catholic husband so she would have a catholic heir, the more Mary wanted an escape.

That one wizard was the first among a long line of wizards that she sought some company with. Even after she married Phillip, she still sought the company of wizards while her husband was away. Thankfully, Phillip was away much of the time and with wizards, Mary was allowed to be herself without fear of persecution. She could be the witch she was, use her magic for small things, and her wizards never said anything about it because it was normal to them.

She fell into bed with so many wizards, and it became the wizarding world's worst kept secret. One of her lovers turned out to be a painter, and one night, he did a portrait of her. "One day, this will be hung up for all to see, and you will be known to all future generations," he promised her.

She was scared about what she would be remembered as, considering her reputation, but she would be dead by the time anyone besides the painter himself saw the portrait. So, what difference did it make?


	302. Charmed - OCPadma (one-sided)

**Pairing/Character:** OC/Padma (one-sided)

 **Summary:** Olivia Wong has plans.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 678

 **366 Prompt:** Charmed

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **OC Create-and-Swap Workshop – Myc's oc – Olivia Wong

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A34. (action) rubbing hands together

* * *

Olivia stared down the Ravenclaw table. She rubbed hands together with a wide grin on her face.

Alex looked at her. "Liv, you're kind of scaring me," he murmured, scooting away from her.

Luna nodded. "You're looking particularly evil today," she said in her usual airy voice.

Olivia stopped the maniacal hand rubbing to roll her eyes at Luna. "I'm not evil," she rebutted.

Luna stood up and skipped away from the table without answering her.

"Why do we talk to her again?" Alex asked.

"Because she's nice. Who cares if she's a bit odd? It makes her unique," Olivia answered.

Marcie giggled. "Luna was right about one thing. You are looking evil. Why?"

"Just thinking about my master plan," Olivia answered, a wild gleam in her black eyes.

Alex and Marcie shared frightened looks.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is your master plan?" Alex inquired.

Olivia ripped her attention away from the raven-haired beauty. "Well, we all know how absolutely everyone that meets Padma is completely charmed by her, right?"

Marcie pushed some hair behind her ears. "Um, I'm not sure if that's accurate. I mean, we all know _you're_ charmed by Padma, but that doesn't necessarily mean _everyone_ is."

"Yeah, you might be a bit bias in the Padma department."

Olivia glared at the two of them. "Why do I hang out with the two of you again?"

"Because we're you're friends," Marcie answered sweetly.

" _And_ we're the only who'll put up with you antisocial tendencies and sometimes awful moods," Alex added.

"And who else would tell you to get out of the library and try to have some fun," Marcie put in.

"Basically, Liv, you hang out with us because you love us and you need us," Alex concluded.

Olivia sighed. It was sad, but it was all true. No one else could deal with her like these two could. "Fine. I need you, but you still annoy me."

"Well, you annoy us as well," Alex replied.

"So it's even," Marcie exclaimed brightly. "Now, back to your master plan. What is it and is it legal?"

"Well, I'm going to get Padma's attention. And maybe she'll go to Hogsmeade with me if I make a good enough impression."

"Um, Liv," Marcie began.

"What?"

"Padma already knows who you are. I mean, your friends with Michael and Lisa. So, if she hasn't noticed you as a possible romantic interest, who says she'll ever notice you in that way?"

"You don't even know if she's into girls," Alex unhelpfully pointed out.

Both girls glared at him.

"What?" he defensively asked.

"Try to be a bit more tactful," Marcie commanded.

"Guys, I'll make her like me. I found out her favorite sweets are peanut butter cookies. I'll make her a couple dozen cookies. You know how much everyone _loves_ my baking."

"That's true," Marcie started, "but that might not be enough to make her fall in love with you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I know that. Baking for her is only the beginning. I know I've never put much effort into how I look, not like other girls. Parvati and Lavender come to mind, but I'll change that. Maybe get a makeover."

For once, Alex had a serious expression on his face when he said, "You shouldn't change yourself for someone. If Padma doesn't like you for you, maybe you should accept that and find someone who does."

Olivia's eyes softened. "I've liked Padma for the last two years. It isn't that easy to turn off those kinds of feelings."

"You haven't really tried," Marcie gently argued. "And I think Alex is right. If you got to become a whole different person, there has to be a better girl for you to choose."

How did such a lighthearted conversation turn so serious so fast? Olivia realized that Marcie and Alex really wanted her to think about what they said, though. "Fine, I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises about changing my plan."

Alex and Marcie nodded. It was the best they could hope for.


	303. Unforgivable Curse - Harry, Hermione

**Pairing/Character:** Anne Boleyn, Harry, Hermione

 **Summary:** Harry and Hermione learns about the tragic story of Anne Boleyn.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 543

 **366 Prompt:** Unforgivable Curse

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A17. (emotion) heartbroken

* * *

Harry stared at the portrait. He had noticed it before, but he had never _looked_ at it. His eyes perused the colors that touched something within Harry's heart.

"Harry," a familiar voice called to him, breaking him out of his trance-like state.

He shook his head and smiled at his best friend. "Hey." He turned his gaze back to the portrait. "Hermione, have you noticed this portrait before?"

Hermione stared at the painting that had her best friend so transfixed. She knew he wasn't an art lover, but something about this painting was obviously fascinating him, so she decided to take it seriously. "I think this is Anne Boleyn, a pretty infamous Tudor Queen."

"It's the first time I really noticed it, but something about the painting sings 'heartbroken' to me, and I just don't know why."

Hermione always prided herself when it came to having a vast amount of knowledge, but she could honestly admit she didn't know the story behind the portrait, or even how it came to be at Hogwarts. "I'm sure if we pay a visit to the library, we can find out why," she said.

Harry really didn't enjoy going to the library, but he truly wanted to find out about the painting. "Let's go."

Hermione, the library guru, knew where to look to find the right book, and within five minutes of stepping into the library, they were sitting at a table, turning pages of an old book.

Hermione skimmed it, looking for references of Anne Boleyn.

Harry watched her. He always found her pretty, but when she was in her element, she became breathtaking to him.

"Here!" Hermione excitedly exclaimed.

Madam Pince glared at her, and Hermione smiled apologetically.

Harry looked at the text.

 _Anne Boleyn is most known in the Muggle world as being first a consort to the King, but then she became his second wife. She was suspected by Muggles of being a witch, although nothing was done to her by them. In reality, she was a squib, but she wasn't bitter about it and mixed in both Muggle society as well as Wizarding society._

 _Because of her constant mixing in the two worlds, both Muggles and Wizards fell in love with her. One particular wizard, a painter by the name of Alexio Greengrass, fell hopelessly in love with her, but since she was married to the King at the time, she spurned his affections._

 _Angry and heartbroken at the rejection, Alexio used an unforgivable cursed on her, killing her instantly._

 _He then painted a portrait of her before killing himself with the same curse he used on Anne._

 _It was said that the portrait showed her beauty and every grown wizard that laid eyes on it, fell in love with it. When Godric Gryffindor first saw it, he fell in love and chose to hang it up at his newly formed school, Hogwarts. And ever since, the portrait of Anne Boleyn has hung there._

"Wow," Hermione muttered.

"Greengrass. An ancestor of Daphne and Astoria. Do you think they know about it?"

"Most pure-bloods seemed to know their family history. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they have lessons has children."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for helping me, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Any time."


	304. Breakthrough - ScorpiusRose

**Pairing/Character:** Scorpius/Rose

 **Summary:** Rose has her own ideas.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 643

 **366 Prompt:** Breakthrough

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **A History of Muggles - Write about a character who is equally well-liked and disliked by the people he or she knows.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A35. (action) drawing on the ground

* * *

Scorpius was used to be stared at. He was the son of someone who was known to be a Death Eater. Not to mention the fact that his grandfather was notorious for his Death Eater activities.

Still, he was lonely. He sat by himself on the ground and grabbed his wand. He chanted the simple spell and began to mindlessly draw pictures on the pavement.

He sighed as the drawing began taking shape before his very eyes.

"Hi, that's very nice," a voice chirped.

Scorpius looked up. "Rose Weasley, right?"

She nodded and knelt down next to him, smoothing the wrinkles out of his skirt. "If my dad knew I approached you, I'd be in so much trouble."

He tried to not let that sting because he knew it was the truth. Instead, he forced a smile on his face. "If my dad knew I was talking to you, I might be in trouble as well. Malfoys don't seem to like Weasleys very much."

Rose nodded. "That works the other way as well. I wonder why."

"I don't know either."

Sounds of disgust were heard behind them, and they both turned to look. "Um, Yes?" Rose asked the two people standing there.

"Do you know who that is?!" Skylar Tennan, a usually timid Hufflepuff, asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Rose answered easily.

Thomas Daniels, a Ravenclaw, continued, "Then why are you talking to him!? Your dad didn't like his dad, and I know your Uncle, the great boy-who-lived, wouldn't approve of it either."

Rose glared at them. "Who I talk to is no one's business but my own. I choose to not punish someone for his family's crimes. Although his father and grandfather might have done questionable things, how can you blame someone who hadn't even been born? It doesn't make sense to me, but I guess that might be because I'm more open-minded than most. You can leave now."

As the two of them stomped away, Scorpius felt his heart swell, and he couldn't stop a true smile from forming on his face. "Thank you."

"A breakthrough!" she gasped.

"Breakthrough?" he asked.

"You smiled a _real_ smile. It's the first one I've seen since we started at Hogwarts."

He looked back down at his half-formed picture. "You know, your cousin tried to become friends with me when he was sorted into Slytherin, but I thought he was just playing a horrible trick, so I pushed him away."

"I know. He told me. He's so sick of people only befriending him because of his dad. He thought that if you wanted to be friends with him, it had to be because of _him_ , considering his family's history with yours." She paused. "I guess you can say his problems with making friends are for the exact opposite reason yours is, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"So, Albus actually likes me?"

"Rose nods. He thinks you're the smartest Slytherin in our year. He would have said smartest overall, but he knows I don't like anyone assuming they're smarter than me!"

Scorpius laughed. "It's been four years. Do you think it's too late for Albus and me to be friends?"

"It's never too late," Rose promised.

Scorpius bit his bottom lip. "What about this?" He gestured between them.

"What about it?" Rose asked, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes.

"What is it?"

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "It's me talking to a boy I think is really cute."

His eyes widened. "Wow, you're really... um... forward."

"I _am_ a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor. Right." Scorpius couldn't ignore the way his heart erratically thumped in his chest. He had never met a girl quite like Rose, but he found her uniqueness to be quite nice. Not to mention she was really pretty.

Maybe this could be the start of something new and beautiful.


	305. Feather - BillFleur

**Pairing/Character:** Bill/Fleur

 **Summary:** Fleur gets a nasty surprise.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 243

 **366 Prompt:** Feather

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Bill/Fleur, perfume, mouse

* * *

Fleur's ponytail brushed the back of her neck in a touch that was as light as a feather as it swayed with the tilt of her head.

She sprayed some of her perfume on her exposed neck, closing her eyes and inhaling the fruity aroma. It wasn't her favorite scent, but Bill loved it, so she wore it more often than any of her other perfumes.

Suddenly, something ran along the top of her foot, and she jumped back, looking down, her eyes surveying the ground.

And that's when she saw it. A mouse.

She jumped on the bed, screaming as loud as she possibly could.

Bill came running into the room. "What is it?"

Fleur pointed at the hideous creature.

Bill looked. "A mouse?"

"Get it out!" Fleur hysterically demanded.

Bill sighed. He waved his wand and chanted a familiar spell, and the mouse became stiff as a board—stunned.

Fleur knew she should feel stupid for forgetting about such an ordinary spell, but her heartbeat was still accelerated due to her fear.

Fortunately for Bill's sake, he was smart enough to not laugh at her plight.

"So, Fleur—"

"Don't say it," she interrupted, a stern look in her eyes.

"Of course," he amicably agreed. He took her hand and helped her off of the bed.

She sighed when he pressed a kiss to her cheek. As he walked out of the room, she could have sworn she heard him chuckle.


	306. Hallucination - BlaiseDaphne

**Pairing/Character:** Blaise/Daphne

 **Summary:** Blaise didn't understand.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 126

 **366 Prompt:** Hallucination

* * *

Sometimes, Blaise didn't know how he got to be so lucky. He thought this might be all one elaborate hallucination. After all, Daphne was one of the prettiest girls from Hogwarts, and he knew he wasn't worthy.

Still, somehow, she chose him. He didn't understand why, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"What are you thinking about?" Daphne murmurs, her head resting against his chest.

He looked down at her as his heart fluttered when their eyes met, like it always. "About how much I love you."

She smiled gently. "How did I get so lucky to land such a sweet boyfriend?"

"How did _I_ get so lucky?"

Sometimes, he really didn't know that answer, but he wouldn't worry about. He would simply enjoy what he had.


	307. Insomnia - KatieOliver

**Pairing/Character:** Katie/Oliver

 **Summary:** Katie has a first.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 132

 **366 Prompt:** Insomnia

* * *

Oliver sucked on Katie's neck. Her breath hitched as her fingers curled into his hair, holding his face closer to her skin. This was such a fun way to deal with insomnia.

Eventually he pulled back. His molten eyes met hers, and she shivered at the lust in his eyes.

"We should stop before we can't," he breathed.

Katie's nodded, her own heartbeat skyrocketing at what they might do if they didn't stop.

When she was alone, she looked in the mirror to fix her hair. Her fingers paused in their combing through her tresses at the sight of the dark bruise on her neck, right where Oliver had been feasting.

"Oh la la, looks like someone has a hickey," Angelina joked when she came in.

Katie blushed. "My very _first_ hickey."


	308. Years - Alicia Spinnet

**Pairing/Character:** Alicia Spinnet

 **Summary:** Alicia always says yes.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 459

 **366 Prompt:** Years

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **DADA - Write about a character who seems to be pushed around or walked over a lot.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A13. (emotion) disgust

* * *

"You need to help me with my Charms homework!" Angelina demanded.

"What? No please?" Alicia asked, disgust clearly in her voice.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time to joke. I need help now. It's due tomorrow."

Alicia sighed. "First of all, I have to do my own homework that is due tomorrow. Second of all, if you knew you were going to have trouble, you shouldn't have waited until the last minute. And finally, I'm sure you can find someone else to help you."

Angelina shook her head. "Everyone knows that out of Gryffindor, you're the best in our year. I'm sure you can help me, and you'll still have time to do your own homework afterwards. Come on, Alicia. I would do it for you."

Alicia knew she should say no, but in all of the years she had been at Hogwarts, she had struggled with that concept because she liked being needed by her friends. "Fine."

And so she helped Angelina, long into the night. And by the time they were finished, it was almost midnight.

Angelina stood up, happy to go to bed. "Come on, let's get some sleep," she said, turning to go up to the dormitory, not paying attention to Alicia who wasn't following.

Alicia looked at her still unfinished Potions homework and sighed unhappily. It was going to be a long night.

Similar incidents repeated themselves. People always came to her for help. Whether it was the twins, or Angelina. Even Katie demanded help sometimes. They didn't ask, though. They demanded, always assuming she would say 'yes.' And she never got a please or thank you for her efforts, even if she sometimes was up late helping them. Sometimes, her own work even suffered due to her inability to say no.

And that wasn't even the worse of it. The one time she decided to ask for help, she was denied. It was a Transfiguration essay. She did great in all of her classes, but Transfiguration was hardest for her, and she needed an O on the essay to get an EE at the end of the year.

So, she went to Angelina, who was pretty much a Transfiguration prodigy. "Angie, can you please help me with the essay that's due for McGonagall's class?" she asked easily.

"Can't Alicia. Busy."

"But I really need help."

Angelina looked up from her book. "Can't!"

Alicia looked and saw Angelina was reading a book about Quidditch! She glared at Angelina but was ignored. After all of the times she had helped her fellow Chaser...

Well, she was done being pushed around and taken for granted.

The next time Angelina came to her, begging for help, Alicia took great satisfaction in telling her no.


	309. Morals - ChoHarry

**Pairing/Character:** Cho/Harry

 **Summary:** Was it wrong?

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 130

 **366 Prompt:** Morals

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Cho Chang

* * *

Cho wondered if her morals should tell her this was wrong. Cedric had only died the previous year, but now she was going after Harry, as if Cedric's death didn't mean anything to her. And it did.

She still had nightmares about what his final moments may have been like. Maybe that was why she was pursuing Harry. Because he was there. And he saw what Cedric's final moments had been like.

So, was she using Harry as a way to be closer to Cedric? She wasn't quite sure. All that mattered was that when she was with Harry, she briefly forgot about her grief. That too made her feel guilty, but it was nice to just relax and enjoy life, even if it was only for a little while.


	310. Crying - BartyRegulus

**Pairing/Character:** BartyRegulus

 **Summary:** Was it wrong?

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 152

 **366 Prompt:** Crying

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Cho Chang

* * *

Barty heard the crying before he turned the corner. But when he saw Regulus, his heart went out to the other Slytherin, wanting to offer comfort. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"My brother hates me for something I can't control," Regulus murmured.

Barty saw this as his golden opportunity to get closer to Regulus, something he had wanted to do for the last two years. "I'm sorry."

"I know I shouldn't care; my parents _tell_ me I should forget about my worthless brother—their words—but I can't help it. He's my brother. How do I just stop caring?"

Barty sat down next to the shaking boy. "It's hard to not care. Trust me. I get it."

For the first time, Regulus's eyes met Barty's. "I think you _do_ get it."

"I do," Barty whispered.

Something passed between them. Something real. And they both wondered if this was a start of something.


	311. Lust - LuciusSnape

**Pairing/Character:** Lucius/Snape

 **Summary:** Peonies represent something.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 233

 **366 Prompt:** Lust

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Lucius/Snape, peonies, bug

* * *

Severus disgustedly sniffed at the hideous peonies. They should be under a foot as if they were a nasty bug. He knew Lucius loathed them as well, so it had to be Narcissa's influence that gave them a presence at the manor.

"Ahh, I see you've noticed..." he paused, as if trying to find the right word to describe the flowers. He finally settled on, "...them."

"Unfortunately," Severus muttered.

Truthfully he didn't have a problem with the flowers _per say_. It was mainly what they represented. They symbolized Narcissa and her life with Lucius, no matter how phony it might be. She had a piece of Lucius that Severus shouldn't even dare to hope to have.

"Let's forget about them," Lucius murmured, his hand latching onto Severus's normal black robes.

Severus tore his gaze away from the peonies in a vase and swallowed at the lust visible in Lucius's now molten silver eyes. "Yes, there _are_ much more pleasurable things we can be doing right now," Severus agreed.

He wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist, tugging the muscular body so their forms were pressed hotly together.

Lucius leaned forward, his breath sending pleasurable tingles all the way down to Severus's toes. "We have all weekend alone," Lucius whispered.

Severus smirked. "I'm sure we'll find a way to pass the time."

"I'm sure as well," Lucius replied, right before his lips sealed over Severus's.


	312. Rumor - Phineas B, Phineas Nigellus

**Pairing/Character:** Phineas Black, Phineas Nigellus Black

 **Summary:** Phineas Nigellus Black isn't pleased by all the rumors.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 518

 **366 Prompt:** Rumor

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C27. Write about a father and child relationship

* * *

Phineas wasn't surprised that his father was standing inside his bedroom. Indifferently, he walked in and placed some stuff on the dresser. "I really don't get any privacy in this house, do I?" he asked wryly.

It stopped bothering him years ago, but he still liked pointing out about how wrong it was.

Phineas Nigellus Black glared at his second oldest son, his namesake. And if what he had been hearing was the truth, he had picked the wrong son to be named after him. "I've heard some rumors about you. _Unflattering_ rumors."

Phineas nervously swallowed. He had a feeling he knew what they were about, but he tried to play dumb. "You want to tell me what they're about?"

"It involved you and Muggle rights. I don't think you require any more explanation."

Phineas didn't avert his eyes, no matter how tempting it was. "No, I don't."

"Is it true?" the eldest Black asked, his voice a dangerous tone.

It was a tone the young Phineas knew to be wary of. "Even if I said it wasn't true, would you believe me?"

"Answer the question. Is it true? Do you dare support Muggle rights?"

Phineas knew he could try to lie but why bother? Even if he could forestall the inevitable, it would all come out in the open sooner or later. "Father, I can't lie to you. It's true. And I don't believe I'm in the wrong."

Phineas Nigellus Black grabbed his wand and marched out of the room.

Phineas hurriedly followed him. "Father, what are you doing?"

They reached the library and the eldest stood in front of the Black family tapestry.

Phineas felt his breath get caught in his throat. "Father. Please. Don't. I'm your _son_!"

The eldest looked back at his second oldest. "You're a traitor to all things Black; you're no son of mine." And to prove his point, he shouted a spell and pointed it at Phineas's name on the tapestry. A light shot out of his wand and pierced the name. And when the light disappeared, the name was gone. Removed. As if it had never been there.

"Leave. You are no longer welcomed in this home or any of the Black properties."

"Father—" Phineas tried to protest, but he was cut off.

"Do not ever address me like that again. You are not my son. So leave, unless you want to be arrested for trespassing.

Phineas looked down at his feet. He knew his father would be unhappy with him, but he never thought the result of his actions would be _this_ bad. Despite everything, he believed his father's love was unconditional, but he should have known that belief was foolish. After all, what parent's love is unconditional?

No matter what would happen now, Phineas wouldn't regret his actions. He truly believed he was right. Muggles deserved equal rights. The only difference between them and magical people was magic. Why should Muggles be treated as if they were lesser beings?

He might be kicked out of his family, but he wouldn't stop fighting for what he believed in.


	313. Death - PetuniaVernon

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia/Vernon

 **Summary:** Petunia and Vernon get a nasty surprise.

 **Warning:** Character Death

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 153

 **366 Prompt:** Death

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, limp, treat

* * *

Petunia felt limp as she stared at the carnage in her once pristine home. She and Vernon had been so happy. Dudley had his first boxing match, and then they were going to take him out for a treat of ice sundaes afterwards.

Their happiness turned to confusion, and then dread, when Dudley didn't show up for his match.

And now they were looking at their son, his face pale in the throes of death.

"Vernon," she cried, clinging onto her husband's bulky frame.

He held her, but he didn't whisper anything to soothe her. Not that he _could_ soothe her.

It wasn't fair. No parent should be forced to bury their child. Why did this happen? Why?

She noticed a strange mark on the wall and wondered about it. It looked like a skull with a snake going through it. Was that supposed to be a clue?

Hopefully, the police knew something.


	314. Key - ViktorHarryCedric

**Pairing/Character:** Viktor/Harry/Cedric

 **Summary:** Cedric and Viktor will teach Harry the art of patience.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 190

 **366 Prompt:** Key

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Viktor Krum

* * *

Viktor hadn't known the keys to his complete happiness would be two of the other Triwizard champions. He hadn't known that the keys to his complete happiness would be two men. And he certainly hadn't known the one of the keys to his complete happiness would be a fourteen year old boy, just now starting to learn the horror of puberty.

Cedric sighed. "I want him as much as you do, but he's so young."

Viktor nodded. "I know, but I don't think I'm going to stop wanting him. I can wait until he's sixteen years old. Can you?"

"For him? Definitely," Cedric easily agreed.

"Excuse me? Don't I get a say in it?" Harry demanded, his hands on his hips.

Viktor smirked. "You're not the age of consent, so no."

"Don't worry about it. Two years will seem like nothing," Cedric tried to reassure.

Harry pouted. "Fine, we can't do anything real intense, but I'm sure there are _some_ things we can do until I'm sixteen."

Cedric and Viktor shared a look. Both of their minds whirled with the possibilities.

Simultaneously, they said, "Sit down."

And Harry happily complied.


	315. Floo Powder - DracoAstoria

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Astoria

 **Summary:** Draco doesn't want to lose her.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 389

 **366 Prompt:** Floo Powder

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Draco/Astoria

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Veteran's Day - Write about someone who is unable to move on from the war.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A39. (dialogue) "Please don't go"

* * *

Astoria stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Don't you think it's time to get up? Maybe take a shower?"

Draco's eyes stayed glued to his lap. She didn't understand. Despite being a Pure-blood Slytherin, her whole family was neutral in the war, so she didn't have to deal with constant death and fear. She was shielded from the worse of it. How could she possibly understand what he went through?

His mind tumbled through all of his memories of the awful war. He remembered the too many to count frightening times, and the far too few happy times. There were so many deaths. The one he remembered the most easily was Crabbe's death. He wondered if he had done something differently, would Crabbe still be alive?

Deep down, Draco knew no one was at fault but Crabbe. After all, Crabbe was the one who cast the curse without any clue how to stop it. Crabbe disobeyed Draco's order and threw much darker spells around. But he still felt guilty. It was a feeling that was shared with Goyle.

Both of them felt a sense of responsibility because they hadn't been able to rescue him when Potter and the others had pulled the two of them to safety.

Astoria's sigh brought him out of his reverie.

"Fine, don't talk. Maybe I should finally just admit defeat."

She turned to go and something in her gait made him think this might be the last time she deigned to pay him a visit. He feared that she had given up on him and decided he wasn't worth her wasting any more time.

And as she scooped up some Floo Powder that sat on the mantle above the fireplace, that very extreme fear was what gave him the courage to speak up with a straggled, "Please don't go."

Astoria turned back to face him. "Draco, I don't know how to help you." She looked so helpless.

Draco stood up on shaking legs, the muscles weak from disuse. "Stay?" It was supposed to be a command, but it came out as a question.

Astoria stepped away from the fireplace. "Just stay? That's all?"

Draco soundlessly nodded.

Astoria walked fully to him and sat down on the couch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down on it. "Okay. I'll stay."


	316. Afterlife - FredAngelina, George

**Pairing/Character:** FredAngelina, George

 **Summary:** Angelina learns the hard way that you should always appreciate what you have.

 **Warning:** canonical character death

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 513

 **366 Prompt:** Afterlife

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Thanksgiving – Write about someone who didn't appreciate what they had until it was too late.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B40. FredAngelina

* * *

Angelina wondered if there was an afterlife. It wasn't something she had ever thought about before, but after being surrounded by so much death, she thought it was a natural progression to wonder where the souls went once they left the bodies.

Or one particular soul at the very least.

Fred Weasley. For so long, he had been her goofy friend, someone there to make her laugh or put a smile on her face. Someone there to shield her from Bludgers during Quidditch Games.

And then he became her goofy boyfriend. Someone she thought of as mildly cute and funny, but she never believed he would be her forever guy.

And now...

And now he was nothing.

He wasn't alive. He'd never be alive again, at least not unless reincarnation actually existed.

And she would never get to tell him how much she appreciated him.

Angelina had a habit of teasing Fred. He always joked back, but she wondered if he took her teasing to heart. He tried to be a good boyfriend, but Angelina had never been that serious about him, so she ignored his efforts.

She wondered if he had been hurt by her indifference. Did he die believing she didn't care about him?

She wiped away the tears as her vision blurred. The headstone became difficult to read as her body shook with silent sobs.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when arms wrapped around her. The familiar presence at her back wasn't completely welcomed, though, especially because her pain couldn't possibly compare to his.

"Angie—" the choked voice broke off, as if he couldn't bear to continue.

"George, I wasn't expecting anyone to come here."

"I come every day."

It didn't surprise Angelina, but she still thought at this time of night, he'd be sleeping. "I haven't come since the funeral. It's hard to see the gravestone. It's proof that Fred is truly gone."

George sniffed. "I know, but I'm glad you finally made yourself come. Fred loved you so much."

Her stomach clenched and the beat of her heart felt painfully fast. "Do you think he knew I cared about him? I mean... I wasn't a model girlfriend and—"

"Stop," George quietly ordered. "Despite everything that might have happened between the two of you, he knew you cared. He never once doubted your feelings."

Angelina closed her eyes. "I couldn't help but wonder if he died without knowing that he was important to me. Even when we started dating, I treated him like my goofball friend."

George kissed her shoulder, his lips pressed against the thin material of her t-shirt. "He knew you cared. I'm sure of it."

Angelina hadn't really though she and Fred had a future, but now the chance for a future was forcibly taken away from her. From them. She knew Fred would have made a wonderful husband if the two of them had married. And she hadn't appreciated him for what he was. She didn't realize how lucky she was to have him until his death.

Hindsight truly was 20/20.


	317. Punctual - TomAbraxas

**Pairing/Character:** Tom/Abraxas

 **Summary:** Tom is quite possessive.

 **Warning:** sexual content

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 415

 **366 Prompt:** Punctual

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B41. (era) Riddle

* * *

Tom glared at the ugly carpet. Where was he? Abraxas knew Tom liked his people to be punctual. _'He better have a good excuse for his tardiness.'_

No sooner had he thought that, had Abraxas ran into the room. His robe was sloppy and his hair made it seem like he just woke up from a nap. "Sorry I'm late," he gasped, bending over as he attempted to catch his breath.

Tom glared at the so-called Slytherin, unimpressed. "Why are you so late, and why do you look like _that_?" Tom put the emphasis on the last word, so Abraxas would hear Tom's distaste.

Abraxas looked down at himself. "Oh, that. I was with Cecilia and things got a bit out of hand."

 _'Cecilia. That little Ravenclaw upstart. She seduced Abraxas so easily, and she actually thinks she won? Doesn't she realize that I don't share?'_

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Did you have fun?!"

Abraxas, to his credit, didn't blush. "It was nice. Why?" he asked, deceptively innocent.

And Tom knew it was deceptive because Abraxas was very much aware of Tom's anger and the reason behind it. After all, there was nothing more fun for Abraxas than to push Tom's buttons and watch him explode.

Tom grabbed the collar of Abraxas's robe and shoved him against the nearby wall. "I thought you learned your lesson the last time."

Abraxas smirked. "I guess I need a refresher course," he goaded, eyes already darkened by lust.

Tom forcibly pressed his lips against Abraxas's and pushed his tongue through the yielding lips to explore the mouth.

Abraxas moaned, bucking against Tom's body and brushing his erection against Tom's burgeoning one. He gripped Tom's perfect raven hair, bunching it up in his fists, as he did his best to get as close as possible.

Tom reached between their bodies and mercilessly squeeze Abraxas's erection.

Abraxas broke the kiss to gasp and whine.

Tom bit down on Abraxas's collarbone and growled, "I don't share."

"Give me what I need then," Abraxas returned, his cheeks flushed and his pupils blown.

"Is that an ultimatum?" Tom asked dangerously.

"Yes," Abraxas fearlessly retorted.

With a strong grip on Abraxas's robe, Tom threw the other Slytherin down to the ground and straddled the muscular waist.

He would give Abraxas something alright, but he wasn't sure the blond would enjoy the treatment. It didn't matter, though. Tom would enjoy it, and he was sure Abraxas would think twice before issuing _another_ ultimatum to Tom.


	318. Animal - SalazarGodric

**Pairing/Character:** Salazar/Godric

 **Summary:** Salazar was Godric's animal.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 354

 **366 Prompt:** Animal

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B44. (era) Founder

* * *

Godric sometimes thought of Salazar as an animal. And when he said animal, he didn't necessarily mean it in a _bad_ way. If being called an animal could ever be considered a good thing.

When Godric thought the term 'animal' in describing Salazar, he meant it in the way that Salazar was passionate. His actions were sometimes ruled by his emotions instead of his head. And that definitely wasn't a bad thing, not completely at least.

Being passionate was certainly good in _some_ instances. For example, in bed. When they made love, Godric felt his toes curl. All he thought about were Salazar's kisses and his hands.

And another good thing about being ruled by his heart? When Godric felt ill, the only one that might be considered more nurturing than Salazar was Helga. Like animals, Salazar wanted to take care of those he cared about when they didn't feel well. And the only people on that very short list were Rowena and Godric.

But like all things, if there's a good side, there's usually a bad side as well. For example, like animals, Salazar got territorial and possessive when he thought someone was moving it on what he considered his.

Hence, their current argument.

"Will you relax!?" Godric yelled. "No one is trying to seduce me, so please, get over your petty jealousy."

"He was undressing you with his eyes," Salazar retorted fiercely, dark brown eyes practically blazing with his emotions.

Godric rolled his eyes. He stomped over to Salazar so they stood toe-to-toe. He placed his hand on Salazar's sculpted chest. "Okay, let's pretend that you're right. That Edward did want me and was trying to seduce me. Who cares if I'm not interested? It takes two people to make anything actually happen. So, if I'm not interested, you have nothing to worry about. Right?"

Salazar looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "I still don't like it."

"I know," Godric replied, and he did know. Godric was Salazar's, and no one was allowed to touch, or even look. Or at least that was what Salazar's animal instincts told him.


	319. Haunted - Albus, Gellert

**Pairing/Character:** Albus, Gellert

 **Summary:** Ariana is dead.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 545

 **366 Prompt:** Haunted

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** E13. Write about Albus Dumbledore after Ariana's death

* * *

Albus knew he would forever be haunted by this. How could he have allowed this to happen? He was her big brother. He should have protected her. But somehow, she caught in the middle of a fight between three wizards and unable to perform a shield charm, and then she was struck by a curse, ending her much too short life.

And he didn't even know which one of them was the true cause of her death.

Aberforth stood away from him, his eyes focused on the ground as Ariana was lowered.

Albus wanted to go to his brother, reach a hand to him in kinship and shared grief, but he refused himself that kind of kindness. After all, Aberforth blamed Albus as much as Albus blamed himself.

He knew Aberforth would never forgive Albus for Ariana's death. And why should he? Albus didn't think he would be able to forgive himself either.

When the funeral was over—how could so few people come to a young girl's funeral?—Albus shot one last look at Aberforth before he left. He had something he needed to do, and he wouldn't be able to rest until he did.

He found Gellert in his old home. Albus hadn't knocked. He just marched in as if he owned the place. "Ariana was buried today. You should have been there," he intoned dispassionately.

The warm feelings he had previously felt for Gellert were missing. He knew they weren't gone; they were just buried under mountains of grief, anger, and self-loathing.

Gellert arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Really? Because I have a feeling my presence would have been very much unwelcomed."

Albus didn't try to deny that. "Maybe, but you should have still came. You owed it to Ariana."

"I don't think so. In fact, I believe Ariana would have been happy that I was missing from today's festivities. She liked me about as much as Aberforth did."

Albus narrowed his eyes at the careless tone Gellert had taken. "Do you even feel a smidgen of guilt? My little sister is dead, and you act like it didn't affect you at all."

Gellert shrugged. His thin fingers ran through his blond hair. "Maybe it didn't affect me. Why should it? There weren't any warm feelings between me and your family."

"If you cared about me even a little bit, her death should matter to you, but I guess our friendship was only a means to an end for you. Well guess what? Our friendship is over." Albus pointed his wand at Gellert's lounging form. "I think it's time we settle this once and for all."

Gellert smirked. "Oh, Albus, Albus, Albus. You honestly believe you can defeat me? At your current strength and state of mind, killing you would be child's play. And that's just no fun." He stood up. "Tell you what. You go get stronger. They next time we meet, we'll duel. I'll, of course, still be the victor, but maybe the battle will be a bit more interesting." And with a crack of Apparition, he was gone.

Albus fell to his knees, his wand still gripped tightly in his hand. Ariana was dead. Aberforth hated him. Now Gellert was gone to who knows where. And Albus was alone.


	320. Doubt - Narcissa

**Pairing/Character:** Narcissa

 **Summary:** Narcissa finds out about the blood quill.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 517

 **366 Prompt:** Doubt

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** E11. Write about a parent/guardian/responsible adult finding out about Dolorous Umbridge and the blood quill

* * *

Narcissa had heard rumors at the Ministry when she paid Lucius a visit for lunch. She had heard whispers about what Dolores Umbridge was doing at the school. She had heard the words 'torture' and 'propaganda.' She had also heard the term 'blood quill.'

Just the thought of a blood quill sent shivers up and down her spine. She only had to think about it for a moment about whether there was any truth to the gossip about a blood quill being used on Hogwarts's students. She had met the toad-like woman. Saw the simpering smiles and the vicious eyes. Eyes that reminded Narcissa a little too much of Bellatrix. There really wasn't any doubt in her mind that if Umbridge had access to a blood quill, she was using it.

Umbridge would do whatever she had to in order to get students to listen to her. And some students, like Potter, Granger, and Weasley would never go quietly.

And she had a feeling the one who getting the quill the most was Potter as he had been the most vocal about the Dark Lord's return.

She stared at her hands, her mind tumbling through everything she knew. She knew her Draco wasn't in any immediate danger. In fact, if she knew her son, he was probably helping Umbridge by sending other students to detention, so she'd have plenty of victims.

She closed her eyes in grief. She hated the feeling of failure and when it came to Draco, Narcissa felt like she failed as a mother. The little compassion she used to see in Draco seemed to have been stamped out of him by Lucius. Maybe if Narcissa had spoken up, taking a more active role in Draco's parenting, he wouldn't be as bad as he was.

She sighed. It was too late to fix her past wrong. What was important was to figure out how to fix the current situation. So, even if Draco wasn't in any danger, should Narcissa do everything in her power to stop Umbridge?

The morally correct answer was of course yes. She was torturing students with an illegal device. In the long run, though, would going up against Umbridge do more harm than good? Would they even listen to Narcissa? She might be a Black by blood and a Malfoy by marriage, but her husband had a higher social standing within the Ministry, and if he stood against her about Umbridge, Narcissa knew which way the Ministry would lean.

And she couldn't imagine Lucius having a problem with Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and blood traitors being tortured. To Lucius, they didn't even deserve the gift of magic.

If anything, she might turn the Ministry against herself; she doubted Umbridge would even admit to using such a heinous tool. Not only would the Ministry be looking for ways to arrest Narcissa, but she could imagine Lucius's anger if she became vocal about something he didn't think there were any problems with.

She fingered her jeweled necklace as tears gathered in her eyes. What could she do? Who could she go to for help?


	321. Wreck - Astoria, ScorpiusAlbus

**Pairing/Character:** Astoria, Scorpius/Albus

 **Summary:** Astoria must face something about Scorpius.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 754

 **366 Prompt:** Wreck

 **The "Mother and Son" Competition**

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C22. Write about a volatile relationship between an adult and a child

* * *

Astoria liked to believe she was accepting. She was certainly much more accepting than her husband. Then again, her childhood hadn't been in as much turmoil as the Malfoy family due to the Greengrass family being neutral in the war.

Still, even the most accepting had momentary lapses in judgment, right?

That was really the only excuse for her reaction when she walked into her son's room and saw something she could never unsee.

With wide eyes and her mouth gaping open at the scene she was forced to witness, Astoria asked the first thing that came to mind. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" she bellowed.

Scorpius and the boy—Albus Severus Potter, her mind supplied—sprang apart.

Scorpius stood up and attempted to flatten his mussed hair. "Mum, I can explain."

"Explain why you're kissing a boy? You _better_ have a good explanation because no son of mine will ever be a useless gay!"

Scorpius looked at his feet. "Mum," he quietly tried but then he fell silent.

Albus, braver of the two, took over. "How can you say that? Obviously, your son _is_ gay. You weren't supposed to find out this way, but how can you react like this? He's you son. Aren't parents supposed to love their children unconditionally?"

"This is none of your concern," she coolly tried.

Albus wasn't cowed, though. "If you hurt Scorpius, it is my concern. He's your son. Your only son. Your only _child_. He's the same boy you raised for the last seventeen years. You should remember that before you say something and forever wreck your relationship with him."

Astoria didn't answer the boy—how dare he talk to her in such a way—and marched out of the room.

She realized she left the boys alone in an empty room and sent a house elf, with the directions that he was supposed to escort Mr. Potter out of the Manor to the end of the wards so he could Apparate home.

Scorpius needed some time alone to think about his actions after all.

In all reality, it wasn't Scorpius that needed the time to think. It was Astoria. She thought about Albus's words and knew he was right. She might have been shocked by what she walked in on, but she should have never said such horrible things to Scorpius.

It was three days later that she went to Scorpius's room. She gently knocked on the door and at the soft "Come in," she opened it and slowly crept in.

Scorpius laid on his right side on his bed. "What do you want?" he asked dully.

"To talk."

"So, this isn't you kicking me out?"

"Of course not," Astoria murmured, sitting carefully on the edge of his bed.

He looked at her over her shoulder. "Really? I'm sure Dad would love to see me go now."

She startled when he made her think about something. "I didn't tell your father. In fact, it never even crossed my mind to tell him."

He shrugged and averted his eyes, staring at the wall once again. "That's something at least."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what I said to you. Your boy—" she stopped, unable to say the word in relation to Scorpius. "Mr. Potter was right when he defended you."

Scorpius glared at her. " _Mr. Potter_ is my boyfriend. You should learn how to say it."

Her spine stiffened at Scorpius's sentence. "You can't expect me to instantly accept it. I grew up in an old Pure-blood family. And you know that in most Pure-blood families, if an heir can't be born from a relationship, well, you know what happens to the relationship. I can't help the way I was raised."

"And I can't help that I feel in love with Albus, a _boy_ , two years ago."

"Two years?"

Scorpius nodded. She glanced over his shoulder at her. "So, if you're hoping this is simply a phase that I'll move passed in time, you'll be waiting a very long time."

She swallowed. "You need to give me time."

"How much am I supposed to give you?" Scorpius asked, once again facing the wall.

She looked at her hands before she stared at his back. "I don't know, but it should definitely be more than a couple of days. I _want to_ accept. Doesn't that count for something?"

Scorpius finally sat up and faced Astoria full on. "It does count for something."

Astoria attempted a smile, and Scorpius returned it.


	322. Antique - Harry, James Sirius

**Pairing/Character:** Harry, James Sirius

 **Summary:** James goes to his dad with a question.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 630

 **366 Prompt:** Antique

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** E14. Write about one of Harry's children finding out about his less-than-pleasant childhood

* * *

James Sirius Potter walked in nervously. His eyes shifted to the antique picture frame that held a family portrait before he stared at his father. "Dad, can I talk you?"

Harry looked up from his book. Although he would never be as avid a reader as Hermione was, he could honestly say he learned to find some joy in it, though. He closed the book with a soft thud "What can I do for you, James?"

"Uncle Ron said something to me."

Harry furrowed his brows. "What did he say?"

James bit his bottom lip. Despite the fact that he was twenty-two, when he had to face in dad, he still felt like a thirteen year old boy about to be punished. "Well, he said when you first found out Mum was pregnant with me, you were terrified. Why? Did you not want children?"

Harry stood up. "Of course not. In fact, I have always wanted a family. Since the day you mum and I married, I dreamed about having children. If I had my way, I actually would have had five or six kids, but your mum cut me off at three."

James smirked. "After she got the daughter she wanted."

Harry chuckled. "I might have got my five or six kids if it took awhile for Lily to be born, like it did for your grandmother and grandfather."

"Too bad you didn't have their good luck."

"Yeah, too bad," Harry murmured nostalgically.

James shook his head, realizing he had gotten off track with that little tangent. "Dad, back to my question. If you wanted children, why were you terrified when you first found out about me?"

A shadow seemed to come over Harry's eyes. Something dark and sad.

"Dad?" James quietly probed, suddenly worried that maybe his question was out of line.

Harry sighed. "I guess you're old enough to hear about this, but I'd rather you didn't tell your brother or sister."

"Of course, Dad. What is it?"

"You know I grew up with my mum's sister and her husband because my parents died when I was a baby. Well, my aunt and uncle didn't really like me. In fact, they pretty much hated because I was magical. It didn't matter that I didn't know about magic or the fact that I was wizard until I was eleven when I got my Hogwarts letter. They still hated me. Until I was eleven years old, I slept in the cupboard under their stairs, and when my letter kept getting sent to me, they did everything they could to keep me from attending Hogwarts or even finding out about magic. I did all of the chores, and if I was lucky I got leftover scraps of their meals. As soon as I could leave their house, I did, and I never looked back."

"Dad..." James trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"The reason why I was terrified was because I was afraid I wouldn't know _how_ to be a dad. I never experienced real familial love until I met your Mum's family, and I was afraid that I wouldn't know how to love you. I should have known better because I did know how to love. I loved your mum, and of course, I loved your Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. I was just afraid that love wouldn't transfer properly to my child."

James wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and the two embraced tightly. "I never once doubted your love," he whispered into his dad's shoulder.

"Good to know." They pulled back. "So, what's with the sudden question about my feelings before you were born?"

James smiled nervously. "Um, Dad. Congratulations! Cynthia and I are going to make you a grandfather!"


	323. War - Lorcan, Lysander, Lily Luna

**Pairing/Character:** Lorcan, Lysander, Lily Luna

 **Summary:** Lorcan and Lysander don't know who they're messing with.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 307

 **366 Prompt:** War

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D32. Write about twins mischief without writing about Fred and George Weasley

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Lorcan Scamander

* * *

Lysander and Lorcan grinned at each other before they turned their attention to the Gryffindor table. They watched as Lily Potter picked up her pumpkin juice and took a sip. And it was only seconds before bright neon blue stars formed in her hair as if they were painted on her long strands of red tendrils.

Snickers formed all around her, and Lily looked to her neighboring Gryffindor.

Lysander and Lorcan didn't hear the exchange but they could guess when Lily's eyes zeroed in on the two of them.

Her cheeks her bright red as she got up from the table and stomped over to them at the Ravenclaw table. "I know this was you," she growled. Her cheeks her puffed up, reminding the twins of a chipmunk.

Lysander and Lorcan looked at each other again, their matching smiles pretty much giving them away. Still, they did their best to adopt innocent expressions.

"Lily, we have no idea what you're talking about," Lorcan tried.

Lysander continued, "Right, and didn't you say you loved stars? Who cares if they're in your hair? The color might be a bit hideous, but look at the nice stars."

Lily glared at the twin terrors. "You do know this means war, right?"

Lorcan smirked. "We're not scared of you."

Lily threw her head back and laughed. It almost sounded maniacal. "Really? Maybe you should be. George Weasley is my Uncle. I grew up with James, Rose, Hugo, and Roxie. The ultimate pranksters. Everything I know about pranking, I learned from them. Be afraid. Be very afraid," she warned.

When she turned around and stomped away, Lorcan and Lysander looked at each other. Suddenly, they didn't feel all that great about pranking Lily.

"Um, Lorcan?" Lysander began.

Like always, Lorcan knew what his twin brother was thinking. He nodded. "I feel sick too."


	324. Gamble - LunaAstoria

**Pairing/Character:** Luna/Astoria

 **Summary:** Nonmagical!AU with ooc Luna. Luna needs to find out the truth from Astoria.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 410

 **366 Prompt:** Gamble

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D34. Write a girls only story (boys cannot be mentioned at all)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry** **:** Speed Drabble - Luna/Astoria, fiscal, ponder

* * *

Luna didn't know much about the fiscal side of anything. In fact, it was usually Astoria that handled their money.

Still, she couldn't help but ponder about where their money was had gone. They had a good savings, but now there was a chunk missing from the account.

She briefly wondered if maybe Astoria had a nasty problem, but Luna knew Astoria would never gamble away their savings, not when they both were in dire need of a vacation, which the money was going towards.

Still, the question was there. Why was there missing money?

Luna didn't like confrontations, but she couldn't let this slide. When Astoria came home, they would be having a serious conversation.

That talk happened three hours later. Luna didn't beat around the bush or talk in circles like she usually did. "Where's our money?" she asked straightforwardly.

Astoria blinked. She looked like she was guilty of something.

Luna's stomach clenched nervously, but she knew she could forgive Astoria for almost anything. Whatever she did with the money couldn't be _that_ bad. "Tori, tell me. Whatever it is, we'll get through it, but it's time to be honest. What happened to the money?"

Astoria nodded. "Daphne was having some problems. Her girlfriend was beating her up, but she couldn't leave because Tracey pooled their assets and had control of all the money. All Daphne has is me now, and she needed money to escape the relationship, so I gave to her."

Luna blinked. She had no idea Daphne was in so much trouble. "Okay, then why did you go behind my back? Why not just tell me the truth?"

Astoria fingered a strand of her chestnut hair. "You and Daphne have never gotten along. I wasn't sure you'd be okay with giving her money."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, I might not like your sister. To me, she an arrogant bitch that takes you for granted. That doesn't mean I wouldn't help her get out of an abusive relationship, though. I thought you knew me better than that," she finished, hurt shining in her voice.

Astoria swallowed. "I do. I guess I just let my need to help my sister to blind me to what was obvious. You're one of the kindest people I know. Of course you would have willingly helped her. I'm sorry for not being honest."

Luna finally walked over to Astoria and pulled the other girl into her arms. "I forgive you."


	325. Knight - PansyDraco (one-sided), Millie

**Pairing/Character:** Pansy/Draco (one-sided), Millicent

 **Summary:** Pansy deals post-breakup.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 383

 **366 Prompt:** Knight

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A45. (dialogue) "What time is it?" / "Three." / "In the morning?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry** **:** Speed Drabble - Pansy/Draco, green, ball

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry** **:** Have a Bad Day Day - Write about a person who is stress eating/watching movies/coping after a breakup.

* * *

Pansy felt tears well up in her eyes as she reached for a pumpkin pastry. She bit into it and chewed but there was no enjoyment taken from the sweet taste.

"Draco!" she wailed.

She reached for the pillow and hugged it to her chest. As she continued to chew, she buried her face in the soft fabric, pretending it was Draco's shirt, and imagining his strong arms were about to wrap around her body.

Suddenly, she felt angry, and she threw the pillow across the room, uncaring if she broke something.

She pouted, her bottom lip trembling. Pansy than spotted a green ball on the floor and remembered it was Draco's. She stood up on shaky legs and took out her wand. She pointed it at the stupidest and ugliest ball in history and lit it on fire.

She smirked, happy to destroy one of Draco's possessions, but the good feeling vanished as quickly as it came, and Pansy was left with a bleeding hard that yearned for her very own blond.

"Draco!" she cried again.

She knew she needed her best friend and went to the fireplace. She Floo called a familiar location.

A head popped up in her fireplace. "What time is it?" Millicent asked with blurry eyes.

"Three," Pansy answered.

"In the morning?" Millicent shrieked.

"Millie, I needed you," Pansy said, a wobble in her voice.

"Is this about the announcement of Draco and Astoria's pending marriage?"

Pansy nodded. "He dumped me a week ago, and he's already engaged? How does that happen?"

"Pansy..."

"I thought he was my knight. Why wasn't I good enough?"

Millicent sighed. "I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Draco and you were never meant to be. You brought out the worst in each other."

"Millie!" Pansy exclaimed, aghast.

"It's true. Astoria is good for Draco. She softens him somewhat. And you'll find your someone that will be good for you as well. First, though, you have to let go of Draco and your dreams of being the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"I don't know if I can," Pansy murmured.

"You can," Millicent countered. "And as soon as you do, you'll be able to see what's right in front of you."

"In front of me?" Pansy echoed as her mind whirled with the possibilities.


	326. Home Alone - PetuniaSeverus

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia/Severus

 **Summary:** Petunia gets a visitor on a Saturday night.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 354

 **366 Prompt:** Home Alone

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A43. (dialogue) "You'll never be able to understand." / "Want a bet?"

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Petunia Dursley

* * *

Petunia had a night home alone. It wasn't that unusual, but she still pretended that she enjoyed not having anywhere to go or anyone to see. Lily was out with Potter, and her parents decided it would be great to have a date night.

She sat on the couch and contemplated turning on the television when the doorbell rang. She looked towards it and wondered who would be there at seven pm on a Saturday night. "Probably someone for Lily," she muttered contemptuously. After all, no one ever visited Petunia.

She stood up and moved to open the door. She sneered when she saw who it was. "Snape, Lily's not here."

"With Potter, right?"

Petunia arched an eyebrow. "If you knew she wasn't here, then why are you here ruining my night?"

Snape pushed his way inside. "I hoped I was wrong. I should have known better, though. I'll never be as good as Potter in Lily's eyes." He stopped, remembering who he was talking to. When Petunia remained unmoved, he continued, "You'll never be able to understand."

Petunia scoffed, "Want a bet? You think you'll never be as good as Potter in one person's eyes. Try me never being as good as Lily in _everyone's_ eyes. I think I have it a lot worse."

Silence surrounded them as they thought about their shared predicaments. Finally, Snape admitted, "Maybe you do understand the hardship of constantly being compared to another."

Petunia nodded. "I do. And maybe you understand the hardship of feeling lonely and never having anywhere to go or anyone to see."

Severus—and when did she start thinking of him as Severus—looked at her for a long minute. "I do."

Petunia blushed under the intensity of Severus's gaze. "So, you have no plans, and I certainly have no plans. Want to stay for a while? Maybe watch a movie?" She gestured to the couch as she held her breath, waiting for his answer.

Finally he nodded.

As they walked to the couch, Petunia tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat. There was no use getting excited so soon.


	327. Vault - Hagrid, Severus

**Pairing/Character:** Hagrid, Severus

 **Summary:** Hagrid helps an enemy.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 367

 **366 Prompt:** Vault

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - World Kindness Day - Write about someone who is kind to the enemy.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B39. (pairing) Hagrid/Severus Snape

* * *

Hagrid came upon Snape. He was on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked pale. Paler than Hagrid had ever seen him.

He stopped, unsure of what he should do. After all, Snape was the enemy, wasn't he? He worked for You-Know-Who. Betrayed Dumbledore. Allowed innocent students in his care to be hurt.

But...

But something didn't look right. Snape looked injured. And maybe a little sick.

Hagrid had had gotten news about Harry and the others at a vault at Gringotts, doing their best to stop You-Know-Who. And now, Hagrid could maybe do his part to help end the war. Snape was weak. He could probably easily stop the Potions Master, even though the little bit of magic he knew was nothing compared to Snape's.

And he _should_ stop him.

So, why was Hagrid hesitating?"

"Are you here to kill me?" Snape asked monotonously.

Hagrid jumped a bit, even though he knew he shouldn't be surprised that Snape realized he was being watched. "Don't know," Hagrid admitted roughly.

"You're a fool if you don't take the chance to kill me. After everything I did, you _should_ kill me." Ironically, that very statement is what helped Hagrid make the decision.

Instead of doing what he was told, Hagrid went into the hut and got some soup for him. "I won't hand feed you, but this should help," he gruffly stated.

Snape looked at the soup, and then he looked at Hagrid. "Why?"

Hagrid shrugged, unable to answer. It just felt like the right thing to do. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Snape that, though.

And months later, after the final battle was finished and all of the dead were collected, Hagrid looked upon Severus Snape's unmoving body as he listened to what Harry said.

Snape hadn't been an enemy like everyone thought. In fact, it was safe to say that Harry believed him to be a hero, and that was a sentiment Hagrid silently agreed with.

And now, Hagrid no longer felt guilty for helping him out that one time. After all, who knows what might have happened if Hagrid had killed Severus. Who knows how the final battle would have turned out without Snape there?


	328. Weapon - Walburga, Sirius

**Pairing/Character:** Walburga, Sirius

 **Summary:** Walburga finally gets what she wants.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 380

 **366 Prompt:** Weapon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - World Kindness Day - Write about someone who is kind to the enemy.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B20. (character) Walburga Black

* * *

Walburga Black stared at Sirius. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew the perfect weapon to keep her oldest son in line.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

Walburga smirked. She knew it might make her face prematurely wrinkle, but she couldn't help it. She found the perfect way to get Sirius to obey her orders, and she was going to rejoice in her power. "I said if you don't do as I say, I'll make sure you never see Regulus again. I won't have you influencing him negatively. I'll ship him away to another relative before I let _that_ happen."

"He's my little brother!" Sirius argued.

"And he's my son, and I will protect him from your sickening influence. _Unless_ , you stop arguing with me and finally begin following Pure-blood protocol."

Sirius closed his eyes as a lone tear slipped down his cheek.

Walburga knew she had him. Oftentimes, she called Sirius selfish and for the most part, it was true, but there was one person he loved more than he loved himself, and that was his little brother. Never being able to see Regulus again would be a punishment worse than the Cruciatus curse in Sirius's mind, and it was the best way to finally get an obedient heir.

"What do you want from me, Mother?" Sirius asked dully.

Walburga crossed her arms over her ample bosom, pleased with herself. "For now on, you'll begin taking your Pure-blood lessons seriously. You will stop hanging out with your foolish Gryffindor friends outside of school. That means no more summer trips to the Potter mansion. And in school, despite being a Gryffindor, you will spend more time with your Slytherin cousins, and you'll follow their lead. And if you step out of line again, you can forever say goodbye to Regulus. Do I make myself clear?"

There was fire in Sirius's eyes, but it dulled as quickly as it came. "Yes, m'am."

"Good, now go to your room and begin reading _Etiquette of a Pure-blood_. I'll send a house elf to get you when it's time for dinner."

For the first time in recent years, Sirius didn't argue. He obediently went to his room, and Walburga was pleased that she didn't hear any noise for the next couple of hours.


	329. Race - Piers PolkissHarry Potter

**Pairing/Character:** Piers Polkiss/Harry Potter

 **Summary:** It was a race against time.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 452

 **366 Prompt:** Race

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B19. (character) Piers Polkiss

* * *

It was a race against time. Piers knew that of course, but that didn't make his skinny legs pump any faster.

As he ran faster than he had ever run before, Piers wracked his brain. He tried to figure out how he got to this point. He had once been Dudley Dursley's shadow, Dudley's constant companion and loyal best friend. Hell, he did everything Dudley did, including bullying Harry Potter.

But now, instead of helping Dudley he was running to Harry, hoping to save him from his much larger cousin.

Why you might ask?

It was because Dudley's anger and desire to pummel Harry was Piers's fault. Because _somehow_ Dudley had found out that Piers developed an _affection_ for other boys, and the main boy that Piers's felt this affection for was Harry. And somehow it was Harry's fault that Piers had a crush on him. Hence, why Piers was hoping to get to Harry before it was too late.

He got to the park. Harry was on his knees. He held his stomach as he glared up at Dudley. His once friend had a red face and one of his hands was clenched into a fist, and he looked as if he was about to give another punch to Harry.

Piers ran and just as he got to the pair, he heard, "This is all your fault, Freak! You did your freaky magic on him. I know you did."

Piers didn't even think to question about the whole thing about magic. Instead, he got in between them. "It's not Harry's fault I like him or other boys. I liked boys when Harry was away at school. I liked other boys before I even liked Harry, so how can it be his fault!?"

Dudley glared at him. "You're as much of a freak as Harry! And we're not friends any longer!"

Piers watched his very first friend leave and knew that friendship was dead. At least he had protected Harry from more pain, though.

He turned around and held a hand out to Harry, who cautiously took it. He pulled himself up so he was standing, even though he was slightly hunched from being punched in the stomach. "Sorry about Dudley," Piers muttered.

Harry nodded and thankfully, he didn't ask about Piers liking him. He didn't think Harry liked boys, and the last thing Piers wanted to hear was a rejection, even though he'd deserve it after the years of torment he caused Harry.

"I should get home," Harry mumbled.

Piers nodded and watched Harry walk away, his eyes straying to the very cute arse. He might not stand a chance with Harry, but he could still enjoy the view, couldn't he?


	330. Poor - Dennis, Colin

**Pairing/Character:** Dennis, Colin

 **Summary:** Dennis is sad to see his brother go.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 330

 **366 Prompt:** Poor

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B18. (character) Dennis Creevey

* * *

Dennis and Colin didn't come from a _poor_ , poor family. But they weren't rich either. Most would consider them middle class.

Not only that, but they had trouble making friends because they both shared the same eagerness that others found annoying, and they were interested in things that their peers found geeky. For example, even from a young age, Colin loved taking pictures and most young kids couldn't sit still long enough to master the art of taking good pictures. And Dennis was a lover of games; he loved _all_ games, but he especially loved RPG games, and that hobby didn't make him very popular either.

So, for so long, Dennis and Colin only had each other as playmates, and they accepted that. As long as they had their brother, who else did they need? Dennis's easy answer for that was, "Nothing and no one."

And then, something happened. Colin got a letter that told him he was a wizard. Like a _magical_ wizard. And a whole new world opened up to the oldest Creevey son, and suddenly, Colin was planning to go away to magical school, and Dennis would be all alone.

Dennis tried to be happy for his brother, but the idea that Colin would be gone, and probably make a whole bunch of friends, hurt so much.

Still, Dennis listened to all the stories Colin told, especially about the great Boy-Who-Lived, who saved the magical world, and probably the Muggle—non-magical, Colin explained—world.

And then, two years after Colin entered the wizarding world, Dennis was surprised to get a letter as well. It wasn't often that there were two magical kids borns in a purely Muggle family. But, all that mattered was that Dennis was going to Hogwarts. He would be back with Colin, where he belonged.

And they would take on the Wizarding world together. Also, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of wizarding games there were. He couldn't wait to explore the possibilities.


	331. Nonsense - AbraxasAriana

**Pairing/Character:** Abraxas Malfoy/Ariana Dumbledore

 **Summary:** Abraxas gets a surprise guest.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 314

 **366 Prompt:** Nonsense

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Abraxas Malfoy

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B2. (character) Ariana Dumbledore

* * *

Ariana stood up on shaking legs. "This is utter nonsense," she muttered.

Abraxas, who stood on the top of the stairwell, managed to hear the quiet exclamation. "I'll say. I've never seen a girl appear out of thin air unless it's Apparition, and I know that's not possible within the manner."

She quickly turned around, nearly collapsing in exhaustion. Her eyes widened, and Abraxas couldn't help noticing how truly captivating her sky blue eyes were. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Malfoy Manor."

Ariana scrunched up her nose in a way Abraxas kind of found adorable, even though he would never describe anything as adorable out loud. "Okay. Who are you?"

Abraxas raised a disbelieving eyebrow. There were't that many who didn't know him. "Abraxas Malfoy."

Ariana bit her bottom lip. "What year is this?"

"1972," he answered easily, even as if he wondered if she might be just a bit touched in the head.

Ariana nodded. "Okay, this is a new one. I've heard about travelling _back_ in time, but I've never heard of travelling _forward_ in time. Now what?"

Abraxas couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out of his mouth. "Forward? That _is_ a new one."

Ariana sighed. "Yeah, it is." And as if all the excitement was finally catching up to her, Ariana fainted.

Abraxas rushed down to her and scooped her into his lightly muscled arms. One of his hands gently touched her cheek, and he frowned at how sweaty she was.

He didn't know who this girl was, or how she came to be here, but he found himself strangely drawn to her. And even more strangely, he found himself protective of her.

And he would do everything he could to help her, even if it meant finding a way to get her back to her time. Even if the last thing he wanted was to say goodbye to her.


	332. Ballad - AstoriaBlaise

**Pairing/Character:** Astoria/Blaise

 **Summary:** It was a common refrain within the ballad.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 407

 **366 Prompt:** Ballad

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Astoria/Blaise

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A50. (dialogue) "Let me go!" / "Why?" / "If you don't my brother/sister/father (etc.) will kill you."

* * *

This was a common refrain within the same ballad. Unfortunately.

"Let me go!" Astoria screamed, trying to wrench her arm out of Blaise's strong grip.

"Why?" he asked, pain in his eyes and on his face.

Astoria bit her bottom lip. She hated that she hurt him, but she still replied the same way that she always did. "If you don't, my sister will kill you."

It was threat, one that Blaise always listened to.

Daphne's protectiveness of her little sister was legendary from their Hogwarts days, and Blaise would have been a fool if he didn't take the warning seriously.

Actually, maybe he _was_ a fool. The threat might always stop him for the time being, but he always went back to Astoria when the initial fear passed. And then the threat had to be repeated. It seemed as if it was an endless cycle.

Blaise swallowed. "Astoria, I've been chasing you for almost two years. And I'm tired of chasing you. Why do you do this when I know you just want to give in? You love me as much as I love you, so why the run around? Why not just let us be happy together? Finally?"

Astoria didn't answer. She knew why, though. She did love Blaise. She loved him more than she ever thought she could love anyone. And that scared her. Blaise had so much power over her, and he could very easily break her heart, and she didn't want to give him that chance. She knew if he changed his mind, decided he no longer loved her, Astoria would never recover.

Instead of telling him all of that, though, Astoria turned her back on him. She heard a sigh. "Tracey asked me if I'd be interested in marrying her. Up until now, I've said no. Unless you give me a reason, I'll tell her that I changed my mind and would like to marry her."

Her heart cracked at the thought of forever losing him, but still, she refused to tell him she loved him. She looked at him and insolently crossed her arms over her chest.

Blaise nodded. "Fine. I'm done chasing after you. No matter how much I love you, I can't spend my whole life going after someone who keeps saying no. I'll marry someone who actually wants me. Goodbye."

With that, Blaise turned around and walked away from her. Out of her life and into Tracey's.


	333. Procrastination - ScorpiusAlbus

**Pairing/Character:** Scorpius/Albus

 **Summary:** How could this have happened?

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 548

 **366 Prompt:** Procrastination

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Scorpius/Albus, Trepidation, Listless

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B46. (genre) Horror

* * *

Albus stared in trepidation. He should have realized something had been wrong, but once again, procrastination was his worst enemy. Maybe if he had researched Scorpius's family tree when they first began dating—or even when they first became friends—this wouldn't be happening. "Scorpius?" he fearfully asked.

Scorpius's silver eyes were dull, his expression listless.

Albus stood up on wobbly legs and tried again. "Scorpius? Are you okay? Please, talk to me."

Suddenly, Scorpius's eyes seemed to sharpen, and his lips pulled back in a snarl. "You were talking to Lorcan and Lysander," he accused.

Albus swallowed. Scorpius had always been very possessive. "They're my friends, just like their mum is my parents' friend. Of course I talk to them."

Within a blink of an eye, Scorpius was in front of him, and he was gripping Albus's shoulder in a harsh hold.

Albus tried to break the hold, but he wasn't strong enough. The more he fought it, the stronger Scorpius's hold became. "You're mine and I won't share you, especially with the Scamander twins," the blond ferociously hissed.

He pulled back as quick as he went to Albus, and Scorpius cackled, making shivers run up and down Albus's spine. Finally feeling somewhat brave, Albus asked, "What's wrong with you? You're acting crazy!"

Scorpius didn't seem to be offended. "Crazy you say? Did you know crazy runs in my family? I _am_ part Black, and Great Aunt Bellatrix was as crazy as they came. I thought I got lucky, though. My dad isn't crazy, and my grandmother seems to be sane. I thought I missed out on the crazy train. Maybe I started breathing easy way too soon, huh? Maybe I am just like Great Aunt Bella."

Albus shook his head. He had heard of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, but the stories had been watered down for his innocent ears. He still understood the frame of reference, though. "No, you wrong. I shouldn't have said that. You're not crazy; you just get jealous, but I love you. You have no reason to be jealous."

Scorpius shook his head, a maniacal grin on his face. "You don't get it, do you? If I am crazy, it's all because of you! You make me want to pull my hair out! You make me want to gouge my eyes out of their sockets. It's _your_ fault I'm like this!"

Albus stood up. "Whatever I've done, I'm sorry. We can fix this. We can go to your dad. You can see a Mind Healer. Everything will be okay."

Scorpius grinned in a way that truly frightened Albus. He took out his wand and tapped it against his thigh. "Mind Healer, you say? I don't think so." He raised his wand and pointed it at Albus.

Knowing he was in a grave danger, Albus backed away, inwardly cursing the anti-Apparition wards he knew was up around this building. "Scorp, don't do this," he begged.

Scorpius's stare was chillingly frosty. He murmured an incantation and slashed his wand through the air.

It wasn't the Killing Curse. Instead, it was a cutting curse. The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was the curse aimed at his neck. And his last thought was his neck was sticky and warm, just like blood.


	334. Immortal - BlaiseTheo

**Pairing/Character:** Blaise/Theo

 **Summary:** Western!AU. Blaise goes to his favorite cowboy.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 308

 **366 Prompt:** Immortal

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Blaise/Theo, Tie, Bookmark

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B47. (genre) Western

* * *

Blaise sighed. He straightened his tie as he pushed open the door to the neighborhood saloon. He took off his sheriff's hate and looked around at the bustling activity.

A couple of people called to him with "Howdy, Sheriff" or "How's it going, Sir?"

He briefly nodded at them before his eyes landed on a lone figure. Said-figure was currently reading a paperback book.

Blaise smiled and sauntered over to him. "How's my favorite cowboy doing today?" he asked with a grin.

Theo tore his eyes away his book. He slipped a piece of paper between the pages, using it as a makeshift bookmark. "How's my favorite Sherriff?" came the quick rejoinder. "Still trying to do the impossible thing and become immortal."

Blaise rolled his eyes and sat on the stool. "You make it sound like I'm trying to find a way to live forever."

"Aren't you, though?" Theo asked with cocked eyebrows.

"Figuratively. Not literally. What's so crazy about me wanting to be remembered as the greatest Sherriff in the town's history?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not going to even give that a response."

Blaise leaned a bit closer. "Want to get out of here? Maybe find an abandoned room?" He waggled his eyebrows, probably going for enticing, but really, it was more humorous than anything.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Theo asked.

"For you, I'd take a break anytime," Blaise announced.

That finally got a response from Theo and he blushed a bit. "You're incorrigible."

"Only for you, Babe," Blaise responded. He leaned as close as he thought he could get away with and not be lynched by a town mob.

Theo's eyes looked uneasily around. He stood up. "Let's go."

Blaise got up as well and followed his secret lover out of the popular space. He couldn't wait to get the other man alone.


	335. Disobedience - HannahAngelina

**Pairing/Character:** Hannah/Angelina

 **Summary:** Hannah has a crush.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 378

 **366 Prompt:** Disobedience

 **The Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble – Angelina Johnson

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B11. (character) Hannah Abbott

* * *

Hannah didn't go for disobedience, but she wasn't one that typically followed rules. Especially rules that were meant to segregate houses. She understood the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivarly of course, but she would never understand why most Hufflepuffs didn't associate with anyone that wasn't Hufflepuff. The badger house was supposed to be kind and loyal, and Hannah didn't understand why they tended to snub all of the other houses, and not just Slytherin.

So, that was why she didn't feel guilty about her crush on a certain Gryffindor Chaser. She didn't care if her fellow Hufflepuffs would be angry at her for liking a Gryffindor. All that mattered was that when she looked at Hannah, her heartbeat always skyrocketed.

Ever since, she developed feelings for Angelina, one of Hannah's favorite things to do was watch Angelina fly.

So, that was what Angelina found herself doing. She sat on the bleachers by the Quidditch field and looked up at the sky as Angelina flew though the air.

After a few minutes, Angelina started hovering in one place, her eyes trained on Hannah.

Hannah blushed when Angelina lowered the broom to the ground near the bleachers. Her feet touched the ground, and she got off of the broom, holding it securely in one hand. "Hey. Hannah, right?"

Hannah nodded.

Angelina nodded. "I know almost everyone within a couple of years of me, but you badgers tend to stick to your own, so it's hard remembering the names of Hufflepuff students.

Hannah nodded. "I know, but I tend to not follow the rules too much."

Angelina chuckled. Since when?"

Hannah pulled a strand of hair behind her ears and ignored the question. Instead, she said, "You're really great in the air. I might be able to fly without falling off of the broom, but I'm definitely not a master in it. I know enough to just get by."

Angelina tilted her head in a very adorable way. "Maybe I can help you? Give you some lessons?"

Hannah took a sharp intake of breath. Truthfully, she had no desire to become a better flier, but if agreeing to lessons met she could spend some more time with Angelina...

She plastered a huge smile on her face. "Sure! I'd love that! When can we start?"


	336. Regret - BlaiseNeville

**Pairing/Character:** Blaise/Neville

 **Summary:** A story about Neville's never-ending plight.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 301

 **366 Prompt:** Regret

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C30. Write about a sports injury

* * *

Neville looked at Blaise. He brushed away the stray tears off of his cheeks before they could slide all the way down and drip onto his hands that were held in tight fists on his lap.

He tried to not regret anything. After living through a horrible war, Neville knew life was too short to have regrets.

Still, there were times he wished he didn't date a Quidditch player. That sport was just too dangerous, and he definitely understood Hermione's loathing of it.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Blaise ordered.

"I can't," Neville muttered, reaching to fluff his pillows. It reminded him of something Hermione told him Muggle nurses sometimes did.

"It's just a broken leg!" Blaise lightly argued.

Neville glared at him. "You might have gotten the broken leg from hitting the ground, but the Bludger going into your head also gave you a concussion, and you don't mess with head injuries. Being a wizard doesn't stop comas from happening after all."

"It's nothing," Blaise repeated for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Stop saying it's nothing," Neville retorted.

Blaise opened his mouth to retort, "Neville—"

He was interrupted by his Gryffindor lover. "If it was me lying in a hospital bed right now, you wouldn't be saying it's nothing. In fact, you would probably be giving me a lecture for acting like a brash Gryffindor. So, stop fighting with me and just try to relax." He turned away, but he stopped and looked back at Blaise. "Oh, and let me worry and be upset. As your lover, it's my right."

Blaise watched him leave the room and sighed. He knew Neville was worried, but he wasn't used to have people worry about him. It was kind of unnerving. But, he had to admit, it was also nice.


	337. Question - Petunia

**Pairing/Character:** Petunia

 **Summary:** Petunia will do what she could to make up for her treatment of Lily.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 416

 **366 Prompt:** Question

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Character - For Lin

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A4. (word) mustache

* * *

Petunia didn't question it. When she saw the baby in a basket on her doorstep—her _nephew_ —with only a light blanket covering him to ward off the chill and a note attached, she immediately picked him up and cradled him in her warm arms.

He still slept but even without seeing the striking eyes he inherited from his mother, she knew it was little Harry.

She took the note while she held him to her body and quickly read through it.

She nearly collapsed in herself at what she saw. Her little sister was dead. Killed by magic as she protected her son.

Petunia closed her eyes and kissed Harry's forehead. Lily was gone, and Petunia would never be able to make things right with her.

The guilt almost overwhelmed her. For so long, she pretended she didn't have a sister, jealous. Her parents accused her of being jealous of the fact Lily had magic when Petunia was stuck had ordinary, but that wasn't it at all.

She _was_ jealous, but she was jealous of the magic, because it took Lily away from her. Put her in a new world that Petunia couldn't go to, and the closeness that had once shared evaporated the moment nine-year-old Lily found out about magic from a neighborhood boy.

And the same magic that separated the sisters now permanently put Lily out of reach, and Petunia never got the chance to apologize for being so angry and all of the harsh words she spouted.

With a shuddering breath, she walked back in house. She looked up at Vernon who mindlessly scratched his mustache. "Pet, what's that?"

Petunia's eyes narrowed at the term 'what' being used when talking about a human being. " _He's_ my nephew. My sister and brother-in-law were killed last night, and Harry has no other family that can take him in."

"You can't be serious. That freak isn't—" Vernon spluttered, but Petunia quickly cut him off.

"Don't you dare! He is my nephew, and we are taking him in. If you don't like it, I'll take Dudley and Harry and leave! This baby is my family, and I will love him like my sister loved him, and I'll make sure Harry has everything he needs."

She stomped out of the room, still cradling Harry to her chest. She didn't know if she was going to stay there or if she would have to leave, but Harry wasn't going to be abandoned by her. No matter what.


	338. Shelter - HarryLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Luna

 **Summary:** Crackish. Luna and a talking duck that gives advice. Enough said.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 379

 **366 Prompt:** Shelter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Harry/Luna, swing chair, summer

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C10. W rite about a talking duck

* * *

It was a hot summer day, and Luna found herself sitting in her swing chair. She knew she should go inside, take shelter from the sweltering heat, but she couldn't force herself up it seemed.

She sighed morosely but perked up when a duck wandered from across the road to her lawn. She tilted her head at it as it got closer to her, seemingly unafraid of a human.

"How are you doing, Mr. Duck?" she asked glumly.

The duck cocked his head. "I'm doing just fine. How are you?"

Her eyes widened, but she didn't run away screaming like some might have in her position. Instead, she quickly jumped from the seat and knelt in front of the animal. "A talking duck? I always knew there were talking animals out there, but no one believed me. They all called me Looney Lovegood. Well, all except... Harry." She frowned when she said his name.

The dark seemed to look into her soul when his eyes met hers. "This Harry. Is he the reason you're so upset?"

She nodded. "We had a horrible fight. He wants to get married, but I feel like it's too soon. We've only been dating for two years after all." She wasn't sure why she was telling a random talking duck her problems, but she always felt closer to animals than people, so in an odd way, it kind of made sense.

"Do you love this Harry?" the duck wisely asked.

Luna didn't hesitate. "More than anything."

"Does he love you?"

Again, the answer was easy. "With his whole heart."

"Then why do you say no to marriage?"

Luna blinked and realized she didn't have a good answer, except for the normal amount of nerves everyone felt when they thought about marriage. "I'm not sure."

The duck seemed to nod and touched his beak to her hand. He then said, "I think you should go find your Harry and make up with him. And then you two will get married and have a happy ever after."

Luna bit her bottom lip. "Thank you, Mr. Duck."

She got up and ran from her house, but not before she heard an indignant, "The name's, Ervin!"

She laughed. She had a boyfriend—soon to be fiancé—to find.


	339. Heart - ViktorHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Viktor/Hermione

 **Summary:** Pirate!AU. Captain Viktor meets prisoner Hermione.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 452

 **366 Prompt:** Heart

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character): Viktor Krum

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C12. Write about a pirate

* * *

Viktor watched half of his crew as they dug for the buried treasure. The other half was searching the island, seeing if there was anything else.

"Captain!" His first mate, Ivan, came running to him. "Another pirate ship is coming!"

Viktor narrowed his eyes, and the digging crew stopped, waiting for his orders. He nodded. "Everyone, get your weapons and get ready for a fight. No one is going to take our treasure from us, right!?"

The crew raised their swords and yelled.

"Go," Viktor ordered.

They jumped out of the hole they made and follow Ivan. Viktor hurried after them. The ship had just arrived, and the other pirate crew was running towards his.

Viktor took out his sword as he faced S.S. Hogwarts's captain, Diggory. He hadn't ever met the man, but he had heard all about him.

Diggory fought hard, but he was no use against Viktor's years of experience. The same could be said for Diggory's crew.

Soon, the crew of S.S. Durmstrang was the victors, with only minimal injuries and no deaths. Diggory's crew suffered many more injuries, and a few of them proved fatal.

"Search the ship for treasure," Viktor ordered.

His crew did as they were told. They knew how to follow orders and never questioned anything Viktor said.

It wasn't long before Ivan appeared. "There's a captive. Some wench."

Viktor usually didn't find much interest in the fairer sex, but something probed him to take a look on the ship. And Viktor always trusted his instincts; that was why he got as far as he did as a pirate captain.

He stepped on the ship and easily found the wench. She was tied to a pole, the rope around her whole body, with her hands tied behind her back as an extra precaution.

He looked into fiery brown eyes. Despite being captured, she still seemed to have some fighting spirit. "Great! Another pirate," the wench muttered.

Despite himself, Viktor found himself smiling as his heart seemed to jump within his chest. "What's your name," he asked, curious about this prisoner in a way he had never been curious about a female.

"Hermione. What's it to you?"

Hermione. What a lovely name that was. Viktor smiled. All of the sudden, he felt just a little bit lighter. "Hermione, you're coming with us!"

She glared at him, but it didn't anger him. In fact, he found himself even more festinated by her, and he knew he wanted her in his bed. Unlike other pirates, though, he didn't enjoy taking an unwilling body, so he would work on her, seduce her. And soon enough, he was sure she'd enjoy being on his ship and in his bed.


	340. Galleon - Professor Flitwick, Hermione

**Pairing/Character:** Professor Flitwick, Hermione

 **Summary:** Hermione talks to an understand professor during her first year at Hogwarts.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 354

 **366 Prompt:** Galleon

 **Caesar's Palace:** 12 Days of Christmas – Level 1

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A24. (emotion) stressed

* * *

Hermione picked up a galleon she found on the floor of the Charms classroom. She wondered who dropped it.

"Miss Granger, is there a reason you're here? Class doesn't start for another hour."

She looked at Professor Flitwick and shrugged. "I had nowhere else to be."

The diminutive professor's eyes narrowed. "Are you okay? You seem sad."

Hermione looked down at her feet for a moment as she wondered if she should talk to him. He wasn't her Head of House but Professor McGonagall felt so unapproachable most of the time. After thinking about it, she decided Professor Flitwick wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to know. "I always had trouble fitting in when I was a child. I was the weird bookworm who rather be with books than kids. Or at least that was what the kids said to make themselves feel better about not inviting me to play with them. When I found out about magic and Hogwarts, I thought I finally discovered the reason I had so much trouble making friends. I had magic and they didn't, which made me different. I was sure I'd make a lot of friends when I came to Hogwarts, but the same thing is happening here. I'm always alone. So, I can only conclude that it wasn't because of magic that I didn't have any friends. It was me. Something about me makes it impossible for kids to like me."

Professor Flitwick shook his head. "Miss Granger, you're a wonderfully bright student. You're enthusiastic and intelligent. You're a hard worker and obviously brave; otherwise, you wouldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why don't I have any friends?" she asked, tears coming to eyes.

"When I was young, I had trouble making friends because of my goblin ancestry, but I did find my own circle of friends that accepted me, despite what others deemed weird. And you will too. You will find your own friends here, people that like you for you, flaws and all."

"Are you certain?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm positive," he answered, and he was.


	341. Interruption - PercyOliver

**Pairing/Character:** Percy/Oliver

 **Summary:** Percy and Oliver loathe the new trend.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 523

 **366 Prompt:** Interruption

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar – For Poke

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** **C26.** Write about someone starting a new trend

* * *

Percy and Oliver where in a heated lip lock as they fell down onto Percy's couch. Suddenly the Floo fired, and Oliver jumped off of Percy.

The redhead stood up and glared at George, he stepped out of the fireplace. "What's the meaning of you intruding when I told everyone that this place was off limits for the day!?" he asked, or more like, demanded.

George grinned unrepentantly. "Just came to see my favorite Quidditch captain."

Oliver's eyebrows twitched; he wasn't amused. "No offense, but considering, I have away games every weekend for the next month, I much rather spend my time with your brother than you, George."

"Aww, you don't mean that, Oli," George said.

Oliver sighed. "I really, really do. You stopped a very fun activity, so go. Otherwise, I'll keep making out with your brother in front of you, and I won't be held responsible if you seeing skin."

George's eyes widened and he quickly turned around, started the Floo and disappeared amongst green flames.

Percy chuckled. No matter how annoyed he was by the interruption, he was kind of glad to see George acting more like himself. For the longest time, he was worried that George would follow Fred into death.

Oliver turned back to his bespectacled lover. "Now where were we?"

Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and pulled the Quidditch player back onto the couch. "Right about here," he whispered before sealing his lips over Oliver's.

Unfortunately, George showing up unannounced was the start of a Weasley trend. Bill, Charlie, Ron, and even Ginny showed up without warning. They often got in the way of his private time with Oliver and both boys were fed up.

When Katie, Angelina, and Alicia showed up, though, that was the end of it.

Percy and Oliver had a long talk the night after the three Gryffindor Quidditch Team Chasers showed up to drag Oliver out for the day.

"We have to do something," Percy announced.

"What can we do?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "They're not showing up for me. Even with my family, you're more popular than I am." He went for lighthearted, but Oliver still heard the slight bitterness.

Oliver cupped his cheek. "How about this? For now, when we don't want to be bothered, we just block the Floo entrance?"

Percy's eyes were troubled. "What if there's an emergency?"

"Most of the family knows how to form a Patronus. They can always send one if they need us that badly."

Percy sighed. He hated cutting his family out like that—it reminded him too much of the time he sided with the Ministry against them—but he needed alone time with Oliver, and the Floo would only be turned off when the alone time was happening. So finally, he nodded.

Oliver leaned forward and kissed Percy's cheek. "You'll see. Once they see we're serious about being left alone every now and then, they'll actually not even try to bother us, and the Floo will be able to stay on. They just need to learn to respect our privacy."

"I know," Percy agreed. Hopefully, everyone would understand quickly.


	342. Estate - KatieOliver

**Pairing/Character:** Katie/Oliver

 **Summary:** Katie is so not ready for this next step.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 241

 **366 Prompt:** Estate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar – For Delaney

* * *

Katie walked onto the Wood estate. She looked around. Oliver didn't come from an extremely wealthy family—not like the Malfoys or Blacks—but his family was still considered pretty well off.

She forced a smile when saw him rapidly approaching her. She tilted her chin slightly and ignored the slight flutter in her stomach when he bestowed a light kiss on her lips. "Ready for this?"

Katie shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"You'll be fine," he reassured her.

"If you say so."

He took her hand. "You've met them before. At Quidditch games while at Hogwarts."

Katie smiled. She knew she was being silly because he was right. "I know, but I was just your Quidditch teammate then. Your friend. Your buddy. This is the first time I'll be facing your parents as your girlfriend. That's kind of nerve-racking."

Oliver smirked. "Not as nerve-racking as meeting _your_ dad. Screw the wand; I thought he was going to get his shotgun."

Katie laughed now, almost fully relaxed at the memory of her dad interrogating Oliver about 'his intentions towards his perfect daughter.' "You're right. My experience won't be nearly as bad."

Hand-in-hand, they walked up the walkway to the house where Oliver's parents patiently waited to have lunch with the young couple.

Katie hoped this was only the first step to the rest of her life because she one day wanted to be the next Mrs. Wood.


	343. Soldier - RomildaHarryGinny

**Pairing/Character:** RomildaHarryGinny

 **Summary:** Romilda and Ginny take care of Harry.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 427

 **366 Prompt:** Soldier

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C25. Write about being sunburned

* * *

Romilda and Ginny shook their heads. Harry was such a good little soldier—never backing down—as he forced himself out of bed despite the pain he was in.

The girls shared a look and simultaneously nodded, reading each other's thoughts. It was time to confront a very stubborn man, and the only way to do it was to tag team him.

Romilda went to Harry on his left, and Ginny went to Harry on his right.

Harry looked from one girl to the other. "What?" he asked uncertainly.

"Back to bed," Ginny sternly ordered.

"Lay down, and we'll get you some ice. It will surely help."

"Girls, I can't do nothing all day," he weakly argued.

Romilda rolled her eyes. "Look at your sunburn. You can take a couple of personal days until it passes."

Ginny nodded. "You're always taking care of us. Let us take care of you for once."

They took Harry's hands and gently led him back to the bed.

Harry thought about arguing, but he saw the determined glint in his girlfriends' eyes. When it was two against one, he didn't stand a chance. He sighed and relented, carefully laying down on top of the blanket, wincing when his irritated skin came into contact with it.

"I'll get the ice," Ginny volunteered.

"And I'll get the sun burn potion," Romilda added.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "That stuff is awful."

Romilda put her hands on her hips. "Who cares? If you take it three times a day, you'll be good as new in 48 hours. You'll deal with the taste."

Romilda and Ginny worked simultaneously to make sure Harry was comfortable in bed. And after he had ice packs on his body and the potion in his stomach, both girls sat on the bed, Romilda on one side and Ginny on the other.

They leaned down and pressed soft kisses to the corners of his mouth.

Romilda pulled back, so Ginny kissed him a bit deeper.

When Ginny ended the kiss, she was out of breath, so Romilda asked, "Isn't it nice when we take care of you?"

Harry's eyes were glazed. "How about you take care of me now, Romilda?"

Romilda smirked and gave him her own special kiss.

He groaned as his lips moved against hers.

Now, Romilda was the one out of breath, and with the way Harry's chest heaved, he wasn't doing that well in the oxygen department either.

"It's very nice to be taken care of," he finally agreed.

Romilda and Ginny smirked at each other. Mission accomplished!


	344. Denial - LuciusNarcissa

**Pairing/Character:** Lucius/Narcissa

 **Summary:** Lucius and Narcissa take a chance.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** K

 **Word Count:** 375

 **366 Prompt:** Denial

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Jas

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D6. Write about Time Trav

 **Caesar's Palace:** 12 Days of Christmas - Level 3

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa looked around their surroundings.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Lucius asked, his hand grasping Narcissa's in a firm grip.

She didn't bother with any denial. After all, they were messing with the fabric of time. One wrong move and they could make everything much worse than it was when they left. They could make it so the Dark Lord actually won, and then all would be lost. Still, they had to take the chance. If they stopped the madman from getting as far as he did, Draco would live longer than seventeen years.

It was a risk—a _big_ one—but it was a risk worth taking.

"Remember, with the way this time travel spell worked, we're back in our younger bodies, so there's no concern that there might be a paradox created. I'm sixteen, and you're twenty."

Lucius nodded. " _He's_ still trying to gain power, recruiting followers from Hogwarts. If I remember correctly, by now, he's interested in Snape."

"Maybe we can save Severus from a life of servitude. If we succeed, we're saving so many people, not just our son. Harry Potter might not become an orphan. One of my cousins won't die trying to stop him and another cousin won't go to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Many witches and wizards won't be killed."

"Hush," Lucius lightly commanded. "I get that others will benefit from this, but all I care about is Draco is saved, and if stopping _him_ is the only way to do it..." He trailed off.

Narcissa nodded. Her husband would never be altruistic, but she could say with the utmost certainty was that he cared about his family, loved them with his whole being. "Okay, are you sure about working on taking him down from the inside? That's risky." She didn't want to have come back in time to save her son, only to lose her husband.

Lucius cupped her cheek. "It's the only thing I can think of. Considering my father's previous involvement with him, the Dark Lord will never suspect me of being a traitor."

Narcissa closed her eyes. She turned her head and pressed a light kiss to his palm. "Be careful," she begged.

"Always," Lucius promised.


	345. Old Fashioned - OrionWalburga

**Pairing/Character:** Orion/Walburga

 **Summary:** Walburga is not amused, and Orion is hurt.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 414

 **366 Prompt:** Old Fashioned

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Orion/Walburga, portrait, alabaster

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D30. Write about a prank on someone who _really_ doesn't appreciate the humour

* * *

Walburga and Orion was a rather old fashioned couple. Most of the time, they didn't share a bed, and neither minded if the other took a lover, as long as they were discrete about it. Every now and then, they'd enjoy sexual intercourse with each other, but it wasn't a necessity for their marriage. Their match had never been about love; they were just suited for each other in a marriage that was rather harmonious.

That was why Walburga was surprised when as she directed a house elf about how to properly straighten a portrait that was crooked on the wall, someone came from behind her and wrapped strong arms around her waist. "I missed you, my love."

Walburga whirled around and looked at Orion as if he had lost his mind. "What's wrong with you?"

His normally alabaster skin was a bit flushed as if he was embarrassed. And that too was weird. Blacks didn't get embarrassed. They didn't blush. The whole idea of a Black doing something as common as blushing was unheard of. "What do you mean?"

"When have you ever called me 'my love.' We don't do terms of affection."

Orion raised his eyebrows. "Considering what you wrote to me in your letter, why are you acting like this isn't wanted. What you wrote made everything so clear to me. Why should we pretend that we want others when we have each other?"

Walburga furrowed her eyebrows. "Letter? What letter?"

Orion smirked. "Why are you being so coy? The letter where you confessed that you have actually fallen in love with me. That you wanted us to have a real marriage. I want that too. It makes sense that you couldn't verbalize it, so you wrote me a letter instead. It doesn't matter. I agree with everything you wrote."

Walburga wasn't quite sure who was behind it, but she knew someone had forged a letter, pretending to be Walburga. "Orion, whoever sent you that letter, it wasn't me. It was a prank. I like the way things are. Us with a separate bedrooms and lovers to please us. We're a marriage of convenience, and that's all it will ever be."

She strutted away, ignoring the hurt look on Orion's face. "But..." he trailed off.

She didn't care. She wasn't amused that someone pretended to be her, especially since whatever they wrote was obviously flowery, but she'd get over it.

And if Orion was hurt? Oh well. It wasn't her fault.


	346. Lost - BellatrixCharlie

**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix/Charlie

 **Summary:** A poem about opposites.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 106

 **366 Prompt:** Lost

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Ana

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** F1. Write a 10 - 30 line poem based around your favourite quote

 **Caesar's Palace:** 12 Days of Christmas - Level 4 - Write a poem.

* * *

 _"_ _The other day I met this man. A nice guy, you know? And we had a really good chat, sort of like this. Then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest. Does that make me a bad person?"_ Meg, Supernatural

* * *

 _Lost_

 _It's a feeling that Bellatrix had never known._

 _She had always knew what she wanted_

 _And nothing stopped her._

 _If someone got in her way_

 _She ended that person_

* * *

 _Charlie_

 _From the light._

 _A fighter_

 _A warrior_

 _Brave a heart_

 _A true Gryffindor_

* * *

 _Two Souls_

 _So different._

 _Complete opposite._

 _One dark natured and one light_

 _They shouldn't work_

 _They shouldn't care_

 _Their talks were good_

 _But Bellatrix didn't allow herself to love_

 _When she realized Charlie was the one_

 _When she realized her heart chose Charlie_

 _That her heart beat for Charlie_

 _And for Charlie only_

 _She ripped out his heart._

 _And grinned_


	347. Paranoia - TheodoreDaphne

**Pairing/Character:** Theodore/Daphne

 **Summary:** Theodore needs to learn about trust.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 544

 **366 Prompt:** Paranoia

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Ana

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A29. (action) shattering a glass against a wall

 **Caesar's Palace:** 12 Days of Christmas - Level 5 - Write a relationship of two people, romantic or otherwise living in different hemispheres.

* * *

Theodore threw a glass, but he didn't take get any satisfaction from the sound of it shattering against the wall. He ran a hand threw his hair, trying to push away the familiar paranoia he felt since Daphne first moved to America.

He knew it was for work, and she was only going to have to be there for eighteen months, but it was only six months into their separation, and the long distance was killing him.

Daphne was such a beautiful witch, and he knew how many guys were attracted to her. He was amongst a handful of suitors that courted her in Hogwarts, and he still had no idea why she chose him out of the bunch.

He remembered his heartfelt words when she told him that she wanted to be with him. That she wanted to give him a chance and see if they could make it work.

Theodore's heart had swell and he uttered a promise, one he would do everything he could to never break. "For as long as you'll have me, I'll be good to you."

Daphne's lips against his were the sweetest thing he had ever experienced.

And then only two years into their relationship, Daphne was on a different hemisphere, and it was for work, so she couldn't say no.

He wondered how many guys in America had their hearts stolen by his girlfriend. He wondered how many were trying to seduce her. And he wondered if she was interested in any of them.

Theodore knew he should trust her—she had never given him any reason to doubt her faithfulness—but he wasn't there, and he couldn't stop the niggling in his mind that she would get lonely and give into one of the many American guys he was sure wanted her.

He visited her once a month, with the help of International Portkeys, but that just wasn't enough to appease his worries that he'd lose her.

What if absence didn't make the heart grow fonder? What if she realized what he had always known? That she _could_ do better.

Suddenly, a familiar owl flew into the window. Aphrodite. Daphne's owl. A letter was attached to her leg, and Theodore quickly took it. He gave Aphrodite some owl treats and quickly opened the envelope.

The sight of familiar handwriting made his heart beat faster.

 _Theo,_

 _Things are okay here. Work is going great. They really like all of my ideas, and I've made friends with a couple of girls in the office. I'm not as close to them as I am to Tracey of course, but at least I don't spend every night alone._

 _They're funny and intelligent, and they make sure I don't stay home moping on Friday nights._

 _I miss you so much. The only thing that could make America better is if you were here._

 _You're the last thing I think of before I fall asleep, and the first thing that comes to mind when I wake up._

 _I hope it's the same thing for you._

 _Love, Always,_

 _Daphne_

Theodore's smile spread across his face. He wasn't supposed to visit her for another couple of weeks, but maybe he could make some changes to his schedule and get to America this weekend.


	348. Basket - DracoApple

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Apple

 **Summary:** Crack. Draco makes a friend.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 579

 **366 Prompt:** Basket

 **Golden Snitch:** Snitched - A Satsuma: Write about a relationship that is souring.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C11. Write a story based on a Disney film

 **Caesar's Palace:** 12 Days of Christmas - Level 6 - You have to use six different genres. You can write 3 stories with two genres each or 6 stories with different genres. (Story 1 - Humor/Friendship)

* * *

Draco opened the basket. His smile seemed to cover his whole face at the sight of a bright green apple. "It's so pretty," Draco breathed, reaching inside and grabbing the juicy fruit.

He put it to his mouth, but he didn't take a bite. Instead, he puckered his lips and kissed.

Other kids turned and watched him.

 _'What a weird kid.'_ They thought. They never saw anyone take to an apple like the blond did.

Draco ignored the stares. Who cared what they thought? He had a pretty apple, and they didn't.

That apple became his constant companion. He could never bring himself to eat it. Instead, he carried it around with him in a little knapsack. When he did his chores, the apple was always there with him. When he ate his meals, he put the apple on the table so he could stare at it as he took bites. He made sure to lean down towards the apple and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm never going to eat you. And I'll never get rid of you."

It was a promise that had Draco had no plans to break.

Things changed, though. Food, especially fruit, couldn't last forever. Deep down, Draco knew that, but as the apple began turning brown, becoming rotten from the inside out, some of the appeal was lost to the boy.

Still, he did his best to keep his promise and with the utmost loyalty, he still carried the apple around with him.

He found himself wrinkling his nose whenever he took the apple out of his knapsack, though. The once luscious green fruit had lost what made it so special to Draco.

And one day, Draco had enough. He put the apple on the table and stared at it for a moment. He looked for the thing that had once drawn his attention to the glorious item, but he couldn't find it. There was nothing that resembled the pretty green produce that Draco once had.

He took a deep breath. "Listen. I know I promise to always take care of you, to _never_ abandon you, but I don't think I can keep that promise. I _want_ to, but I can't. You're not the apple that I remember, and I truly believe I should get rid of you. I'm very sorry. You were a dear friend, and I'll never ever forget you, and _that's_ a promise that I can keep."

He stood up and picked up the fruit that was now more brown than green. Although eating it would have been the proper sendoff for such a loyal friend, Draco knew that if he were to try to eat it, it would have a horrible taste.

Instead, he took it outside and placed it on the ground next to some birds. Animals weren't as picky. Maybe they'd eat it like such a splendid fruit deserved.

Years later, when an old woman gives him a shiny red apple, it reminds him of the green apple he once loved.

He smiles at the old woman. Unlike with the green apple—his _friend_ —he will not save it until it's too rotten to enjoy. With the woman watching with greedy eyes, he opens his mouth and takes a bite of the juicy fruit.

As soon as he swallows, he knows something is very wrong. Darkness overcomes him as he falls to the ground. Falling into an eternal sleep that only true love's kiss will be able to break.


	349. Clouds

**Pairing/Character:** MarcusSusan

 **Summary:** Susan's hurt.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 231

 **366 Prompt:** Clouds

 **Caesar's Palace:** 12 Days of Christmas - Level 6 - You have to use six different genres. You can write 3 stories with two genres each or 6 stories with different genres. (Story 2 - Hurt/Comfort/Angst)

* * *

Susan stared up at the clouds as she remembered songs her aunt used to sing her. It wasn't the nicest sounding music—Amelia Bones didn't have the best singing voice—dbut Susan always heard love in the melodies, so to the young girl, it had been beautiful.

She would never get to hear her aunt singing again, though. She was dead. Killed in the war. First her parents were killed in the first war, and now the second war had claimed her aunt.

It just wasn't fair.

She heard footsteps crunching the grass behind her, but she didn't look.

When arms wrapped around her body, she told herself to not give in. To not lean into the touch.

Sobs erupted from her body, the sound so big in her petite body. She turned around and buried her head in Marcus's chest.

Marcus didn't offer any platitudes. Instead, he held her and kissed her cheek.

"It hurts," Susan cried.

"I know," Marcus softly murmured.

Susan looked up into his eyes, and all she saw was a man that wanted to comfort her. "Does it ever get better?"

Marcus's eyes were soft. "I'm not sure if the pain will ever _completely_ go away, but I think it will dull. In time."

Susan nodded. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his neck. He tightened his arms around her and simply held her.


	350. Headaches - MillicentNeville

**Pairing/Character:** Millicent/Neville

 **Summary:** Millicent learns about Winnie the Pooh.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 307

 **366 Prompt:** Headaches

 **Golden Snitch:** Speed Drabble - (character) Millicent Bullstrode

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D2. Write about Winnie the Pooh

* * *

Millicent massaged her head. "That song is going to give me so many headaches," she muttered.

Neville laughed. "It's not the bad."

"Are you _kidding_ me? It's the worse song that I've ever heard," she retorted. She already felt a dull throb in her head region.

"It's the Winnie the Pooh song. How can you not like it?"

"Winnie the Pooh?" she asked uncomprehendingly. "Am I supposed to know that name?"

Neville opened his mouth and then closed it. "Um, I guess not. It's a cartoon character that's popular with Muggle kids."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then how do _you_ know it?"

"Hermione," he answered, as if that should explain everything. And it should. If he learned about anything the Muggle world, it was usually because of Hermione.

"Why did you decide to introduce it to our children?"

Neville smiled. His gaze flittered to where Destiny and Frank Jr. listened avidly to the music, holding a stuffed Winnie the Pooh doll between them. Destiny's mouth was on Winnie the Pooh's ear and Frank Jr. was bouncing his head to the beat of the song. Neville had never seen his children so quiet before, unless they were sleeping of course.

He looked back at Millicent and shrugged unashamedly. "Well, I thought they'd like it, and the wizarding world doesn't really have cartoon characters. I thought it might be good for them. Even if it _is_ Muggle."

Millicent raised an eyebrow. "I have no problem whatsoever with them liking a Muggle character. It's that inane song that I have a problem with. It's already driving me crazy, and knowing _our_ kids, they're going to have it on repeat."

Neville laughed and took Millicent's hand. "Come on. Let's go to our room. Maybe I'll massage your temples."

Millicent pouted but allowed Neville to lead her away from the living area.


	351. Knives - SeverusHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Severus/Hermione

 **Summary:** A normal day at the office for Severus and Hermione.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 225

 **366 Prompt:** Knives

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Jenny

* * *

Hermione grabbed the knives from the basin. She made sure they were completely dry before she handed one to Severus.

Her nodded at her, gifting her the briefest look of acknowledgement before he set to work on cutting up the slugs.

Hermione didn't let Severus's attitude depress her. After working with him for almost five years, she was used to his attitude. Instead, she went to work on finely chopping the wings, as the potion recipe called for.

They silently worked together like a well oiled machine. They knew when to shuffle to the side so the other one could get what they needed. They knew who would stir and who would mix.

They had their partnership down to a science now.

When the potion had to simmer for three hours, Severus and Hermione washed their hands before they left the lab. Once outside of the room, Severus pushed her against the nearby wall and kissed her with fiery passion.

She grinned when he finally pulled back, allowing her to breathe. "Working on potions always gets you so horny."

Severus's already obsidian eyes seemed to darken even further. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall, leading her to the main part of the house, and probably their bedroom. "We have three hours to kill. I'll show you how horny I get."


	352. Knight Bus - Gabrielle Delacour

**Pairing/Character:** Gabrielle Delacour

 **Summary:** Gabrielle thinks about Fleur's upcoming wedding.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 239

 **366 Prompt:** Knight Bus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Princi

* * *

Gabrielle sat on the Knight Bus. She knew she shouldn't be wandering around London alone because she didn't know the area, but she had to get away from the wedding preparations, even if only for a little while, and she wasn't old enough to Apparate.

She sighed morosely, fingering the necklace her sister had given her so long ago. Fleur had a similar necklace. Their matching necklaces were meant to symbolize their sisterhood.

But now, Fleur was going off to do something stupid like get married.

She rolled her eyes at herself. She knew her feelings were selfish. Fleur was in love and getting married to the man of her dreams. And Bill was a good guy. He was strong, and brave, and kind. And very, _very_ handsome.

But...

She sighed.

When Fleur decided to stay in the UK, Gabrielle thought it was only temporary. She was so sure her sister would miss France and come running home. She now knew that wasn't going to happen, though. Fleur was marrying a British Wizard; she would be staying in the UK unless by some miracle, Bill decided he wanted to move to France. And after watching Bill with his large family, so didn't see that as a remote possibility.

Tears built up in her eyes, and Gabrielle did her best to not let them fall. She felt like she was losing her sister for good, and she didn't like it.


	353. Teddy Bear - TheodoreHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Theodore/Hermione

 **Summary:** It had been so long since the end of the war.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 356

 **366 Prompt:** Teddy Bear

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition**

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D17. Write about a character willingly putting themselves in danger

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her daughter, her wand held in front of her. She thought for sure she wouldn't have to deal with any of this any longer. It had been years since the end of the second war. All of the Death Eaters were captured or dead. Or at least the ones that were known because of their activities or the Dark Marks on their forearm.

She should have realized there would be unmarked supporters, ones unknown to the Ministry. As years passed with no attacks, though, Hermione and the rest of the world grew complacent.

But now here she was. Her daughter hugged her teddy bear close to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hermione glared at the woman, anger coursing through her at the sight of angry red scratches on Rose's arms. "You will never touch my daughter again!" she roared.

The woman smirked. "Disgusting Mudblood." She pointed the wand at the two of them. "Like my Lord wanted, I'll rid the world of your filth." She began the Killing Curse but was stopped by a cutting curse across her shoulder.

Hermione turned her head to the left and smiled in relief at the sight of her husband.

The woman wasn't as happy, though. "You treacherous filth. You lowered yourself to marrying a no-good Mudblood."

Theodore Nott's expression was fierce. "She's ten times the woman you'll ever be." His eyes slanted to the two of them and they narrowed even more at the sight of Rose's injuries. "Avada—"

"Don't!" Hermione shouted. "She's not worth your going to Azkaban. Please. Think about me and Rose and what we'd do without you."

Theodore took a deep breath. "Fine. Stupefy!" The woman fell unconscious and he bounded her together in case she was to wake up.

Hermione quickly sent her Patronus to the Auror office to alert them to the attack. Sure they'd be here quickly, she turned around and picked up Rose, holding her close.

Arms surrounded the two of them. Rose cried in Hermione's chest, and Hermione buried her head against Theo's shoulder. They were safe. Everything would be okay now.


	354. Escape - TeddyDominique, Victoire

**Pairing/Character:** Teddy/Dominique, Victoire

 **Summary:** Dominique will fight for her man.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 579

 **366 Prompt:** Escape

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D15. Write about a misunderstanding between siblings

* * *

Dominique had to hunt through her dresser to find her very favorite dress. The one that Teddy always said brought out her crystal blue eyes the best.

She heard giggles in the next room and curious, she went to investigate. Her sister was talking to a friend that she invited over. "I'm sure he likes me. And I'm going to make my move today," Victoire declared dreamily.

Dominique backed away from the door. She knew Victoire had been hurt when she had bonded with Teddy and then began dating him, but would Victoire ever actually try to sabotage her relationship with Teddy?

She liked to believe that she misunderstood Victoire's proclamation. After all, Victoire hadn't used a name, only the pronoun 'he.' She could have been talking about anyone, but the only boy Victoire had ever talked about was Teddy.

She had to escape the house. She ran through the hall, to the front door, opened it, and slammed it close behind her.

She ran down the beach and fell on her knees as the waves gently lapped up the shore. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she eventually felt arms around her. She looked into Teddy's warm brown eyes, his hair a muted black, signifying his concern.

"Dom, what's wrong?"

"You don't want, Vic, right?"

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course not. I chose you two years ago. Why would I suddenly change my mind?"

Dominique threw her arms around Teddy's neck and pressed a not-so-chaste kiss against his lips. She let him help her into a standing position and followed him back to Shell Cottage.

When they walked in, she stiffened at the sight of Victoire and the friend. Her eyes narrowed at the absolutely beaming smile Victoire shot at Teddy. She swallowed. She wasn't going to let Victoire try to win her boyfriend. Dominique wasn't letting Teddy go without a fight.

"Victoire, he's mine," Dominique growled.

Teddy looked down at her in shock. "Dom, what are you—"

"Teddy, let me handle this," Dominique interrupted.

Victoire blinked. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Teddy is mine, and I won't let you steal him from me."

Victoire opened her mouth and then shook her head. "I don't want to steal him."

"I heard you talking in your room, and Teddy is the only boy you ever talked about."

Victoire had a wrinkle on her forehead as she thought but then her expression cleared. "No, Dom, you misunderstood. I do like a boy, and the boy happens to be a friend of Teddy's. Actually, Teddy introduced us a couple of months ago. And I'll admit, I was upset when you two first began dating, but I've moved on. I promise."

Dominique's posture relaxed. "Really?"

"And Dom, just so you know, even if I still had feelings for Teddy, you are my sister, and I would never even entertain the idea of hurting you in that way. I know how much you love Teddy and my little sister comes first, always."

Dominique left Teddy's side and went to Victoire, wrapping her arms around her big sister's waist. "Sorry," she murmured.

Victoire patted Dominique's hair. "It's okay. Now go spend time with your boyfriend. He's here to see you, not watch family drama."

Dominique smiled when she pulled away and practically skipped over to Teddy, who took her hand and led her to the backyard of the house, where they could spend some time alone.


	355. Rebellion - DracoHermione

**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione

 **Summary:** They discuss a continuing problem.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 528

 **366 Prompt:** Rebellion

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A31. (action) doing a handstand

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Auden

* * *

Hermione stood in the backyard and watched Hugo do a handstand. She smothered a laugh that wanted to erupt when he lost his balance and fell.

Hugo didn't seem injured as he jumped back up, acting as if nothing had happened.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, and she leaned comfortably into the touch. "Is Scorpius happy as can be with Albus?"

"Of course. Anything to be out of this house and away from Rose. I never thought I'd say this, but Potter will do everything he can to make Scorpius feel better. Of that, I have no doubt."

Hermione sighed. Harry and Ginny had been wonderful through the whole ordeal of her and Ron's divorce. Neither of them took a side and when Ron tried demanding that Ginny should be on _his_ side as she was his sister, Ginny calmly reminded him that he cheated, so he didn't get to act like the wronged party.

And the two of them took her deepening relationship with Draco almost as well. They had various of conversations with Draco over the last few years due to their sons' friendship, so they understood that Draco wasn't the same boy he had been while at Hogwarts.

"I just wish Rose would be able to accept this, but she had always been more of a daddy's girl."

"It _could_ be just teenaged rebellion as well."

Hermione laughed. She turned her head to the side so she could look at him. "If that was true, I think Rose would be much easier to deal with."

Draco bit his bottom lip.

Hermione saw he wanted to talk about something but was afraid. "What is it?" He looked at her. She stepped out of his arms and turned to fully face him. "Talk to me."

Draco nodded. "I hate seeing Scorpius being run out of his own home. Hugo has been great, but Rose..."

Hermione nodded. "I've been thinking about that. It's not fair to Scorpius, especially since he has been doing everything he can to make nice with Rose. I thought about possibly talking to Rose about her going to stay with her dad more, and we'll just have visits. Maybe if she gets you and Scorpius in small doses, she'll be able to accept the reality of everything easier."

"I hate the idea of having to ask you to send your daughter away."

She grabbed his hand. "You didn't actually get around to asking me; I offered. And this isn't fair to Scorpius. And I want _us_ to work, and Rose is just making the whole thing harder. I'll talk to her tonight."

Draco pressed a kiss to her lips, and she returned it as she closed her eyes.

"Mum," Hugo's screech broke through their moment.

Hermione tore her lips away from Draco's to stare at Hugo. "Yes, my darling boy?"

"Watch me!" Hugo commanded and attempted _another_ handstand, only to fall backwards once again.

"Keep trying, Hugo," Hermione commanded, like it was expected of her.

She put her back to Draco's chest once again, and like before, he wrapped his arms around her. Too bad, Rose refused to be a part of this.


	356. Final Battle - HarryDracoNeville

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Draco/Neville

 **Summary:** They were a surprise.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 326

 **366 Prompt:** Final Battle

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** C23. Write about a wedding

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Caitlin

* * *

When the final battle was over, no one knew what would happen.

What they saw was people quickly getting married, acting as if they might not get the chance. They cared about savoring life and making babies. For the older generations, they remembered that was how it was after the end of the first war.

In the middle of war reparations, Bill and Fleur decided to have another wedding ceremony, since the last one was overtaken by fear. George and Angelina somehow found their way to each other while they both grieved for Fred. Although Charlie was still a bachelor, there were rumors about him jumping from bed to bed. Percy was seeing a witch named Audrey, and Ginny had connected with Seamus during that horrible year as they worked together, doing their best to protect everyone at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron of course ended up together.

What about Harry one might ask?

That was the most surprising answer of all.

As Harry watched his best female friend walk down the aisle to his best male friend, he couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his face. On his right side, stood Neville Longbottom. And on his left side, stood Draco Malfoy.

The two men that he chose as his lovers surprised everyone in the wizarding world, but despite the threats from boy-who-lived fans and angry exclamations about Harry Potter being not only in a gay relationship, but in a gay triad, nothing could make the three of them stay away from each other.

Harry and Neville always had a good relationship in the past, and in that year at Hogwarts, Neville got closer to Draco when he saw how bad the blond looked. Neville was able to look behind the facade and see the real boy—no, real _man_.

Somehow, with the war over, the three of them gravitated towards each other.

And no one would tell them who they could and couldn't be with.


	357. Misunderstood - Cygnus Black IEllaBlack

**Pairing/Character:** Cygnus Black I/Ella Black (née Max)

 **Summary:** Western!AU. An Indian tribe has taken railroad baron Cygnus's wife.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 783

 **366 Prompt:** Misunderstood

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** scavenger hunt

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D23. Write about a cowboy and an Indian

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Linage Studies - I would like you to write about one of the following early members of the Black family. **Prompts -** (word) Porcelain / (word) Carve / (word) Trophy / (word) Unique

* * *

Cygnus Black thought he had everything. He was a successful railroad baron. He had money and land. His beautiful wife, Ella, was the typical trophy wife. She had porcelain skin and eyes that were a unique shade of green.

They had four grown children—Sirius, Phineas, Elladora, and Lola—who were doing well. While Elladora and Lola had many suitors from men, Sirius and Phineas were training under Cygnus to go into the family business.

He was blissfully happy.

As far as he knew, Cygnus never had any enemies, so why was he staring at a ransom message carved into a tree?

The town's Sheriff had come over and was surveying the scene. "So, who did you anger recently, Black?"

Cygnus glared at the man. He had _never_ liked this Sheriff. "No one."

"Really? Because I know you. You throw your money around. You shove it in other people's faces while insulting them about what _they_ don't have. I bet you angered a lot more people than you realize."

"How about you stop worrying about the people I might have angered and actually do your job? Someone took Ella, and I want her back."

The Sheriff arched an eyebrow. "I think you might have misunderstood the situation because believe it or not, I am doing my job. Finding out your possible enemies brings us one step closer to finding Mrs. Black. Did you have any odd conversations with people within the last few weeks? Or did you get into an altercation with someone? Maybe you even talked to someone that you've never spoken to before."

Cygnus ran a hand through his jet black hair, thinking hard. After a few minutes of pacing around the dirt area, avoiding looking at the tree where the message of his wife's immediate danger was broadcast for all to see, he had an epiphany. "Indians!"

"Indians?" The sheriff asked. "I can't remember the last time an Indian tribe passed through here."

"Well, a particular Indian within this tribe tried to steal some gold from Phineas, but my second son is more than able to take care of himself. He then went to Ella and begged for a handout, but my wife refused to help the savage. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one behind her kidnapping."

The Sheriff sighed. "If it _is_ an Indian, I'm not even sure where to start when it comes to locating him."

Cygnus shook his head, hating the bumbling Sheriff even more. "I don't need your help. I know who exactly to get."

He strode away, his mind whirling as a plan formed. His soon to be brother-in-law, Jimbo Bishwick, was a Gunslinger. He was one of the fastest in the area, and if anyone could get him his Ella back, it was Jimbo.

As soon as he got in his home, he grabbed his phone and spun the dial. It was quickly picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Jimbo? It's Cygnus. I need you and your guns."

"What can I do for you?" Jimbo asked, seriousness laced in his voice.

Cygnus quickly explained the situation.

"Find the Indian, and he'll wish he left you and your family alone," Jimbo vowed.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Cygnus was able to find the Indian relatively quickly. After all, Indian tribes didn't usually take precautions when it came to covering their tracks.

The Indian didn't even have an ounce of remorse on his face when they were face to face.

"Where is Ella?" Cygnus asked.

"Where's the money?" the Indian returned.

Cygnus looked over the Indian's shoulder and saw Jimbo with his gun ready. He needed to know where Ella was first. "I won't give you anything until I know my wife is safe first. So once again, where is Ella?"

The Indian smirked. He snapped his fingers and one of the other Indians brought a bound Ella out. She struggled, kicking and wiggling, doing everything to get free. "Now, where is the money?"

Cygnus took a wad of bills out. He threw them to the left. And then everything happened quickly. The Indian holding Ella shouted in pain as she had kicked her foot back, catching him in the groin area.

She was let go and ran to Cygnus. Then Jimbo fired his gun. He first got the Indian who had taken Ella, and then he shot the one who went for the money. Cygnus pushed Ella behind him, but he didn't have to.

The Indians decided to cut their losses and ran, even though as far as they knew, there was only one gun.

Cygnus watched them leave.

For some reason, he knew this wasn't over. He just knew they would be back.


	358. Fail - GinnyLuna

**Pairing/Character:** Ginny/Luna

 **Summary:** Ginny and Luna get stuck under the mistletoe.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 336

 **366 Prompt:** Fail

 **The Mistletoe Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hogwarts Writing Club - Ugly Christmas Sweater Day - Write about someone wearing an ugly Christmas Jumper.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A41. (dialogue) "Is there anything more annoying?"

* * *

Ginny wasn't sure how they got here. Luna had always been her best friend. Ever since childhood, Ginny and Luna had been together. Ginny never found her quirky friend annoying. She knew Luna just looked at the world in a unique light, and it was one of the reasons Ginny loved Luna so much.

When Ginny said she loved Luna, though, she meant loved as a friend.

But here they were kissing each other on the lips after getting stuck under the mistletoe together. What started off as a simple peck to get rid of the magic that held them in place quickly grew into more, and neither of them seemed inclined to end the kiss anytime soon.

All things must come to an end, though. They both failed to hear the approaching steps, but they didn't miss the crow of "Whoa, someone's having fun."

Ginny jumped away from her best friend as if she had been burnt, self-consciously pulling on her hideous Christmas jumper.

George grinned. "Is there anything more annoying than being interrupted mid-kiss? Remember all the times you made sure to interrupt me, Gin? Payback."

George didn't even mention the fact that Ginny had been kissing Luna, her female best friend.

When they were left alone, Luna and Ginny stared at each other.

The redhead swallowed, trying to will away the flush that she was sure clashed horribly with her hair. "That was unexpected."

Luna tilted her head, her ethereal grey eyes sparkling with something akin to mirth. "Maybe unexpected but not totally disliked."

Ginny smiled. She should have known Luna wouldn't be too upset about kissing a girl. She was the type that went with the flow, no matter how surprising the turn of events was.

"No, not disliked," Ginny agreed.

Already, she was trying to work out a scenario of how to give Luna another kiss. As if Luna read her mind, she leaned forward and attached her lips to Ginny's, and like before, they both got lost in the kiss.


	359. Elegance - MarcusKatie

**Pairing/Character:** Marcus/Katie

 **Summary:** Marcus gets rewarded for making up his mind.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 373

 **366 Prompt:** Elegance

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hogwarts Writing Club - Make Up Your Mind Day - Write about someone making their mind up on something.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A46. (word) mural

* * *

Marcus had never been the indecisive type. When he wanted something, he went after it with no regrets. It was who he was; it was how he survived eight years in the Slytherin house. If you didn't take what you want, you became snake food for your Slytherin peers.

Still, as he watched Katie walk into the Ministry Ball, the elegance of her dress shining brightly, Marcus because unsure for the first time in his life. She walked over to the far right wall and stood near it, the sky mural making her look even more like a falling angel.

He had never seen her look so beautiful. At Hogwarts, she had been a tomboy, one of the guys. Marcus knew even her own teammates thought of her as a buddy, not someone to date. Marcus hadn't spared her more than a cursory glance, a look that was long enough for him to make a scathing remark about her.

And now, he found himself wanting her in a way he had never wanted another woman. He felt nervous about the possible rejection he might receive, but Marcus had never been one to be idle.

With a made up mind, he took a deep breath and began the long trek to her on the other side of the ballroom.

Katie saw him when he was halfway there. She didn't turn her back on his as he expected. Instead, she appraised him with approving eyes and with a slight quirk of her lips, she straightened her spine and began walking to him.

They met at the halfway point. "Flint, you clean up well," she praised.

Marcus fought the blush that wanted to stain his cheeks. Marcus Flint did not blush. "You as well, Bell. You've really grown since the last time I saw you."

Katie didn't take offense to his remark. "You like what you see?" she asked teasingly.

Marcus didn't bother lying. "Definitely."

"How about you accompany me with a dance?"

Marcus held out his hand. "Miss Bell, may I have this dance?"

"Certainly," she answered primly, allowing her hand to rest securely in his.

As he led her amongst the swirling couples, Marcus had the feeling this was the start of something new.


	360. Unknown - RonSeverus

**Pairing/Character:** Ron/Severus

 **Summary:** Ron has ended up in the Marauder's era.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 526

 **366 Prompt:** Unknown

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hogwarts Writing Club - Pretend to be a Time-Traveller Day - Write about a character time-travelling.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Marsetta

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D16. Write about a character fighting with Peeves

* * *

When Ron first woke up in the Marauder's era, he never thought he would end up like this. He knew he needed to blend it, and he was sixteen years old, so it was obvious he had to go to Hogwarts. After Dumbledore told him he had to put on the Sorting Hat, he thought he would end up in Gryffindor again, befriend James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Maybe he could even figure out a way to save them without making the future a worse place so his best friend didn't grow up as an orphan, never knowing the love of family and friends until he went to Hogwarts.

But his expectations didn't come to pass. Instead, for some reason, maybe because of his experiences with Hermione and Harry, he ended up in _Slytherin_ , of all houses. And instead of befriending James and finding a way to save Harry's childhood, he became Severus Snape's friend. It was definitely the thing he _least_ expected to happen.

Ron knew he should be a bit cautious. It was unknown what his doing in the past, while being Snape's friend would do to the future. It could make it better, but it could also make it worse.

He couldn't find it in himself to be worried, though. Hermione had always been the worrier, and it was hard to feel like that while he watched Severus argue with Peeves. It was just too funny even if he knew he should be angry on the future Potions Master's behalf.

"How could you help the Marauders prank me?" Severus hissed.

Peeves chuckled. "They made it worth my while."

"I oughtta..." Severus trailed off, unsure of how to finish the threat.

"Whatcha going to do Little Snapey!?" Peeves chortled.

Ron finally walked forward and placed a hand on Severus's forearm. "It's not worth it. Peeves isn't worth it, and Potter and Black certainly aren't."

Severus glared at him. "Of course _you_ don't care. It wasn't you they humiliated."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Stop acting as if I'm the bad guy. I'm your friend; I'm on your side, but you have to learn when to ignore them and when to get even. Trust me, when they least expect it, we'll get them back."

Severus looked away. "About what they said..."

Ron blushed brightly as he remembered Potter and Black's taunts. "About you having a crush on me?"

"It's not true," Severus hurriedly explained.

Ron felt a pang in his heart at that. He still had Gryffindor tendencies despite being in the snake pit, though, so he took a chance that Severus was lying. "What if I want it to be true?" he whispered, finally realizing how close he was standing to the other boy.

Severus looked at him then, eyes peering at him as if they were searching his soul. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ron's lips.

Ron had never kissed a boy before, but it felt right. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss with equal pressure.

He knew he was probably ruining the timeline, but right then and there, he just couldn't find it in himself to care.


	361. Opposites - SiriusMarlene

**Pairing/Character:** Sirius/Marlene

 **Summary:** Sirius's scheme pays off.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 490

 **366 Prompt:** Opposites

 **The Mistletoe Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hogwarts Writing Club - Short Girl Appreciation Day – Write about someone who is short.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D19. Write about creating or destroying a library

* * *

Sirius and Marlene weren't really opposites. They were both relatively loud and popular. Both of them were smart and got Acceptables and Exceed Expectations without really trying. And if they actually worked for their grades, they could easily get Outstandings. There were times where they could both be insensitive, but they were loyal friends and would be there when they were really needed.

There were two ways in which they were different, though. Sirius was bit more of a schemer, and if he wanted something or someone, he found a way to get it. Marlene, on the other hand, would rather wait for stuff to happen to her. And the second way they were different was Sirius was tall as most members of the Black family were, and Marlene was short, only four feet, eleven inches.

Sirius, being the schemer he was, decided he wanted to kiss Marlene McKinnon. He was sure it would be amazing.

There was mistletoe all around the school, and he knew he could use that to his advantage.

Marlene liked the library. She spent a lot of time there, so it was easy enough for him to corner her there. "Hey, Marlie."

She looked him up and down. "Sirius, what do you want?"

His eyes shifted to the ceiling, and he located the mistletoe a couple of feet behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her until they were both under it. "This," he answered, pointing up.

Marlene's eyes followed his finger and she blushed at the sight of it. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

For the first time, Marlene really felt her shortness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed when his arms wrapped around her waist. He lifted her slightly when he straightened a bit, her toes brushing against the floor.

The kiss would have been much more comfortable if she was taller, but as it was, she still found it quite enjoyable.

She closed her eyes and gave into the feelings swirling within her.

Neither of them realized it right away, but their magic was reacting to their emotions and started whipping around them. Lights exploded from around them as their emotions heightened.

They only recognized something was wrong when they heard Madam Pince's angry squawking. They broke away from each other's lips and looked around the chaos their magic had wrecked.

The library was destroyed. Shelves were broken, tables were overturned, chairs were cracked, and books littered the floor.

"We did that?" Marlene squeaked.

Madam Pince's face was bright red. "Go to the Headmaster's office! Now!"

Marlene and Sirius shared a look, but even Sirius knew it was best to not push his luck by making a joke.

They nodded and quickly ran out of the library. They wondered how long they would have to suffer through detention just because of a mistletoe kiss.


	362. Fantasy - SeverusGinny

**Pairing/Character:** Severus/Ginny

 **Summary:** Ginny can't believe her luck.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 349

 **366 Prompt:** Fantasy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Jenny

* * *

Ginny wants to cry out when Severus lightly kisses her neck. His lips suck on her pulse point and she feels like her whole body is on fire.

She presses her greedy lips against his cheek, touching whatever she can get.

Severus pulls back, his long hair curtaining them, making her feel as it's only the two of them in the whole world. "Sev?" she uncertainly asks.

He cups her cheek and holds it so gently. "Ginny, I love you," he whispers.

Ginny's heart swells. It's what she has been waiting to hear for so long. Since she first developed an infatuation on her Potion's Master. Even when they started sneaking around, Ginny had been afraid to hope for more, but now, she knows he cares about her as much as she cares about him. "I love you, too," she easily returns.

He goes back to kissing her, and Ginny is an active participant, arching her body to rub deliciously against his.

"Miss Weasley, is there a reason you're asleep in my class!?"

The yell comes so suddenly that Ginny almost falls out of her chair. She blinks and looks around, taking in the laughing students and the glowering professor.

She swallows. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Don't let it happen again." Professor Snape turns his back on her. "Oh, and detention with Filch this Saturday," he calls before he strides away.

Ginny sighs. It had all been a dream. A wonderful fantasy. Of course that's all it is. Professor Snape will never look at Ginny as anything more than a school girl with a school girl crush.

When class ends, Ginny keeps her head down as she gathers her books.

"Miss Weasley," Professor Snape says before she can make her escape.

Ginny looks at him. "Yes, Sir?"

"The detention with Mr. Filch? Make it with me instead."

Ginny blinks and she thinks she must be imagining the way he smirks at her, the way his eyes stray to her chest.

"Of course, Sir," she whispers as she races out of the room. _'I was just imagining it. Or was I?'_


	363. Unconscious - FredHermione, George

**Pairing/Character:** Fred/Hermione, George

 **Summary:** George is proven wrong.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 371

 **366 Prompt:** Unconscious

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Mary

* * *

Hermione stared at the unconscious man. When Fred had been hit by the debris, everyone thought it was the best thing that could have happened. Being pushed to the ground like that helped Fred avoid the Killing Curse that flew over his head.

But now, no one was sure that had been the best thing because the not knowing was killing them.

It had been almost a month since the war, and Fred still hadn't woken up.

'A coma,' the medi-witch had said. And no one knew if Fred would ever wake up from it.

Her heart clenched every time she saw him, and she knew George was no better.

The two of them spent all of their time with Fred. Both of them wanted to be there when Fred finally opened his eyes.

 _When. Not if._

Hermione and George would not let themselves believe Fred wasn't going to be okay. He survived the war. He wouldn't have survived only to spend the rest of his life in a comatose state, right?

Hermione was resting her head on the bed when George walked in on that particular day. "Hey," he muttered.

Hermione didn't bother with a reply. Instead, she jumped right into it. "I thought I felt his hand twitch in mine today."

He sighed. "You know what Madam Coyle said. It was reflex, not something _he_ was doing."

Hermione looked at him. "It felt different this time."

George swallowed. "I want it to be different as much as you do, but I also don't want to have blind hope, only to be disappointed."

"When did you stop believing Fred would wake up because I certainly haven't?"

George didn't answer, and Hermione went back to her Fred-staring.

And two days ago, when Fred's blue eyes fluttered open for the first time in a month, Hermione was there to see it, and she was there to give him a welcome back kiss. And she made sure to rub it in George's face that she had been right of course.

Now that Fred was on the mend, she could enjoy George's sheepishness about being proven wrong.

And he heartily welcomed his being wrong. Because his being wrong meant his twin brother was okay.


	364. Trapped - HarryDaphne

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Daphne

 **Summary:** Daphne is surprised when she wakes up.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 184

 **366 Prompt:** Trapped

* * *

Daphne laughed as she woke up, only to find herself trapped underneath a body. "Someone's in a playful mood," she managed to choke out.

Harry ginned down at her, his emerald eyes sparkling in mirth that she didn't see all that often. His hands held her wrists above her head as he straddled her waist, his erection pressing against her stomach. "I know. I woke up in a good mood and decided to simply attack. I'm not sure why."

Daphne grinned. "Well, I'm not one to question my good luck, so why don't you come down here?"

Still holding her wrists, Harry leaned down. His lips grazed hers so heartbreakingly gentle.

She moaned, "I want more."

He finally let go of wrists and cupped her cheek. This time when he kissed her, it was a firm press that made her toes curl.

Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers played with his unruly hair. As they continued to kiss, Daphne couldn't help but think this was the way she wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of her life.


	365. Vanilla - BlaiseGinny

**Pairing/Character:** Blaise/Ginny

 **Summary:** Blaise and Ginny get to know each other.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 294

 **366 Prompt:** Vanilla

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Sophy

* * *

Blaise and Ginny stared at each other. When they listened to their friends and agreed to a blind date, they never imagined who their date would be.

Blaise had been infatuated with Ginny throughout their later years at Hogwarts, but because of their different houses and the stigmas attached to them, he never went after her. And Ginny, when she finally moved passed her crush on the boy-who-lived and got to know the real Harry, turned her affections to the suave Slytherin that was Blaise. She too didn't have the courage to do anything about it, not when she feared her family's disappointment in her.

And now here they were on a date.

Ginny smiled, suddenly relieved that she gave into her friend's pestering. And by the expression on Blaise's face, the feeling was mutual.

"So, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Ginny promptly asked.

He arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Ginny tossed her long hair over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Well, if we're on a date, I think we should get to know each other better, don't you? So, your favorite ice cream flavor?"

Blaise smirked. "Vanilla."

Ginny scoffed. "That's so boring. Mine's raspberry."

Blaise chuckled. "What do you like better? Playing Seeker or Chaser?"

Ginny had to think about it for a moment, but she eventually said, "Chaser. I like the whole teamwork component. Do you even play Quidditch?"

"I'm an okay player, but I wasn't good enough to be on the Hogwarts's team."

Blaise and Ginny asked questions back and forth, and at the end of the night, when they kissed, it was as magical as they both believed it would be.

"We're going to do this again, right?" Ginny breathed against Blaise's lips.

"Definitely," Blaise concurred.


	366. Close - HarryGinny

**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Ginny

 **Summary:** Ginny and Harry finally talk.

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 296

 **366 Prompt:** Close

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Butter

* * *

Ginny knew he was close. She could feel him. When he entered the room, a smile blossomed on her face. "Hey."

Harry's eyes drank her form in. "Hi."

"Haven't seen you much since the final battle. You were there at..." She had to pause to take a deep breath, but then she continued, "You were there at Fred's funeral, but then you seemed to disappear."

Harry nodded. "Sorry, but it was a time for family, and I thought I should leave you, your brothers, and you're parents alone."

Ginny shook her head and walked over to him. "Don't you get it? You _are_ family. You've been family for such a long time. I thought you knew that."

He stared at the ground. "I guess I was afraid your family might blame me for Fred's death. After all, if I just killed Voldemort sooner—"

"Stop," Ginny ordered.

It sounded so harsh that Harry looked up, his eyes wide with shock. "What?"

Ginny cupped her cheek. "We never once blamed you. Just like Andromeda never blamed you for Tonks's death. It would be illogical to think it was the fault of a seventeen-year-old kid, despite the fact you haven't been a kid in a long time. If ever. The only thing I wanted at Fred's funeral was for you to hold me and comfort me. And you took that away when you distanced yourself from us."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Stop saying sorry. Instead, give me what I want."

Harry's eyes went to her lips.

She nodded, so he would know he was right about what she wanted.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers so softly, so tenderly.

Ginny sighed into the kiss.

This didn't fix everything, but it was definitely a good start.


	367. Efficient (TV)

**Title:** Efficient (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 173

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Efficient

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Victoire was the efficient one. Because of that, Teddy expected her to have everything under control when it came to wedding plans. So, when he walked into Shell Cottage and saw utter chaos, he briefly thought he made a wrong turn somewhere and accidentally walked into a different person's house.

There was Victoire, though. In the middle of the chaos. Her hair messy and papers flying around her.

Bill came to stand by his future son-in-law. "Never saw Vic like this, huh?"

Teddy dumbly shook his head.

"Even the most organized woman gets crazy when it comes to her own wedding," Bill told him.

"Do you think I can sneak away before she sees me?" Teddy asked hopefully.

Before Bill could answer him, Victoire looked up and zeroed in on her fiancée. "Teddy, come over here!" she ordered.

"Too late," Teddy muttered as he slowly approached the crazy person that seemed to have replaced his calm and easy-going Victoire.

He couldn't wait until the wedding was over and everything went back to normal.


End file.
